


Devil's Don't Fly!

by Atomic_Muse



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Canon, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Deviates From Canon, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drugs, Eventual Soft Angel (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Intoxication, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Possible Triggering Content, Possible/Eventual Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Symbolism, Teasing, Trauma, Updates Are Subject To Change, Updates on Tuesdays, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomic_Muse/pseuds/Atomic_Muse
Summary: You had lived a somewhat normal life, you were kind and caring and helped as many people as you could. Even when they didn't deserve it! Unbeknown to you, you'd saved the life of Alastor once not knowing that he had been a serial killer/cannibal. He had been the one to take your life...now who are you to bump into but the very man that killed you after being thrust into a situation in which you get to decide whether the demons in Hell should be allowed rehabilitation or not.You've got to spend an entire year in Hell? With him? Oh no, Angels aren't built for this kind of insanity! On top of that, he seems to have developed quite the obsession with you...How on earth will you cope? Will old sparks be re-ignited? Or will you simply go insane in the presence of insanity?(Hey guys, another great user on this site made a wonderful fan art of Sera if you'd like to see it then please use the link provided! https://instagram.com/littlewashu45?igshid=pe71a57204wi)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 164
Kudos: 252





	1. Heaven’s Angel...In Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Heaven was such a wonderful place, in fact, it looked much like home so why did they want to send you to Hell for a year? On top of that, God didn’t even ask you?! What is going on?... 

You look, over the pages of the pristine white book cradled carefully in your hand. The children had been loving this story so much that in their cross-legged state they had propped their elbows up onto their knees and were leaning forward making sure they wouldn’t miss a single word. You smile brightly, Heaven was such a beautiful home, yes, unfortunately, you’d died long ago at the hands of another...the thought saddened you every time you reflected on it. 

It had been quite the surprise when you arrived in Heaven, it was nothing like you’d pictured it, in fact, it was very much like home but prettier, and well looked after. You were given your Angel name, even though you had your own, your Angel name was more for...roll call if you will. Your Angel name was Seraphina but most of your friends and even the kids called you Sera. Most Angels didn’t really have jobs, some were assigned jobs based on what they were good at when they were alive, due to your kindness you looked after the children, and then there are the Exterminators... 

They creeped you out to be entirely honest, you see most Angels just look like their human selves with a few eccentricities, for example, some Angels had wings, like you, some had halos, some had both but that was a rare combination, and some had white X shaped pupils and dark black irises and so on. But then there were the Exterminators and none of them looked human, this was usually due to the fact that they thought too much about the right-hand path that they themselves became a little monstrous without meaning to and without hurting anyone. 

But those were the Angels that were sent down to Hell once every year to ‘cleanse it’ so to speak, apparently, Hell had been getting overcrowded, the Exterminators were the only ones God felt comfortable sending down there. The reason being is that the rest of us were a healthy balance of good and bad, light and dark, yin and yang. You simply can’t have one without the other! Hence our strange appearances we weren’t exactly colourful by any means but that’s the whole point. Therefore, we were easily susceptible to change, easily manipulated, or in some cases easily provoked to fall. 

And yes, Angels falling happened, not a lot but sometimes the odd Angel here and there would somehow teeter too far to the left-hand path and that would be it they would fall. You shake your attention back to the present it was almost dinner time for the kids you close the book and stand from your comfortable seat on the garden bench the kids were a chorus of disappointed sounds and you simply grin in amusement “Oh, I know but I can always read some more later right now you all need to hurry inside and eat!” 

They all run into the big white building behind the garden, that was where all the children stayed until their parents arrived...if they arrived and if they didn’t other Angels had the option of taking them it, it was a bit like an orphanage now that you thought about it but they never stayed their long most of the time they were taken home within a few days. It was sweet to see and sometimes it was hard to let them go. 

Rosa makes her way over to you, she was a short girl, when she was alive her hair had been a fiery red but now it was a deep inky black and she, like you, had paperwhite skin “The Exterminators are back” she says, her eyes were looking beyond the gates. Yes, indeed they were back covered in blood and smiling manically, reminding you of someone however vaguely...You could almost picture them but their name slipped your mind. 

That irritated you a first but as the days had gone by, you’d slowly come to terms with the fact that you may never remember this person, you knew they were your killer but details about your death and the lead up to it had become foggy, to say the least. “Another year has gone by so quickly” you reply she nods, there’s a brief uneasy pause between you before she shakes her head “I better go and see how the kids are getting on, why don’t you take a break?” She suggests with a serene smile, you grin back “alright” you reply before waving her goodbye. 

Rosa had been one of your closest friends since you’d arrived in Heaven, but as you both couldn’t really remember too much of your past lives you felt you were unable to really connect with her. The friendship between you both somehow felt stagnant and unchanging, never moving forward. You shake the thought away feeling somewhat ridiculous, the more you thought about things being unchanging the more you wondered about your life. You knew you had died young, but did you have plans? 

Were you married? Did you have children? Did you want any? What kind of person had you been? Though you vaguely remember being a very kind person, you could even go so far as to say you might have been a bit gullible, perhaps a bit too nice. You’d wandered to the back of the garden toward the waterfall by now, you could hear the water crashing down just a little ahead of you, the smell of saltwater drifting on the light breeze brought you back to your senses. 

Your long, wavy, ebony hair was dancing in the light breeze, you look up through thick long lashes to watch birds sore with stark black X shaped pupils and white irises, you spread your wings out behind you stretching them, you had quite dark wings that appeared to shimmer in the sunlight like that of a raven or a crow. The silence, the peace and tranquillity is soon disrupted as you’re approached by two Exterminators, did you know that when they spoke their lips and teeth never moved but instead their teeth lit up a bright white whenever sound left their mouths? It was pretty unnerving, to say the least. 

“God wishes for you to come with us, he has a special task for you to undertake, you will be provided with clothing for your lengthy stay, so please come with us Sera” dread coursed through you, you weren’t even sure you wanted to ask where you were going “where are we going?” You ask timidly, yet following them regardless if God asks something important of you it’s usually flattering but this didn’t seem like a job you really wanted to undertake. 

They don’t reply they just continue grinning as they lead you from the gates “What about the kids? Rosa can’t look after them herself she’ll need help” You say firmly, though these particular Angels scared you, and pretty much every other Angel in Heaven, you never let them terrify you to the point of being quiet. Especially when it came to things that mattered. 

“All of your questions will be answered when we arrive, please for your safety, sanity and protection put this blindfold on and don’t take it off until we say so” they reply oddly in unison you swallow thickly as they tie a white, thick piece of cloth around your eyes cutting off all sight. You had to rely on your other senses, cool air was whipping past you at an alarming rate, the smell in the air was awful almost as if there were rotting flesh nearby, and there was an assault of noise breaching your ears. 

But as you all land their hands take yours in uncomfortably tight grips, and they lead you somewhere, there’s some strange mumbling going on, and the place you’re in now is a little warmer, you can feel the cloth around your eyes loosening before being removed completely, and you’re almost afraid to open your eyes and when you do it’s clear that you had a reason to be worried. 

You bite down on your tongue to silence the scream that threatened to leave your lips, this is what demons looked like?! They had it worse than you guys and the Exterminators put together, but at least they had colour, the only colourful things in Heaven was Heaven itself, its landscape that is. You were looking at a small group of six demons. 

One was very pale, with blonde hair, two bright red spots on her cheeks, in a lovely suit with suspenders and a small smile playing on her lips, really, she looked like the only approachable one. Another had grey-ish skin, with white hair, a bright pink X over one eye, a pink bow on the back of her head, a white dress that stopped mid-thigh, with two grey-black X’s on the front, a black bra underneath and practically on show, two different coloured stockings one striped the other not. Overall, she looked moody. 

The next was an incredibly tall arachnid, though he...she?...they confused you a little they were mostly white with pink accents, four arms, long legs, a pink and white outfit and a fluffed up bust? They had two odd coloured eyes his right eye was the most ‘normal’ looking with a white sclera, pink iris and black pupil and the other had a black sclera with a pink iris. Interesting... 

Next was a winged cat, grumpy looking, red bowtie at his neck, cheap beer in his clawed hands, dressed in a slightly roughed up suit. Next to him was a 3ft demon with one wide eye, dressed in a white pink and yellow dress, with cute short pink hair. She looked excitable and lastly another rather tall demon...this one put you on edge he was dressed smartly in a mostly red suit, with black suit pant that had red cuffs, a red shirt with a black cross on the front, a red striped coat that flared out at the waist and was jagged at the bottom. 

He had khaki skin, a large, face splitting smile showing off yellow pointed teeth, a monocle over one eye, both of his eyes had a dark red sclera and a brighter red iris with a normal black pupil. He had a red hair cut just above his shoulders with ears sticking up at the top and the ends were black, and two deer antlers. He wouldn’t stop smiling and he omitted this powerful energy like a static...you wonder why that is. The Exterminators either side of you decided that now was the time to speak and explain “Seraphina, God has chosen you to be part of a year-long experiment, during which time you shall be in the care of these six demons if any harm is to come to you on purpose or otherwise the experiment will end and you will be returned home the wishes of one demon here will be denied in consequence to such actions, however, if the year passes and they keep their word to protect you, you and you alone get to decide if demons should be allowed to be redemption or not and all you must say is that you forgive them for their sins” they pause to let the overwhelming amount of information sink in. 

You could feel your heart pounding against your chest, you didn’t want to be left here with these demons, you didn’t even know them! You turn to face the Exterminators that had brought you here “Aren’t normal Angels susceptible to being manipulated into falling?” You ask feeling confused, this was the whole reason why you lot didn’t come down here, you weren’t even allowed to watch them from the fountain in the garden, it was forbidden! “You have been granted a year’s exemption, Seraphina, you will return in a years’ time after the Extermination” they wave their hands at you to prevent any more questions before leaving you alone. 

Oh...oh no...this cannot be happening! Oh, please no! You collapse to your knees in shock your black dress collecting dust from the floor, you could hear shuffling behind you and a hand is suddenly placed on your shoulder making you jump a small startled and high-pitched sound escapes your lips. The pale hand belonged to the blonde more approachable looking demon, her expression was sympathetic “I’m sorry you’ve been thrust into all of this, I’m sure you just wanted a peaceful afterlife, right?” Her voice was kind and smooth not at all like you’d pictured it. 

She offers you a hand to help you to your feet which you tentatively take. You nod your head “Yes, you’re quite right, I wouldn’t have minded much if he had asked me but then again what should I have expected?” You reply sullenly, you were slightly annoyed that he hadn’t spoken to you about it, or even just asked if you wanted to. The girl smiles almost sheepishly “Well, I should probably introduce myself, my name’s Charlie, and this is Vaggie, Angel, Alastor, Niffty and Husk” she introduces herself and the others pointing as she went. 

They don’t seem half as cheerful as she is but then again, I don’t blame them they are in Hell after all. You take a deep breath; this is going to be a long year “Well, Angel’s don’t use their human names, so I’m Seraphina, I realize that might be a mouthful so you can call me Sera everyone does” you reply. Glancing at Charlie she smiles “It’s nice to meet you Sera, we hope we can at least make this year worth your time, right guys?” She turns to look at the others and for the most part, all she receives are non-committal hums and grunts. 

However, Vaggie and Niffty walk over nodding their heads, Vaggie offers you a very small sympathetic close-lipped smile and Niffty’s bouncing up and down in excitement “I have so many questions for you!” She squeals, this makes you slightly nervous Charlie chuckles “we shouldn’t bombard her with questions but maybe we could discuss some of this over dinner, does that sound okay?” She asks turning to you fully you wring your hands together nervously before nodding timidly. 

Alastor, the red deer looking demon, bows dramatically at the waist “Say no more, my charming demon belle, leave the cooking to me, my dear” he says rather obnoxiously before leaving the room through two doors on the left of what looked like a lobby. Next to you a few steps away was a bar and on the right-hand side was a hallway and some paintings, you recognize Lucifer in one of them. That explained a lot so he was Charlie’s father. 

Directly in front of you were the lobby stairs that split off to two different hallways one on the left and another on the right and behind you was the entrance to the hotel “This is a hotel?” You question with a confused lilt; you were wondering why the princess of hell was slumming it with other demons in what looked to be a dilapidated hotel in some desperate need of re-decorating. Charlie nods beside you her eyes also traversing the filthy lobby, the brightly lit chandelier up above was creating dust moats in the air. 

“Yes, it’s a little project of mine, I named it the Happy Hotel, created to, hopefully, rehabilitate sinners which would solve the overpopulation problem down here removing the need to exterminate anyone” she explains, ah so she wants to make a rehabilitation hotel in the hopes that they could come to heaven...you guess that’s why you’re here, to see if they’re capable of such profound change. You hear snickering to your left to see the effeminate spider known as ‘Angel’ sat on one of the bar stools pulling an unamused face, and it’s clear that he doesn’t believe in the idea. 

Vaggie is huffing and puffing next to you becoming a ball of infuriated energy “If you have something to say then spit it out!” She yells angrily, you flinch you had no idea that you’d be able to feel a demon’s energy and capability through one small outburst of anger but alas you could no wonder Angels aren’t allowed down here. Angel rolls his eyes and crosses both sets of his arms leaning against the bar in a way that looked incredibly uncomfortable “This isn’t going to work, Angels aren’t going to want us fuck ups up there with them, am I right, toots?” He turns to you with this question and honestly, you’d be lying if you said they’d be okay with it. 

A lot of them were up there because of natural causes but there were few, like yourself, were up there for less savoury reasons you sigh and a look of triumph crashes over Angel’s features as his holds up his first set of arms in a gesture that said ‘I told you so’ you turn to Charlie and Vaggie “Look I can’t guarantee that every Angel is going to be on board with this idea, some of us had our lives taken away very early on, I can’t even begin to tell you how many child victims are up there let alone victims like myself, so although this idea of yours is lovely, you’re _all_ going to have to really want it for it to be even remotely possible” you explain carefully. 

Vaggie’s face drops at the thought of there being that many children up in Heaven but she nods as does Charlie. The kitchen doors open and Alastor makes all of you jump by calling you to the table you follow behind Charlie whose arm is linked with Vaggie’s, in your lifetime this would have been considered wrong but you’ve since seen the world change and you couldn’t be happier for them. They all sit at the table; dinner had already been placed on the tabletop. 

Angel was sat to the left of Husk and next to him was Alastor, then there was Niffty next to him and then Charlie and Vaggie, your seat was somewhat opposite Alastor, when you sit he catches your white eyes with his deep red ones and smile sinisterly and yet he manages to make it look normal, you couldn’t shake this feeling that he looked oddly familiar, yet you’re sure you’d never seen him before, you think you’d remember such a meeting. You all start eating and Niffty starts firing off questions about Heaven left and right. 

Most of which you’re able to answer and some you can’t for example you really couldn’t remember exactly how many Angels there were in Heaven. Charlie was more interested in what Heaven looked like as was Vaggie and the others didn’t seem too terribly interested in the topic at all and all the while even though you were skilfully answering questions you just couldn’t stop wracking your brain for this one memory, you just know you’ve seen him before. When the questions suddenly stop you take that as an opportunity to ask you look directly in front of you at the demon in question and struggle to suppress a shiver when you see that his eyes were already on you, you swallow thickly “Have we met before?” You ask suddenly you barely catch the widening of his eyes before he quickly recovers from the shock of the sudden question. 

He grins “Why how strange, I was just thinking the same thing, my dear, but alas I cannot seem to drum up any memory of a prior meeting” he places his elbows on the table and interlocks his fingers resting his chin on them his creepy smile still in place and his eyes show no signs of shifting you break the eye contact feeling uneasy, if he felt the same way then surely you must have met before. You dig your fork into your pasta in thought. 

You look back up at him and huff loudly “This is making me crazy; I swear I know you!” You exclaim he laughs, and it makes your entire body freeze in horror you recognized that laugh: 

_Alastor hovered over you grinning that manic smile, you should have known this was too good_ _to be true_ _. Your blood was staining his white_ _shirt_ _, your arms were tied painfully tight behind your back_ _and your ankles were tied with rope as well._ _There was a thin piece of cloth covering your mouth barely keeping you quiet_ _and tears were streaming down your cheeks, making dirt cling to them_ _._

_He places two fingers under your chin forcing you to look at him, his brown eyes bore into your_ _green ones_ _hi_ _s smile never faltering “Now, now, my dear, no need to look so glum_ _,_ _if it’s any consolation I really do_ _appreciate_ _the help_ _you so graciously gave me_ _the other night,_ _and I must say it’s because of that, that I almost reconsidered this plan_ _but I simply couldn’t deny myself the thrill of keeping you all to myself"_ _his whispered words force a shudder to_ _rattle your bones_ _pulling a pathetic whimper from you_ _._

_He_ _makes what should have been soothing sounds meant to quiet someone in distress_ _it only made you cry harder “Come now, darling, I would very much prefer to see you smile one last time, after all,_ _you’re never fully dressed without one!” He laughs_ _lifting_ _up a sharp knife causing your breath to catch painfully in your throat_ _and as he swings it down toward your chest_ _you scream as loud as you possibly can_ _in the hopes it would_ _distract_ _you from the inevitable pain_ _...but it didn’t you felt it all, you’re body fought through_ _consciousness_ _even as_ _he pulled_ _your heart from its place only then did your eyes eventually close_ _and death finally embraced_ _you, offering you the well-deserved_ _rest you were in such desperate need of._

You can feel tears trailing down your cheeks, “Sera, are you okay?” Charlie asks you could feel your will draining from your body as the adrenalin starts to kick in “I do know you” you say emotionlessly and with conviction Alastor sits up a little straighter in his seat looking mildly interested his eyebrows slightly raised “Oh?” He replies as if humouring you. You look up at him with blank eyes “I’m surprised you don’t recognize me but then again it was quite some time ago when you took out my heart after I saved your life.” 

There was utter shocked silence at the table and Alastor seemed to be sifting through memories before utter joy takes over his features a light gasp leaves his lips as he mumbles your name, not your Angel name, but your actual name the one you went by when you were alive. You bite your tongue you were riding a thin line between exploding in anger and breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, you couldn’t understand why he looked so happy to see you. 

He’d taken everything! “Oh my how could I possibly have forgotten such a magical evening, my dear, I must say I was rather hoping to see you again at some point but I suppose considering you hadn’t actually realized that I was a serial killer, then a good deed still counted as good, as much as I had been hoping to see you here” He grins and there’s a very faint sadistic blush dusting his cheeks “ah no matter you’re here now, my what a lovely reunion this is, you know I kept it, dear?” He says vaguely causing your eyebrows to draw down in confusion. 

Everyone else at the table was painfully quiet “Kept what?” You ask cautiously, you weren’t sure if you even wanted to know at this point “Why your heart, my dear, I wouldn’t dare throw something so precious away so I kept it” you jump up from your seat in absolute disgust Angel looks about ready to throw up “Okay I thought Val was bad that’s just fucked up” he mutters under his breath Husk and the others look absolutely mortified all except Vaggie, she looked enraged as she stands from her seat as well. 

“You fucking moron! Don’t you realize that the fate of this idea lives and dies with her if there’s even so much as one demon she can’t or won’t forgive, then that’s it the whole point of the hotel becomes nothing but an idea, you do realize you’ve ruined everyone’s chances of getting into Heaven by not only acting like an absolute creep but by simply taking the life of someone who was kind enough to save yours!?” She yells in disbelief. 

He doesn’t reply he simply smiles before standing himself. He looked far different than what he had looked like when he was alive, he’d been quite the attractive ‘gentleman’ back then even if he had seemed a little emotionally unavailable that never stopped any of his fans. Of course, you had also listened to him on the radio on the odd occasion that how you’d recognized him at the time. 

Charlie stands from her seat as well “We’ve got an entire year to make this better I’m sure that Alastor can make it up to her in that time frame, right Al?” She sounds almost desperate and, honestly, your heart breaks for her it couldn’t be easy trying to pitch an idea like this to demons especially demons that simply do not wish to change and it was probably even harder for her to pitch it to her grandfather whom she’d never met before but you simply couldn’t see yourself forgiving him ever. 

You turn to her with a frown “I wish they had sent you another Angel, Charlie, you seem like a very kind girl and I have no doubt that what you’re trying to do is coming from a very kind place but I can’t see myself forgiving him ever, I’m sorry but I just can’t” she frowns but her eyes held understanding she nods “well, at least let me show you to a nice room, you’ve got a year to stay here the least I can do is make you comfortable.” 

You nod and Vaggie rushes to join you both as you exit the kitchen Vaggie pats your shoulder rather awkwardly “I’m really sorry about...well yeah...no one should go through that especially after saving someone else’s life” you give her a small smile you were starting to like these two and it was making you wonder what she had done that was so wrong she ended up down here but part of you just didn’t want to know. 

They show you to clean room it needed to be decorated but it had the necessities a bathroom, a bed, a wardrobe and a vanity. There were two rather large windows in the opposite wall to the door and that had old tattered drapes. The carpet was old and slightly dusty but the linen on the bed was clean and fresh obviously new you turn to Charlie “Thank you” you say quietly, you felt awful to put a stop to her dreams so early but you couldn’t forgive him, the others you could easily forgive without so much as a second thought but him not at all. She smiles it doesn’t quite reach her eyes which held a disappointment “It’s okay, we’ll see you in the morning, we hope you have a nice sleep, goodnight Sera.” 

You nod once “Goodnight” you mumble as the walk out the door and close it behind them you lock the door after them. You had a feeling you wouldn’t get much sleep tonight or any other night this year, in fact. You wander over to the bed and sit on the edge, hands clutching as the cool linen beneath you, what a day it had been it had started off so normally who would have thought it would have ended like this? You shake your head before climbing under the duvet and attempting to dream of home, instead of the horror you were living in right now. 

Meanwhile, Alastor had retreated back to his room a while ago, he couldn’t believe he would be able to see you again for a whole year. You hadn’t changed much which was lovely, you still had long dark hair and a timid personality even when you were alive, you’d been so shy, especially around and it had become obvious to him that after taking him in, looking after him, healing him that you had started to develop a somewhat harmless crush. 

And any other time he would usually ignore it, not even giving it a second thought he’d gotten so well known that there had been many women who had been in the same boat and he didn’t spare them a second glance let alone a thought, but somehow you alone had managed to capture his interest, at the time he hadn’t liked that. He’d become suddenly jealous at the thought of any other men capturing your attention. 

He’s sure that he doesn’t need to explain that jealousy and serial killers don’t mix well that much was evident, honestly, had he actually accepted his feelings for you he could only assume that everything would have been so much worse, but now it was okay. Now he could accept them, he’d have to try much harder to get your attention but he didn’t mind. He could only hope that even a small part of you still held some feeling for that hadn’t been tainted by your new hate of him, he was almost sure that there was but perhaps you simply couldn’t remember it. 

He was determined to make you remember though, he simply needed to remember all of the information that you had confided in him, he crosses his legs delicately at the knee in his high back chair resting his arms on the arms of his chair. He had a whole year to win you over and he was confident that he could do it, if he’d been able to do it when he was alive without even trying then it should be easy if put the effort in, right? 

_He’d make his little Angel_ _...somehow..._


	2. Unwanted Grotesque Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disaster of a day, you inevitably end up not sleeping well, but regretfully day two will be no better...is that...a heart...in a box...!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Minor descriptions of Gore!⚠️

You couldn’t have slept any worse you’d had consistent nightmares all night, that one memory playing back over and over again like your own torture chamber inside your head when you went to bed in Heaven you can’t say that you ever remember dreaming but this wasn’t Heaven. You’d woken so violently through the night that you simply hadn’t bothered going back to sleep, a sleepless night was something you preferred over a terror-filled one. 

So here you sat on the ledge of one of your rather large windows chewing the skin off of your lips and around your nails until they bled, your black fingernails now stained and there was a disgusting iron taste in your mouth with chunks of skin sticking to your teeth causing the taste to linger. Your white eyes peering out into the city landscape of Hell doused in hues of red, the red and somewhat cloudy sky seemed to brighten little by little hinting to you that it was finally the dawn of a new day, chasing away the lurking horrors of last night. You’d been sat curled up on the window ledge for so long your bum had started to go numb and your legs felt cramped up in their bent-up position you take this as a sign to start getting ready for the day. 

You get up slowly from your position at the window and stretch your aching limbs before stumbling away, with pins and needles rushing painfully up and down your legs, toward the bathroom. You start the hot water in the shower before turning to assess your appearance in the mirror above the sink, you gasp, you looked an utter mess! Your hair looked fit to be a bird’s nest, there were dark circles under your eyes as a clear indication of the horrible night you’d had, your lips were swollen and for once flushed with colour red blood and purple bruising surround the plump attacked area. 

You look as though you’d been through some epic battle! You sigh, there really isn’t much you can do about it, you shrug off your dress, regretfully, you’d slept in it last night, having been far too tired to check if you had nightwear. You step into the hot shower and shudder as the warmth of the water warms your chilly form and yet causing your abused fingers to sting as the blood was cleansed from them, you hissed slightly at the feeling but you knew you had to clean them. 

The sting got much worse when you had to wash your hair with the shampoo and conditioner provided so you’d tried to get that over with quickly and after having a quick wash you step delicately out of the shower and wrap yourself in a towel, grabbing a smaller one on the way out of the steamed-up bathroom to dry your hair with. You quickly change into some underwear and blow dry your hair before brushing it out and leaving it down like you usually do. 

You step over to the wardrobe deciding to check it for clothes and, true to their word, the Exterminators had indeed provided you with enough clothing and nightwear to last you through the year. You pick out a black and white dress, it had sleeves and a slight high-neck, the skirt stopped below your knees and had a thick black band around the bottom. There was also a silk, black bow tied around your waist and black cuffs on the arms. You slip on a pair of simple black flats and gather your courage before turning to leave the room, deep in thought. 

So deep in thought, in fact, that you don’t realize you’re about to bump into someone until you do, letting out a muffled ‘oof’ you stumble backwards nearly falling but calloused hands catch you before you get the chance “Oh my, I’m so sorry I wasn’t-” you tilt your head to look up at who you were apologizing to and immediately cut yourself off, your blood running cold and your body tensing up when you realize it had been Alastor. He’d been waiting for you to leave your room, hadn’t he? 

He looked awfully pleased with himself and you’re just now realizing that he was yet to let go of your shoulders and it didn’t seem like he was going to. You try pulling yourself from him but his grip just tightens, sharp nails digging into your soft shoulders drawing a wince from you. The sound does strange things to Alastor. Nevertheless, he seems to collect himself enough to speak “Not to worry, my dear, actually I had just been on my way here to see how your first night had been, restful I hope.” He replies to your unfinished apology his hands slowly trailing from your shoulders to your forearms yet still keeping a tight grasp on you. 

His eyes were traversing the dark crescent shapes under yours and you just knew that he’d asked that question to get a rise out of you. He knew perfectly well that you’d had a terrible night and he knew that he was only serving to make it worse but luckily, you’re saved by Charlie and Vaggie entering that hallway at the opposite end. Vaggie did not look best pleased with the situation that you found yourself in, her scrutinizing gaze was pinned to him glaring daggers into the side of his head. 

While Charlie on the other hand managed to look both exasperated and worried all at once her concerned eyes were trained on your clearly tired and quaking form as if asking if you were okay. But you couldn’t bring yourself to stop trembling long enough to form a coherent sentence so you simply puffed out your wings hoping that down here in Hell it still meant the same thing, that you were feeling incredibly threatened and needed an escape. Thankfully, she seemed to get the message. 

“Sera, I was hoping you’d be up! Would it be okay if I stole her away for a minute, Alastor? I need to have an important chat with her” Charlie asks politely though in actuality she wasn’t really giving him a whole lot of a choice. His hands flexed around your arms painfully but you bite your tongue to prevent any sound from slipping out, he seemed to thrive off of your pain. His fingers seemed to be contemplating the thought of letting you go and, eventually, with a sigh, he lowers his hands “Why yes, of course, dear.” He replies before turning back to you with a large grin “I’m sure we’ll catch up sweet and soon, darling, run along now.” He taps the pad of his index finger against the tip of your nose before stepping back to let you pass. 

You make a hasty escape with the girls rushing off down the corridor not even turning to glance behind you, you knew he’d still be there until you disappeared from his sight. You follow Charlie and Vaggie to what you assume to be their room, it was a wonderful mix of light colours, there were bright pinks, violets, and white to tie the two colours together. There was a double bed placed dead centre of the opposite wall to the door, it had a beautiful wooden frame and purple sheets. 

There were two floor-to-ceiling windows on either side of the bed with light pink, almost see-through, drapes. There was a bright pink vanity with a red velvet stool on the left-side wall and next to that was a door that led to their darkened bathroom, on the right-side wall was a walk-in closet and a dressing table with a modern TV sat on top of it. The walls were two split colours a dark pink and a cream colour separated by a white horizontal dado rail. 

They take a seat on the edge of their bed beckoning you to sit on the vanity stool which you do. Vaggie crosses her arms hugging her elbows “Are you okay?” She asks shooting a vicious look toward the closed door as if she could see Alastor through it and, in all honesty, you wouldn’t put it past him to be eves dropping you nod “yes, I’m fine I’m just glad you both arrived when you did” she nods and Charlie agrees with a quiet hum before jumping straight into the chat she apparently needed to have. “So I just realized that with you being an Angel in Hell it isn’t going to be easy to conceal you from other demons and it’s not within my rights to keep you cooped up in here that just wouldn’t be fair” she starts pausing to see if you understood what she was getting at. 

Yes, you’d been thinking about this since you woke up last night, you most certainly couldn’t walk around Hell looking the way you do. You could only imagine the sheer number of demons that would just love to get their hands on a normal Angel, the mere thought caused fear to slither up your spine like a serpent you nod waiting for Charlie to continue in the hoped that she had some idea as to how to resolve this issue. She smiles and it looks a little sheepish she starts rubbing the back of her neck and you get the feeling that the idea she’s come up with may be a little silly or even strange. 

She clears her throat and nudges Vaggie with her elbow lightly, said demon rolls her eyes and offers you a brief-expression that could only be described as apologetic as she stands from her position and walks reluctantly to the walk-in closet retrieving a long, black piece of thick looking fabric when she wanders back over to it, she drops it gently into your lap and takes a seat once more. You pick up the fabric turning it over in your hands carefully and when you lift it up you nearly chuckle. 

It was a black, velvet cloak with a large hood and two silver clasps at the front, it looked as though it would practically drown you Charlie takes this opportunity to speak “So I dug out this old cloak that my mother used to wear, you can use this whenever you go out, but you shouldn’t leave without someone from the hotel to go with you just in case” she says this last part sternly and with conviction you nod. You wouldn’t dream of traversing Hell without the others, but maybe not Alastor. 

“Well, it’s better than nothing so I’ll take what I can get” you reply still eyeing the cloak with a modicum of amusement now you know why Vaggie was so reluctant to retrieve this it did seem like a silly idea considering you really doubted that other demons walked around fully cloaked you were going to stick out like a sore thumb but hopefully they would just see it as a strange fashion sense. 

They grin at you before jumping into a normal conversation asking what your life had been like, apparently, nobody here was overly open about their lives before their deaths, you supposed you could understand given where they’d ended up but you had no problem with answering their questions and talking about your life, there were bits and pieces that weren’t overly clear and other memories you remembered so clearly it was as if they had happened yesterday. They looked to enraptured in your reminiscing it felt as though you were back at home reading that book to the kids. 

The thought was a little disheartening you hoped that Rosa was handling the workload okay. You, Charlie and Vaggie eventually wander to the lobby, Niffty was nowhere to be seen, Angel was sat on a dusty sofa flicking through channels on the TV looking bored and Husk was stood behind the bar drinking. You couldn’t see Alastor anywhere you breathe a sigh of relief and watch as Charlie and Vaggie descended the stairs. They briefly chat with the others before disappearing into the kitchen leaving you feeling unsure at the top of the stairs. 

For the first time in a long time, you felt like the outsider, the unwanted guest and truthfully you probably were to some of them, though you get this feeling Alastor’s feelings toward you were something of a twisted nature “Hey, you gonna stand there all day?!” You shake your head to see Husk staring at you grumpily you eye the room warily you didn’t know what to do, you got this distinct feeling that Angel didn’t like you very much although you had no idea why. 

He rolls his eyes before gesturing to a seat at the bar you didn’t need to be asked twice you glide down the stairs and hop onto a barstool he grunts “I don’t suppose you drink?” He asks deeply as if already knowing the answer and he would be absolutely right, of course, you shake your head with a half-smile he rolls his but nods and instead offers you water which you accept you both sit in silence for a few minutes not really knowing what to say. 

Angel eventually has enough of trying to find something to watch and leaves the lobby clambering up the steps with his long legs and turning down the right-hand hallway. Husk clears his throat awkwardly you turn back to him and find that he’s looking rather shifty and uncomfortable it looks as though he wants to ask you something but maybe he doesn’t quite know how. You smile gently and nod to him indicating that it’s okay. 

He swallows thickly “You must have suffered way more than any of us have if you met that insufferable prick before the rest of us” he states, it seems like he’s trying to be sympathetic in his own way you grimace when you realize exactly who he’s talking about. You refuse to acknowledge just how right he is, you didn’t know how to reply “I want to say he was different when he was alive but I didn’t really know him well enough” Husk scoffs loudly. Something tells you that Husk knew Alastor just as well as you did in which case you both had something in common. 

Though part of you wished it hadn’t been a certain individual, you and Husk talked for a while about things you had done when you died it was interesting to hear things from a demon’s side, you found Husk to be an incredibly decent man he even showed you some magic tricks he’d learned, you’d never seen magic tricks before. You had never been more amazed sure the new technology looked incredibly advanced but it had nothing on the amazement Husk had provided you with. 

He was in the middle of finishing his last card trick when you were interrupted by an obnoxious voice “Ah, my dear, such lovely timing and I see my good friend is introducing himself, how are you finding dear Husker?” Alastor asks, sauntering over, shoulders pushed back looking incredibly peacock-like. Your shoulders sag and whatever happiness that had started to build within you fled at the sound of his voice. That relaxed feeling turns into something tenser, and when he reaches you, he wraps an arm around your shoulders, squishing you to him. 

Husk glares at him his lips curling into a sneer “It looked like she would prefer my drunk ass over you which is saying something because an Angel shouldn’t prefer any demons” He huffs before chugging at his beer Alastor laughs, it’s a hollow and sarcastic sound, “Nonsense my friend, she just needs to spend more time with me again, right dear?” He looks down and smiles at you, this smile makes you feel uncomfortable and something tells you he doesn’t plan on leaving you alone very much for your entire stay here. 

You get up from your seat and with as much strength as you have you wrench yourself from his grip “I don’t think so, actually, I’d be perfectly happy if I never saw your face again for the rest of my afterlife, but I guess we can’t all get what we want” you don’t stick around long enough to see his reaction it’s not that you think what you said was mean, you suppose it wasn’t overly nice either though, but it was more that he terrified you, he terrified you enough to give you nightmares, enough to keep you from sleeping, enough to want to be in literally anybody else’s company! You’d wandered into the kitchen where Vaggie and Charlie were sat talking quietly at the table eating what looked like porridge strangely enough. You decide to make yourself a bowl and hesitantly wander over to the table “Is it okay if I sit with you?” You ask timidly you didn’t want to interrupt them if they were busy, but they simply smile and nod. When you do sit they catch you up on the conversation they were having. 

“We should go out tomorrow to see if our little plan works” Charlie suggests you nod, it would be terribly awkward if it didn’t work and that also meant you’d end up cooped up at the hotel until the year was up and that thought alone was enough for you to hope it would work. You couldn’t possibly stay caged inside this hotel with Alastor for such a long length of time and not be allowed a respite from him and you were positive you’d need a few. They end up chatting mindlessly about the hotel for a bit and after a short while you end up leaving the room after washing your dishes to explore the place you’d be staying in. 

You wander out to the lobby Alastor had long since gone, Husk had gone back to drinking though he did offer you a sort of salute as you passed by to ascend the staircase. You end up wandering around the hotel for quite some time, you’d found the Ballroom which had been dimly lit, the drapes over the windows had been dusty and moth-eaten. There was a thick layer of dust on the marble floor the grand piano didn’t even look touched. 

You’d also peeked into the library, that had been far more well-lit, there was a fireplace that housed a roaring fire the embers of which nearly lit up the whole room by itself, there were many bookcases overflowing with books, both old and new, some not even written in English. There had been a few small wooden tables and chairs off to one side for people to sit at and two high back, black and silver, velvet padded chairs in front of the fireplace with a small table in between them. 

You had since found a balcony on the fourteenth floor, not the very top like you would have expected to find it but it was lovely all the same, although, truth be told, it could do with a little pick-me-up if you thought about it there was a wooden bench off to one side it looked filthy and in dire need of a new paint job. The balcony itself could have once been white but now it was mucky, with cobwebs absolutely everywhere and a few dying plants on either side of the door leading back into the hotel. You leaned against the ash stained, stone railing and you start humming a tune you hadn’t heard in a while looking out over the balcony to the view in front of you. 

You suppose it wasn’t too terribly shabby, there were neon lights everywhere all signs for different places, there was a huge clock tower in the distance counting down the days until the next extermination...you frown at the thought that they had this looming threat forever over their heads and yet you had been living so comfortably up in Heaven and for some reason seeing this tower made you question if you deserved it. It also made you reconsider Charlie’s plan, surely there were demons here who were willing to change, right? Just because Alastor was a particularly bad apple that doesn’t mean others are exactly the same...right? 

Part of you hoped that, that was the case but another part of you had this sinking feeling that if there had been other demons who believed in this plan that you would have seen them here already. Even Angel didn’t really believe in the idea, he just wanted the free accommodation, Alastor wanted to be ‘entertained’ whatever that means...and Husk? He didn’t seem to really care either. Niffty was perfectly happy doing her own thing so really the only two who firmly believe in this idea are Vaggie and Charlie. 

The red hue of the sky starts to darken slowly “...I wondered if I could hold it and fall in love with it too, you told me to buy a pony but all I wanted was you...” you sang absentmindedly, a song that a friend of yours in Heaven had shown you, she had been adamant that you’d like it, it was only a minute or so long but she’d been right and it would occasionally get stuck in your head from time to time. But it was such a lovely song that whenever you did think of it you couldn’t help but sing it out loud especially if you were in your own company with no one to hear you. 

However, that didn’t seem to be the case as a one-person applause reverberated off the corridor walls behind you sounding almost like an echo. You turn and suppress a shudder when you see Alastor stood a little way down the poorly lit hallway the lack of light casting strange moving shadows over his tall form making him seem even more menacing than usual if that were even possible. The lack of light made his wide grin look threatening, you couldn’t be more afraid, here you were far removed from the others, and it was very unlikely that they’d think to come and find you and that’s if they even wanted to. 

You try to step back but your lower back meets the stone barrier behind you. You could only watch on, helplessly, as he glided toward you slowly and with a sense of purpose “Bravo, my dear, I didn’t know you could sing! How lovely, I do wish I had known that sooner” he exclaims with a flourish of his arms, his red sharp claws catching the light and seeming to glint menacingly, you swallow thickly this is certainly not a position you wanted to be in right now! 

Your breathing had picked up and you were sure that your non-existent heart was about to make a hasty exit, you were almost jealous you wished you could make a hasty exit but with him blocking the only way out you had no other options. You supposed you could fly down to the lobby entrance but that might raise a few questions and really what were you supposed to say? I flew down to the lobby to avoid Alastor even though technically he’d done nothing wrong? _Hardly normal behaviour_ _..._

“I don’t usually sing in the company of others” you reply not wanting to seem rude, but you’d much rather not be having this conversation as he now stood only two mere steps away “why not, dear? I think you have a real talent, why if I had known you could sing when you were alive I’d have invited you to sing on the radio!” He grins down at you, his head slightly tilted to the right, he’s exaggerating which is something he’s very good at and seems to have perfected over time. 

You sigh “I would have politely refused.” Your quick and confident reply stuns him for a minute, he leaves it just long enough to make you think that you may have upset him before he laughs “Oh how I’ve missed you, dear, I almost forgot how funny you are” this causes you to raise a single eyebrow, you hadn’t meant to be funny. But you don’t get time to dwell on it as he takes another step forward. “I’m not lying you know?” He says suddenly serious, he’s still smiling widely but his eyes have turned half-lidded and were pinning you to the spot “what do you mean?” You mumble with a confused expression. 

He takes another step closing the distance reaching for a strand of your hair he curls it around a single finger “I truly have missed you, dear, that’s why I kept it, you know? Your heart? I kept it because it was the only piece of you I had leftover” he trails off licking his lips. It felt as though a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped down your neck the words ‘ _leftover_ ’ rang loudly in your head what had he meant by that? You swallow the bile that had threatened to rise up your throat burning like acid “Leftover? What do you mean ‘leftover’?” You ask trying not to shout it at him, as panic starts to build in your stomach, for the love of everything please say something normal like you buried my body or even threw it into the ocean, you think. He smiles “Well...I couldn’t let you go to waste, now could I?” A horrified expression takes over your features at the implications which is only solidified by his next statement. As he reached to stroke your soft cheek with the back of his fingers he says with that same sadistic blush from the other night dusting his cheeks once again “you were rather delicious, my dear.” 

You wanted to throw up, your eyes were wide in disbelief and brimming with tears that had yet to fall, you cover your mouth with a white chalky hand, holding in whatever pained and disgusted sounds you could possibly be capable of making and yet nothing stops you from sinking to your knees and nothing stops him from following you down making quiet shushing sounds to, apparently, soothe you but it didn’t have the intended effect. You wanted to die all over again at least that way you wouldn’t have to look at him anymore. 

Your luck, however, had a funny way of helping you. You could hear footsteps heading your way they were loud and proud, stomping down the hallway you lift your head to see Angel looking concerned and when your horrified and sketchy expression meets his gaze his quick pace only quickens. The second you clapped eyes on him you let out a relieved sob and it just continues you simply cannot stop crying! Blood is rushing to your head and pounding in your ears making it difficult to hear anything but you could hear Angel yelling at Alastor, rather loudly which surprised you because you were so sure he didn’t like you. 

One of his arms grabs yours and pulls you to your feet dragging you off to a place that wasn’t here and you weren’t about to complain or tell him ‘no.’ When you eventually stop crying you see that he’d taken you all the way to Charlie’s room and was knocking rather loudly on the door without pausing. It was persistent and something you had a feeling annoyed Vaggie to the max sometimes, Charlie answers the door looking panicked and when she sees your tear-stained face she gasps loudly “Will you keep an eye on her at least! Damn! I can’t go around protecting her from Al all the time, the guy freaks me out!” He yells in annoyance before storming off back the way you’d both come from. 

You watch him walk away until he’s no longer in sight and sigh, so he really did hate you then? That’s a bit depressing...what had you done wrong? You turn your head to look at Charlie whose now quietly fussing over you, you felt awful for stressing her out so much “I’m sorry, I should be more careful about where I’m going...” you mumble sadly, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt so completely alone it was such an awful feeling, you missed Rosa and the kids they never failed to make you smile not once. 

She shakes her head “Nonsense!” She exclaims grabbing one of your hands and squeezing it lightly “You’re an Angel in Hell nobody said this was going to be easy, it’s going to be scary maybe even terrifying sometimes but the last thing I want is for you to feel like you’re completely alone or that you’re doing anything wrong, okay?” She assures you over and over that she’s here for you if you ever need to talk or even just to get away from it all and soon enough your fried nerves calm. 

She walks you down to the lobby “We should go and get some dinner or we’ll end up going to bed without it!” She laughs jokingly, you force out a small laugh but you’re just not really feeling it, you’re not in the right mood to laugh, you were homesick. _You_ _just wanted to go home_. 

Everyone’s already in the kitchen funnily enough and apparently, Angel had spoken to Vaggie about the incident because she immediately comes up to you and grabs your elbows cradling your arms in hers, she stares into your eyes but no words are exchanged she didn’t need to speak you could see in her eye exactly what she wanted to say. You offer her a slight smile but it doesn’t quite reach your eyes and you can tell that she noticed but she doesn’t question it and you’re grateful that she doesn’t you’re too tired from crying you simply didn’t have the energy to talk about it right now. 

You had a feeling that Alastor would end up cooking and no way were you eating his food, you’d made that mistake before and that got you extremely dead: 

_“Dear, I’d very much like to invite you to my home for dinner_ _think of it as a thank_ _you_ _for helping me last week” Alastor smile widely his eyes sparkling_ _with hidden mischief. You couldn’t stop the slight blush that spread over your cheeks_ _at the offer so you agreed, of course! He’d walked you there_ _, he lived strangely in the middle of nowhere but you hadn’t questioned it, you should have but you’d been too caught up staring at the clear night sky, the stars_ _were sparkling so bright they put the moon to shame!_

_He opened the door for you like_ _the gentleman you’d believed him to be and for an hour and a half, you’d talked and laughed you’d even helped him set the table even though he’d insisted on doing that cooking himself_ _. When you finally sat down to eat the food, at first, had been lovely but that’s when the night took a_ _turn for the worst. You’d started getting a little double vision, you couldn’t focus on anything_ _your head felt foggy and you just felt tired._

_You’d gotten up from your seat and surprisingly walked three whole steps, albeit wobbly steps,_ _but steps nonetheless! “I don’t feel so good...” You trail off_ _and as you start to fall Alastor leaps from his seat to catch you_ _falling to his knees with you cradled in his arms he peers down at you with a serene smile “Oh, my dear, you made that far too easy for me,_ _shh, get some rest now_ _we have a lot to talk about when you wake, goodnight, darling_ _” your eyes had slipped closed of their own accord even though you’d tried to fight it so hard_ _, it hadn’t been enough._

You shake your head “I’m cooking my own food if that’s alright?” You glance between Vaggie and Charlie the both of them nod and you set to work the room quietens as the kitchen doors open and out of the corner of your eye you see a red Alastor shaped blob walk into the room before freezing in place noticing that you’re currently at the stove...cooking. The air in the room becomes stagnant and tense and you must admit most of that tense energy is coming from you but some of it is coming from the others. 

“Oh, I was going to cook for everyone again, dear, there was no need for you to make a separate meal,” he says as if there were no reason you could ever possibly want to cook for yourself “Yeah...you know, I’ve made that mistake before and never again. Never again will I have my trust so betrayed that it puts my very being in danger” you reply coldly removing all of your emotion and setting it aside. Your reply shocks the others but as far as you could tell Alastor doesn’t seem to react. 

So you cook in silence making something quick and simple because the quicker you eat the quicker you could leave this room, soup was about the quickest thing you could make, once you’d finished you sit at the table and eat in silence as Alastor slowly takes your previous place at the stove. The others had no idea what to do, whether they should sit or stand, talk or remain uncomfortably silent, leave or stay. So instead, they looked between each other, occasionally widening their eyes and silently gesturing or shrugging their shoulders, have a silent conversation, only they knew what they were not talking about and it was strange to watch. 

You finish your food just as Alastor was putting everyone else’s onto the table and they finally take their seats, you stand from yours and take your dishes to the sink cleaning in silence before turning to Charlie “I’m going to sit at the front of the hotel for a bit if that’s alright?” You ask you didn’t want to leave the hotel doors without making sure that it was okay with Charlie, her eyes widen a fraction before returning to normal she nods and you leave the room quickly. Letting them eat in peace. 

You leave the hotel doors and step out on to a rickety veranda, the railing was chipped and weather-beaten, the roof looked as though it were dipping under some weight and the floorboards were creaky and splintered. You walk down the few steps and let the cool air wash over you a little, there was a slight chill in the air, the sound of vehicles passing by was so loud it bordered on deafening. You turn around to look at the outside of the hotel. 

Just as you’d suspected it looked like a dilapidated haunted house that children would dare each other to go in into, fun to visit for the thrill of it but no one would want to live there. That might be one of the reasons they’re not getting guests they should focus more on the look of the building it might attract more guests than they’d expected it to. The neon sign at the top of the building read ‘ _Hazbin Hotel_ ’ that’s strange... 

You thought Charlie had said the hotel was called the ‘ _Happy Hotel_ ’ but this sign suggests otherwise, you suspect that some else has changed it without her knowledge you shrug you’d tell her when you went back inside but for now, you spread your wings out behind you feeling the breeze ruffle your feathers gently, you force them to move against the wind and lift elegantly into the air once you feel comfortable hovering for a minute you make your way up to the neon sign far above the ground and land on it gently. 

Sitting on the metal frame you stare up at the red sky, a pentagram shone brightly above you but you wished the sky had stars, you wished it would change colours like a sky is supposed to but alas. You missed the waterfall from home it never failed to make you feel better, you wondered if you’d ever feel okay here if you’d ever feel like you wouldn’t have to watch your back because of Alastor or anyone else really. You seriously doubted it, but maybe you’d find something useful to do while you were here. 

You’re not sure how long you were sat up there, staring out over the city landscape, watching plumes of smoke rise up from distant places, feeling the air gradually get chillier and chillier but you must have been sat up there lost in thought for a very long time as far below you could hear Charlie’s voice riding the winds up to you calling you down. You look down to the ground and see Charlie shielding her eyes from the light in order to see you, you jump down from the sign your wings catching the strong current of the wind that whipped past you as you fell, allowing you to slowly lower yourself to the ground. 

Your feet meet the gravely floor softly making little to no sound and you tuck your wings in behind you, even folded up they still brushed against the floor caressing it as you walked “Sorry, Charlie I know I said I’d be sat at the front of the hotel but it’s been a while since I’ve been in the air and I don’t want the joints in my wings to stiffen up.” You explain rubbing your left arm with your right hand sheepishly. She simply smiles “No it’s okay I understand besides that’s probably a pretty safe place up there for you, not a lot of demons would be able to reach you from there unless they were like Husk, of course” she replies her eyes soften. 

Staring at you tenderly she shakes her head as if gathering her thoughts again “I just came to let you know that we’re all going to bed now, got a big day tomorrow and all, so Goodnight Sera-” she cuts herself off and reaches up to brush her thumb softly over the dark bags under your eyes she offers you half-smile knowing that you obviously hadn’t slept well “-try to get some rest, okay?” You nod knowing that would be very unlikely but you’d humour her, you didn’t want to make her worry “I’ll try.” 

She nods her head like she’d accomplished her task and walked back into the Hotel, you follow her in gliding up the stairs toward your room fatigue was hitting you hard and for a minute you think that maybe it’s possible that you could be tired enough to fall into a deep and, hopefully, dreamless sleep. You open the dark oak wood door to your room rubbing your eyes...you pause...there’s a red box on your bed, sat on top of the white linen bed sheets. There was a red, silky bow tied around it but that’s not what caught you off guard, it was the blood seeping out of the cardboard box staining your sheets, your hands shook by your sides and tremors were starting to wrack your bones, you didn’t want to open it, you didn’t want to look inside it, you didn’t even want to be in the same room as it but that didn’t stop you from walking up to it painfully slowly. You felt as though you weren’t even in your own body anymore, instead, you felt like you were watching from the ceiling like you could see everything that was about to happen. 

You slowly untie the bow letting the silk fall and stick to the wet blood soaking into your sheets you lift the lid off of the box...your eyes widen and your jaw clenches...there’s a heart...it’s nestled into a bed of your favourite flowers...bluebells that were no longer blue...you step back surprisingly calmly out of the room until your back hits the wall of the corridor just beyond your room. You’re still holding the lid to the box clenching it in your fists bending it out of shape. 

You knew exactly who this had come from without there needing to be a note because there was only one person who knew what your favourite flower was Alastor slowly slips into view from the left side of the hallway walking up to you as if you hadn’t just received the most disgusting gift in all your afterlife. “Ah, I see you got my gift, dear, did you like it? I thought maybe you’d appreciate it if I gave you your heart back, and I remembered that your favourite flowers were bluebells so I decided to give you both” he grins. 

You drop the crumpled lid to the floor and your jaw drops, not only was that a heart but it was your heart. You should be screaming, calling for help, running away, or even just going insane but you almost felt desensitized your shoulders slump as you watch him walk away into your room, you watch his clawed hand dip into the box and plucking the heart from the bed of flowers a few of them were sticking to the congealed blood on the organ. He walks back over to you picking off a stray bluebell he twirls it delicately in between his thumb and finger before tucking it behind your ear. 

You could feel the slickness of the blood against your ear and your temple you shudder in disgust your eyes closing, the smell was horrendous, it was foul and made you want to throw up there and then, you try holding your breath, the less you breathed in that stench the better you open your eyes when a hand wraps around your left wrist. You’re met with hooded yet glowing eyes and a somewhat soft smile his cheeks were alight with a deep crimson blush a red that rivalled the red of your heart, the heart he was now placing into your left hand, you fought a gag as he pressed it into your palm making a wet squelching sound, viscous red liquid pooled between your fingers making them slippery. It felt like holding a damp sponge yet it felt far more wrong, disgusted shivers were rushing through you by now and yet you hadn’t made a single sound you could almost be impressed had you not been forced to cradle your own slick, squishy organ against his hand and yet he managed to look perfectly content. 

While you were looking pale and haunted, he was smiling and offering you some kind of loving expression but it only came across as sadistic and chilling. “Darling, I do hope you liked your gift it does pain me to give it back, I’ve done a good job in preserving it haven’t I?” He questions looking for a genuine answer. For some reason that’s what does it...that’s the line that forces you to pass out in the arms of the psychopath that killed you years ago. 

As much as your body tried to fight off the fatigue, the horror, your mind simply couldn’t take anymore! It shut down to keep you from going insane, of course, he catches you his eyes soften “Perhaps, I should let you rest now then, after all, you hadn’t slept well last night. Don’t worry though, darling, I’ll see you in the morning and I’ll look after your heart while you sleep.” 

_“Goodnight, my little Angel...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, Chapter two up, I had some minor technical difficulties with this one, but it's up now! I hope you enjoy this chapter all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!


	3. My Guardian Demons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake the next morning and remember the horrifying events from the night before. What had Alastor planned for you? Why wouldn’t he leave you alone? You’re unable to stay awake for long...your guardian demons make sure you sleep well while protecting you from a certain someone... 

Alastor hadn’t slept much at all last night, not that he’d really tried to, he’d put you to bed and tucked you in before placing your gift in a glass case displaying it on your vanity. It must have been far too much excitement for one day especially since you hadn’t slept well, he’d almost forgotten just how incredibly soft you were, you were so light he was almost worried you weren’t eating enough; you may be dead but to still need to maintain yourself. 

He leans back in his high back chair sitting comfortably, his hands gripping the armrests, he uncrosses his legs having been sat like that for some time just thinking. He couldn’t wait to see you when you woke, surely, you’d feeling far better after having a full night’s rest. He smiles tenderly he just wanted you in his arms again, truthfully, he’d stayed awhile to admire your features and to hold you. You were warm it was such a lovely contrast to his frigid form. 

The others had gotten in the way far more than he would have liked yesterday; it had sparked that old feeling of jealousy within in him: 

_Alastor_ _sat up checking the work you’d done to his_ _wound;_ _he hadn’t expected his last victim to have been strong enough to grab the knife from him_ _. You’d done_ _an excellent job in cleaning him up and bandaging his wound_ _he brushes his fingers against the soft white dressing wrapped_ _expertly around his waist with a fond smile. He didn’t really understand why_ _but on the odd occasion he was alone he’d be struck with fond thoughts of you_ _._

_He almost jumps when he hears your keys jam into the lock at the front door, but collects himself when you walk in_ _closing the door behind you, your arms were full and you were obviously struggling. He couldn’t just sit there and watch_ _,_ _it would look awfully rude of him_ _,_ _he gets up from his place on the sofa and takes some of the bags from you despite your protests. “Oh, no you really do_ _n’t have to do that. Please, you’ll re-open your wound!” You exclaim rather cutely._

_He smiles smugly, how lovely of you to worry about him so much_ _,_ _he then notices the bouquet of red roses in your arms_ _he raises a single eyebrow “Buying yourself flowers, dear?” He asks_ _with a curious_ _lilt;_ _roses weren’t usually a flower that women bought for themselves_ _. He watches as you shake your head with_ _pursed lips, you look at the roses cradled in your arms with a conflicted expression_ _._

_“No, they’re_ _a gift_ _from Victor_ _” you reply sounding rather_ _indifferent_ _to the suggestion that the gift had been intending. Alastor, however, felt something rather vile stirring in the pit of his stomach and rising slowly to settle in his chest_ _._ _He glared at the flowers in your arms with utter detest_ _but he forces the feeling down trying to pull himself together. How_ _unseemly it would be if broke into a fit of rage in front of you_ _"Oh, Victor you say? I had no idea he would be so...forward...”_ _he trails off before turning to place the bags he’d taken from you on the kitchen counter._

_He watched as you pulled out a vase and filled it with water before trimming the flowers carefully and_ _arranging them to sit in the vase gently. But the effort of the gift looked almost lost on you “Can I be honest with you?” You ask suddenly, he_ _’s_ _dumbstruck by your question_ _,_ _what on earth were you about to confide in him? He smiles folding his arms behind his_ _back “ Of_ _course, my dear” he replies waiting patiently for you_ _to speak again._

_You bite your lower lip worrying it between your teeth_ _, he found it to be an oddly adorable trait in you_ _as much as he hated to admit it_ _, you take a deep breath and look up at him “I really don’t like roses...” You trail off_ _and for a moment he thinks you’re joking but the serious expression on_ _your_ _face told him you were_ _n’t trying to be funny. He’s forced to hold back a laugh as you scramble to explain the random_ _admission “it’s not like they’re not pretty, and I appreciate the gift but I_ _really dislike roses they aren’t the only pretty flowers in the world_ _” you explain passionately and it’s clear to him that you felt strongly about this subject._

_It felt a little silly to him but now he was invested_ _, so if roses weren’t your favourite flower..._ _“Then what kind of flowers would you have_ _preferred_ _to_ _receive?” He asks rounding the_ _counter_ _helping you put away the food you’d bought while you were out his eyes occasionally_ _flitting over your form. He watches as a_ _bright smile tugs the corners of your lips upward “Bluebells_ _...I like Bluebells...” you reply fondly_ _he watches_ _as your eyes soften and for some_ _reason,_ _he stores this piece of information away as if it would become_ _useful to him at some point._

That was the first time he’d felt jealousy, he didn’t like that feeling, it made him think that you would be stolen away from him. It was bad enough that you lived in Heaven, he could only hope that his plan would work and you’d want to stay, you were his little Angel after all. Yet, this was fond memory to him it the first time you’d willingly confided in him a secret about yourself that no one else knew...Victor hadn’t sent you any more flowers after that either... 

He sighs arching his back in his chair, he stretches one leg out in front of him keeping the other bent up and perfectly still he turns his head toward his only window and watched as light crept into the sky slowly, he knew you’d be waking soon the thought filled him with a strange feeling of excitement. 

Your eyes struggle to open, they felt as though they were burning, they felt tired and almost dry every blink became more and more difficult. You reach up with your left hand to wipe away the sleep that had formed in the corners, and then the memory of last night came flooding back, all movement ceased. Your hand had frozen in place, you felt sick all over again, you slowly lower your hand and gag when you see that the blood had crusted and dried on your hand...you had just wiped your face with that. 

At that thought you shoot into an upright position Alastor had placed you under your blood-soaked bed sheets you let out a shriek before slapping your clean hand over your mouth you practically jump out of your bed your legs had obviously come into contact with the blood on your sheets while it was still wet. Your dress was stained and ruined and you felt extremely disgusted and somehow violated. How dare he invade your personal space without you being there even if you had been there you would not have given him permission to be in your room. 

It’s almost like he’s forgotten his manners. It’s completely improper, for Heaven’s sake, women of your era still had chaperones when they were being courted! You couldn’t be anywhere alone with a man unless you really, intimately knew him, not in the physical sense that is. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the thing you had been dreading to see since realizing that last night hadn’t been a nightmare, there sat in a little glass case displayed for all to see was your heart. 

That was it...you rush to the bathroom throwing your guts up, once you’ve finished you flush the toilet and move to support yourself on the sink. Looking up into the mirror you’re horrified to see that you had blood staining your stark white skin and clumped into your hair, you’re sure that there were even stray clumps of clotted blood and tissue in there. _You have to stop thinking about it_ _!_

You start up the hot water in the shower and discard your dress, it would have to be thrown away which was a shame because you really liked it. You step into the hot water and watch with relief as the blood disappears down the drain discolouring the water for a while but eventually it runs clear again and you focus on washing your hair and scrubbing yourself clean for good measure. When you step out of the shower, your fingers are a little wrinkled you giggle to yourself perhaps you’d stayed in there far longer than you should have, you wrap yourself in a towel and leave the bathroom. 

And Alastor’s in your room waiting for you, the unexpected sight makes you jump forcing a rather loud gasp to escape your parted lips your hand shoots out to grab the door frame and for some reason, you cling to it for dear life! Turning your body to face it as if it would shield your body from his gaze, of course, it was futile. “Oh my, did I come at a bad time, dear? I hadn’t realized you were so indecent!” He exclaims obnoxiously. 

You felt all energy leave you...you couldn’t take this anymore seeing him as if it were so casual it was too much! You look up at him with teary eyes and a terrified expression one that makes his heart lurch "Please..." you whisper "please leave me alone...I can't take anymore...no more please..." you beg, your voice shakes and cracks and wobbles as you try to hold back the floodgates, you try to swallow the lump in your throat painfully but tears spill from your eyes as you clutch your towel to your chest, your hands shaking fearfully. He straightens up and leaves the room but not without casting one more glance her way with almost regretful eyes he leaves closing the door behind him, and you let out a sob as you collapse against the door frame clutching it in the hopes that it would ground you. 

And for a short, while you stay there on your knees sobbing uncontrollably until you were simply incapable of crying anymore, your hair had long since dried on its own and so had you for that matter. You slowly rise to your feet your knees were red and sore you shake your head, you shouldn’t be so delicate this place was going to chew you up and spit you out, you berate yourself. You pull on a black dress, with bell sleeves and a round collar, decorative buttons ran from the collar down to the waist and the skirt itself stopped just below your knees. You slipped on the same shoes you’d worn yesterday. 

You eye your bedroom door with a sense of unease...he’s not going to be stood there waiting for you right? Anxiety welled up within you, your heart practically leapt into your throat-...your eyes flick over to the glass-encased organ on your vanity...perhaps not the best choice in words. You tie your hair up into a ponytail with a white hair tie and leave, you wanted to move that disgusting gift from the vanity but you just couldn’t bear to touch it. Even if it was in a glass case now, that didn’t make it any easier. 

Why on earth had he thought that was an acceptable gift? If you really thought about it then technically it wasn’t a gift at all he’d just returned what he’d stolen from you...but it didn’t change anything you were still dead and it was still his fault. You sigh heavily you’d walked to the lobby hoping to see Charlie or Vaggie down there, with no such luck you stand at the top of the stairs silently debating whether or not it would be worth seeing if they were in their room. 

But you also wouldn’t want to disturb them if they were still sleeping “Ya’ gonna move or what, toots?” You turn quickly, too quickly, you lose your footing and start to fall Angel’s eyes widen and he just barely grabs you pulling you back to an upright position there’s a momentary look of concern that crosses his features but it goes as soon as it comes. He rolls his eyes snatching his hands back “Jeez, toots, ya’ need to watch where ya’ goin’!” He exclaims loudly before brushing past you. You watch him walk away down the stairs and saunter toward the bar and he begins shamelessly flirting with Husk who clearly wasn’t interested in the slightest. 

The kitchen doors open and you watch as Charlie and Alastor walk out side by side with Vaggie walking behind looking as thought steam were about to start blowing out of her ears but she notices you stood at the top of the stairs and offers you a small smile just as an excited voice calls your attention “Sera! Oh, goodness it’s so good to bump into you I was so busy cleaning yesterday I didn’t get to see you!” Niffty squeals you smile politely this small girl had so much energy it was a wonder she didn’t burn herself out, or explode into confetti. She really brightened up the place and you had a feeling that her energy was infectious she beams up at you “It’s nice to see you Niffty” you reply. She seems to simply glow “We should hang out today, maybe talk about boys that would fun!” She exclaims in a rush you don’t get to reply as she’s already disappearing into the kitchen. 

Your eyebrows pinch together in confusion briefly before you decide to let it go. You could feel eyes on you and when you turn you see Alastor and Charlie staring at you, Charlie was grinning seemingly glad that you were making friends, Alastor, however, had a very odd look on his face like he’d just sucked on a lemon, and yet he managed to keep smiling no matter how much his eyes were twitching. His cawed hands were flexing by his sides in obvious restraint and that, honestly, worried you. 

Charlie beckons you down and any other time you’d be fine with it, but with Alastor looking less than inviting beside her you opt for staying where you are for the time being. You didn’t really want to get close to the man that literally pressed an organ into your hand last night, Charlie notices your reluctance and glances at Alastor she shakes her head and holds out the thick cloak “Let’s go out for a bit, you and me, what do you say?” You smile and nod your head. 

Walking carefully down the stairs, legs still shaking from the adrenalin that had kicked in when you nearly fell earlier, you take the velvet cloak from her hands and wrap it around your shoulders making sure to buckle the clasps at the front. At first, it was a little uncomfortable on your wings they felt smothered and suppressed beneath the heavy fabric but you got used to it after a few minutes of shrugging which probably seemed a little strange now that you thought about it. 

You look up slightly to see that Charlie was waiting patiently for you to adjust yourself she nods at you gesturing to the cloak “It looks nice on you, no one’s going to notice a thing!” She exclaims happily, a large grin spreads across her face as she fusses about with the clasps on the front before stepping back seemingly satisfied. You glance down at notice that because you’re quite short, you assumed much shorter than her mother, the cloak would trail across the floor while you walked but at least you’d be covered and you just knew you’d be toasty warm. 

You heard that the weather down here could be terribly unforgiving it was either freezing cold or scorching hot there simply wasn’t a comfortable in-between, unfortunately. It seemed you might find the summer months very uncomfortable, but for now, you had to get through the rest of the winter months, it had been cold enough yesterday especially sat up on the hotel sign... 

You clear your throat everyone had been strangely quiet when you look back up at Charlie you offer her a large smile, you were excited and nervous, you were about to traverse Hell...you, an Angel, were about to walk the streets of Hell. You felt oddly giddy, none of your friends up in Heaven had done that they didn’t even know what it looked like you seriously doubted that you’d be allowed to talk about it with them either. “Okay, I’m ready” you state, a hand grips your shoulder lightly you force yourself not to jump at the surprise contact and turn to see Vaggie. 

She looked a little worried “A little pro tip, hon, try not to talk to anyone, even if they start a conversation with you let Charlie do that talking, okay?” Her eyebrows pinch together and worry lines litter her forehead you could she was being serious you nod, trying not to let the new anxiety building in the pit of your stomach eat you up. Vaggie nods once and reluctantly lets you go; you swallow thickly you don’t even spare a glance to the others as you rush after Charlie who was already nearing the hotel doors. 

The minute you step outside you pull the hood on your cloak up it sheltered your face from passing denizens but you were still able to see you follow close behind Charlie, but in all honesty, you want to attach yourself to her arm and never let go, if you thought that demons back at the hotel had been strange then what on earth were you supposed to think about those that littered the streets? It was hard to say that any of them were ever human you simply couldn’t imagine it! 

Yet strangely enough you found yourself wondering what the correlation between their death and their appearance was if there even was one. The streets of Hell were dusty, there was barely any difference from that of the hotel except the fact that you were outside and it was freezing! You wrap the cloak around your small frame tightly trying to shield yourself from the cold, but you weren’t fooling Charlie she could hear your teeth chattering she turns to you and chuckles at the sight she’s greeted by. 

You were desperately fighting against harsh winds to keep yourself covered and warm but the wind was having none of it. “Are you okay?” She asks a small smile playing on her lips and her eyes were sparkling with mirth you felt a little sheepish but you nod all the same “where are we going?” You ask you seem to catch Charlie off guard and it becomes increasingly clearer the quieter she is that she hadn’t planned where you’d both be going at all. 

She hums tapping her chin with the back of her finger for a moment before a light bulb goes off in her head and her features light up with an idea. “We should go food shopping! I have no idea what you like to eat so this would be the perfect opportunity for you to pick out things that you like” she squeals excitedly jumping up and down and clapping her hands, other demons were looking on with disgust at the adorable display but you couldn’t help but grin your features lit up in equal happiness, you quite liked Charlie. In fact, you quite liked all of the girls at the hotel, you also like Husk, he just like doing his own thing. 

But you were really struggling to bond with Angel...you turn to Charlie as you both start walking again now that you had a destination to go to you both seemed to have picked up your pace a bit “Does Angel hate me?” You ask suddenly, you weren’t used to being so disliked, if you had done something wrong or to offend him then you wanted to make it right Charlie nearly chokes on air. Her eyes flick over to yours in shock “What gives you that impression!” She yells capturing other demons’ attention she whispers an embarrassed ‘oops’ blushing slightly before turning back to you. 

You shrug “He seems really flippant around me, and whenever he is around me, he seems to want to leave the room immediately, did I do something wrong?” You ramble rushing the words out quietly, you watch the blonde as her eyebrows furrow in thought “Angel’s not the easiest person to get along with, he struggles to open up to people, he goes through a lot of crap at work so give him some time, okay? I’m sure he’ll warm up to you soon.” She explains she gives you a gentle look. You wonder how someone so nice could be born in a place like this. 

You reach the shop and your stomach flutters in nervousness at the number of demons walking in and out of it but you follow Charlie in receiving odd looks as you do so you’re not entirely surprised you look like a ghost in a black sheet instead of a white one which is pretty hilarious imagery. While you’re wandering the isles thoughts of last night bombard you, should you talk to Charlie about it? You side-eye her as she happily reads through the ingredients on a cereal box that had a cartoon red Devil on it with little red horns and a red pointed tail, it had a goofy wide smile and was flexing large yet silly looking muscles. The more you thought about it the more you knew you’d have to talk about it your bedsheets were ruined you’d need to change them and she’s the only one who knows where the spare bed sheets are. You bite your lip before turning to her fully “Charlie, I need to tell you something” you ambiguously. 

She hadn’t been expecting you to tell her any of that, she’d been all gasps and apologies afterwards it was sweet but it wasn’t her fault and you had to remind her of that every time she said she was sorry. “Oh, Alastor you silly-” she cuts herself off eyeing you before ultimately deciding not to finish that thought. It was cute she didn’t have to censor herself for you but it was nice that she was being so considerate of you, “I’ll have those sheets changed and the...ahem...your...well, I’ll just remove it yeah?” 

You felt exactly that same as she did, the thought of that thing being in there was making you unbelievably nauseated. You nod enthusiastically “Thank you, Charlie, I’m sorry to be such a bother” She shakes her head looking mildly vexed “trust me you’re not the bothersome one, I’ll have a word with Al, let’s just get you some snacks and head home, alright?” You grin, you felt like you and Charlie could get quite close given the amount of time you were going to be spending here “Let’s!” You agree. 

You’d both picked out a lot of snacks, more than you probably needed but everything looked so good! And there were even things there that you’d never tried before, you were heading back to the hotel now “Well, I’d say that was a huge success, wouldn’t you Sera?” Charlie beams forcing you to laugh it had been just as you suspected you’d gotten some rather strange looks the whole time you were out but yes, her plan, as strange as it was had worked “yes I dare say it was” you reply with a toothy grin. 

You both enter the hotel again and Charlie tugs the bags from your hands “I’ll go put these away you sit and relax for a bit!” She exclaims, skipping toward the kitchen you shrug off the thick cloak and stretch your wings out sighing deeply in the process the sound of hooves against the marble tiles catches your attention you look down and your eyes widen, a single thing black eyebrow raises...that’s the most adorable pig you’ve ever seen! You look around the lobby, Husk is sat behind the bar chugging a beer and watching the news which was playing quietly in the background but other than that no one else was here. 

You crouch down and slowly stretch a hand out for the pig to sniff, he snorts and chuffs making cute little happy pig sounds and your heart just about melts as he steps forward to nuzzle your hand, his bright eyes stare up at you twinkling and you just can’t resist lifting him up into your arms and snuggling into him. His little curly tail wags happily and you have to resist the urge to squeal at how cute he is, you carry him over to the couch and sprawl out on it laying so that your legs were tucked in against your chest and your head was resting on the arm of the sofa. 

The cute little pig nuzzled into your side and promptly fell asleep in your arms...a nap sounded pretty good right about now you yawn, covering yourself with a single wing your eyes drooped closed, just a few minutes, it couldn’t hurt. 

Angel wanders down the stairs to lobby wondering if you and Chucks were back yet, hoping his plan had gone smoothly. He’d let Fat Nuggets free roam the lobby, for a bit he had a feeling that Fat Nugs would make you feel better, after all, it always worked for him. When he spots you curled up on the sofa cuddling his pig and snoring softly, he smirks score one for him and a big fat zero to the strawberry pimp! That felt pretty good if he were to be honest. 

Of course, he’d seen what that creep had done last night the situation had made him so uncomfortable it had frozen him to the spot, he’d wanted to drag you away but he had been so scared of that look in his eyes, it was so...possessive...he’s seen that look before in Val and it scared him to think that Al was like that with you. He watched as your eyelashes fluttered against your cheek like butterfly wings and huffed this place was going to eat you alive, what the Hell was the big man upstairs even thinking anyhow? 

He turns to Husk he needed to get what he’d seen off his chest to share it with someone and right now Husk was all he had and at least he knew Husk might not care enough to listen too hard, therefore there was less chance in him blabbing about it to anyone. He sits at one of the bar stools “Can I tell ya’ somethin’, Huskie?” He asks seriously the tone of his voice had Husk doing a double-take before he rolls his eyes “Yeah sure whatever” he mumbles keeping his eyes trained on Angel. 

Angel sighs before explaining what he’d seen last night feeling his shoulders get lighter the more he talked, Husk, however, had made a series of annoyed sounds some that he wasn’t even sure he could make until now “Motherfucker!” He yells Angels jumps and both of their eyes shoot to you gently stirring on the sofa Angel grimaces and Husk grinds his teeth together hoping he hadn’t woken you because from what he’d just heard you deserved a rest. When all you did was stir the breathed a quiet sigh of relief Angel turns back to Husk nodding in agreement to his outburst. 

They sit and talk about it for some time, before coming to a mutual agreement to keep an eye on you. They weren’t sure why but something about you made them feel quite protective of you so, of course, when Alastor entered the room the both of them were immediately tensed ready to tell him to back off if he approached you. He spots you sleeping peacefully on the sofa with the pig in your arms and grins, it’s a smile that makes the both of them shiver. 

But they force the feeling down and jump into defensive positions in front of you when they see that he’s taking intentional steps toward you. They have no idea what his intent was but from that creepy ass look in his eyes it couldn’t be anything good “Hey asshole why don’t you give it a rest she obviously doesn’t like you, and quite frankly you’re acting like an absolute creep!” Husk yells. Angels tuts “Shush, you’re gonna wake her...yelling like that damn” he turns his head to see you snuggling into Fat Nugs a little more, there’s this pained expression on your face and it occurs to him that you could be having a nightmare. 

Charlie wanders back into the room with Vaggie following close behind and there’s a clear tension in the air “What’s going on?” She asks her eyes jumping between the three guys in confusion and wonder, she’d never seen them looking so tense before, Alastor’s shoulders were pushed back and set firmly straight making his chest look almost puffed out. Angel was crouched down by your head stroking your hair softly but his eyes were squinted into a glare that was aimed at the radio demon. And Husk although a little wobbly on his feet looked as though he were ready for a fight. 

Angel speaks breaking the silence “Did she tell you what he did last night?” He asks ignoring her question she sighs “yes she did.” It was Vaggie’s turn to be confused “Uh, who did what?” She asks the room becomes almost deathly silent and Niffty sneaks her way down the lobby stairs attempting not to interrupt she too was curious as to what had happened. Angel blurts everything out under the pressure of the insufferable silence and boy is he glad he’s not Alastor right now...he never thought Vaggie’s complexion could go from grey to bright and angry red in such a short space of time. 

_“YOU DID WHAT!?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Chapter three up, this one it a little shorter than the others as I'm still figuring out where the storyline is going so just bear with me, I hope you liked this one, all the same, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading.


	4. Opening Up Is Hard for Angel...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake to intense arguing what happened while you were sleeping? How long had you been out for? Why does Vaggie look so...furious...? 

You couldn’t have been sleeping any longer than half an hour when the sound of intense and heated arguing reaches your hearing, dragging you up from the sweet inky depths of sleep your eyes open slowly glancing down you notice that the pig in your arms was nuzzling your face with his wet snout you hum with a smile before looking up, it becomes clear that some arguing had started while you were sleeping. 

Alastor was looking incredibly smug and self-satisfied while the others were looking infuriated, Angel was crouched down by the sofa near your head when you look up at him he briefly offers you a sympathetic look before turning to back to the others, Charlie was trying to diffuse the situation, Vaggie had a dagger in her hand and was yelling expressively and Husk wasn’t helping by egging her on. Niffty was stood off to one side with her arms crossed watching the scene unfold. 

What had happened? Surely you hadn’t been sleeping that long...right? You didn’t have enough time to contemplate how long you may or may not have been sleeping, Vaggie throws the dagger with expert skill, you couldn’t let her do that. What about the hotel? This goes against the very idea of it! You leap from the sofa and catch the dagger with your bare hand and immediately drop it your hand starts bleeding profusely. Vaggie gasps, jaw-dropping in shock “What are you doing?!” She yells eyeing your hand worriedly. 

You shake your head “No, what are _you_ doing, Vaggie?” Your stern gaze stops the irritated moth demon in her tracks she looks surprised not only by the look you were giving her but by your incredulous tone. She stutters for a minute unsure of what to say “What do you mean?” She questions you press your thumb into your wounded hand, trying to slow the bleeding “Why are you throwing daggers around?” You ask wanting the situation explained. The room falls silent for a minute before Charlie sighs, caving in she explains everything that had happened while you were sleeping. 

You shake your head; you didn’t want them doing stuff like this for you “Vaggie you shouldn’t do that, don’t you understand? If you retaliate like that then it’s no better, just think about what you’re trying to do here, are you really ready to throw that away by getting into violent fights with other demons just because they made you angry?” You watch her pause and think about it, it’s strange you can almost see the gears in her head turning and regret clouding her eye as she stares at your hand. 

This gives you an idea you walk up to her and stop by her side you smile “Would you like to see something that only Angels can do?” You offer, trying to create a better atmosphere she looks confused but nevertheless, she nods curiously. You turn to face the lobby doors so that everyone had a clear view you bring your bloody hand up to your lips and blow on the cut gently and watch as the blood gently lifts from the wound as it heals. The blood then slowly changes into spider lilies in the air floating gracefully in a non-existent breeze. 

The room fills with gasps of wonder and you smile this was by far one of your favourite things about being an Angel it never failed to amaze you. Demons couldn’t heal as fast as Angels did you felt it was an unnecessary perk, it’s not like you got injured often. Niffty squeals in delight “How did you do that?!” She yells loudly you giggle in response “all Angels can do this we heal incredibly quickly” Charlie bounds up to you with a few spider lilies in her hands she’s grinning from ear to ear “That. Was. AWESOME!” She exclaims loudly. 

You flinch at the sheer volume but laugh when she skips away happily collecting up the rest of the spider lilies Vaggie watches with a smirk and when she catches your eyes her features soften “That was pretty amazing, Sera” she adds you blush slightly you’re just glad you could take her mind off of what had been bothering her so much. Eventually, everyone disperses off in different directions some still chattering about you’d done a few minutes ago. 

However, Husk just offers you a small salute before sitting behind the bar and falling into an alcohol-induced sleep. You sit back on the sofa and watch as the pig clambers into your lap occasionally nuzzling into your stomach it tickled a little. You were still curious as to who this pig belonged to it couldn’t just be something that wandered around freely, surely it was a pet of some kind. You turn your head to your right to survey the lobby, Angel was sat on the arm of the sofa with his back to you his head was bowed as if he were staring at something. 

Alastor was stood to one side staring at a spider lily as he twirled it around between his thumb and finger, he was stood next to Niffty who seemed to be ranting at him but he didn’t appear to be listening Charlie and Vaggie had gone to cool off elsewhere and Husk was fast asleep behind the bar. You clear your throat quietly catching Angel’s attention you pet the pig in your lap gently “Do you know who this little guy belongs to?” You whisper he rolls his eyes and nods “He’s mine and his name is Fat Nuggets” he replies as if it were obvious, in hindsight you should have guessed that but Angel wasn’t exactly an open book to you. 

You nod your head and grin “He’s a cute little guy” you coo picking him up he snorts and chuffs wiggling happily he almost looks as though he could be smiling at you. Angel huffs next to you though secretly he was happy that you agreed that Fat Nugs was cute you glance at him and suddenly feel sheepish you felt like maybe you’d been hogging his pets’ attention. You gently hand him over and watch as Angel’s features light up when his pet is back in his arms, it was oddly adorable to see him making cute faces and speaking in a voice that you would use to speak to a baby. 

He turns his head toward you and for a minute he smiles gently at you “Whenever I’m having a bad day Fat Nugs never fails to make me feel better he can be a huge comfort even if he can’t really talk” he says softly you’re a little surprised you hadn’t expected him to open up to you at all, he seems a little lonely and if anything scared there’s a deep sadness hidden behind a facade in his eyes it seems so far away, you’re almost worried that you won’t be able to reach it. 

Yet, he’s opening up right now and you think that maybe you’re finally getting somewhere with him you’re about to reply when you’re interrupted by Niffty “Sera, I’m not busy anymore we should hang out now!” She exclaims happily Angel huffs next to you before storming off toward the stairs “Angel!? Where are you going?!” You yell after him but it falls on deaf ears as he climbs the stairs and disappears down the right-hand hallway. 

You visibly deflate feeling disappointed that may have been your only chance to get him to open up to you a little. You turn back to face Niffty she looks confused but shakes it off the minute she realizes she’s got your full attention she jumps up to sit beside you “It’s so cool to have a real Angel around here, you must have had tonnes of admirers when you were alive” she says curling up into a comfortable position “I, myself, was married for a small while his name was William” there was this dreamy look in her eyes but for some reason, there’s this sick feeling in the pit of your stomach that her marriage with William may not have ended well. 

“That sounds lovely, you sound like you were very much in love” you reply slowly relaxing in your seat you watch as the cute little cyclopes nods her head enthusiastically “I was, I thought he was the one...that is...until I found out he’d been having an affair...” her expression turns into something more sour-looking a multitude of unpleasant emotions passed over her expression, betrayal, jealousy, heartbreak. You sit silently waiting for her to finish patiently “I’d found him with her, she was beautiful with chocolate brown hair, deep doe brown eyes, porcelain skin, of course, he’d want her...” 

Oh no, she can’t possibly think that she wasn’t pretty enough to deserve love! How ridiculous everyone has their own beauty “Niffty, you _are_ beautiful that fact that he disregarded that was no fault of yours, he didn’t deserve you” You try to reassure her and it seems to work even if only a little she glances up at you with a small smile “he’s the whole reason I’m down here, he didn’t believe a woman could kill him, so I proved him wrong!” She exclaims with an excited smile... 

You had no idea how to reply to that your jaw just drops, you force yourself to snap out of your shocked state when she asks you about your past relationships of which you didn’t really have any you shrug slightly “I don’t think I ever got married I remember receiving roses once but I think that was the extent of it” you reply deep in thought completely unaware of the extra pair of ears listening in on the conversation. 

You suppose the closest you’d ever come to any kind of relationship would be the night you found Alastor and even then, you wouldn’t say that there was anything too extraordinary about that night: 

_You’d been walking back_ _home;_ _the city lights were barely enough for_ _you to see where you were going. It was particularly late this_ _night;_ _you’d left the orphanage_ _much later than you’d originally intended_ _you double-check your purse to make sure you hadn’t left anything even though it would be far too late for you to turn back now even if you had_ _._

_You lift your head up and pause in your movements_ _stood under a lamplight_ _was the tall figure of a man_ _he was hunched over and clutching at his hip_ _. He could be hurt, you think_ _worriedly_ _,_ _as silly as this probably was you walk over_ _somewhat cautiously_ _“_ _Hello? Are you okay?” You call out_ _for a minute there’s just silence before the figure_ _slowly collapses to his knees_ _with a grunt you rush the rest of the way_ _to him_ _, he has dark hair, dark brown eyes, chalky skin_ _...possibly due to shock or blood loss..._ _he’s covered in_ _the thick substance_ _which is a stark contrast_ _against his skin_ _. You gasp loudly_ _“What happened to you_ _?”_ _You exclaim in_ _panic;_ _you notice that_ _the_ _blood_ _seemed to be_ _oozing from_ _a deep wound at his hip_ _he_ _grits his teeth obviously trying very hard not to ground his words out “_ _I..." he looks up into your eyes and takes a breath to compose himself._

_“I_ _was attacked from behind,_ _but I’m fine”_ _He tries to stand but it’s obvious that he can’t he wouldn’t be going anywhere without_ _help “Please, let me help you_ _, sir!” You_ _exclaim in worry as he tries to stand again. He sighs heavily and you take it that he’s decided to give up trying to do this alone_ _he huff_ _s blowing a few strands of hair from his face “please, my name is Alastor,_ ** _sir_** _makes me_ _feel old” he_ _shivers as if the very word ‘sir’ disgusts him_ _._

_You smile_ _, of course, his name rang a bell in your head but you were sure he didn’t need you bombarding him with questions right now he was hurt_ _. You lift one of his arms up so that it would rest around your shoulders this seemed to make him a little uncomfortable but it needed to be done. It takes you an extra ten minutes to get your small apartment home and you’re glad that no one was awake to see the bloody mess barely standing next to you._

_Once inside_ _you sit him on your sofa_ _, the blue of the fabric now stained with a livid red,_ _one of_ _his hand_ _s_ _is still pressed tightly_ _up against_ _his wound_ _you have to kneel_ _in front of him to_ _check_ _it_ _,_ _yo_ _u_ _peel his hand away from it_ _. The wound is weeping heavily and shows no signs of stopping_ _,_ _really,_ _he should be taken to a hospital_ _,_ _however,_ _you’d tried asking him multiple times on the way here but_ _you could only ask so many times, no was always the_ _curt_ _reply you received_ _._

_You clean the wound and apologize every time a hiss of pain slipped through his_ _tightly sealed_ _lips_ _once you’ve cleaned the blood from the_ _area,_ _you’re surprised to see that the wound wasn’t as deep as you’d originally thought it was, after growing up with a doctor for a father you knew quite a bit about_ _how to treat wounds, you were_ _only too glad he didn’t need stitches that was something you weren’t too comfortable with._

_You simply bandage the area and you’re done_ _! You smile up at him_ _“All done, how do you feel_ _?” You ask_ _, his dark eyes search your features_ _there’s this look of wonder in them_ _,_ _you notice dark crescent shapes under his eyes_ _like he hadn’t been sleeping well if at all._ _He_ _clears his throat almost uncomfortably before replying “_ _I’m fine_ _, dear"_ _he replies_ _you watch as his Addams apple bobs_ _as he swallows thickly, you get up to your feet_ _and grab him a pillow_ _and_ _some blankets and rest them on the arm of the sofa_ _“You can rest here_ _, I’ll check your wound in the morning to clean it again, wouldn’t want something like that to get infected_ _,_ _goodnight Alastor.”_

_You turn to leave the room_ _to go to your own bedroom but he grabs your wrist in a firm but gentle grip you turn your head waiting for him to speak_ _“_ _I don’t even know your name and you’re letting me stay here?” He questions_ _disbelief lacing his tone. You tuck a stray_ _dark, curly strand of hair behind your ear_ _,_ _right, you forgot to introduce yourself how rude! “Oh, I apologize_ _!” You exclaim you quickly introduce yourself in a rush_ _to make up_ _for your forgetfulness_ _he shakes his head with a grin “you don’t even know me and yet you’re letting me stay here with you? Alone?_ _Do you not think that a little...unsafe?” The way he asks_ _you this makes you question his intentions._

_But you shake your head “But I do know you!_ _Your_ _name is Alastor, I recognize your voice from the radio_ _!” You reply happily he looks taken aback_ _like he hadn’t expected you to recognize him but he should have he’s gotten pretty famous now._ _You giggle when he frowns “Come now you can’t be grumpy_ _, you should smile after all you’re never fully dressed without one, right?”_ _You watch as a smirk spreads its way across his face_ _you nod your head as if you’d achieved something important “Goodnight, Alastor_ _!” You exclaim as you skip to your room feeling that good feeling you often got when you helped people._

_“Goodnight...my dear...” He replies quietly sounding lost in thought_ _..._

That had sparked a strange series of events for you, that week that he’d stayed with you recovering hadn’t actually been all that bad but it was the week after that had ruined it. “Sera!” Niffty yells, your head shoots up to looks at her, eyes wide and eyebrows flying upward she must have been calling your name for quite some time and you hadn’t realized it “Oh, sorry, what did you say, Niffty?” You ask feeling unsure that she’d really asked you anything she laughs and shakes her head “I asked you who gave you the roses?” 

You recoil for a minute trying to think back to that day it had been such a long time ago now you barely remember the gentleman’s name “I think his name was Victor, but it was such a long time ago I can’t be too sure. But it doesn’t matter I never saw him again after that day” you reply. It’s true, two days later he’d been reported missing by his family but to this day you have no idea what had happened to him Niffty’s nodding her head “sounds like the romantic type lucky you!” 

You hear a loud scoff from the opposite side of the lobby, you turn your head to the source of the sound and you’re completely unsurprised to see Alastor leant up against the wall his crimson eyes trained on the both of you “Romantic type? I highly doubt it to give a woman flowers she doesn’t even like and then disappear without a trace I’d consider that disrespectful if you ask me, dear Niffty” he interjects not that either of you had asked for his opinion. 

While Niffty tries to argue that it could be considered romantic you’re silently fuming about the fact that he decided that he couldn’t give you a moments peace with someone else. You were starting to think he really wouldn’t leave you alone “No, no, no dear, I know they’re not her favourite flower because she told me, she prefers bluebells don’t you, darling?” He asks looking down at you ever since last night you’ve been thinking that maybe you should change your preference in flowers snowdrops were cute...you guessed... 

Your eyebrows pinch together Alastor had acted particularly strange when you told him who the roses had come from and then Victor disappearing the day after just seemed a little too weird for it to be a coincidence. Your eyes wander up his frame to meet his gaze painfully slowly as realization dawns on you. You rise from your seat “You wouldn’t happen to know what had happened to Victor would you?” You ask accusingly he smiles instead of answering your question he strokes your cheek with the back of his fingers gently making you shudder “The important thing now, my dear, is that it happened a long time ago and it no longer matters.” 

_No..._

_...Longer..._

_...Matters..._

You felt as though you were about to explode you slap his hand away causing a look of shock to overtake his features “It matters! Of course, it matters! This is other people’s lives we’re talking about! What gives you the right to take that away?! Better yet what gives you the right to decide whether or not their lives matter?!” You yell feeling anger bubbling up in your chest you don’t usually allow things to upset you so easily but for him to be so flippant about other’s lives boiled your blood, was this the same thought process he had when he took your life? 

“Did I not matter?” You ask seriously you watch as he opens his mouth to speak but for once it seems he doesn’t know how to reply you sigh heavily “you know, Alastor, every life you took had a knock-on effect, so where you think that you may have killed 50 or even just a little over 50 people, actually you indirectly killed a lot more-” You pause to see if this new information would sink in. 

The room was deadly silent “When you killed me, you killed multiple others in the process most of which were children, orphans who’s lives had been made more difficult by the stock market crash, they were living on the streets and most of them froze to death due to temperature drops during the nights.” It was true, had he not killed you, you would have happened upon these children and you would have saved them. 

But instead, you had greeted most of them in Heaven it broke your heart every time a new child arrived alone, confused and scared having not realized that they had died in their sleep it was awful. But nothing was worse than watching the realization on their faces when the other Angels have to explain where they are, it was so quiet you were sure you’d be able to hear a pin drop. Alastor looks as though he’s about to start talking but you just don’t want to hear it so instead you walk away hoping to find a quiet place to just sit and think alone the others watch you go with a melancholy feeling. 

Alastor watches you go feeling confused and surprised you’ve never gotten angry before, and if you had you’d never acted on it. What was he doing wrong? This had been so much easier when you were both alive, he hadn’t even tried! He needs to figure out what he’s doing wrong and fast, lest he drive you away completely that thought alone makes him severely unhappy. “Way to go...you handled that so well,” Niffty says in a sarcastic tone she turns her one-eyed gaze up at him in a manner that felt very judgmental. 

He turns his head away feigning ignorance he didn’t need her to point out that he’d handled that situation poorly he was already very well aware of this “I have no idea what you’re talking about, little dear” he replies she sighs rolling her eye and crossing her arms she shifts her weight onto one hip “Oh cut it out you might have the rest of them fooled but you don’t fool me, Alastor, you’ve got it bad for that girl you’ve got it so bad you don’t even know how to react around her so you resort to acting like a petulant five-year-old, so here’s a little advice for you, stop doing that.” 

He offers her an incredulous expression; he might not be acting accordingly but he most certainly wasn’t acting like a five-year-old he’s about to correct her but she starts talking again “Look that girl she’s not like you, she doesn’t like gross stuff, by the way giving her, her heart back was **_not_** a good idea, simple acts of kindness are usually the best way to go, don’t be creepy, stop bringing up the fact that you were a serial killer or a cannibal she’s not going to like that, think about it! She. Is. An. Angel! Use your head dummy!” She exclaims before leaving him in complete shock. 

Husker was busy laughing behind the bar having been woken by her ranting, everyone seems to be surprising him today first you and now Niffty. He couldn’t help but think that she had made some good points, you were drastically different from himself and yet he’d tried to treat you like you weren’t so different, now that he thought about it he realized that maybe that was a little silly. Which leads him to his next dilemma what does he do now? Why was he finding this so difficult? He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose he closes his eyes feeling a headache coming on, everything was so much simpler before he met you... 

Angel had spent the first half an hour sulking in his room with Fat Nugs, he wasn’t even sure why he was sulking, thinking about it now, navigating the multiple maze-like hallways of the hotel he’d been opening up to you he didn’t even really know why maybe it was because he found you easy to talk to and secretly that scared him. He felt like he could spill his whole life story to you in one breath and he didn’t want to be that open with anyone, he wasn’t even that open to Cherri and she was his bestie! 

He shakes his head climbing he stairs to the fourteenth floor, that’s why he couldn’t be around you for long periods of time he felt like he’d end up spilling out all of his problems to you...you’re only here for a year it would break him if he lost someone that close to him again. That’s also why he’d been treating you like garbage...it was better for him to keep you at arm’s length but that didn’t mean he wanted you to get hurt. He huffs loudly crossing both of his arms you were causing such emotional turmoil in him and you weren’t even aware that you were doing it...how fucked up was that? He hadn’t realized that he’d wandered to the only balcony to the hotel and low and behold there you were. Jeez, it was like you were following him or some shit...though technically you’d arrived at the balcony first but whatever! 

He rolls his eyes facade back in full force he struts up to the balcony railing and leans against it, you were sat on it with your legs dangling over the edge and for a minute you both just exist in comfortable silence he’s kind of glad that you hadn’t tried bringing up his storming off earlier because boy would that be embarrassing for him to try to explain “You okay?” He asks trying not to sound too interested he looks out over the shitty landscape that he was so used to seeing “yes, I’m okay, thank you. Are you alright, Angel?” You ask with a questioning lilt, that’s it that’s the tone you use that makes him feel as though he can confide in you like everything would be okay. 

He bites the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from outright telling you that he was unhappy at his job because his boss was an absolute creep and settles for something more normal “meh” he could just smack his head of the stone right now ‘meh’ really Angel ‘meh’ that’s that best you could come up with?! He tuts at himself silently but you just laugh lightly it’s a sound that reminds him of wind chimes in a gentle breeze. You both revert back to silence for a bit and honestly, it’s nice until his thunder senses start tingling he looks up at the darkening red sky to see almost coal-black clouds forming high above the hotel. 

Thunder cracks overhead and he flinches violently at the sheer volume, the immensity of it was overwhelming for him you seemed to notice his reaction to the storm despite him trying to play it off as nothing. But as another loud crack of thunder booms up above, he’s unable to play off the fact that it had him clinging to your arm, you smile gently down at him and raise your right-wing up over his head as if you were shielding him from the storm. 

You pat his hands before holding them tightly in your own to comfort him “It’s okay, Angel, the storm can’t hurt you, it might be loud and sound threatening but that’s all it is, just loud. Think of it this way it’s all bark and no bite” You mumble, he doesn’t reply to amazed at the sight of your feathers shimmering from the neon lights below. He’s not sure how long you both stayed out there but it had to have been at least an hour and he’d clung to your arm for most of it but your stomach had since started growling and so had his. 

You jump back down onto the balcony and he brushes himself down, fluffing up his bust and fixing his hair before turning to you with a serious expression one set of hands-on his hips and he starts checking his nails feigning disinterest “Hey, you better not tell anyone about that, okay?” He says seriously, you offer him a small understanding smile and nod your head slightly “alright, Angel.” You both set off back toward the lobby in silence. His curiosity was running rampant would you be cooking for yourself again today? He imagined you would, he side-eyes you for a minute wondering how you’d feel about cooking for two. 

He rubs the back of his neck for a minute feeling as though maybe he’d be pushing his luck a bit he clears his throat “You cooking for yourself again today?” He asks refusing to meet your curious gaze, he felt as though your white eyes and x shapes pupils could cut straight through to his very soul and see all of his true intentions. He can see you nodding out of the corner of his eyes he blows a raspberry trying to seem indifferent but he doesn’t fail to notice the knowing smile that spreads across your face “would you like me to cook for you as well, Angel?” You offer as if you were trying to play along with his fake ignorant facade. 

He rolls his eyes but secretly he was kinda’ glad that you’re ‘playing dumb’ for him he hates having to explain his strange behaviour especially when it’s as embarrassing as this he shrugs “I mean if ya’ offering, I ain’t gonna turn down free food” you giggle slightly causing him to blush very lightly he turns his head to face away from you and smiles, as you reply “alright, Angel, I can do that.” 

You both arrive back at the lobby; you’re still grinning from ear to ear at Angel’s antics there was a vivid red blush coating his cheeks that also travelled down to his neck, it rivalled Alastor’s bright red outfit. You could hear the clinking of glasses and the sound of knives and forks against pottery dishes coming from the kitchen, there’s also the light sound of polite chatter you knew this meant that everyone, except the two of you, were already sat around the table eating Alastor’s food. You take a deep breath gathering your courage before walking in without a word you turn your back to the table immediately rummaging around in the fridge to find something to make for you and Angel to eat. 

“Angel, your food’s in the oven if you want to join us” Charlie announces but Angel’s reply is nigh immediate “Nah, Sera and I are eating together today” he replies you have to disguise your smirk at his pleased tone, you eventually find something suitable for the both of you “How do you feel about chilli, Angel?” You turn to look at him he’s leaning against the kitchen island with his hands on his hips and checking his fuchsia painted nails his eyes flick between you and the fridge for a few minutes “Sounds good.” He replies simply and that’s all you need. 

It doesn’t take you long to make it, in no time you and Angel are sat that the table eating your separate meal he nudges you with one of his elbows gently your eyes shoot up to meet his embarrassed gaze he gestures to his food for a minute with soft eyes and you know instantly that he’s trying to say thank you without actually saying it the corners of your lips twitch up into a half-smile before you both start to dig in Vaggie sighs “Jealous! That is what I am!” She exclaims staring at Angel’s bowl of chilli he smirks “too fuckin’ bad, bitch! Should’ve asked ‘er yer’ self” he replies smugly. 

She sends you a pout with a big sad eye and you can’t help but laugh at the expression she’s pulling it doesn’t suit her personality at all “I’ll cook something for the three of us tomorrow if you like?” You offer and suddenly Husk, Niffty and Charlie are jumping up and down, though not literally, saying that they wanted to try your food as well you feel that maybe you’ve started something, you’re gonna end up wishing you hadn’t started. But for now, you smile brightly “Fine, fine I’ll cook tomorrow!” You yell over the ruckus trying to get everyone to calm down. 

Alastor is unusually quiet for once seeming deep in thought, yet, the minute your eyes land on him it’s almost like he can feel it his eyes meet yours, his smile doesn’t change but that faraway look he’d adopted moments ago slowly fades and his eyes become far less unfocused and it seems that the conversation finally starts to sink in, you watch as the realization flashed across his face in rapid succession you see his features contort in irritation but he masks it well keeping his smile in place, but he can’t fool you, you can see the muscles in his cheeks flex as his jaw clenches and un-clenches and you can practically hear him grinding his sharp teeth together. It’s amazing to think he was able to hold his tongue, considering he always likes to have the last word it seems. 

You wash yours and Angel’s dishes and he says a quick goodnight before leaving the kitchen Charlie jumps up from her seat taking hers and Vaggie’s dishes to the sink to clean them. Vaggie stands by your side “Charlie and I are gonna watch a movie, do you want to join us?” She asks, you chew on the skin around your thumb nervously you didn’t want to interrupt their movie “are you sure?” You ask somewhat shyly you really just didn’t want to intrude she nods with a small smile “yeah, hon, I wouldn’t have asked if we didn’t want you there” she replies she links an arm with yours and gently pulls you toward the kitchen doors following Charlie out 

Charlie bids the others goodnight and turns to you with a bright, gleaming smile “I changed those bed sheets for you...oh and I removed the unwanted...er...‘gift’” she states, swallowing thickly there’s this disgusted look in her eyes “you sure weren’t kidding when you said it smelled and that there was a lot of...blood” you nod, your eyebrows creasing together you couldn’t deny you felt a spark of excitement to know that you had fresh bedsheets to go to tonight “Thank you, Charlie, I’m sorry you had to do that” you appreciated it beyond words but you still felt bad. 

She simply shakes her head “No problem, I’d much prefer that you were safe and comfortable.” The three of you arrive at their room, Vaggie wanders up to the TV setting the movie up and Charlie pulls you over to the bed passing you a plump pillow and allowing you to make your self comfortable, Vaggie dives onto the bed in a relaxed manner causing it to shake slightly Charlie giggles and for an hour the three of you are giggling messes. You’d watched a comedy you couldn’t remember the last time you’d spent time like this with anyone, you don’t even think you’d done this with Rosa and you find yourself regretting that you hadn’t. 

When the movies over the three of you talk about it for a short while before you start yawning like crazy, after the fourth one you decide to give in to sleep “Well, I think that’s my hint to go to bed, thanks for inviting me to watch this movie with you, it was lovely, goodnight girls, see you both in the morning!” You wave at them as you leave the room and they reply with similar responses the walk to your room felt short, you guess Charlie and Vaggie weren’t as far away from you as you’d originally thought. You walk into your room yawning yet again, you couldn’t believe how tired you were you brush your teeth and for the first time since arriving you finally change into a nightgown, it just brushed the tops on your feet and was almost backless giving your wings room to relax. 

You sigh happily rolling your shoulders feeling the tense muscles trying to relax, the past few nights had been rough you hoped that this one would be different, you had been so tired you failed to notice that you weren’t technically alone as you hopped into the bed, you crushed the freshly laundered sheets between your fingers and a goofy, happy smile caressed your face. You turn off the small lamp light by your bed and snuggle into you fresh, clean pillow nuzzling it slightly and for once you think you’ll be able to fall asleep seamlessly and blissfully. 

That is until you hear a loud thump over by your vanity, shock forces you to gasp audibly and fear forces you clench your teeth you jump into an upright position. In the dark, you’re unable to see much of anything wrong and you think perhaps because you had been on the very edge of sleep that maybe you’d imagined the sound and scared yourself due to past events. Then you notice the black mass forming in the corner of your room near your vanity, it looked like a swirling vortex of nothingness, something that could very easily swallow you whole. 

It had started off small but the longer you watched the quicker you realised it was gaining mass and growing to an incredible size, at this point, it was far bigger than you were, you could feel your breath picking up as panic starts to build in your chest it felt like it was squeezing your lungs together forcing all the air out. The mass starts to form a familiar shape, a shape you did not want to see, a large smile, tall pointed ears, a long coat that flared out at the waist. 

That smile looked for more sinister than you remembered it to be, you’re barely able to get one foot out of the bed before you’re practically thrown away, your small body smashes through the bedroom door as if it were merely made of plywood, knocking the rest of your breath from your already struggling lungs you let out a quiet grunt of pain your body was covered in tiny cuts and bruises all of which were already healing incredibly fast but this only seemed to anger the mass of opaque black smoke. 

It snapped its threatening maw at you as if in warning, you try to get up to no avail, your body hurt more than you could describe it was slowing all thought processing. You’re suddenly lifted into the air by your ankle forcing you to use your hands to clutch at your nightgown to keep it from making you completely indecent, what is this thing?! Is it Alastor’s doing?! Was it part of him somehow?! Did he know about it?! You honestly didn’t care at this point you were getting extremely uncomfortable being upside down for so long. 

This thing didn’t seem to have eyes that you could distinguish, you struggle in its painful grasp you just knew you were going to be bruised from head to toe and unfortunately, though you may heal fast, bruises took far longer to heal than cuts did. The more you struggled the tighter it’s grip got, your head was starting to feel strange from being upside down for so long if you didn’t do something to get down and fast you’d pass out like this so you do they only other thing you could think of. 

You scream... 

And you scream extremely loud, see there’s a reason you don’t do that very often when you’re afraid and Angels scream is high pitched and can cause others pain when used but you had no other option the black mass seems to flinch at the sound unintentionally throwing you once again to the other side of the hallway you collide with the wall creating a loud bang that seems to make the entire hotel quake. Your vision blurs for a short while as the blood rushes away from your head desperately trying to disperse to the rest of your body. 

You’re a shaking mess by the time Angel gets to you, you can hear him sprinting down the corridor he’s running so fast that when he collapses to his knees, he pretty much slides the rest of the way to you he grabs your upper arms gently but also firmly clearly worried at why you were so hurt until he notices that opaque shadow towering over the both of you. Your eyes widen in shock you thought that an Angels scream would be enough to deter it but you’d just made it angry instead, one big shadowy hand sweeps Angel away with little to no effort at all. 

The only sound being made it the connection and a muffled ‘oof’ as Angel is sent hurtling away from you, you gasp as you try to call out to him but the sound is cut off. This thing has its hand wrapped, literally, wrapped around your throat forcing you off the floor, cutting off all airflow you try to grasp its...arm? You guessed but your hand went straight threw it...funny it could touch you but you couldn’t touch it...remind you of anyone? Tears start to fill your eyes, what were you supposed to do now? You couldn’t breathe, you couldn’t touch it, you couldn’t fight back and you were slowly starting to lose consciousness. 

You hoped Angel was okay, you didn’t want him to be hurt because of you and just as your vision starts to fade you see and a very worried looking group of demons at the opposite end of the hallway one of which seemed to be absolutely furious. Horns jutting out of beautiful blonde hair, once white sclera’s now an angry, crimson, sweet and timid voice now confident and demanding. 

_Black dots dance across your vision before you finally close your eyes_ _falling limp and near lifeless in the tight grasp of a monster_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, the New Year is fast approaching, for those of you going through dark times I hope that this year brings you all the good things that you desperately deserve! I love and appreciate each and every one of you whether you comment, like, bookmark or even just silently ready my fics you guys are amazing so what better way to say that than by uploading a new Chapter? I hope you enjoy this one, thanks for reading and Happy New Year you gorgeous Angels!


	5. Lucifer’s Visit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the others slept at all last night, not with all the arguing, you, however, wake in Charlie’s and Vaggie’s room to Charlie making a phone call she’s asking for help...from who?... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📢Edit!📢 I've gone back through this chapter to rectify some punctuation that had been missing, as I'm well aware that it can frustrate those reading it. I hope this makes the chapter easier to read!

It had been at least an hour and a half since you passed out and that thing somehow disappeared right in front of their eyes, separating and slinking back into the shadowy spots becoming hard to see. Charlie was instantly confused, that thing was unlike anything she’d ever seen before, she was unconvinced that it had anything to do with Alastor, yes, he was able to separate his shadow from himself but this thing was almost featureless, Alastor’s shadow wasn’t. 

She’d rushed over to you in a blind panic, there was deep purple bruising around your neck and ankle, she felt awful you’d only been here less than a few days and already you had been through so much. She wondered if maybe she should call someone who had experience with Angels to come and speak with you. From the minute you’d passed out the others had been arguing amongst themselves. Alastor had arrived shortly after and had been yelled at the minute he entered the hallway, he’d never been more confused and was absolutely astounded when they explained what had happened, they were positive he’d had something to do with it. 

He may be a diabolical demon but he wouldn’t dream of doing that to you, it had already been made obvious that you would be escorted back to Heaven if anything happened to you and he wasn’t about to let that happen...he did, after all, have a lot to make up for. He worried at your state, your skin was dappled in deep purple bruises, your breathing was shallow, he was surprised nothing major had been broken, apart from a few bones in your wings which were already healing, it’s obvious that whoever had done this was powerful. He could even argue they were far more powerful than he was. 

So, that’s how it had been since you’d passed out, Charlie and Vaggie ended up carrying you to their room so they could keep an eye on you. They were sick of hearing Alastor and Husk bickering back and forth, Niffty had stayed behind to keep an eye on those two. Angel had followed them, with a deep bruise forming on his chest and back from where he’d been hit and subsequently landed. But he didn’t look anything like you did, your stark, paperwhite, skin made your bruises pop dramatically with colour they were so obvious he was sure that Heaven itself could see them, like a fuckin beacon. 

Vaggie sighs “What the hell do we do now? Look at her! She’s covered in bruises, I’m surprised the Exterminators haven’t come for her yet!” She exclaims an old feeling she hadn’t felt in quite some time was bubbling up in her chest, fear, anxiety over the repercussions of not looking after an Angel properly. Charlie sighs she needs to find a way to fix all of this and she can only think of one person to ask, she quickly dials the number in her phone and ignores the looks of confusion that pass over both Angel’s and Vaggie’s faces. 

It’s silent for a minute, only the dial tone trying to connect to the recipient on the other end, practically blaring in her ears. She passes her worried gaze over your form hoping and praying that he’ll pick up before a familiar voice answers, making her jump. “Hey dad, long story...” She mumbles, watching as Vaggie’s face turns an almost chalky white as she mouths ' _you’ve got to be kidding me_ ’ it’s interesting she never thought she’d be calling her dad to ask for help...ever... 

You can vaguely hear talking, though it sounds warbled like your head was being held underwater but you could breathe perfectly fine. That’s new, as you recalled you’d been strangled to the point of...oh...right, so if you opened your eyes, you suspect you’d see the others. Cracking one eye open you frown, Charlie’s pacing back and forth talking frantically and the one word that she repeats is the word ‘help’. Your hearing starts to return slowly but, unfortunately, she comes to the end of her conversation and lowers her mobile device. 

You think now would probably be a good time to get up, you lift yourself to lean on your forearm and groan. Your head starts to pound and you’re just now realizing how much pain you’re actually in. Every time you swallowed it was difficult, your throat felt tight, your ankle was throbbing, and for some reason, your chest felt tight. Your wings definitely have a few broken bones you could feel them fixing themselves, snapping back together uncomfortably. 

“Sera!” Vaggie gasps from beside you pulling you into a bone-crushing hug making everything hurt ten times as much. It was sweet but you couldn’t stop the hiss of pain that snuck through your gritted teeth, even if you did hug her back, she lets you go quickly suddenly remembering that you were, in fact, speckled in dark bruises and that they did, in fact, hurt. She apologizes multiple times over, more than she really needed to. 

You were sat up on Charlie’s and Vaggie’s bed, they must have brought you here after the incident even if only to keep an eye on you. So much had happened yet as far as you could tell it was still dark out. They must have been worried, Angel had gotten to you much faster than you’d expected...Angel? You gasp “Angel! Is he okay!? You have to check on him, he could be hurt because of me!” You exclaim in a blind panic shocking both Charlie and Vaggie as they rush to calm you “No, no, Sera he’s fine, look!” Charlie points over your shoulder and you follow her direction, there, sat on the velvet vanity stool, was Angel slightly bruised and a little tired looking but otherwise shocked at your outburst. 

Your brain for whatever reason freezes at the sight of him and a rush of emotion courses through you, relief, happiness, guilt, etc. There was so much emotion rushing through you that for a minute all reasonable thoughts ceased and you pretty much leapt into his arms. “I’m so sorry, Angel!” You yell sobbing into his shoulder, you never want the people you care about to get hurt because of you, he’s forced to catch you out of shock but it’s the emotion in your voice that makes him latch onto you until you’ve finished crying. He strokes your hair soothingly, trying to reassure you that he was fine, admittedly he was absolutely thrilled that you had been so worried about him because he’d been equally as worried about you, if not more. 

There’s a knock on the bedroom door, as Angel rubs your back and your sobs slowly start to turn into sniffles, Charlie smile slightly at the sweet scene before answering the door to see Husk looking creeped out and absolutely red in the face. “Your creepy-ass dad is here” he mutters his eyes searching the room, he notices that you’re awake, your cheeks tear-stained and your eyes evidently tired he felt bad for you. Going through so damn much and being denied a decent night’s sleep “You okay, kid?” He asks as gently as he could muster, it wasn’t in his nature to be soft but right now, he could tell that’s what you needed. 

You nod your head ruffling Angel’s fur slightly, you pull back wiping your eyes with the back of your hands. Charlie takes an audible deep breath as if preparing for something unpleasant she turns back to face the three of you, and what Husk had just said suddenly hits you. Lucifer was here? Charlie’s father was here? Was that who she had been talking to on the phone? Nerves formed in the pit of your stomach like multiple strings forming a knot. You’d heard that he was a ruthless King, horrific and despicable, cruel to all who knew him and kind to no one. The thought of meeting him scared you to your very core. 

“Alright everyone Dad’s here, he should know what to do, so let's not keep him waiting,” Charlie says obviously trying to sound confident but her voice wobbles slightly this did not instil confidence in you. Vaggie grabs her beloved’s arm linking it with hers and they set off down the hallway. You, Angel and Husk, share this look, it was unsure and if anything just tired. Yet, you scramble to get off of the bed, untangling your legs clumsily from the cotton sheets, the three of you stumble behind the nervous couple. 

You all eventually arrive at the lobby despite the fact that you’d all walked incredibly slow, you’d been wringing your hands nervously the entire time and the minute the lobby came into view your eyes were immediately searching for a new face and instead of finding one you found two. A beautiful blonde woman, tall with long pointed horns jutting out of her hair, pale skin, a black vine-like crown, and a long black dress. She was stunning! 

Stood by her side was Lucifer, who was actually much shorter than she was, blonde, pale skin with rosy red cheeks, a mischievous smile with sharp white teeth and a white suit with a tall white hat. The minute they spot Charlie they greet her familiarly “Oh, Charlotte, darling, I’ve missed you so much!” The woman exclaims, rushing to swoop Charlie up into a loving hug, you could see similarities in all three of them it was sweet to see Charlie interacting with her family. 

When Lucifer spoke you could also hear the love he held for her, though it did sound somewhat strained, “Charlotte, I’m surprised you called me, given our opposing views on your idea.” He gives her a slightly awkward hug and she nods pulling back “Yeah...who’d have thought...” she mumbles trailing off before clearing her throat “Uh so you know I spoke with grandfather and he said if myself and the others at the hotel could look after an Angel for a year he’d consider my idea but something strange just happened” she tries to explain the situation calmly. 

Lucifer nods listening intently as she starts from the day you arrived and ends with what just happened. His eyes flick up to the top of the stairs staring directly at you with mild curiosity, you try not to fidget under his gaze but it’s hard when his eyes refuse to shift from you. Once Charlie’s finished talking, he nods his eyes shift from you to Alastor, he squints his eyes at him as if regarding him and yet there was this twinkle in his eyes that made you think that maybe they knew each other. 

When his eyes land back on you, he smiles warmly before holding out a pale hand in your direction. “Hello, Seraphina, I’m sure you’re already familiar with who I am but, to be polite, my name is Lucifer it’s very nice to meet you!” He exclaims happily, his reaction confuses you, you’d always been warned that he was a ruthless man with a genuine disregard for human life. He flexes his fingers, beckoning you to him, you swallow thickly glancing at Charlie and she nods with a small smile. Even she looked unsure about your approach to him but, as far as you could tell, this was out of her hands now. You try to conceal a deep breath by squaring your shoulders and walking gracefully, with shaky legs, down the lobby stairs. 

You gently place your hand in his and he grins as if pleased by your reaction, he shakes your hand and pulls back he can tell that you’re obviously nervous. “I know Charlotte has just told me everything that’s happened but I’d much rather hear it from you...if you wouldn’t mind that is?” He asks softly keeping his voice low and kind, the last thing you needed was to be spooked out by him as you recounted your story. 

It differed from Charlie’s but only slightly, a grave look passes over his face at the mention of the Exterminators, when you finish explaining what happened he turns his to head to fix Alastor with steely eyes. “You and I will chat about...certain things...later. But for now, be honest, was that your shadow?” He asks sternly, Alastor lets out a heavy sigh, as if he’d had this conversation a million times already “No, it wasn’t” he replies simply. It astounded you that he could hold his tongue sometimes, why couldn’t he do that all the time? 

Lucifer nods his head not completely convinced until Charlie jumps in “It can’t have been Alastor’s, it didn’t have enough facial features, just a mouth, it was shaped to look like Alastor but some of the dimensions were wrong” she explains. You trusted that Charlie wouldn’t defend him if he’d done something wrong, however, this caused an onslaught of arguing between the others. Lucifer pulls you to one side when it starts getting particularly violent between Husk and Alastor, Vaggie’s stood in the middle trying to settle them both down and inevitably getting nowhere. Charlie’s biting her nails nervously and Niffty’s leaning with her hip against the far wall looking fed up. 

Angel’s stood on Husk side ‘hyping him up’ as he calls it. You sigh, you’re tired, you’re hurting, and you’re equally as fed up as Niffty. You just wanted the fighting to stop. You wanted a decent night’s sleep, and maybe make cupcakes the when you woke up in the morning, you’d been planning on asking Angel if he wanted to help you with them instead you were listening to demons squabbling amongst themselves and being beaten within an inch of your afterlife. 

Everybody was arguing, shouting and yelling, pointing fingers and accusing each other. Lucifer glances down at you and he can tell you're caught between wanting to stop this and wanting to sleep, if the dark bags under your eyes were any indication, it was that you obviously you hadn't slept well since your arrival. He can see that you're about to insert yourself into the argument, to be the peacemaker, and he stops you gently wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Sometimes it's best to let them get it out of their system" he mutters before dropping his arm and walking toward the hotel doors. When he turns back, he can see you hesitating "Walk with me," he says offering you an arm to take. 

Your eyes tiredly shift between them and him and he can tell that you care deeply about a few of the people in this small group, including his daughter, which was sweet. You eventually give in and link your arm with his, he leads you, quietly, out of the hotel. He turns his head back to Lilith and she throws him a knowing smile he felt better knowing she would be there to keep an eye on the others, for now, all he had to worry about was you. The cool night air whips around you curling its cool grasp around your tiny frame. 

Fortunately, he was able to wrap you both a warm bubble, not a single demon would see or hear you and as a plus, you would be warm. You look at him in shock, eyes wide, thin eyebrows thrown up into your hairline. He laughs at your incredulous expression “I’m literally the King of Hell, dear, there isn’t a lot that I’m restricted by” you nod once, silently, and it’s slowly occurring to him that, simply by looking at your hunch shoulders and uncomfortable expression, maybe you’d heard some interesting and most likely inaccurate stories about him. 

He purses his lips together in thought the city lights were bathing the streets in a harsh glow, denizens were smoking outside of clubs, sneaking customers into discreet and dim alleyways. He tilts his head down slightly to look at you, expecting to see you looking disgusted or perturbed but you looked completely indifferent as if none of this was new to you, honestly, he was impressed but it made him wonder exactly what kind of fucked up shit you’d seen to be completely desensitized to violence...apart from Alastor gifting you a heart. 

Al was funny and all, he really did like the guy but he didn’t know when to draw the fucking line, he shakes his head dismissing his thoughts. “You look utterly exhausted, Seraphina” he comments casting his gaze over dusty streets, you were both nearing Wonderland now, not a great place to be but no one could see you so you’d be fine, however, if you walked here with anyone but him...you could count on the demons here seeing you or even smelling you. 

He watches as you suppress a yawn “Oh, I’m fine, actually I’m a little worried about the others” you reply sweetly. He nods “Well since we’re taking this time for you to settle, do you happen to have any questions you want to ask?” He offers, he just knew there had to be a few knocking about in that head of yours. Your white eyes peer up at him through thick lashes “You’re different than what I was told you’d be like” you say vaguely, he raises a single eyebrow and watches as panic overtakes your features as you rush to explain what you meant, hurriedly. 

You tell him about the stories that had been told and he frowns although these stories sometimes amused him it also hurt when he knew his father wasn’t doing anything to disprove them. He sighs, the darkened streets of Wonderland were far messier than any others, their street lamps flickered constantly and only the most diabolic of demons ended up here and if they happened to get strong enough, they’d leave in search of things that would keep them occupied. “I’d like to tell you that those stories aren’t true, but you don’t know me very well it can be difficult for anyone to take my words at face value-” 

You cut him off “I don’t believe them anymore...” you mumble, trailing off and completely shocking him. His mouth opens and closes a few times resembling a fish out of water before he’s able to organize his thoughts again. “You don’t?” He asks with a confused expression you shake your head and he’s almost dumbfounded. “Why?” He asks with a curious lilt to his voice; you pause for a moment to think before looking back up at him “With as much power as you have, I’m sure if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already” you reply somewhat confidently. 

He was baffled but for now, he simply let it be, he asked you questions about your life and death and was shocked when you told him about yours and Alastor’s prior meeting and now he knew exactly why his father had sent you...he also had a feeling he knew what Alastor might be up to. He’d definitely need to have a few words with his ' _deer_ ' friend. He shakes his head once more and decides to turn this outing into a full-scale tour, that way you’d know where the safest place to go would be though he agreed with Charlotte that you should never go out alone. 

When you both eventually arrive back at the hotel the red hue of the sky is already brightening to signal that ‘morning’ had come around. You were just passing the gates leading to the hotel when you stop turning to face Lucifer properly “Do you know what that thing was that attacked me?” You ask feeling that he’d been keeping little bits of information to himself. His eyes dart to the hotel doors before darting back to you and his shoulders slump, he briefly takes his top hat off to run his hand through slicked-back, blonde hair before place it back on top of his head, once again. “I have a feeling but I’m not sure and I’d rather not make assumptions, so I’ll say this there are some people that aren’t worthy of your immediate trust they may seem nice on the surface but secretly they’re very different, just be careful” he pauses for a minute looking up. “I don’t think it was anyone within the hotel, none of them are strong enough to do that, but it begs the question, who is?” He looks back down at you with serious eyes. 

You felt more confused now than you were before you asked the question, he’d also told you, on your rather long walk, that everything regarding Charlie’s idea would become clear to you once you’d spent enough time with the others, that you’d know what to do when the time was right. You follow him into the hotel silently, stuck on a roller-coaster of your own thoughts everything that had once been good and right was now thrown up into the air and you no longer knew who to trust, why did he have to be so vague? 

Come to think of it, the way he’d spoken of his ‘father’ was very peculiar, his body language would become suddenly stiff and apprehensive, his eyes would shift from one thing to another like he didn’t know how much to tell you. He seemed almost afraid almost like you did when you talked about the Exterminators. _Strange..._ _An odd reaction for a son to have to his own father..._

Your thoughts are interrupted when a voice calls your name, you look up to see Vaggie holding your arms up and inspecting them when her gaze lifts she gives you this questioning look as if waiting for you to answer a question. “Pardon?” Vaggie grins “How are your bruises doing?” She asks once more you make an ‘O’ shape with your lips before replying “They feel better actually, thank you” you reply trying to hold back a thousandth yawn. Lucifer had Charlie and her mother stood on one side of the room, chatting quietly amongst themselves. 

Alastor and Husk had apparently taken to being stood on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other, Niffty was curled up in front of the fireplace sleeping sweetly and Angel was sprawled languidly across the sofa flicking through channels on the TV while evidently trying to fight off sleep, his eyes drooping every so often. Everybody looked utterly exhausted you felt awful for keeping them all up. 

Lucifer and Lilith get ready to leave turning and waving to everyone before leaving the hotel doors, you stare blankly at them for a minutes before rushing out onto the wooden veranda, standing at the top step you call out to Lucifer just as they reach the iron gates. "What if I don't know what to do anymore?!" You yell, Lucifer turns to face you and offers you a kind and reassuring smile, wandering back to you he pats you gently on the head ruffling your hair slightly. "Don't worry Seraphina, you're a smart Angel, I believe you'll be able to come to your own conclusion, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me, okay?" You nod not quite satisfied with his reply but you understand that it may be the best he can offer you right now. 

You watch as they drift away out of sight, he’d given you a mobile phone with both his and Lilith’s number in it as well as the rest of the staffs and Charlie’s, he’d also shown you where he lives which was a lovely white house with stained glass windows. Yes, somehow you feel this wouldn’t be that last mind-boggling conversation you’d have with Lucifer. You lean your back against the door being careful of your wings, even if they were fully healed, they still throbbed in pain. You could only imagine that you looked a right sight better than you had a few hours ago. 

You huff blowing stray strands of hair away from your face, you didn’t know if it would be worth going to sleep or just staying up and then going to bed early tonight in the hopes that nothing would happen to you. You could feel your eyes getting heavy as you watched denizen after denizen walk by getting on with their day you wondered if it bothered them...being here? If they ever had existential crisis’s over whether or not they were doing the right thing? You severely doubted it but you’d been proven wrong before. 

You summon up enough energy to walk back into the hotel to see that Angel had shifted from the sofa and out of the lobby completely. You wouldn’t be surprised if he’d gone to bed, Alastor was now sat at one end of the sofa pinching the bridge of his nose looking severely tired and yet stubbornly refusing to sleep, Husk was behind the bar, snoring and yet tightly gripping a bottle of beer to his chest, honestly, he should take more care of his health. 

Vaggie and Charlie were also no longer in the room, you assume they’d gone to have some well-deserved rest as well. You drop down warily on to the other side of the sofa no longer caring that you were in the company of the most unpleasant demon in this hotel, he’d obviously been through enough with the others today he hadn’t said a word to you at all since yesterday. You guess you could call that an improvement, he was still pinching the bridge of his nose and his eyes were scrunched closed looking as if he were in pain. 

You being the caring soul that you were simply couldn’t resist helping those who were suffering...apparently. “Are you alright?” You ask timidly, his eyes shoot open to look at you, you try not to shiver and instead you offer him a sympathetic smile, his eyes soften “I’m fine, dear, just a mild headache I’m sure it’ll pass, you should get some rest now that everything’s calmed down, I can only imagine how exhausted you must be, I do hope you’re feeling better?” You nod in reply to his question and he hums “Good, that’s good, dear” he says quietly closing his eyes again in obvious discomfort. 

You’d learned this cool little trick to stop headaches in Heaven it worked on the Angels but you’d never tried it on a demon before...you guess there’s a first time for everything. You sit up on your knees, testing the limits of your comfort zone, you reach out and place your right hand lightly on his head leaving enough room for you to gently rub a straight line up from the bridge of his nose up his forehead you the take your hand away “Any better?” You ask curiously it would be wonderful if it worked on demons as well, at least then you might be a little more useful. 

He sits in stunned silence for a minute shocked that you’d just voluntarily touched him and even more stunned when you’d actually done it with the intention of helping him. He nods his head “Uh y-yes, thank you, dear” you simply shrug “Angels do that for each other all the time, I wasn’t sure if it would work on you but I thought I’d try anyway, you might be able to sleep better yourself now” you explain. Your kindness never fails to astound him, he shakes his head with a small smile “I don’t need sleep like the others do, my dear” he replies picking up the remote and switching the channel to the news. 

You didn’t believe that for one second but you weren’t about to argue with him, you were sure he’d go to sleep if he were desperate to, you sat and watched the news for a while the both of you for once sat in comfortable silence. You start thinking that maybe Alastor could be quite...decent...maybe he just needed to learn how? You couldn’t stop your eyes from closing after a short while and, although you weren’t overly keen on sleeping with the present company you were keeping, you knew that Husk and Niffty were also here if you needed them. 

_You suppose you hadn’t really counted on your head landing on Alastor_ _’s_ _shoulder though..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck Yeah, Chapter five things are getting even m0ore interesting if Al isn't the problem and Lucifer isn't the problem then who could it possibly be!? I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!


	6. The Peace Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disaster of a night, your body is determined to catch up on some actual sleep no matter what...even if that means falling asleep on a certain deer demon rendering him completely motionless... 

Alastor had been watching the 666 News play on the picture show, somewhat amused by the going’s on in Hell, when a sudden weight landed on his shoulder forcing a startled jump out of him. He looks to his left and what he sees leaves him feeling confused and utterly frozen, his shoulders tense up at the contact. Your head is resting gently on his shoulder, it’s obvious that you’re fast asleep he was, honestly, afraid of moving. 

On one hand, he didn’t want to risk waking you, you’d had a rough night and you evidently needed the sleep but, with that being said, you couldn’t be comfortable like that. Your neck was bent at an awkward angle, your breathing had deepened and he was sure that if he moved you to lean on the other side of the sofa you wouldn’t wake, however, the last thing he needed was for you to wake up angry with him for whatever reason. 

He’d spent so long thinking about it that you’d inevitably moved, your head falls from his shoulder and into his lap. His hands fly up into the air...what in all of Hell was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t move! You curled up wrapping yourself in your wings and he tenses up even more, which he thought was entirely impossible but apparently not. He sighs, for once your expression looks peaceful and content, the dark circles under your eyes worried him, were you really not sleeping properly? 

Every slight movement you made had him tensing up, even more, he was worried that at some point you’d wake and spring from him. He shakes his head, he had yet to put his arms down, should he take you to your room to rest properly? But what if you woke up and felt uncomfortable in that room? What if you weren’t happy with him touching you at all? This was a nightmare, a disaster waiting to happen, no matter what he did he’d come out looking like the bad guy! 

The worst part was that no one was awake or around to give him advice on how to proceed, his red eyes scour the lobby. Husk was snoring loudly; the sound thundered throughout the lobby, he was surprised that it didn’t wake you or Niffty; personally, he wouldn’t be able to sleep like that. Niffty was still curled up on the floor in front of the lit fireplace, no doubt she must be warm but the floor can hardly be a comfortable place to sleep. Everyone else had gone to sleep in their own beds. 

He drags his eyes back to you, surely if you were uncomfortable, you’d move, right? He tries to relax even if only slightly he’d have to make peace with the fact that he could be sat here for quite a while with his arms still raised uselessly in the air. If he knew where to put them then this wouldn’t be so awful. To his utter relief Niffty starts to stir, he’d been sat like this for a good hour now and his arms were starting to hurt. 

She turns over and her one large eye opens landing on the both of you, he watches as she slaps a hand over her mouth to silence a laugh and, most likely, hide a smirk. She sits up and gives him a thumbs up “See I told you if you treat her like you’re supposed to it’ll go your way” she whispers trying not to wake anyone. He holds back a frustrated huff at her antics “Dear, this was not planned I assure you” he whispers back his eyes dart down to look at you before he refocuses them back onto Niffty. 

He gestures wildly with his hands “Not that I’m not relieved that she’s getting some rest but where are my hands supposed to go, little dear?” He asks quietly his voice becoming scratchy from all the arguing he’d done last night; she giggles at him quietly “By your sides maybe?” She replies sarcastically, for once he rolls his eyes “Don’t you think, my dear, that if I could do that then I would have already?” His question was very obviously rhetorical. 

She shrugs “I don’t know, you can be pretty awkward sometimes” she replies cheekily, clambering to her feet she stretches her arms up “I take it you’ve been sat like that a while?” She questions wandering over and placing a hand gently on one of your wings with a smile, the simple action had his heart jumping into his throat. She could wake you by doing that! His eyes widen, he hoped you weren’t too sensitive “Yes I have...she healed my headache and fell asleep next to me...this just happened.” 

His reply seemed to stun her briefly she removes her hand from your wing letting it hang by her side, she purses her lips together before replying “Well, I reiterate, she’s an Angel she’s going to appreciate being cared for, think of this as you watching over her” she replies simply before wandering off leaving him agape. He crosses his arms in the hopes it would alleviate the uncomfortable feeling, he couldn’t get over how warm you were simply by wrapping yourself in your wings like a little cocoon. 

Your eyelashes fluttered against your cheeks every so often and, strangely enough, the dark, jet black feathers on your wings would ruffle and quiver sometimes. He wondered if you knew they did that, it was mesmerizing to watch. So mesmerizing, in fact, that he didn’t notice when the others started filtering down the lobby stairs “Watcha starin’ at, Al?” Angel asks rather loudly, he grits his teeth to hide his surprise “Angel, if you would very much mind being quiet that would be lovely” he grinds out his reply harshly. 

Angel raises a single eyebrow before peering into his lap, his jaw drops, Alastor found that this situation was something they all agreed was surprising. So much so they all unanimously agreed to stay and watch over you as if they had just become trained bodyguards, though he had no idea what they thought they were protecting you from. It briefly crossed his mind that they could be protecting you from him...but he also thought that was silly. He wouldn’t try to hurt you in such a vulnerable state, that would hardly be fair, not to mention he’d much prefer you stayed for the whole year at least. 

They all started to chatter mindlessly about Lucifer’s bold entrance, he had a feeling his friend would be speaking with him very soon and he could only imagine what he’d have to say... 

Your eyes open blearily, sleep built up in the corners making it hard to keep them open you couldn’t help but notice that you were incredibly comfortable. A small and blissfully ignorant smile graces your features for a minute before your eyes catch flashes of red, those flashes become far more clear when you stop trying to spastically blink the sleep from your eyes. Red suit pants become glaringly clear causing you to stiffen, simultaneously making your breath catch and your blood run cold. 

You weren’t seriously led on Alastor’s legs...right? You jump into an upright position turning back to face him, he looked uncomfortable and a little tense. His arms are lifted awkwardly in the air, it’s only then that you remember that he wasn’t overly fond of being touched. You grimace as much as you think it wasn’t your fault you still felt you should apologize for making him uncomfortable “I’m sorry, Alastor, I know you’re not comfortable with physical contact of any kind, I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.” You say tiredly, yawning. 

All he could do was nod, the others in the room were equally speechless, he stands from position stretching his tensed muscles trying to get them to relax. Charlie watches the scene unfold with a careful and scrutinizing gaze, she could clearly see that Alastor was trying to accommodate himself to meet your needs, which was sweet, but she could also tell that it was making him tense and almost unsure of himself. 

It was something that she wasn’t used to seeing in him, his hands were twitching by his sides due to nerves and yet nobody else had noticed. You, however, looked utterly adorable and completely clueless, your hair was sticking up in all directions, your clothes were wrinkled, this made you look extra soft and terrifyingly breakable. 

You stretch out as well eventually stumbling off of the couch, pins and needles rush through your legs painfully before passing almost instantly. Angel was sat at the bar whispering to Husk, Charlie and Vaggie were staring at Alastor who was acting rather odd, brushing himself down for the fifth time since standing as if he was still looking untidy. Niffty was taking some time to relax after, what looked to be, an intense few hours of cleaning. 

Glancing at the clock on the opposite wall from the bar, you’re surprised to see that you’d slept a lot longer than you had intended to. You hum to yourself before turning to the others you remember that you’d promised to cook for them yesterday. It would be difficult to accommodate to all of their different tastes but you were determined enough to find a way, especially if it meant they would all eat well. 

It worried you to know that Husk does nothing but drink alcohol, you were positive that Angel did drugs in his alone time and the others didn’t eat nearly enough for your liking. Especially Alastor though he never ate that much when he was alive and you were positive that he ate even less now “I’ll make dinner now if everybody’s okay with that?” You ask tentatively, they all nod absentmindedly and you wander into the kitchen. You hunt through the cupboards, the fridge, the freezer. Internal panic starts to set in when you realize you have no idea what to make for everyone collectively. 

You had a feeling most of them would be easy to cook and that you were just putting unnecessary pressure on yourself. Dragging your hands through your hair in frustration, freeing a few tangles in the process, you sigh. Washing your hands, you get to work, deciding that something simple like Bolognese might be your safest bet. It doesn’t take long to make and the smell of basil and sage in the air makes your stomach growl uncontrollably. 

You check the lobby to find that everyone was still there but the atmosphere was tense and awkward, you failed to notice that Husk and Alastor seemed to be having some kind of glaring competition. “Hey, dinner’s ready!” You call out happily, you were excited to eat something and more than willing to forget everything that had happened last night. Of course, your mind had been dwelling on it at first you had been convinced that it was Alastor, but after talking with Lucifer you were completely clueless. 

It didn’t make sense, nobody else knew about you being here so who could it have possibly been and more importantly why try to pin it on Alastor? It wasn’t sitting right with you, it was making your stomach churn, you felt uneasy not knowing what was happening. You watch as the others take their seats and while you’re serving them their food you’re almost completely lost in thought. When you sit down to join the others, it dawns on you that they’re all incredibly quiet. 

Your white eyes dance about the table Vaggie and Angel were tucking in with gusto, Husk is eating lazily while eyeing Alastor with a steely gaze. Alastor was trying to appear as normal but there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked drained, Niffty was happily gobbling up the food you’d cooked and Charlie was eyeing the table warily. 

The moment her eyes land on you she smiles “I’ll fix your door once we’ve finished eating, the whole thing was shattered” she states with a small yet uncomfortable looking smile. You nod slowly this topic wasn’t one you wanted to discuss right now but it needed to be done regardless, Angel and Alastor are shaking their heads “No way, don’t even think about puttin’ ‘er back in that room, ya either move ‘er or I’ll never forgive ya” Angel shoots her a pointed looked to make sure she’s listening and even Vaggie looked shocked. 

Alastor nods placing his fork back down on the edge of his plate “Yes, for once I’m inclined to agree with our effeminate fellow, it would be far better to have her moved to a room much closer to the rest of us at least that way we can all keep an eye on her.” You’re almost surprised that he’s taking your safety so seriously, it seemed so out of character for him Vaggie sighs muttering something under her breath before catching your eyes. Her expression was serious as usual “What would you like Sera?” She asks you knew that she would be perfectly happy with whichever choice you made but for some reason, you still felt guilty. You almost felt as though you were asking for too much “Uh...I think I’d rather move; I’d feel a lot safer with the rest of you...if that’s okay?” You ask nervously, you hadn’t even touched your food and you just knew it would be cold. 

Vaggie nods as you force yourself to take a bite of the cold spaghetti and focus on trying not to gag while chewing it you try to focus on the rest of the conversation while you eat but of you can think about is how odd last night had been, nothing was ever simple down here, was it? 

You’re offered the room between Alastor’s and Charlie’s and Vaggie’s room, to which you accepted gratefully. Despite the fact it meant you’d be closer to Alastor than you’d really prefer, at least you knew that Charlie and Vaggie would be right next to you if you needed them. Husk had been oddly quiet for the entire time you’d all been eating, even when Angel was flirting with him, you were worried that maybe his disagreement with Alastor had gotten a bit more intense than it should have. 

Niffty and, surprisingly, Alastor offer to clean the dishes after dinner leaving the rest of you to do whatever you wished. Charlie and Vaggie said that they would go and set up your new room, Angel wandered off to who knows where and you assumed that Husk had probably run back to the safety of his bar, well he didn’t literally run, you suppose the word you should have used was ‘escaped.’ Nevertheless, that left you in the kitchen with Alastor and Niffty both of whom were chatting away happily as if they had completely forgotten about your presence. 

Obviously, you knew this to be impossible but that’s besides the point, you had no idea what to do, should you join in the conversation? You peek at them discreetly and shake your head at the idea, it would be best if you kept to yourself for a bit, perhaps you could do some baking. Your eyes light up at the idea, baking had always calmed your jittery nerves when you were alive and quite frankly you missed doing it. You jump up from your seat with a newfound pep in your step you scramble through cupboards for the ingredients and utensils that you’d need. 

You’re not surprised to see that Charlie had a wide variety of coloured icing which sparks an amazing idea within you, one that nearly had you bursting into glitter at the mere thought of it. You were going to make cupcakes for everyone, though you’d have to make something different for Alastor, and you were going to colour code them you thought the idea was cute. 

How adorable would it be if they all got a treat in that was colour coded specially for them? You had already fallen in love with the idea and nothing was going to convince you not to do, you throw on a yellow apron that was hanging neglected by the kitchen doors, brushing it down you set to work quickly. Making the batter and eating whatever was left from it made you feel like a little girl again, you smile nostalgically as memories swam through your thoughts every so often. 

It takes a good while to get everything perfect and during the time you’d been baking the cupcakes you’d made Alastor something separate, cherry compote, to be precise. You’d made it for him before and if you remembered correctly, he’d quite liked it...though that had been some time ago now. Decorating the cupcakes was by far your favourite part, you’d almost forgotten how fun it was to make treats for others. You were so excited you could barely contain yourself. 

Angel’s cupcake was white and pink with multi-coloured sprinkles, Vaggie’s was lilac and white swirled together. Charlie’s was a mix of pink and red, Niffty’s was pink and yellow with little white-chocolate hearts sprinkled on top. Husk’s was black and red with orange sprinkles to match his eyes. And, of course, Alastor’s was already a deep red colour due to the cherries you’d used. 

You step back wiping the back of your hand over your forehead trying not to wipe stray icing over your face. You smile admiring your handy work, you hoped they liked them, either way, you thought they were pretty adorable you wash your hands once more and place the treats on a serving tray. You wander out into the lobby carefully to your utter luck everyone was there. 

Some of them were watching the TV while the rest, namely Alastor, Vaggie and Charlie, were talking amongst themselves you grin “I made cupcakes!” You announce loudly, you were honestly struggling not to bounce up and down in excitement you hadn’t felt this way in a very long time. You’d done this for your friends in Heaven once but the novelty had worn off after the first few times, you just wanted to see the happy looks on their faces when they ate them. 

Sweets never failed to cheer you up, so you always made sweet things for others when they were upset or stressed. You knew it didn’t work for everyone but you could only hope it would make them feel better for a little while and if it did, then it was worth it in your eyes. Angel’s eyes light up and he practically pounces on you in his effort to get at his cupcake, you giggle quietly to yourself his attitude toward you sure did seem to change a lot. 

He thanks you quickly before taking it back to his seat and for a minute you just watch with a goofy grin on your face as he turns it this way and that way to admire it. Niffty takes hers with a squeal and chats away about how pretty it was that she didn’t want to ruin it by eating it, however, that doesn’t last as she forces it into her mouth whole and smiles with stuffed cheeks evidently happy with the taste and texture of it. 

Husk tentatively takes his with a mumbled thank you before disappearing behind the bar once again. Charlie and Vaggie take theirs together and thank you as well “These are beautiful, I kinda feel bad for eating it considering all the effort you must have put into decorating it” Charlie mummers with sparkles in her eyes. You shake your head “Nonsense! They’re meant to be eaten!” You exclaim. Vaggie gives you a rare yet large smile before tucking in. 

That left one more, not a cupcake but still a treat, you walk slowly up to a tired-looking Alastor your eyes flit between the treat and him before you hold the tray out as a gesture for him to take it. He raises an eyebrow and you can tell he’s about to give you the spiel about him disliking sweet things as if you had forgotten. On the contrary, you’d listened to this spiel before for an hour and you’d really rather not have this conversation again. You roll your eyes with a small smile “It’s not technically a sweet thing, it’s cherry compote I’ve made it for you before you said you liked it.” 

His eyebrows pull together as a look of confusion takes hold of his features, he takes the treat from the tray along with the spoon you’d provided you take a deep breath before adding “Think of this as a peace offering, okay?” You couldn’t go about your normal life while being worried about him, that kind of behaviour just wasn’t healthy. You hoped that this would help the both of you live a somewhat comfortable year here together without having to be on your guard all the time. You’re not used to seeing Alastor looking so put out, he managed to look uncomfortable and relieved all at once, it was very strange if you thought about it. 

But he eventually nods, albeit silently, agreeing. The atmosphere seems to have gotten lighter, something had changed between you all and you were unsure as to whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. You wanted desperately to believe that it was a good thing, but it seemed anything was possible down here “Watcha thinkin’ so hard about, toots?” Angel’s gasp at his own mistake made the entire room turn deadly silent as you turned to face him. 

His hand was covering his mouth, his eyes were wide and you could tell he was mentally kicking himself for this mistake. Your only two options here were to ask if he were talking to you or act like it never happened and just reply as normal “Nothing, it’s nothing. I’m fine” you reply naturally, you didn’t want to embarrass him in front of everyone about his obvious slip-up. You smile at him and you can see his shoulders sag in relief when he notices that you didn’t make a big deal out of it or drew attention to it. 

You walk thoughtfully back to the kitchen to put the apron and serving tray back in their designated places before leaving again, the smell of fresh baking wafted between the two rooms and it smelled delightful. Niffty, Angel and Alastor seemed to have escaped from the lobby as they were nowhere in sight. So now Charlie and Vaggie were sat snuggled up under a blanket watching the TV and Husk was...drinking again, you really feared for his liver. 

You pass the girls and tell them that you’re going to sit on the veranda if they needed you, they nod and watch as you leave closing the door behind you. You almost forgot how cold it was outside of the hotel, you wrap your wings around you on instinct you sit on top of one of the steps and just watch as denizens go on about their day, well technically it was night now but that’s just a detail here. Time holds no meaning for you all anymore, not like it used to. 

It broke your heart to see children running past the gates to the hotel, what could a child possibly do to warrant an eternal stay in a place as awful as this? You had no clue and you weren’t sure if you even wanted to know. You wished you could talk to the kids back home, you missed them so much. You hoped that Rosa was finishing the book you’d been reading to them. You lean your head against the bannister to the steps feeling melancholy. 

A blanket is suddenly draped over you covering you from head to toe completely cutting off your vision, your heart quickens as panic sets in before a familiar voice says " _Wouldn’t want anyone finding out there was an Angel in Hell now, would we?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey chapter 6 up, sorry this took a while I needed to take some time to actually make sure I was punctuating properly. I hope this one is a little easier to read than the previous chapter, updates might be a little slow so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you with the next one!


	7. Are Things Finally Looking Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alastor scaring the wits out of you and walking you to your room, you finally get a good night’s rest and wake to something oddly adorable which renews your faith in those who lived at the hotel...maybe it really is possible to rehabilitate a demon?

Your breathing quickens and your heart practically leaps into your throat, palpitating uncontrollably, you struggle to get the thick fabric out of your face. When it’s finally removed you look to your right, Alastor is taking a seat next to you on the top step of the veranda “You really should be careful about sitting in plain sight out here” he mumbles eyeing you sceptically. You let out a heavy sigh of relief “Alastor you scared me!” You exclaim with your hand over your heart. 

Honestly, you were convinced that he was determined to scare you every chance he got. His grin wasn’t as wide as usual, in fact, he was fidgeting under your gaze playing with his slender fingers, cracking them and on the odd occasion checking his long red claws as if he’d chipped them. “How are you feeling?” He asks, finally clasping his hands together and ceasing all movement. You wrap the blanket, he’d thrown over your head, around your shoulders. 

“I’m okay, a little tired, and about earlier...thanks for letting me get some rest I know that must have been incredibly uncomfortable for you.” You reply quietly, this was the first time you’d been alone with Alastor without feeling threatened, it was strange. But you didn’t want to question it, you didn’t want this to go back to how it used to be. He shakes his head “Oh no, dear, it’s perfectly fine it wasn’t your fault” he replies brushing himself down and sitting up straight as if merely talking about it made him uncomfortable. 

You could take a hint, you tried thinking about something different to talk about, a safe topic, but everything you thought of could very well end up becoming the source of a rather ugly argument. You bite your lip in thought, the cool breeze of the winter air rolls over you both rustling Alastor’s black cow-licks, his ears twitch as though he were listening intently. He hums quietly next to you and eventually moves to lean back on his hands stretching his legs out in front of him. 

He’d definitely gotten taller, you can’t stop the grin that spreads across your face as you reminisce about the time you’d spent with him “You haven’t changed at all, Alastor” you say, still grinning widely. He quirks a thin eyebrow at you “Oh? I could say the same for you, my dear, but, out of pure interest, why do you say that?” He asks in an overly convoluted way, very _Alastor_ like, you smirk and turn to face him which just intrigues him all the more. You run your right hand through your ebony hair freeing up any knots or tangles that may have formed, listening to cars passing by “Well, let’s see...you still talk with your nose in the air, you still invade other people’s space even though they’d get an earful if they ever did that to you...need I go on?” You ask with a smug smile. 

Alastor straightens back up, he’s grinning, every fibre of your being is trying to tell you that this smile was dangerous. But a small part of you knew that he was just amused that you remembered so much about him “Well, dear, I could say that you’re still as gullible as ever and that wouldn’t be far from the truth either” he defends childishly. You shake your head somewhat bemused by his antics “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘trusting’ and maybe you should try being more open with others, you might be pleasantly surprised” you suggest with a shrug of your shoulders. 

His smile falters slightly and you can tell that he’s trying to hide it “Maybe” he mumbles quietly. You both become quiet again, you don’t fail to notice that he seems to shift between being comfortable around you and looking incredibly awkward around you. He was being lovely; he’d been like this with you a few times when you were alive. It made you wonder if sometimes he was sick of putting up this facade? If he was, sometimes, sick of appearing perfectly put together all the time? You could only imagine just how exhausting that must be. 

The temperature had dropped dramatically and you were finding yourself becoming extremely grateful for Alastor bringing out a blanket for you. You snuggle into the soft material; your legs were starting to hurt and your bum was starting to go numb. You stand from your position and watch as Alastor scrambles to do the same, which was oddly out of character for him. “Finally heading back inside, dear?” He asks, brushing himself down. You nod, reaching out a pale and slender hand to open the hotel door but Alastor beats you to it opening the door and bowing dramatically at the waist. 

“Ladies first” he announces, you smile holding in a laugh, he definitely hasn’t changed. But the last time he’d done that had been when you were alive and, oddly enough, he never did it for anyone else when you were around. The lobby was barren, there wasn’t a single sign that anyone else was still up, despite the nap you’d had earlier you still felt as though you could sleep for a week, you yawn tiredly and your eyelids start to get heavy just thinking about a full night’s rest. You turn to see that Alastor had joined you, he also seemed exhausted he’d been the only one that hadn’t taken a nap which, honestly, made you feel awful. 

“May I walk you to your new room, dear?” He asks politely, of course, he wouldn’t if you felt uncomfortable with it but as you were both heading that way anyway, he thought that maybe you’d appreciate the offer. You’re too tired to even process what he’d asked you, and if you had taken a minute to just think, you probably would have said no. But instead, you accept with a tired and, in his opinion, rather cute nod of your head, he offers an arm for you to take, which you do, and you both head toward your new room in complete and utter silence. 

You were aware enough to realise that, realistically, Alastor should be talking your ears off but, as it happened, he was being incredibly and inexplicably quiet...for once. Any other time you probably would have appreciated this but right now it just worried you. You realised that maybe he just felt too tired to talk, or maybe he just couldn’t think of anything to talk about...unlikely but plausible...but you also thought that maybe there might be something on his mind. 

You look up at the seven-foot-tall demon next to you, whose arm you were clinging too out of pure exhaustion, to see a pensive and thoughtful look clouding his usually chipper features. His smile had become close-lipped, his eyes had this distant look to them, his attention shifts to you...essentially catching you staring at him. You quickly look away, your eyes darting from paintings to windows and even to the detailed ceiling until you feel his eyes leave your flustered form. You were a little embarrassed that he’d caught you staring but you’re more upset because of the way you handled it. 

You force yourself to repress a sigh, he didn’t need to know that you felt frustrated with yourself. You eventually arrive outside your new bedroom, Alastor slowly lets your arm go, brushing himself down he clears his throat and fixes his bowtie before opening your door for you allowing you to glimpse your new room for the first time. As the door opens, letting a slither of light from the hallway illuminate a small portion of the room, you could tell, as dim as it was, that the room was clean. 

The girls had done an excellent job in preparing it for you which was lovely. Alastor's shadow blocked out most of the light but, from what you could see, it had been scrubbed within an inch of its life. The bedding was a baby pink shade, the vanity was a lovely mahogany colour and matched the rest of your furniture. The carpet had, evidently, been freshly steamed and there was a wonderful, clean and fresh scent in the air. The light flicks on basking the room in a warm and comforting glow and though you know Alastor is stood right behind you, you didn't feel the slightest bit threatened...you weren't sure why. But it became clear to you earlier today that he'd done his best to make you feel safe. 

You couldn’t help but wish for him to be that lovely all the time but you also knew that somehow that would be a learning curve for him. He seemed to lack basic social skills, like how to be empathetic, for instance. But it warmed your heart to see him trying, you turn to look at him and you’re surprised to see him looking awkward, he was fiddling with his coat and repeatedly fixing his bowtie and monocle even though they no longer needed to be fixed. 

He looks around the room his eyes darting to every corner, checking every nook and cranny, with a scrutinizing gaze. He looked as though he wanted to say something "Everything okay?" You ask watching his eyes dart everywhere and it seems like he can't look you in the eye, he nods slightly. Without looking at you he gives the room another once over, as if inspecting its safety, and, seemingly satisfied, he wishes you goodnight and leaves the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

For a minute you stare after him in wonder “Well that was odd...” you trail off shaking your head at his strange behaviour. However, being as exhausted as you were, you decide to change into a comfortable nightgown, brush your teeth and clumsily clamber straight into your new bed. Turning off the bedside lamp you stare out into the pitch black of your new room, your white eyes tracing the outlines of every object that fell into view. You could hear Charlie and Vaggie talking next door, although their conversation was muffled and sounded more like a low hum. 

It comforted you to know that you could hear them, it comforted you, even more, to know that they were there if you needed them. And that’s all it took to lull you into a deep and restful sleep. You dreamt of nothing. _It was pure bliss._

When you wake the next morning you almost resent the first rays of dawn as they dare to wake you gently from your restful sleep. But when you eventually open your eyes, you’re amazed to see soft red hues brightening up your room and for a minute you forget about the orange and pink sunrise you were usually greeted within Heaven. It never lasted anyway, but the colour red was completely forbidden in Heaven, it gave some Angels awful flashbacks. 

But you? You had missed the colour, though, truthfully, the first few months in Heaven the colour red had disgusted you and yet, at the time, you couldn’t remember why. But you understand that it’s not the colour that you dislike but, rather, that act you associated it with. You sigh, turning to lay on your back...as well as you could with your wings sprawled out beneath you, you turn your head to face your windows, which you’d failed to notice last night, they were huge arched windows with, purple, velvet drapes either side of them. 

They were lovely and allowed for a wonderful view from where you were, just led here comfortably and completely unwilling to move. You just wanted to stare out of your crystal-clear windows all day but you knew you should at least make an appearance today, even if only for a little while. You sigh throwing your quilt aside, you swing your legs to the left side of your bed and prepare for the day. 

After having a lovely, hot and relaxing shower in your new rather large bathroom. You dressed in a white blouse with a long, black skirt, you pair them with short heeled shoes. You tie your hair into a half-up half-down style and are relieved to see that the deep and intense bags under your eyes had lightened significantly after having a full night’s rest. You smile feeling prepared enough you glide up to your door and pull it open only to be stopped in your tracks. 

There curled up on the floor, snoring rather loudly, was Husk. Clutching a few empty, glass bottles of cheap beer, covered only by his red wings, he was led horizontally in front of your door as if preventing anyone from coming in. How sweet, he must have been worried about something happening to you again last night, so much so that he felt the need to guard your door while you slept. You smile sadly, he must have been awake for a long time just drinking alone and protecting you when he could have been sleeping comfortably in his own bed. 

You felt awful for putting so much anxiety on him, pushing him to the point where he physically felt the need to guard you. He shouldn’t have to lose sleep over you and you’d actually prefer that he didn’t, you kneel down by his side and gently shake his shoulder. He stirs but that’s about all he does, instead he smacks his lips together and starts snoring again, you hold back a giggle and try again shaking his shoulder a little harder this time. 

Which seems to work as one amber eye peels itself open and focuses on you before widening in fear or surprise you weren’t sure. But soon enough he’s clambering to his feet coughing awkwardly and rubbing the back of his neck “Oh you’re awake-cough-I...uh...this wasn’t...-” he cuts himself off with a grumpy expression before trying to finish what he’d started. Averting his eyes he grits out “I just fell asleep here, don’t think anything of it” before storming off down the hallway, angrily stomping his feet to create a loud, booming sound that echoed around the hallway until he was no longer in sight. 

You were sure if he’d been capable of it he would have been blushing bright red, you hope he’d gone to sleep in his own room but you had this sneaking feeling that he’d gone back to the bar to drink some more. “Hey!” A voice yells from the opposite end of the hallway, you turn to look to your right and see Angel looking awkward and visibly irritable and you find yourself wondering why everyone was acting to awkward recently. First Alastor, then Husk and now Angel? Who’s next? Vaggie? Niffty? You doubted that it would be Charlie but you weren’t ruling out Vaggie. 

He’s impatiently gesturing for you to follow him and rolling his eyes dramatically. He sighs when you finally reach him and he walks away, most likely expecting you to follow him, swaying his hips like he usually does. You reach a white door with pink dappled spots on it and you could just tell that this was Angel’s room as he casually swings the door open without a care and waits for you to follow him in. 

His room is especially dark, with the curtains closed blocking out all of the light from outside the only light you were provided with were from pink fairy lights and pink lava lamps haphazardly placed everywhere. The room was bathed in a pink glow, it gave the whole room a dreamy look. His bed sheets were white with a pink cloud print. The rest of his room followed a similar colour pallet with different patterns here and there. 

Fat Nuggets was trotting over happily, oinking and chuffing loudly trying to get your attention. You crouch down to pet the adorable pink pig and you could swear he smiled at you before trotting away, over to Angel whose face became less sour when his pet finally showed him any kind of attention. Angel closes his door behind him before sauntering off to sit on his bed which was placed right in the centre of his room. 

Angel’s quiet for a moment, quietly petting his pig's stomach before turning to face you. He clears his throat before fixing his hair and fluffing up his...bust? Honestly, you had no idea what it was but nevertheless, he fluffed it. He lets out a loud sigh obviously feeling exasperated, it was becoming increasingly clear to you that what he wanted to talk to you about was important to him but he was struggling to find the right words. You wait patiently for him to organize his thoughts, finally, he huffs standing from his seated position he wanders over to his closet doors and forcefully pulls them open before digging around on his closet floor. 

When he finally turns back to you there’s a small burgundy box in his first set of hands. He struts back over to you and, without looking you in the eye or looking at you at all, he shoves the box into your arms “Think of this as a ‘thank you’ for the cupcake yesterday, but don’t ya dare expect this all the time, toots!” He exclaims pointing multiple fingers at you to emphasize his point. He takes a seat on his bed again muttering ‘I ain’t no charity case.’ 

You struggle to contain a grin that would rival the Cheshire cats and instead you open the little box, eager to find out exactly what it was that he’d gifted to you. Sat on a bed of black satin was a beautiful, oriental hair stick, decorated with an emerald dragon, with rubies for its eyes, and lovely deep red tassels hanging off of it. You gently pull it from its place to admire it in the dimly lit room and a smile slides slowly into place on your lips despite your best efforts. 

“It’s beautiful Angel, are you sure you want to give me this? All I did was make you a cupcake I feel like this might be a bit much in return for something so simple” you say with thinly veiled concern, you weren’t sure you were worthy of such an, obviously, expensive gift. He rolls his odd coloured eyes as if he’d been expecting this from the start “Stop complaining and just accept it” he mutters, though deep down he was secretly happy to shower you with gifts. He used to do it for his sister all the time and he’s missed being able to do that. 

The actual hair stick itself was a deep black and would blend in with your hair, the gift is suddenly snatched from your hand and before you can ask what he’s doing, he’s already nestled it in place in your hair. He circles you, admiring his handy work before placing one set of his hands on his hips and crossing the other set. He nods with a look of self-satisfaction “There! Looks great, toots...you can go away now” he says flippantly. 

You turn and leave his room knowing that he was feeling embarrassed and probably still wasn’t ready to just be himself around you for whatever reason. You wander from his room all the way down to the lobby, smiling like an idiot the entire way. You couldn’t help it, for some reason you felt so much closer to Angel now it made you insanely happy. When you reach the lobby, you find that your earlier predictions about Husk were completely right, he was stood behind the bar drinking yet another beer...you were half tempted to take it from him...but that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

Charlie and Vaggie were snuggled up on the sofa under multiple blankets looking blissfully happy and if anything, extremely in love. Vaggie’s head was nestled on Charlie’s shoulder and, in turn, one of Charlie’s slim hands had cupped Vaggie’s cheek and she was slowly stroking her thumb over her cheekbone, tracing it. You smile at the adorable scene; it was so tender you almost felt as though you were intruding. 

Niffty bounces up to you “Oh boy am I glad to see you; you look well-rested for once too!” She exclaims loudly catching the attention of everyone in the room, you grin and nod ecstatically “Yep, I feel much better!” You reply, returning her bubbly energy tenfold and Niffty’s eye sparkles brighter than all of the stars in space. She starts chatting about this and that, topics that weren’t overly important but you still listened intently. 

She walked you down the stairs, still talking and you find yourself wanting to take a breath for her because it didn’t seem like she would be doing it any time soon. Eventually, something she says captures your attention, somehow, she’d gotten on the topic of Alastor and her job here at the hotel, cleaning, and usually, he’d be up by now inspecting her work and giving her a list of other things to do. “But he’s not up yet, which is really unlike him, I mean this guy never sleeps in ever, you know? But today he’s sleeping in and I don’t know if I’m supposed to wake him or not...” you manage to tune out her rambling as a tinge of worry sets in. 

You were very well aware of Alastor’s usual sleep schedule, he was a little bit of an insomniac, so he could sleep for an hour or two and be right at rain for the rest of the day. The week you’d looked after him, he’d always been up before you and he’d always insisted on making you breakfast. But for him to sleep in? It had anxiety welling up in the pit of your stomach, all you could think about was what if he was ill? What if he never wakes up? What if something happened to him and he wasn’t even in the hotel at all? All of these questions running through your head was making you feel sick with worry. 

It must have shown, Charlie untangles herself from Vaggie offering her a loving smile before standing and stretching her arms into the air the crack the follows echoes throughout the room. She offers you a bright and understanding smile showing off pearly white teeth “I’ll go and check on him, he is a manger after all” she states before skipping off up the stairs and out of sight. Niffty simply shrugs at you and rushes into the kitchen presumably to eat, Vaggie catches your eye and smiles patting the now empty space next to her “Take a load off, hon, watch some TV with me?” She offers, knowing that if you were distracted then you wouldn’t have to worry. You take her up on her offer. 

Meanwhile, Charlie’s still skipping her way to Alastor’s room, she’d been expecting him in the lobby long before you showed up so, admittedly, she was checking on him for her own peace of mind as well. When she finally reaches his door, she knocks three times and waits patiently, after a short amount of time with no reply she too begins to get worried. She sighs knocking again much louder this time and after a few minutes receives a muffled reply “One moment!” Alastor yells from the other side of the locked door. 

Another few minutes pass and finally the door opens startlingly quick to reveal a dishevelled looking Alastor, his hair is sticking up wildly despite his desperate attempts to tame it. His usual uniform is crumpled and looked as though it had just recently been strewn on his bedroom floor without a care. His shoes were untied and everything about his appearance was wild. Visibly panting, eyes wide “Ah dear, apologies for the late hour, it seems I must have slept in, quite unintentional I assure you.” He gasped the words out hurriedly, fastening his coat and finally fixing his hair. 

Charlie chuckles “Alastor, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so...‘unkempt’ before” he was in such a rush that he’d completely forgotten his monocle but Charlie felt she’d commented enough on his appearance, she didn’t want to slow him down. She follows him with great difficulty as he takes large strides down the hallways, for a minute she finds herself envying his long legs. Honestly, the guy needs to slow down! 

“Al, wait! You know Sera’s up already? Do you really want to be walking into the lobby looking like that-” She’s cut off as she collides into his back roughly forcing out a deep ‘oof’ from her lips, she stumbles back as he spins around to face her with a mortified expression “You’re just thinking to tell me this now, dear?” He mutters quietly trying not to draw attention they were both quite close to the lobby already. 

She grins sheepishly, shrugging she replies “Just do the finger snappy thing, you’ll be fine” she walks away to save herself from laughing at his gobsmacked expression, his jaw nearly unhinged itself there and then. She had to admit that Vaggie would get a kick out of that story later, funnily enough, the minute she reaches the lobby stairs she hears a distant snap and snickers to herself. 

Now her suspicions had been confirmed she’d have to have a chat with Alastor later. Her eyes land on you and she smiles softly, you were sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching a movie with Vaggie. _It’s_ _funny to think_ _that an Angel like you could be the key to taming a demon like Alastor..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven up! I hope you guys like this one I think this chapter was one of my favourites to write at the moment, simply because it was just a cute little chapter and all the characters finally have time to relax for a bit. Anyway, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks so much for reading, see you with the next one!


	8. Calming the Chaos in Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie had a feeling she knew what was ‘wrong’ with Alastor and decided to take it upon herself to talk to him about it but not before makes and utter fool of himself in front of you... 

Alastor snaps his fingers, trying to take a deep breath, he wasn’t sure why but nerves were getting the better of him. For the first time, in all of his existence, he was feeling completely out of place with himself. Brushing his jacket over once more and feeling sure that he’d successfully tidied himself up he squares his shoulders and continues the rest of the way down the corridor to the lobby. Reaching the top of the lobby stairs he finds that Husk is, as usual, stood behind the bar drinking away. 

Charlie was stood at the bottom of the stairs staring in the direction the only sofa in the lobby. And, sat on said sofa, was Vaggie and, of course, you. His breath catches painfully in his throat, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, somewhat similar to a steam hammer. His mouth felt dry and his hands felt clammy inside his gloves, he was especially thankful that he’d remembered to put those on today. He clasps his hands together behind his back trying to, as much as he possibly could, look natural. 

The last thing he needed to do was embarrass himself in front of you, the others he could deal with. But it would all but destroy his pride and his dignity if he embarrassed himself in front of you. He walks slowly and carefully down the lobby stairs and the slight movement catches your immediate attention, the minute your white eyes land on him his body freezes up. Fixed beneath your gaze he almost feels as though he can do nothing but be studied by your careful and observant eyes. And he had a feeling that nothing about his appearance would escape your gaze, nothing would go unnoticed. 

Your eyes on him pushed his brain into complete overdrive, he couldn’t think properly, his head felt as though it were filled with cotton wool. He remembered wanting to speak but he couldn’t remember what he wanted to say...good morning? Hello? How was your night? Did you rest well? All of these were things he wanted to say but the words were clinging to his paralyzed tongue like a cruel joke as if to mock him. His lips part slightly but nothing comes out, nothing but his cool breath anyway... 

How is it that he had gone through his entire life perfectly able to articulate himself, but right now words were choosing to fail him? Right when it mattered most? He simply wanted to know if you were alright and, yet, here he was completely unable to form a sentence. Instead, all he could do was stare back at you for the longest time and he couldn’t help but think that he may be ‘screwed’, as Husk would say, if you tried to start a conversation with him, in this condition. 

But, of course, that’s exactly what you do as you lift yourself from your seat, his eyes followed your every movement with evident curiosity. “Are you well?” You ask, your smooth voice washes over him and, though he’s still carefully taking in your appearance, he replies “I’m fine, dear...how are you?” He asks awkwardly in return, now you can't see it but he’s mentally smacking his head off of a wall for acting so wooden. But your simple yet confused nod was reply enough for him. 

He nods once, “Good.” Feeling that this had become awkward enough he seeks an escape, turning to walk briskly into the kitchen he didn’t take into account that he’d forgotten to tie his shoelaces in his haste to see you. One wrong step had him plummeting, embarrassingly, to the floor. _What. An. Idiot!_ Your gasp was audible from where you were stood and he, honestly, couldn’t curse himself enough. Though if he were to be completely honest, he’s only too glad that Angel wasn’t in the room, he’s positive the effeminate arachnid wouldn’t let him forget this. 

You rush over to where he’d fallen, noting that everyone else in the room was either just as shocked as you were or simply unwilling to help him. You bite your tongue to hold back a laugh the last thing you wanted was to upset him by laughing at him. You've never seen him so flustered before though, taking one of his gloved hands you help him to his feet. He brushes himself down and as he's about to tie his shoes, he's completely shocked when you crouch down to do it yourself. You shake your downturned head, hiding a large grin "Honestly, Alastor you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders" you mumble, bemused. 

You were right, of course, though it had been some time since you’d had to tie his shoelaces as if he were a five-year-old. Once you’ve finished you straighten up dusting yourself off, you’d noticed that his monocle was missing, he must have forgotten that too. His cheeks held a dusting of red and you could tell it was taking all of his self-control not to burst into flames right here and right now. You also didn’t fail to realize that Husk and Vaggie had been snickering to themselves since the fall. 

Nevertheless, he thanks you briskly before turning on one heel and disappearing beyond the kitchen doors. You stare after him for a minute or two, you felt bad for him, he must feel so embarrassed. You turn quickly, crossing your arms over your chest and fixing Vaggie and Husk with a stern and pleading gaze, waiting until they’ve finished laughing to themselves. It doesn’t take them long when they realize that you’re about to lecture them, they have the decency to look ashamed, at least. 

You sigh “Was that really necessary, you two? Imagine how embarrassed you’d feel in that situation” you chide gently, Vaggie hangs her head kicking her foot against the marble tiles she mumbles an apology. Husk however shrugs and you try again “Listen I know a lot of you might not like Alastor, and neither did I when I first arrived, but that didn’t give me the right to treat him any less like a person with thoughts and feelings. I'd do that same for you guys, it would be nice if you at least tried to extend the same courtesy to those around you” you finish. 

Your eyes land back on the closed kitchen door, you felt this need to go and make sure he was okay. And possibly take his mind off of the incident, your purse your lips together and force yourself forward through the kitchen doors. Alastor’s taken to preparing breakfast, to anyone that wasn’t you, he probably looked unfazed. But you’re not so easily fooled, his neck was just as red as, you assumed, his face was and you’re certain that, had he still been human, the tips of his ears would be red as well. 

You wander up to him and take the frying pan, that he’d just fished out of the cupboard, out of his hand placing it on the stove. When you turn back to him, his head is already turned away from you, you raise your eyebrows in concern and fix his bowtie which had been ruffled in the fall. “Are you alright, Alastor?” You ask quietly, as you expected, silence greets you. You bite your lower lip, worrying it between your blunt teeth, you smooth his jacket over before you’re gently forced aside so he can continue in silence. 

You’re positive that he’s expecting you to leave, he’s stubborn and always has been, he’d only ever embarrassed himself in front of you once before when you were alive and he hadn’t spoken to you for two hours afterwards. You weren’t waiting that long again you force yourself to think of something to take his mind off of it. “Alastor?” You call out to him, one of his ears twitches before pivoting toward you, a subtle sign that he was listening one that you would have missed had you not been paying attention. 

You smile at one particular memory, maybe this would cheer him up “Do you remember that disaster of a shopping trip we went on? I believe it may have been a day or two before you were all healed up and ready to go home?” You ask hoping to trigger the same memory in him, his head lifts up to stare at the wall in front of him. You can’t see his expression from your position, nothing too dramatic had happened but it had been your first outing together. 

Of course, he’d been recognized by ‘fans’ constantly, you smile at the memory letting it wash over you: 

_“Alastor, we need to test the limit_ _of your wound if it opens simply with you walking around then you may really need to go to a hospital_ _!” You exclaim you’d been trying to convince him to take a walk through the market with you for an hour now_ _. Though he’d been a decent house guest_ _and cleaned up after himself, he was as stubborn as a mule when it came to going outside._

_He shakes his head defiantly, how childish, you sigh. This was becoming painful_ _“Alastor, please if I have to go on another outing alone_ _..."_ _you trail off, you were desperate for some company while you’re out. If you have to accept_ _any more_ _flowers,_ _your_ _apartment will_ _look fit to be a florist. You_ _look up at him with pleading eyes hoping that he would give in_ _and for a minute he stares at you blankly before rolling his eyes._

_Sighing rather loudly he replies “Fine, fine, now stop staring at me like that, it’s incredibly unnerving_ _”_ _you grin_ _. When the two of you finally leave, you start to understand Alastor’s reluctance very quickly_ _, already you had both been approached by multiple families all of which had a daughter_ _of a reasonable age...you could already see where this was going._

_You felt incredibly guilty_ _,_ _Alastor looked so uncomfortable having people practically thrusting their daughters at him. He didn’t even know half of them_ _,_ _and yet all of_ _them were incredibly touchy. You now had a better understanding of why he disliked being touched_ _, he most certainly had to deal with it more than most people did._

_When the last family eventually leaves_ _you both to shop in peace you hear him huff beside you, heavily._ _You offer him a sympathetic look “I’m sorry Alastor,_ _I had no idea people did this every time you went out if I could make this easier for you I would_ _.” He nods stiffly, brushing himself down_ _he offers you an arm to take, which you do, “I can only hope that this may help_ _, but it would be best for us to hurry and get what we need_ _, I would very much like to leave soon, dear” he replies quietly._

_You nod in agreement_ _,_ _it doesn’t take you long before you’ve finished grabbing the things that you need,_ _you turn to Alastor, who had been peering around_ _at the crowd of people looking apprehensive. “Okay, I think that’s everything_ _, we can go now,_ _” you say cheerily knowing that it should make him feel less nervous, he nods_ _with a relieved expression and you both start to head back out of the small market place._

_But, of course, Alastor couldn’t be the only one left to suffer_ _._ _You had to admit you also had your fair share of admirers, though Victor had inexplicably gone missing_ _, that didn’t mean he was the only one, unfortunately, there were many more. You hear your name being called out from amongst the crowd behind you_ _, you recognized that voice_ _. He was the son of your father’s friend, and therefore_ _, the man your mother and father hoped one day you would marry._

_You turn to greet William with a half-smile and_ _Alastor turns with you._ _The gentleman in front of you had blonde hair, blue eyes,_ _tanned skin_ _and was head-height taller than you."_ _Hello, William, this is Alastor, Alastor this is William_ _a family friend.” You quickly introduce them_ _both in the hopes it would take the interest off of you a bit. But_ _actually,_ _it just seemed to make everything worse, the air around you seemed to turn stale and_ _tense._

_They both seemed to be regarding each other with a mutual level of distaste_ _. You swallow thickly but William is the first to break the intense staring competition he nods in Alastor’s direction politely acknowledging his presence, to which Alastor_ _offered much the same in return. William turns to you with a gleaming smile_ _“I got you something” he states vaguely_ _, you raise an eyebrow in reply it would make sense_ _considering both of his arms were behind his back and hadn’t moved to shake Alastor’s hand like they should have._

_“Oh?” You reply,_ _feeling somewhat curious but the feeling fades into utter disappointment_ _when he pulls a bouquet of red roses from behind his back, that’s the third bouquet of flowers you’d received this week_ _. You tried your best to smile and sound excited when accepting them but you can only do that so many time_ _...you offer him the brightest smile you could muster “Wow...roses...”_ _you reply, reluctantly reaching out to take them._

_You could see Alastor shaking his head out of the corner of your eye_ _but doesn’t say a word as you finish catching up, politely, with William before heading back to the_ _apartment. The minute you enter a frustrated sigh leaves your lips_ _as you place the flowers on the kitchen counter and start putting away the groceries. “Does every man think the same? Or is it just the men that I know? Or do I simply look like the type of woman that only likes roses!”_ _You exclaim._

_You don’t receive a reply but you can hear Alastor shuffling about behind you, so it’s no_ _surprise that when you turn to face him, you find him stood directly behind you. What is a surprise though_ _,_ _is the small bouquet of bluebells he’s holding_ _out toward you with a large, smug_ _,_ _grin on his face. All of your frustration completely_ _depletes_ _into nothing, you’re shocked “When did you get these, you never left my side_ _, surely I would have seen you?” You ask in disbelief, he doesn’t answer though instead he simply winks_ _before walking away._

_With the roses long forgotten about you smile prepping your favourite vase for the bluebells, perhaps today hadn’t been the_ _disaster_ _you thought it had been._

When you finally come back to the present, Alastor’s eyes are on you, there’s a gentle and tender look to them, you blush indiscreetly under his gaze. “Maybe that day hadn’t been so bad after all...” He mumbles before turning back to the stove. When breakfast is finally ready you gather everyone into the kitchen so that Alastor could dish everything up. Obviously, the last two seats that were available were right next to each other, you feel that maybe certain people at the table may have had something to do with that. 

But you shake it off, you might just be looking too much into it. You all sit quietly eating the food Alastor had made...the food Alastor had made...that you’d been avoiding for three days straight, maybe even more, time was eluding you. So much had happened you could barely remember the day you’d arrived. After a moment’s hesitation you realize how silly you’re being, you’d watched Alastor make the food! You know it’s safe, you take a bite and, just as you’d suspected, it was delicious as always. 

You’d be lying if you hadn’t been a little envious of his culinary skills when you were alive, he was no professional sous chef but he was still much better than you. You take a sneak peek to your left, at the demon that had so invaded your thoughts, to see him looking fidgety once again. You think about asking him if he’s okay, but you don’t want to seem annoying. Especially with him being such a private person. 

“Alastor, would you mind if I had a chat with you once we’re finished?” Charlie’s voice cuts through the silence, you peer at her through thick lashes, you can’t help but wonder what she needs to talk to him about. He nods “Of course, dear” he replies, his eyes dart over to you eating silently, he’d been rather unsure as to whether or not you’d eat the food he’d made considering you hadn’t the past few days. But low and behold, you were, he couldn’t tell if you were starting to trust him again or not but he hoped that you were. 

Charlie finishes her food quickly; she was almost excited at the prospect of confronting Alastor. She takes her dish to the sink and cleans it, taking this time to organize her thoughts, she needed them in some semblance of order or everything would come out in a jumble of nonsense. Alastor finishes his own not long after and they leave, allowing the others to finish their food in peace. Charlie leads the way, picking a direction and walking in it with no real destination in mind. 

They wander down the dimly lit hallway, the silence becoming deafening, Alastor's actions had started becoming strange and completely out of character for him. He'd been a nervous wreck whenever you were around and Charlie had already figured out why letting out a quiet giggle she speaks up. "You love her...-" taking a risky glance up at the tall deer-demon, she almost collapses into a fit of laughter, his eyes had widened and his jaw had dropped, it was an expression she wasn’t used to seeing on him "-it's so obvious it hurts-" she doesn't get to finish her teasing. 

"I'd be careful with your words if I were you, my dear, not everyone appreciates your _observations_ " he replies with a strained smile, obviously trying, with great effort, to remain polite. She smiles smugly, he thinks that he can hide it from her, but he can’t she knew that look, that clumsiness, all too well "She calms the chaos inside that weird head of yours, doesn't she?" Charlie doesn't even need to look at him to see that he's surprised, but he knew that she was right. 

"She calms the chaos inside of you and it scares the Hell out of you, so much so that you don't even know how to be normal around her, you get nervous, fidgety, you choose everything you say with care. You do all of this because you're terrified of losing her when she's not here you shroud yourself in that chaotic energy. But, when she is here, everything feels so calm, and you don’t know how to handle it, you're afraid that literally anything you do will eventually ruin it." She pauses in the middle of the hallway. 

His expression looks conflicted, for once he's frowning and she can tell that these are words that he doesn't want to hear but, nevertheless, he needed to hear them. He looks down toward his shoes "How do you even know that?" He asks. She smirks patting his shoulder, and feeling him flinch under that contact she pulls back "I'm the princess of Hell...it's my duty to know!" She exclaims grinning and revealing sparkling white teeth. He drags a clawed hand over his face, he groans in obvious frustration with himself “It’s that obvious?” He questions. 

She simply nods her head, with an amused look, he huffs crossing his arms and pouting which was also a strange look on the infamous Radio Demon. She shrugs her shoulders with a knowing smile “Look, you don’t need to struggle with this, I’m happy to give you advice should you ask for it, okay?” She offers and he nods without a second thought “Great, let’s go back to the lobby I bet everyone’s wondering what happened to us, besides you wouldn’t want to leave Sera all alone now, would you?” She teases, it was worth it to see the murderous look on his face afterwards. 

You had followed Niffty around a bit with Alastor and Charlie chatting, and the others doing whatever they felt like doing. You felt like you should hang out with the one girl you hadn’t spent much time with, she was so talkative. Sometimes you really wondered if she needed to breathe or if it was just something she did because she was bored. You also found that she could not stay on one topic for very long, in that past half an hour she’d gone from talking about fashion over the years to wondering what it would have been like to be a dinosaur? 

She even started talking about her favourite insects at one point, you’d tuned out most of that conversation though, you loved animals but there was something about insects that made your skin crawl. But at some point, during her spiel, she’d apparently seen something unseemly and went on the weirdest cleaning spree you’d ever seen. She hadn’t come back since, you decide to change into your flat shoes, you forgot that wearing heels made your feet hurt. And on the way back to the lobby you hear mild chatter stirring from that direction. 

It’s clear that everyone was there, you could hear them all talking amongst themselves, you slow your walk into something more leisurely, closing your eyes and feeling completely content. You had a feeling that maybe things were finally starting to calm down, and that you’d get through this year with no more problems. You smile and hum happily. 

A loud, resounding, crashing makes you jump out of your skin, panic overtakes you as your sprint toward the commotion you reach the top of the lobby stairs, skidding to a halt. The lobby doors are blown open, letting in the chilly winter air, the rest of the occupants are stood either side of the lobby. In the centre of the lobby, strewn on the floor, bruised and bloody, was another demon you’d never seen before. 

She looked to be some kind of hellhound though she bared a strong resemblance to a hyena based on her spotted fur. Her fur is mostly white with countless red spots, her right leg, nose, ears and left forearm are brown. The inner parts of her ear’s bright red, she has fluffy cheeks and lots of freckles under her eyes. She has very thick fur and a thick tail, her hair is white with dyed red ends. The same palette is also in her tail but reversed with the upper part dyed red instead. She was wearing a black collar adorned with spikes, a bright red tunic with a printed skull and a brown, unbuttoned sweatshirt with torn sleeves. 

All of which was covered in her own blood, she looked young, much younger than the rest of you in the hotel. Your heart ached for her and that’s when a black silhouette catches your eye. Stood in the doorway of the hotel, tall as can be, two extra pairs of arms and two sets of glowing bright red eyes. This demon also appeared to be female she also appeared to be the one who caused the damage to the unconscious teen in front of you. And she didn’t appear to be finished...not by a long shot. 

In fact, she appeared to be preparing to make another strike and something inside of your head just wouldn’t allow out, you scream out a gut-wrenching ‘No!’ Leaping from your position you spread out your wings gliding to the unconscious girl, you shield her from the attack...quite literally that is. With one leg poised up over her, and the other beneath you bracing yourself on the cold marble floor, you throw out one palm and, without realizing it, form a shield around the both of you. 

This was something you hadn’t been expecting, and apparently neither had the others, the other demon seemed only fazed for a moment before she started relentlessly pounding against the shield forcing all of her weight upon it. The brutality of every attack was causing the shield to crack under the pressure, you feared that one more hit would leave you both completely at her mercy. But Charlie had other things in mind. 

“Enough!” Her voice, so startlingly loud and assertive, forces the attacker to turn to her and when you did the same you could see her in all her demonic glory. Terrifying yet oddly beautiful. As your shield finally gives way, shattering like glass around you, you lift the unconscious demon into your arms and cradle her there, as you watch the scene unfold. She looked absolutely furious “Enough, Katie Killjoy, I want you out of my hotel right now” she demands lowly. 

Had you been this so-called ‘Katie Killjoy’ you would have been sprinting away, but that’s just you, you guessed. But the demon in front of you just laughed her off as if she’d made some funny inside joke that only they knew about, Charlie was far from laughing and, apparently, having had enough, much stronger than she looked. Storming up to the tall blonde she grabs a fistful of her hair and forcefully yanks her head down to her height. 

This caused said demon to let out a pained yelp, though she wasn’t quite quiet after that, however, you feel _uncomfortable_ repeating the language that she used. Charlie had walked her nemesis out like a bad dog for barking back, so to say that she felt pretty pleased with herself would be a huge understatement. You eye the bruised creature in your arms before lifting her up and taking her to lay on the sofa the rest of the room was deadly silent until Charlie came back looking a little less steamed. 

“How is she?” Charlie asks her voice once again smooth and laced with concern, the voice you were used to. You sigh, checking her over, she looked as though she’d also been beaten within an inch of her afterlife, but she’d survive even if it killed you. You turn your head to look at the others Vaggie was now encircled in Charlie’s arms, Angel and Husk were stood by the armrest of the sofa, Alastor was stood a little away from the group and Niffty had moved to stand by you. 

You take a deep breath “It’s bad, but I think I might be able to heal her, though...it’ll take a while” you’re about to explain but the hellhound starts to stir. Her eyes peel open and for a minute they simply rollback, you’re worried that she might fall back into unconsciousness again, but then her eyes start to focus her sclera is a light orange and her iris is a hot pink. When her eyes focus on you it takes her a minute before they widen and she jumps into an upright position. 

You panic “Oh, no, no! Don’t do that, I’m still not sure to what extent you may be damaged! Just lay back down everything’s fine” you try to reassure her, gently grabbing her shoulders. But her lip wobbles and her eyes start to fill up “But Katie she-” you shake your head with a kind smile cutting her off “She’s long gone, sweetie, long gone now please lay back down for me, okay?” You whisper, keeping your own voice calm is a sure-fire way to reassure her. 

She nods looking unconvinced but also no longer having the energy to fight you on it, you smile kindly “Okay, that’s better now, isn’t it? Can you tell me your name?” You ask setting to work first healing the cuts on her arms and legs, the same way you would your own and each time clearing away spider lilies making a small pile at your knees. She whimpers now and then and all you can do is apologies; you feel awful that she has to go through this. 

“Crymini” she whispers back you pick up one of her hands and rub your thumb over the back of it comfortingly “Well, Crymini, my name is Sera and I’m going to do my best to take care of you and make you feel better, okay?” Keeping your tone calm and soothing; you see her eyes rolling once again as she nods tiredly. Refusing to let her hand go you whisper... 

_“It’s okay, get some rest, I won’t leave you alone, you’re safe now_ _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some chapters just come to me a lot easier than others so if updates seem a bit sporadic that'll be why I'm so sorry for that btw. But here's another one, I uploaded this quite late (in the night) so if you spot any mistakes I missed please do let me know. All comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading! See you with the next one!


	9. Crymini…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You vow not to break your promise and leave Crymini alone, much to a certain demon’s despair, is there a certain reason as to why he hates dogs? No matter, Crymini seems to be fast becoming a permanent guest at the hotel and he has a feeling she’s going to take up a lot of your attention. 

You hadn’t left Crymini’s side since she fell asleep, in fact, you’d spent the past three hours sat on the cold marble floor, uncomfortably, healing her wounds. In those three hours, Alastor had fixed the hotel doors with a snap of his fingers, which you found impressive, Niffty had cleared away the leftover wreckage and the others had paced about the lobby. Occasionally, they’d ask you if you needed anything, your reply hadn’t changed from a simple ‘No, thank you’ for the duration of those three hours. 

You’d managed to heal most of her bruises and she didn’t appear to have any ruptured organs, she had a few fractured bones but nothing more. It relieved you a little to know that she would wake in a much better state than she had fallen asleep in. You’d even eaten your food, that Alastor prepared, on the floor. Of course, you argued with him, Angel and Vaggie about sitting at the table, but you outright refused to break your promise. 

After completely healing her you had nothing left to do but to wait until she woke up again, you were left completely exhausted. Never have you had to heal so much at once, not even for yourself, but you were happy that she was better. You rest your head on the edge of the sofa, you couldn’t see any harm in resting your eyes for a little while. 

Alastor and the others had just finished eating, and yet none of them could stop staring at the one seat that was supposed to be occupied by you. Yet, you had stubbornly refused to eat with them and, honestly, Alastor’s jealousy was spiking uncontrollably. When he leaves the kitchen, he finds you nestled up against the sofa, next to the sleeping mutt he was starting to strongly detest. He grinds his teeth together in frustration, a feeling that hadn’t spiked through him in a long time, it seems his hate of dogs has not changed since he arrived. 

It seems only too ironic that you had taken an instant liking to something that bared a resemblance to the creature that had been the source of his downfall: 

_Alastor grits his teeth together in annoyance_ _, that dumb mutt…he knew he should have been more_ _careful. Keeping your heart_ _, now that he thought about it, hadn’t been the best idea but he couldn’t resist the temptation_ _._ _The_ _police had started catching on and had come incredibly close to finding out_ _who the '_ _suspect’_ _of the most recent killings was. They had_ _searched the outside of his home while he was away, with dogs…_

_And now here he was hiding_ _in the woods_ _, in order to catch his breath, he was covered in bite marks and deep scratches_ _._ _He hadn’t had enough time to catch his breath properly, those mutts were fast_ _and_ _apparently,_ _they had latched on to his scent,_ _like leeches. Was_ _this how he was to be punished_ _? For killing you…?_ _Deep down he knew he deserved it, but he was also incredibly annoyed_ _. The_ _momentary_ _lapse in_ _concentration_ _had him sprinting into hunter territory._

_The loud_ _, explosive sound of the_ _rifle, caught his immediate_ _attention_ _but it had been too late. He didn’t feel a thing and_ _,_ _in the eyes of many in_ _the town_ _,_ _that had been very unfair. But_ _they could rest assured that his death embarrassed him to the end…_ _when he arrived in_ _Hell,_ _he’d searched for you amongst doing other, more questionable, things. But when it became evident that you_ _weren’t here, he completely lost himself_ _to chaos in his mind._

Absentmindedly, he reaches his hand up to the hover over the red x planted on the middle of his forehead, the tell-tale sign of how he died. Yes, his death embarrassed him to this very day, but he knew he’d gotten off easy. Now that he thought about it, properly, he realized just how easy he had it. He clenches his jaw and snaps his fingers a thick blanket appears in his right hand and he places it over you in a poor effort to keep you warm. 

_In_ _a_ _poor attempt to apologies without words, he thinks bitterly…_

He summons a high back chair and sits a little away from the two of you, contemplating every single thing he’d done to you in silent disgust. He needed to find a way to make it up to you, he briefly thought about asking Charlie for advice but waved the intrusive thought away with a frustrated huff. If he was going to make it up to you then he was determined to do it himself. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the resting demon flinch, before opening her eyes. It takes all of his self-control not to say a word, he watches with careful detachment as she lifts herself onto her forearm. When the others finally flock into the room, unbeknown to him they’d all been informed of his rather strange situation, courtesy of Charlie, he lets out a quiet breath of relief. 

_When her eyes settle on everyone else in the room things start to get very interesting very quickly…_

You jolt awake when the hand you were holding is forcefully wrenched from your grasp “I’m awake!” You gasp, startled by the sudden movement. Your outburst seemed to have shocked almost everyone in the lobby including yourself, you bite your lower lip before smiling sheepishly “Oops…” you whisper. It’s only then that you realize why everyone’s so tense, Crymini’s awake. You smile brightly at her “Hey, how’re you feeling? Any better?” You ask timidly hoping you hadn’t missed anything. 

She nods almost cautiously, she eyes you warily before squinting “You don’t look like any normal demon” she says slowly, edging off of the sofa to stand. You clamber to your feet as well, and instantly you regret falling asleep in such a position. Pins and needles were rushing through both of your legs and feet, you wince slightly but the feeling passes. You clear your throat and shyly hook a piece of hair behind your ear “Well, I’m not a demon-” you’re cut off when she rolls her eyes and scoffs. But the smile she offers you is kind “Well, duh I guessed that! No demon is that nice” she replies. 

You purse your lips together, really? No demons are like that? Not one? Charlie’s a demon and she’s lovely. You frown but you shake it off “Well, you know my name, so we should probably introduce you to everyone else.” You take your time pointing to everyone and having them do a little wave three of which were happy to do so, namely Niffty, Charlie and Vaggie. While Husk and Angel were indifferent. 

Alastor was a whole different kettle of fish, the minute you point to him, to even open your mouth to say his name she stops you “I know who he is” she states with a distrusting expression, she looked like Vaggie whenever she sat around the table to eat his food. He raises a single eyebrow and tilts his head, all of which looked utterly terrifying when he grinned like that, his entire face looked as though it were about to split open. It was an uncomfortable smile, strained and if anything, irritated, you’d seen that smile multiple times before it wasn’t one that you favoured. But this situation was starting to feel oddly familiar… 

Your expression becomes utterly mortified and you just hoped that she wasn’t another one like you “Now I can assure you, I have absolutely no idea who she is” he defends sounding confident in his reply. You turn to see Crymini shaking her head “No, we’ve never met- _thank Lucifer_ -but I know who you are, Alastor the Radio Demon…” you raise a single eyebrow, now you were the one who was completely confused. And it appeared you were the only one. 

“Huh?” The sound is thrown out of your parted lips before you can stop it, Vaggie shakes her head “a story for another time, hon” she answers. You nod, though you throw a sceptic glance at Alastor who had been oddly quiet, you feel like he should have been talking far more by now. He really likes to take over situations like this but he’d stepped back and let the rest of you chat, very unlike him. Charlie sees this as an opportunity to step in. 

She grins “Crymini, right? Do you have anywhere to live?” She asks gently, the hellhound shakes her head, at the same time you hear her stomach grumble loudly. She wraps her arms around her stomach, looking flustered, you wrap an arm around her shoulders “Come on, I’ll make you something to eat and we can chat a little more with Charlie, okay?” You offer, she must be scared, confused and exhausted, you wondered if Charlie would offer her a room here at the hotel? You sure hope so, or you’d worry about her for the rest of the year and maybe even longer. 

She nods timidly though she throws Alastor a snarky look on your way to the kitchen. Apart from Charlie, no one else follows you, you start cooking something for Crymini. You decide, pretty quickly, that she’s probably into ‘fast food’ and you try to take that into account, going for something like a burger and chips knowing she’d eat it. You were vaguely aware of Charlie explaining what she was hoping to achieve with the hotel, and also explaining what you were and why you were here. By the time you’d finished cooking she’d had finished explaining. 

Crymini looked as though she’d just been bombarded with loads of information when you set the plate in front of her at the table. She thanks you and tucks in with gusto, she was a hellhound and still not even close to the messiest eater you’d ever seen. You suppress a chuckle and share a look with Charlie, you had this feeling she was about to ask Crymini if she wanted to stay, you nod your head in encouragement. Charlie takes a deep breath, obviously excited at the prospect of having her first guest “Crymini, I’d like to offer you a room, here at the Happy Hotel, you won’t be expected to pay for it, you’ll get all the same benefits that Angel Dust gets and you’ll be safe, what do you think?” 

Crymini pauses, she looked crossed between ecstatic at the prospect of having somewhere to live and also worried “Does that Radio freak live here too?” She asks, the word ‘freak’ being ground through her teeth almost sounding like a growl. Charlie nods “Yes, but he won’t bother you, and if he does you just tell me, or Vaggie or even Sera and I’m sure one of us will be able to talk some sense into him” Crymini, although sceptical, nods. 

When her eyes land on you, your heart practically melts, she’s giving you these big sad eyes “And you’re gonna be here for the whole year, right?” She asks, it sounded, to you, like she was making sure you weren’t going anywhere. You nod confidently “The whole year” you repeat. There’s another tense pause for a minute before she nods “Yeah, sounds like you got yourself a guest…” She replies, trying to sound disinterested as if this wasn’t a big deal, but, somehow, you could see right through it. 

You can’t help the grin that spreads across your face but it had nothing on Charlie’s outburst of excitement, she runs from the room squealing and when the kitchen door closes you both hear her yell from the lobby “OUR FIRST GUEST!” You giggle at her antics, Crymini shakes her head with wide eyes as you take the empty plate from her to clean it. “Do you think that, maybe, she’s getting a bit too excited about this?” She asks, there’s concern laced in her tone. 

You shrug “Everyone gets excited when it comes to something they’re passionate about.” You smile at her, as she swings her legs under the table with little difficulty. “You know him, don’t you?” She asks ambiguously, fiddling with the hem of her brown sweater, your frown, your eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “Who?” You ask, trying to collect some semblance of clarity, she huffs folding her arms across her chest “The Radio Freak.” 

She throws the words off her tongue as if they burned like acid. As if even those words weren’t nearly abhorrent enough to describe him. You glance down at the floor; if the way he’d looked at her was any indication, you’d say the feeling was mutual. A sigh leaves your lips without your consent forcing her to look at you with narrowed eyes “You do, don’t you?” She accuses as if you had just committed some kind of crime. You nod wordlessly, what were you supposed to say? Lifting your head to look at her she almost looks betrayed. 

You run a single hand through your hair, trying to think of a way to explain your past with him…without scaring her away completely. You come up empty-handed “Look, I’m not saying that Alastor isn’t here for a reason and I’m not saying you have to trust him, or anyone at the hotel for that matter, you can make that decision yourself…” you take a deep breath trying to calm your array of thoughts. “But you at least need to give them a chance and I promise you’ll see that, actually, they’re really not all bad…they just care…differently.” 

You hoped that you’d gotten your thoughts on the other occupants across to her, you watch her swallow thickly “What’s it like?...Up there I mean” She changes the topic, presumably because she’s uncomfortable but you’re more than happy to oblige her. You both spent the next hour sat at the kitchen table talking about Heaven, the Angels, the Exterminators, all of it. You’d never seen such a wondrous expression before, she had her elbow propped up on the table and her head leant against her hand. 

It was almost nostalgic, it made you think of the kids whenever you read to them, they would look much like she did right now. Such childlike wonder was so pure in your eyes. She asks if she can watch a movie which you happily allow, not that she needed to ask you. You follow her into the lobby with a small smile playing in your lips, Husk was drinking behind the bar and greeted you both…well in a manner…He nods to you both “Sera. Kid” he says after each nod. That was the extent of his greeting. 

Crymini huffs, muttering under her breath, Angel was sprawled out on the lobby sofa mindlessly flicking through channels. The others were no longer in the lobby, it had gotten quite late in the day and as your mind starts to wander to where a particular demon had slipped off to, you hear Crymini yell. “Hey, Angel, wanna watch a horror movie and talk shit about the dumb characters?” She grins showing off pearly white, razor-sharp teeth. He looks pleasantly surprised by the offer and nods enthusiastically “Hell yea, toots!” 

You’re bemused by the scene and as they pass you, you catch one of Angel’s arms “Do you think you’ll be okay alone with her for a little while? I’m gonna make sure the others are okay, but…” You pause, glancing at Crymini and biting your lip “I won’t leave her with you if you’re not okay with it” you finish. He simply rolls his eyes “We’ll be fine, toots, gonna watch the movie in my room, feel free to join us whenever or whatever, do you.” He replies throwing an arm around Crymini’s shoulders and walking up the stairs. 

The two quickly disappear from sight and you sigh heavily, now you just needed to hunt Alastor down. He had an awful lot of explaining to do…but where to start, his room maybe? You figure it was worth a try so you walk there, nerves were building up like a cluster of moths around a single light in the pit of your stomach. You’d questioned why Crymini knew him so well, and what this ‘Radio Demon’ nickname was about. But with everything happening at once your concerns had been practically thrown out the window. 

You eventually reach his door, those same nerves prevent you from knocking straight away, what if you don’t like what he says? That’s bound the be the outcome of the conversation but you had, finally, just gotten to a place where you could be in the same room as him and not feel afraid. What if what he told you ruined that? You swallow thickly and knock on the door lightly. It was quiet, extremely quiet, you frown and knock again this time calling out “Alastor?” You receive no reply, you don’t want to barge in without permission. 

But he might not even be in there, at least if you knew you could move on and check elsewhere. You open the door enough to be able to peek inside, the room was dark and freakishly silent, so quiet that you could hear your heart palpitating against your ribcage. Your mouth felt dry and somehow you felt like you were doing something forbidden, you call out one more time “Alastor?” 

But just like the first-time silence proceeds it, the thin slither of light from the hallway only illuminated the room a fraction. Dust moats dance in the air before your eyes, the room was exceptionally tidy which was no surprise to you. His dresser and closet were next to each other, perfectly organized you suspected, his bed was pressed up against the right-hand wall, perfectly centred. 

Other than the bare necessities the room was empty, he wasn’t here. You pull the door closed and huff, blowing stray strands of ebony hair out of your face. On to the next one, you guessed, you had this suspicious feeling that you should check the library next. If memory was serving you well, you remembered him being a bit of a bookworm when you were alive, the library would be a safe bet. It takes you a good few minutes to get there, after completely forgetting where it was, when you push the door open you see the demon you’d been searching for. 

Slouched in a high-back, black, crushed velvet chair, a book led open in his lap. The fingers of his left hand loosely clinging to the left side of it, his right elbow propped up on the arm of the chair holding his head up. And sound asleep. His hair had fallen into his face slightly, for once he looked soft and approachable, which became evident by the fact that you hadn’t realized you had been walking toward him until you were hovering over him. 

His lips were slightly parted and you could hear him breathing lightly, the fire was crackling by his side, in the magnificent fireplace. Your expression turns soft, you’ve never seen him sleeping before. You gently pull the book from his loose grip and quietly place it on the table to his left, he doesn’t even stir, not even the slightest flinch. You purse your lips together, the temptation to move his hair out of his face was becoming overwhelming, you might never get another chance like this again. 

Leaning down slightly you lift up your right hand and slowly push away the stray hair, it was silky smooth, making you want to run your hand through the entire length of it. But you resist, the coolness of his cheek made your fingertips turn cold upon the slightest touch. Pushing your luck once more, despite the anxiety building up in you, you cup his cheek daringly. Mimicking what Charlie had done with Vaggie earlier today. 

His skin was smooth like marble and just as cold. Brushing your thumb and his cheekbone you’re lucky it doesn’t cut you considering how angular and sculpted they were. This would probably be the closest you’d ever get to him, ever. He’s not one to willingly let people touch him through his clothes, so his face had been, understandably, off-limits. But it seemed you had pushed your luck too far… 

His bright red eyes snap open, startlingly quick, and his left hand comes up to grab your wrist in a painfully tight grip. It takes all your control to hold in a startled screech, for the longest time he doesn’t say a word. And you simply couldn’t, there were multiple reasons why: you didn’t have a good excuse as to why you were touching him, your mouth was so dry you were sure the Sahara Desert would be impressed, and your heart was currently blocking off the airflow in your throat. 

Alastor blinks up at you questioningly, truthfully you had startled him, he hadn’t been expecting anyone to be nearly daring enough to get as close to his face as you were. But he was always surprised by you, admittedly he was impressed that you were daring enough to invade his personal space. “You startled me this time, dear” he finally states, he watches as disbelief passes over your wonderful features briefly before you reply “I-I’m sorry, honestly, I was just about to leave you be, but there was hair in your face and I moved it to make you more comfortable, then I realized you were cold and I got worried-” 

“Hush, my dear, I understand there is no need for you to start hyperventilating, I’ve had to deal with that once and I would rather not do it a second time.” He cuts you off quietly, his mouth felt dry and he desperately wanted to remedy it but he wasn’t going anywhere with you still hovering over him like this. He swallows thickly, averting his gaze, he could feel his cheeks heating up, slowly he lets your wrist go and doesn’t fail to see the light purple bruise form on it. He hadn’t realized how tight his grip had been, fascinatingly though, it starts to heal the minute it forms. 

He was never more thankful for your incredible healing abilities than he was right now, “Apologies, I didn’t realize” he pauses for a minute before adding in a soft whisper “I’ll try to be more gentle.” He rises from his seat brushing himself down, his cheek was still tingling from your gentle touch, he clears his throat awkwardly. What was he supposed to say now? You’d been by that dog’s side all day, but now that you were here with him, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. 

He found his brains unwillingness to come up with interesting topics of conversation around you extremely annoying. Your eyes were fixed to the floor and he had this feeling that, for whatever reason, you may be feeling embarrassed. “Would you care to take a walk with me, my dear?” He asks on a whim, it was a desperate attempt to get some alone time with you, there were some things he needed to get off his chest and he could tell there were things you wanted to talk about as well. The last thing he wanted was for everyone at the hotel to be eavesdropping. 

Your head shoots up to look at him, your eyes meeting his, never failed to make his breath hitch. He almost felt like you could see into his blackened soul with those eyes, the thought terrified him, more than anything. You nod your head timidly “I’ll need to get my cloak” you reply cutely, he smiles snapping his fingers a crimson, hooded cloak appears in his hand, he wraps it carefully around your shoulders making sure it was secure. 

He watches as you bring up a single hand to clutch the material at your throat, you smile up at him “I feel like little red riding hood” you say, your features lighting up in amusement. He couldn’t help but agree, yet he thought you looked lovely in that colour. He grins at you offering an arm for you to take, and when you do, he finally replies. 

_“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll protect you from the big bad wolf.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 9 is up! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of it, all comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I'll see you with the next one!


	10. A Not So Welcome Welcoming…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had just started to look up, you were taking a walk with Alastor and settling some things between you. But an unexpected announcement on the news prevents both of you from going back to the safety of the hotel…

You and Alastor had been walking in the ice-cold evening air for fifteen minutes, in total awkward silence. It was made all the more awkward when you caught him looking at you and when he caught you looking at him. It’s a wonder you weren’t both as bright red as your hooded cloak by now. The streets were nearly jam-packed with denizens, so Alastor had been doing his best to keep you close to him.

Pulling you out of other people’s way, it had been sweet of him and you were thankful for it, the last thing you wanted was too out yourself and cause everyone even more problems. The dimming sky above was making the entire city stand out, the city lights shone around you. Truthfully, you found that they illuminated Alastor features in a lovely way, you were finding it difficult to stop yourself from admiring him. The lights of the neon signs were like beacons in the distance, beautiful and vibrant.

You were clinging to his arm and had been since you’d left the hotel, there was no way you could possibly get any closer to him. Without turning into a koala and practically hanging off of him, his muscles had been tensed the moment you’d left the hotel doors. You could literally feel them beneath his clothes, you wanted him to relax but you had to admit even you felt a little tense. Because you knew you were both about to have a very uncomfortable conversation. For what felt like the fiftieth time, Alastor glances down at you.

This time, though, he smiles sadly “Something tells me you’ve got questions for me, my dear” he states quietly, you bite your lip worrying it between your blunt teeth. The world around you starts to fade away as your concentration shifts to focus on him. You nod timidly “Yes, but I’m a little worried about asking them” you reply. You watch him visibly take a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, he pats your hand lightly “It’s alright, dear, I have some things I need to get off my chest as well, so ask away” he says deeply, it’s obvious he wants to try and keep this conversation between the two of you.

You nod once, “Well, what’s the reason behind your nickname?” You ask, now you could be wrong but you don’t think you’ve ever seen him turn so pale before. What little colour he had in his features completely drained away, he rubs the back of his neck looking guilty and even a little terrified. “Alright, before I answer this question, I desperately need you to understand that I was sent down here for a reason” He pauses, looking into your wide eyes.

You’re confused, of course, you knew he was in Hell for a reason. You were one of those reasons you nod in confusion, he tenses even more “Well, when I died and I arrived here, I even said this the day you arrived, I searched for you. I might have been a bit too hopeful, despite the odds of you being here seeming unlikely…” he stops, averting his gaze, this seems to be the unpleasant part. He clears his throat looking dead ahead “When I couldn’t find you, I suppose I went off the deep end, as Charlie would say, since I’ve been here, I’ve toppled Overlords and even became one myself, despite not wanting to…”

He grinds the words through clenched teeth, the muscles in his jaw flexing every so often “That’s not even worst of it-” you shake your head with a frown, you didn’t want to know anymore, in fact, you regret asking. He seems to notice your reluctance “I understand that you find this conversation unpleasant, my dear, but it must happen in order to move forward.” He watches you take a deep breath to calm yourself before nodding.

He looks up again focusing on the crowd moving against you both, “The nickname formed when I used my abilities to broadcast the carnage through the Radio all over Hell” he finally finishes. You blink once, twice, three times before your brain starts to function again, well you got your answer you knew you weren’t going to like it; you fist a handful of his jacket sleeve in your fist to ground yourself.

This, actually, answered a lot of your questions. You relax your hand trying not to mess up his suit “Okay, your turn, what did you want to say?” You ask, looking up at him you catch a shameful look clouding his features before a more determined one took its place. You had both been skillfully dodging denizens for the whole walk and you were convinced that was his doing, as you hadn’t been paying attention to anything but him. You watch as his Adam's apple bobs before he speaks “I wanted to apologize.”

There’s silence for a moment, you’re confused and just when you’re about to ask him why sudden realization hits you “I realize that a simple apology will never be enough, not even close, what I did to you was nothing short of despicable, nothing I do now will ever make up for it or take it back…” he stops letting a swarm of demons pass around us, like river water flowing around stones. The bright light from the shop window behind you had his tall form painted in multiple different, flashing colours.

He bows his head looking at his feet, shamefully, his expression pained “But I promise to do all that I can to keep you safe for the duration of your stay, I’ll try…to-to be better” He stutters stumbling over his words, there was more emotion packed into that one sentence than there ever had been in anything he’d ever said before. You didn’t know if you wanted to cry or hug him, though, that would be invading his personal space again and you had already pushed your luck enough for one day.

When his head finally lifts and his bright red eyes capture yours you can tell he was being genuine. You smile up at him and feel this weight somehow lift off of your shoulders “Alright, Alastor, I believe you.” You reply confidently, his entire body almost deflates in relief he’s just about to speak again when something catches his eye. He’s looking past you with a worried gaze and when you turn you finally understand why. The demon you had seen earlier, Katie Killjoy was it? Was sat behind a desk on a TV screen behind the shop window.

A few Denizens had gathered around now, panic starts to rise in you. This demon had gotten a good look at you and being a news reporter makes this a difficult situation. Part of you hoped that, perhaps, she wouldn’t say anything but alas nothing was ever so simple “In other news, I happened upon something juicy today, did you know that the ‘Happy Hotel’ is currently hiding a real Angel?” She looks to her right and, sickeningly, snaps her neck tilting it to one side.

Next to her was a man you presumed to be her colleague, his entire head looked to be a gas mask with ashy blonde hair peeking out over the top, he wore a grey suit with a white collar shirt and a red tie and pocket square. He was thin and looked a little jumpy around Katie, which came as no surprise, she did not seem friendly. He shakes his head timidly to which she laughs loudly in reply “Well, it’s true I saw her myself” she mutters darkly before looking directly into the camera.

The way she was looking at it you almost felt like she could see you through the screen she smiles widely, it sends a shudder down your spine. “Do with that little piece of information whatever you like.” The demons around you suddenly come alive with chatter muttering about the hotel, unknowingly muttering about you. They’re all in a tizzy, and you’re so distracted by what had just happened that you nearly jump out of your skin when Alastor wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you away from the group.

He might as well be carrying you, you’re just along for the ride at this point, he’s dragging you back to the hotel “Alastor, what do you think will happen now?” You ask worry and fear sneaking into your tone causes him to slow down, only slightly. “I don’t know, dear, but I can protect you all better if we get back to the hotel quickly.” His reply is enough to confirm your fears, everything that you had just started getting used to, your safety and the safety of the others at the hotel had just been compromised.

Your hands start to shake and anxiety was coursing through you at an alarming rate. Your legs felt like jelly and you were certain that if Alastor hadn’t had his arm around you then you would have collapsed. Your phone starts to ring in the pocket of your skirt when you answer you hear Charlie’s panicked voice on the other end “Sera?! Where are you?!” She asks worry seizing her tone. “We’re on our way back to the hotel right now” you reply hoping to quell her fears but you’re stopped in your tracks “NO! Don’t come back to the Hotel! The entire front of this place is completely swarmed with demons and they do not look happy!” She yells, commanding you to stay.

You throw an incredulous look at Alastor who only stares back questioningly “Where else are we supposed to go? What about you?” You didn’t like the thought of not going back, what about Crymini? Angel? All of them?! She’s not the one who replies however, it seems Vaggie has taken over “Look if you’re with Alastor then you should be just fine, don’t worry about us. You and Alastor are going to have to find a place to lay low for a day or two until we can shift this…mob” you’re unable to reply as the connection is cut immediately, leaving you even more worried than you were a few minutes ago.

You fumble to get your device back into your pocket “Well, it looks like we’re not going back there tonight” Alastor mutters, he brings a hand up to rub his face in agitation. You felt numb, you couldn’t help but wonder why this was happening, you thought things were finally looking up…now they’re getting bad again. Your throat feels tight and it suddenly becomes hard to swallow, your eyes start to well up with tears. Alastor on the other hand is looking around for a safe place to lay low until most of the crowds had passed.

His eyes land on the countdown tower, it was tall if you sat at the very top, he was sure that you’d both be safe there for a little while. He turns back to you and doesn’t fail to notice that you’re hurriedly trying to wipe away tears, in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice. He doesn’t mention it for the minute, you both had bigger problems right now. He takes your hand and when you look up at him, he can see that your eyes were red and puffy he bites his tongue “I need you to trust me, alright, dear?” He asks hopefully.

He needed to get you both to the top of that tower without entering it, he couldn’t let you fly up it would be a dead giveaway for the both of you. You swallow thickly, nervous, you nod he pulls you in close to him. Wrapping an arm around your shoulders, essentially, hugging you. You cling to his back, relishing the unintentional hug, his cool and lean frame towered over you making you feel safe, protected. You can literally feel the space around you warp and constrict, for a minute it felt almost suffocating, it made your skin prickle but the feeling eventually passed.

When you pull back you realize you’re stood on the roof of a very tall building, you can see almost everything up here. Your breath hitches as your eyes land on the hotel, you could see it clear as day despite how dark it was, the neon sign was burned into your memory. “Are you alright, dear?” Alastor asks softly, from beside you. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off you the minute you’d gotten up here. You shrug, there was no effort behind it because you were really just trying not to cry.

“What about them?” You ask in reply, you couldn’t stop thinking about Crymini and Angel, you’d said you’d watch a movie with them. You promised Crymini you wouldn’t leave her…A finger shyly hooks itself around your pinkie finger, when you look up you can see a very obvious blush dust Alastor’s cheeks, he’s refusing to meet your gaze. “I think they’ll be just fine; I have no doubt that Lucifer and Lilith will help them, you’ll see, dear, give it until tomorrow morning and we’ll be back at the hotel.”

The way he said that, so confidently, it had you believing every word.

For a while the two of you sat talking about different random topics, catching up on what you had been doing when you died…minus the gory details…you suspected. You had both long since sat on the roof, facing each other, the cloak he’d provided you with was keeping you delightfully warm. The floor was by no means comfortable but there wasn’t much that could be done about it, you peer off into the distance. Your eyes tracing the pentagram in the sky, “If you were still alive, what would you hope your future would have been like?” You ask curiously.

Truthfully, it was something you wondered about often, your time had been so different to what people have now, what with all the technology. Alastor seemed genuinely thrown off by your random question, he shakes his head “Honestly, dear, I’m not sure I imagine it to be any different to what it had been before my death” he replies. His answer was almost exactly what you’d thought it would be, he hadn’t seemed interested in anyone when he was alive.

You seriously doubt that had changed since his death “What about you, my dear?” He returns the question quietly, his voice was laced with remorse, you smile you’d had a long time to think about your answer “I think I would have gotten married, eventually. Maybe adopted a few kids and I’m positive I’d still be visiting the orphanage and reading to the kids there.” You reply thoughtfully, even if you didn’t get married you still would have adopted and visited the orphanage. You loved making the kids happy, they deserved that, at least.

Alastor remains quiet, he could see the way you lit up when spoke about this orphanage you frequented, he could only imagine that you must have formed an attachment to a lot of the children there. You were probably the closest thing they had to a mother while they were there. The more he thought that way the worse he felt. He looks down toward the ground far below there was little to no one around now.

He stands brushing himself down “It looks like we’ll be staying at my home tonight, darling, I do hope you don’t mind?” The last time he’d invited you to his personal space…well let’s just say he’d understand if you didn’t want to go. Yet, you impress him once again “That’s fine, as long as you don’t mind.” He simply nods and once again pulls you to him, gently. Your body heat was such a drastic difference to his, you were so warm and soft. Breakable. He had to remember to be gentle with you. Again, the space around you starts to warp uncomfortably but this time it’s far less painful.

Pulling back, you realize that his home, here in Hell, was almost an exact replica of the one he’d had when he was alive. Small and almost cabin-like, far out in the middle of nowhere, with the exception that it was on the outskirts of Hell, close to the dense forest-like area. You had no doubt that everyone in the nine circles was completely clueless about this place…well everyone with exception of maybe Lucifer and now you. You grin.

Struck with nostalgia, you try to block out the unpleasant bits and focus on the nicer bits. Like the long stroll, you had taken to get to the front door, under the clear night sky, a blanket of stars up above. The soft roll of the summer breeze washing over you. In contrast to the chilly, winter breeze that was neigh on constant here. “It’s exactly the same” you muse out loud, a smirk playing on your lips.

Alastor’s eyes shoot down to look at you the second those words left your mouth and was surprised to see you smiling. He folds his arms behind his back “I could change it if you like? I know it probably doesn’t bring back very fond memories for you…” He trails off, he’d be more than happy to make it look however you want as long as you were safe and comfortable. But you shake your head, befuddling him further, “No keep it as it is, I might get to see what the rest of it looks like instead of just the kitchen and the basement” you reply jokingly.

He almost felt like checking to see if you had a temperature of some kind because he was damn sure that you would never joke about something so serious. Would you? Or were you perhaps trying to ease the tense atmosphere with humour? He couldn’t tell anymore; it had been so long since he’d spent an extended period of time with you…you could have changed since then.

Then it hit him, staring down at you, he was going to have to get to know you all over again. Years could change a person, he’d become far more detestable than he had been when he was alive, which was saying something. So, you must have changed a little as well, the thought made him nervous. It had been obvious when he was alive that you had developed feelings for him and he hadn’t even been trying. But now?

The thought is left unfinished, he doesn’t want to think about it, if you didn’t want him then that would be fine. You could go home back to normality, whatever that may be, and he would continue on as normal as well. He didn’t want anyone else. Not a single other soul. Only you.

You both walk leisurely toward the cosy-looking home, in silence. You start to realize that you were about to be alone with Alastor for a day, possibly two…alone. Sure, this wasn’t a new thing for you, but it had been a while, things were bound to get a little awkward. There was so much messed up history between you both, there was no way that this was going to go smoothly.

You both walk up the front porch together only sparing each other a single, awkward glance. Alastor politely opens the door for you and as you walk in you realize that he hasn’t changed the inside layout much, if at all. The living room was the first room you entered to the right of that was the kitchen. You felt like there were a few things that had been added but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. The sofa and armchair were still a muted red colour, matching, of course.

He still had multiple different paintings dotted about the walls from various artists that you’d never heard of before. With his home being very cabin-like there wasn’t an upstairs as far as you were aware. You turn to him with slightly squinted eyes and a coy smile “Something about this room is different.” You observe aloud. He raises a single eyebrow in response “Really? Do you know what it is?” He asks with a sly grin; he’d made a few subtle changes to the layout when he made this place.

He was surprised that you’d noticed them, you’d only seen his home once and it hadn’t been for very long. He stands by the front door watching as you wander around the room, looking adorably deep in thought as if you were trying to figure out some kind of puzzle. He found himself adoring all of the cute little expressions you made while you were thinking. Slowly he closes the door behind him, folding his arms behind his back, he didn’t want to interrupt your exploration.

Eventually, you turn to him with a pout “I can’t figure out what it is, but don’t tell me, I’m sure it’ll come to me at some point.” You reply, awkward silence settles over you both again. And soon he can’t take it anymore “I’ll go and set up a spare room for you, I’ll be right back, dear” he mumbles before leaving the room down the right-hand hallway.

You assumed that he was actually having to make an entire room for you, which was sweet of him. You wouldn’t have minded just sleeping on the sofa for a night or two, you sit down and contemplate the day’s events so much had happened. The hotel had gotten its first guest, you were outed to the entirety of Hell, and now you’re alone with Alastor, in his home. You sigh, exhaustion was washing over you, you lay down on the sofa and close your eyes just for a brief minute, at least that’s what you tried to tell yourself.

Alastor wanders back into the room to find you fast asleep curled up on the sofa, he lets out a soft chuckle. Rounding the sofa he crouches down and smiles softly at you, you must have had a rough day. He snaps his fingers the result of which changed your clothes into a comfortable nightgown, in a deep red colour. It had a round collar and bell sleeves, stopping at your ankles. “Oh, dear, I don’t know what to fear most, how much I care about you, or how much I’m going to miss you when you leave.” He whispers gently stroking a hand through your hair.

A low hum leaves your lips, causing him to freeze in place, his eyes widen and he mentally begs you not to wake up. When you don’t, he lets out the breath he’d been holding, before lifting you from the sofa, cradling you in his arms. He walks to the new room, just opposite his. He may have gone a little overboard with this room, he had no idea what women needed so there was a four-post, double bed, a wardrobe full of clothes, a dressing table. A vanity, your own bathroom, anything you could possibly want.

He places you in the bed and covers you with the blanket hoping it would be enough to keep you warm. He was well aware that his home could get extremely cold sometimes, so he wouldn’t mind doing whatever it took to make you comfortable. He cups your cheek, much like you had done earlier, “Goodnight, dear, sleep well.” He leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar he wanders back into the living room. Summoning a book, he sits in his armchair, he felt that this was going to be a long night for him.

He’s not used to having company in his personal space, he could literally feel your presence in his home. He couldn’t decide whether not he liked it, was this how you felt when he stayed with you for a week? His stomach felt fluttery, he shifts in his chair, crossing his legs, why was he feeling nervous? You’re just sleeping in the other room, it’s not like you were sleeping in his room. You were honestly turning his brain into goo.

He tries to relax in his chair, eventually getting lost in his book, he would have liked to sleep but part of him was eaten up with worry. The unexpected news announcement about you had alarmed him more than he would have liked.

When he promised to protect you he meant it, if that meant losing sleep then so be it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter 10 up, things are starting to get interesting again! I hope you guys like this one, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading. I'll see you soon with the next one.


	11. Forcing the Insomniac Demon to Sleep…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake in the middle of the night to music playing in the other room, you have this distinct feeling Alastor would need to be dragged to bed. When you both wake in the morning you wake easier than he does. A nightmare seems to really shake him up when he asks you to keep it quiet it makes you wonder what demons he’s trying to fight alone...

You open your eyes and let them gradually adjust to the dark room, it’s completely unfamiliar to you, the wind is howling outside making strange sounds that reverberated around the room. Panic starts to bubble up in your chest before you remember the day’s events, you take a few calming breaths, it was beyond freezing in here despite the fact that Alastor had provided you with the thickest blanket you’d ever had. The wind hadn’t been what roused you from sleep, of that you were certain, it had been the music drifting into your bedroom gently from the hallway beyond your door. 

You check the time on the alarm clock next to you, the time read 2:30 am. Curiosity finally getting the better of you, you quietly clamber out of the double bed reaching the door, a slither of light creeping in through the open crack, it illuminated enough for you to see silk, red robe hung by the door. You throw it on and quickly tie it at the waist, you step out of your room and into the mostly darkened hallway the only light was at the end of the corridor emitting from the living room. You purse your lips together before walking slowly into the living room hoping that maybe Alastor had just forgotten to turn the light off. 

But you knew instantly when the music started to get a little clearer and louder, that wasn’t the case. When you walk into the living room you nearly sigh, Alastor is sat in his armchair with his head bowed, part of you hoped that maybe he’d fallen asleep but the slight twitch of his ear said otherwise. This man needs to learn to get some decent sleep. 

You round the left side of his chair slowly, his head turns sluggishly to meet your gaze, covering his mouth when a yawn slips past his lips. When he's finally able to speak he asks "Oh, did I wake you, dear? Is the music too loud?" Suddenly the volume of the music lowers, your eyes wander about the room searching for the source but coming up empty. "Is that better, dear?" He questions tiredly, rubbing his eyes. You shake your head in bemusement "Alastor, what are you still doing up? It's two-thirty in the morning" you chide as if you were talking to a naughty child who had stayed up past their bedtime. 

He sighs nodding to the book cradled gently in his clawed hands "Reading, my dear, I'm simply reading." He answers turning a crisp, clean page in his tome. You pinch the bridge of your nose "Alastor, I am far too tired for this, please, you must get some rest" you push on in the hopes that he would cave easily in his, obviously, exhausted state. But alas you were doomed to be waved off by him "If you're that tired, darling, then you should go back to bed, I'm not stopping you." Oh, yes, you are, you think in irritation. How were you going to get him to rest without arguing with him? 

You glance down at the book is his hands, the music from the radio still dancing softly in the air like the last whispered lines of a lullaby. He wasn't going anywhere with that book in his hands...you smirk a brilliant idea strikes you, you'd have to be incredibly quick about it though. You trail your eyes from the book to his downturned face slightly concealed by a curtain of his hair, he didn't seem to be paying much attention to you at the moment. His first mistake really... 

You swipe the book from his hands now fully facing him in front of the chair, a smug grin captures you lips bending them to its will. He sighs, arms turning limp in his lap "Come now, dear, is this really necessary?" He asks, his tone almost pleading. He should know by now that all you want is for him to have a decent rest, a full nights sleep. You nod childishly "Yes, apparently, it is because I can think of no other way to get you to sleep." 

You hide the book behind your back closing it up, knowing full well that he'd remember exactly what page he'd been on. He sighs heavily, rising from his seat he crosses his arms over his chest, the sight of him in such a serious pose had your heart stuttering. He holds out a single hand and flexes his fingers at you in a motion that said 'give it.' "Dear, must we?" He inquires lowly, daring you to continue. 

A dare you were willing to go through with, you smile cheekily and giggle stepping back, he follows you, taking a step forward. A grin spreads across his face, as tired as he was, he couldn't help but think you looked endearing when you smiled at him like that, with a mischievous twinkle in your eyes. With you slowly backing away from him, his grin only got bigger, with every step you took back, he took one forward. Your coy smile never left your lips, honestly, you know at some point you were going to end up backed up against a wall with no escape, he was incredibly spry. What you hadn't been counting on was the backs of your legs hitting a coffee table that, undoubtedly, wasn't there before. 

A surprised yelp escapes your lips, your arms fly out in front of you in an effort to grab something to stop your descent. The book falls with a sudden thud onto the table behind you. Alastor's eyes widen and, lightning-quick, he steps forward, grabbing one of your outstretched hands, his other arm snaking around your waist stopping you from reaching the table. 

He had you held in place, mid-fall, and tightly pressed up against him. A position you never expected to be in with him, your breath catches, you could feel his grip around your waist flexing, twitching. He was just as nervous and shy as you were. Realization hits you, a bright smile lights up your face, causing his to screw up in confusion. "That's new! You never used to have a little table there!" You exclaim, happy that you finally found what had put you off earlier. 

He’s completely silenced by you, is that really all you had to say about this situation? He shakes his head a slow smile gracing his lips once more. He pulls you into an upright position, you were both still stood very close together. There was barely any room between you, he swallows thickly, nodding in reply "As amusing as that was I wonder if I may have my book back now, darling?" He asks, averting his gaze but not removing his arm from your waist, or letting go of your hand. You smile gently up at him, gripping his hand securely. 

You peer deeply into his eyes before replying "No." You say simply he lets out an exasperated breath "Then what am I to do while you sleep, my dear?" You laugh and the sound rouses butterflies within him. "Sleep, you can't possibly tell me that you're not tired" you reply incredulously he shrugs trying to pull back from you but failing miserably as you clung to him. He couldn't avoid it forever "Would it make you feel better to know that the reason I haven't gone to bed is because I'm...worried...I just want to be sure that you're safe, dear." He explains, your jaw nearly drops, he was that worried about you that he was refusing to sleep. 

You couldn't allow that, a determined expression crosses your features, you shake your head "Nope, unacceptable, you're going to get a decent nights sleep even if it kills me...uh...a second time!" You announce you don't even give him a chance to reply, you're so tired that you're not thinking straight. You drag him to your room all the while he's stuttering and sputtering nervously about this being 'incredibly unnecessary' but you ignore every word. "If it makes you that uncomfortable then make a second bed, but there's more than enough room for the both of us." 

"Dear, I don't think-" you whirl around to look at him, the expression you pin him with makes him freeze up "you will sleep, Alastor, or so help me..." He holds up both of his hands in surrender "Alright, dear, alright you win." When you tiredly turn away, ridding yourself of the silk robe letting it fall to the floor, he mumbles quietly " _you win this one..._ " He wrings his fingers nervously, he couldn't believe you expected him to sleep in the same bed as you...wasn't that...indecent? 

He'd waited far too long, apparently "Al!" You growl out, having had enough of his hesitation, he shakes his head muttering under his breath, he snaps his fingers changing into his favourite silk, red pyjamas. He clambers woodenly into the other side of the bed. Laying down, he remains stiff, but it seemed you were perfectly fine "Good night, Alastor" you mumble tiredly, he swallows thickly his entire body was trembling with nerves "goodnight, dear." 

Crymini had been chilling with Angie, he’d insisted she uses his nickname, for the most part of the day. When everything had kicked off earlier she had been worrying about you non-stop for hours, Angie had been doing his best to try and take her mind off of it and she appreciated that, but she couldn’t help but feel that none of this would have happened if she hadn’t pissed off that ‘Killjoy’ bitch! If she had just kept her mouth shut, she wouldn’t have gotten her arse kicked through the hotel doors and you would still be successfully concealed from everyone in Hell. 

Every time she thought about it a lump formed painfully in her throat, but she refused to cry, or she’d be seen as nothing but the weak 19-year-old who could do nothing but bitch and moan about her problems. She’d been seen that way far too much when she was alive she’d be double damned if she was seen that way here. She was currently forcing Angie to watch the Harry Potter movies with her, she had been obsessed with them ever since she was a child. 

She’d even made a Pottermore account and found out what her house was, at first she’d gotten Slytherin, but two attempts later she finally got Gryffindor. Now that she thought about it she understood why she got Slytherin first...she loved it when Angie got just as into the movies as she did. She likened herself and him to Fred and George, pulling pranks and occasionally annoying people. She was glad that he’d been willing to do this, it was three in the morning and she was afraid of going to sleep. 

She was worried about you, out there alone with the Radio Freak! Who knew what he’d done to you by now! She shakes her head attempting to shift her thoughts she turns to Angie, who was currently hugging his favourite pillow and petting Fat Nugs. “Do you think Charlie would let us call Sera in the morning?” She asks trying to sound disinterested like it wouldn’t really bother her if she didn’t. Angie turns to her, screwing up his face but also chewing on his lower lip he shrugs “Yeah, probably, toots.” He replies, she nods like it’s no big deal before turning to face the TV screen again. She could tell he was feeling just as anxious with you gone as well. He was just better at hiding it than she was. 

The hours had ticked by so damn slow, Angie had offered to share his drugs but the last thing they both needed was to be too high to ask for a simple phone call. Besides, she preferred edibles over everything else; cannabis was helpful for letting her put her brain away for a little while; she could just sit and simply exist without worrying. When they started to hear everyone else wake and make their way to the lobby, they both jumped from Angel’s bed, one of them high as a kite and the other sleep-deprived and running on energy drinks. 

They raced each other, somewhat, down the multiple hallways to the lobby the minute they saw Charlie they started practically screaming for her. Waking a very annoyed Husk “CHARLIE!” They screamed in unison causing her to jump. When the reach her they start panting for air it takes a few tries before they’re even able to stutter the words ‘Sera’ and ‘phone call.’ But Charlie understands perfectly what they’re trying to ask for. 

She smiles gently at them “You want me to call Sera to see if she’s okay?” She asks teasingly they nod enthusiastically “And put her on speaker so we can hear her!” Crymini exclaims, she’s practically bouncing up and down on the spot in both nerves and excitement. Husk huff loudly, pulling out a beer from the fridge behind the bar he finally speaks and the words he utters doesn’t instil confidence in Crymini at all. “I wouldn’t hold out too much hope, kid, bet that prick probably pulled her apart to digest again” he snorts. 

Crymini couldn’t believe the words that had come out of his mouth, did he think that was funny? That it was some kind of joke? She’d lost her mother when she was young and she had lived with her, drunken, abusive father ever since. He had blamed her for her mother's death and called her crazy when she called him out on his bullshit. He’d even insisted that he’d never said that but she knew he had! All she had ever wanted was for her mother to come back. She had been the only person to ever truly love her. 

You reminded her of her mother, every inch of you right down to the facial expressions. To think that you could be so easily ripped away from her as well...tears started to well up in her eyes and this time she couldn’t stop them from falling. She looks angrily down at her feet, annoyed that she couldn’t keep up her persona when it counted the most. Charlie gasps “Crymini I’m sure she’s just fine, look I’m calling her right now!” 

She could indeed hear the dial tone with her strong hellhound ears. It took a few nerve-wracking before an enthusiastic voice answered. The call is soon switched to be in speaker and your voice echoed throughout the lobby “Charlie!? Oh, you have no idea how good it feels to know you guys are okay!” You exclaim, Crymini feels as though her sobs could possibly get much worse due to the relief filling her body. 

“Hey, Sera, we’re equally as happy to know you’re okay, in fact, there’s someone here who was especially worried about you” Charlie catches her eyes and nods at her, encouraging her to speak. She sniffles “Hey, Sera,” she says, it’s about all she could manage and even then, her voice still wobbled pathetically. Your calming voice washes over her like a warm summer breeze, “Crymini, I’ve been so worried about you, you have no idea how nice it is to know you’re okay!” You reply enthusiastically. 

She had no idea that you’d been worried about her, she smiles a bit though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes “When are you coming back?” She asks timidly your reply is immediate “As soon as possible, sweetie, the minute those demons are gone and we’re in the clear, I’ll be coming straight back” there’s a brief pause and they could all hear you chatting to Alastor, answering a question. But when you speak again your answer doesn’t change. 

In fact, you had gone out of your way to reassure her multiple times that you were coming back as soon as possible. She couldn’t thank you enough for that they had spoken to you for about an hour catching up before Charlie had to hang up. Crymini would be lying if she said she hadn’t gotten a little misty when she said goodbye to you, she’d known you less than a day and you were already like a mother to her. 

Angie had walked her back to his room and they both ended up sleeping for the rest of the day. Charlie, however, had called her dad immediately after her phone call with you, she hated having to rely on him but in situations like this...well let’s just say it was good to be the daughter of the King of Hell. He’d shown up later that evening with her mother. Rolling up in their white limousine with that ridiculously big red apple on the top. 

Three of them stood just in front of the veranda, in front of an entire mob of demons, it literally might as well have been the entirety of Hell, minus the overlords who appeared to have better things to do. Lucifer publically announced that you were under his and Lilith’s special protection and that if any of them so much as touched a hair on your head that he would show them exactly what ‘Hell’ could look like. 

The mob hadn’t taken long to clear after that well-delivered threat, there weren’t many demons in Hell stupid enough to go against her father. “Thanks, dad, we really appreciate the help” she mumbles, she struggled to know exactly where she stood with him sometimes, there would be times where they’d get along like a house on fire and then there were times where they just wouldn’t. He smiles at her lovingly “I meant it, this is important to you so, therefore, it’s important to me too, we used to see eye to eye in everything...I’d love it if we could go back to that.” 

She smiles, these were words she never thought she’d hear coming from him she tackles him in a bone-crushing “I love that too, dad.” He grins hugging her back just as tight, he could admit he may have been a bit stubborn when it came to her idea, he knew she was just trying to save their people, they all eventually wandered inside and Lucifer prepared dinner. If they thought eating Alastor’s food was scary then eating Lucifer’s food was just straight-up terrifying. 

Charlie glanced around the table in amusement before shaking her head and blinking as she suddenly remembered something important “Oh! I should let Sera know that it’s safe to come back!” She explains hurriedly pulling out her phone, Lucifer frowns “Where is she?” He asks curiously propping his elbows up on the table and support his head on interlocked hands. She pauses looking up at him “She’s with Alastor but we don’t know exactly where they are, Alastor wouldn’t tell us.” 

Lucifer smirks, freeing up his left-hand he lightly taps her wrist “It’s far too late for them to make the distance here in the dark, I’ll go and collect them myself. I have a feeling I know exactly where they are.” He says smugly she doesn’t question him, rather she simply nods, even though her head was simply overrun with questions. She wondered what you guys had gotten up to today. 

Unaware of the eventful day that had taken place at the hotel, you and Alastor had somehow ended up around the little coffee table in the living room playing a card game out of pure boredom. You never thought you’d see the day but there really is a first time for everything! You’d been playing a game called ‘go fish’ for an hour now. Honestly, you’re quite glad that you were both playing a simple game, especially after this morning...you struggle not to blush bright red as you remember how you’d woken up: 

_You wake slowly, feeling warm and relaxed you were led on your side with your right arm outstretched and your left arm draped across your stomach. But your arms were not the only ones in exactly those places. Alastor had one arm_ _,_ _clad in red silk_ _,_ _wrapped around your stomach and the other under your neck loosely_ _holding your right hand._

_His slow breath ghosts over the side of your neck it was obvious that he was still asleep. Especially when he pulls you closer to snuggle into your neck, inhaling your scent deeply, and humming in content. Blissfully unaware of the embarrassment he was causing you_ _._ _You could feel his_ _nose and lips grazing against the soft skin of your neck,_ _it’s strange you never imagined Alastor being like this_ _._

_It was sweet but your cheeks were flushed bright red and you_ _couldn’t move, you didn’t know whether you should wake him or not. This was after all the first time_ _you’d woken before_ _him;_ _you imagine he’d probably never slept so well, or at least it had been a long time since he had slept so well._ _He nuzzles into your neck a little more his breath tickling the sensitive hairs there._

_You have to bite your tongue to hold back a giggle_ _,_ _his_ _front was pressed up against you so much so that you were sure if you turned around there literally wouldn’t be any space between you_ _._ _You turn your head slightly_ _, forcing him to shift...dramatically! He let’s go of your right-hand_ _instead, unknowingly, turns you toward him, pulling you against his chest._ _A_ _sleepy sigh leaves his lips but he still doesn’t wake_ _._

_Amazing! You can already tell he's going to be just as easy to wake as he_ _was to convince to get some rest_ _._ _You brace your palms against his chest_ _,_ _his eyelashes_ _were_ _fluttering against his cheeks and every so often his eyes would scrunch up and his eyebrows would draw down into a frown_ _. His grip tightens around you at the_ _same time_ _._

_His_ _command_ _starts to become_ _painful;_ _it almost seems like he’s having a nightmare_ _“Alastor_ _?” You whisper you didn’t want to yell at him_ _especially if he was having a nightmare. He doesn’t wake, he doesn’t even flinch_ _,_ _you cup both sides of his face_ _“Alastor,_ _wake up...it’s okay you’re just dreaming_ _”_ _you say a little louder_ _._ _He wakes with a start_ _, jumping into an upright position pulling you with him_ _._ _His eyes flit over your_ _form_ _in worry_ _,_ _“You’re fine, right, good that’s...good.”_

_He takes a deep shaky breath_ _“Of course, I’m fine Alastor, do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”_ _You ask, frowning. This nightmare seemed to have really shaken him up_ _he shakes his head looking pale and sketchy_ _. You were about to ask if he was sure, to reassure him that he could talk to you_ _, but your phone started to ring loudly on the bedside table._ _You both jump in response, you scramble to answer it and Charlie’s voice on the other end had never brought so much relief to you before._

You think back to the conversation with the others. It had been so nice to hear from them all, especially Angel and Crymini who had apparently been getting along really well. It broke your heart when she had first spoken to you, you could hear her voice wobble on your end and the need to get back to the hotel had never been so strong. Alastor had been a bit weird around you for the rest of the day. 

You understood that it was about this morning but you were unclear as to why. You really wanted to know what he had dreamt about, it’s obvious that’s what had shaken him up. After what felt like the fiftieth round of go fish, Alastor finally looks up, you’re both sat on the floor around this little table. His eyes were peering out of the window behind you, you were well aware that it was dark out already. His eyes slowly wander over to you he smiles but it feels wrong, he’d gotten better partway through the day but now he seemed to be backtracking into that quiet episode he’d had this morning. 

He looks back down at his cards before huffing and throwing them haphazardly onto the table, you guess the game was over. You put your cards down too, in a small neat stack. He’s sat with one leg propped up over the other, resting his elbow on his propped-up knee. At some point through the day, he’d even rolled up his sleeves to his elbows forgoing his suit jacket in the comfort of his own home. He whispers your former name capturing your attention he looks like he wants to ask you something “Yes?” You reply with a curious lilt, trying to coax it out of him. 

_“Would you mind not telling anyone at the hotel about this morning?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Chapter 11, a chapter that I had planned long before I started writing this fic, it was slightly different character-wise (main character-wise/reader) I still wanted to keep it, but of course, changed it to fit the new narrative. All comments are greatly appreciated and thanks so much for reading! See you with the next one.


	12. More to Him Than Meets the Eye…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor struggles with himself after being woken by yet another nightmare, the only thing that seems to cure his ‘fear’ of sleep it to be with you. Lucifer gives you both a ride home and requests to speak with Alastor…So why does Lilith want to speak with you? And who’s this ‘Rosie’ character she’s warning you about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 📢So there's a scene at the end between Alastor, Crymini, Angel and Sera/Reader that was inspired by a sound I'd heard on TikTok, I think it may have been from a movie or series (not sure which if you've heard it and recognize the lines feel free to let me know) but when I heard it, it sort of made me think that's what Crymini would be like in my personal opinion, it what I wanted her character to be like in the story. I'm in NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM SAYING THAT CRYMINI IS LIKE THIS! Canon or otherwise! There isn't much info about her character yet, so I'm just putting it up to interpretation to make the story interesting.📢

_He hated this, he was back in that room with you again_ _, he could see everything that was happening but he couldn’t stop it…of course, he couldn’t stop it…this, after all, had happened years ago._ _Your face was a complete mess, your dark, mahogany hair_ _was dirty and sticking out in all directions, there were even a few strands clinging to your_ _slick cheeks. It makes sense you had been crying an awful lot_ _._

_He’d been having this nightmare ever since that night, at the time he couldn’t figure out why_ _, but since his death, he knew that it was something meant to torment him. Though admittedly he never had nightmares about anyone else…just you. He hated this part, especially, he wished he could stop his past self from talking, the fear in your_ _teary eyes broke his heart every time he saw them. But that scream…_ _never had something terrified him more. Even in the moment, he hadn’t expected it._

_You’d been mostly quiet before all of that, no_ _attempts to talk or beg, nothing but crying the odd whimper here and there._ _That scream had taken him by surprise and it sounded like it had hurt to do,_ _but not as much as what came after…that much was obvious. A small part of him hoped that_ _the first contact of the knife would send your body into such shock that you’d die instantly_ _. But no, you had remained conscious enough to see him pull your heart from your chest._

Alastor jumps into an upright position breathing heavily, his eyes dart around his room. His shoulders slump, finally realizing where he was, he falls back onto his pillows rubbing a hand over his face. You had both gone to bed after he asked his question, you had agreed and shamefully he’d raced out of that room to his bedroom to avoid having that conversation with you. He didn’t want to tell you that he’d had a nightmare about you, that he’d been having it ever since he’d killed you. 

He wasn’t ready for that deep a conversation just yet, he knew you were curious about it. He knew you were worried and he found it incredibly sweet, but it was making him fall for you even more. It terrified him to admit that, yes, Charlie was right, you do calm that chaos in his head. He had far fewer impulses to do anything diabolical to anyone, he shakes his head. He just wanted to try and get a little more sleep. 

But after tossing and turning it was quickly becoming clear to him that he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. He was still too shaken up if he were honest with himself, he just wanted to check on you. He eyes his closed bedroom door, yours was just opposite his. He knows technically you were safe; you were sleeping in your bed, peacefully and nothing had happened but he couldn’t stop this little voice in the back of his head from telling him otherwise. 

He huffs, groaning in the process, he throws the blanket off of his tall, lean frame. Throwing his legs to one side he slowly gets up struggling to shake sleep from his limbs, he opens his bedroom door only to freeze outside of yours. His thin, slender fingers hovering over the door handle, this was ridiculous he knew you were okay it hadn’t even been that long since you’d both gone to bed. An hour and a half at the most, he sighs forcing the handle down and opening the door. 

Revealing exactly what he knew he’d see, you were sprawled out in your bed, you looked so relaxed and calm, he almost felt jealous. He wondered what you dreamt about he hoped it was more pleasant than his dreams. He hated that this bothered him so much, he leans against your doorframe, he hated that he could only feel better by checking on you. This was also why he didn’t willingly sleep very often, the other night hadn’t been so bad, with you in his arms, he guessed that maybe that reassured him. 

He hovers in your doorway contemplating for a minute, would you mind him sharing your space for just one more night? He had to admit he had slept a little better in here with you, as embarrassing as it was. He closes the door behind him, in order to calm his fried nerves, he crawls into the empty space next to you. Covering himself in the blanket, he takes care not to touch you, he could feel your body heat from here, he was hoping that this would be enough to calm him so that he could rest. 

He freezes up when you turn around and wrap your arms around his waist "You okay, Al?" You whisper tiredly, eyes still closed. He's shocked he hadn't expected you to be awake, not even slightly. He swallows thickly, his mouth becoming dry, he really hoped you wouldn’t be angry with him. He returns your hug, thankful that the dark was concealing his reddened cheeks. 

He nuzzles your hair breathing in your heavenly scent, calming himself "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep, dear." He could feel you nod slightly against his chest, humming you tighten your hold on him "Anything I can do to help?" You ask sweetly, he thinks for a minute before closing his eyes, allowing himself to be honest, for once "Just let me hold you, okay?" He replies quietly, you mumble a tired 'okay' against him and he's positive that you fall asleep once more in his arms. It doesn't take long for him to drop off either. 

You wake the next morning, slowly. You turn over sluggishly, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes, the space next to you is empty but it was evident that Alastor had slept there, the sheets were crumpled and messy. You vaguely remember him sneaking into the other side last night, you remember asking if he was okay but everything after that is a little hazy, you had been half-asleep after all. You wonder if he was feeling okay now? 

You sigh shifting from the bed, you wander to the living room, you can hear light conversation coming from there. Someone else was here? “Alastor, you won’t be able to avoid her forever, you know that. She’s not the type to simply give up when she wants something” Lucifer’s voice explains in a tone that sounds sympathetic but also serious. Who were they talking about? Alastor is silent, but you could almost envision him nodding away. 

You didn’t want to be rude and eavesdrop on an obviously important and private conversation. As curious as you were, you respected their boundaries. You walk in casually stretching your arms up into the air Lucifer was stood, with his back to everyone in the room, by the windows, leaning slightly on his apple decorated cane. Alastor was sat in a rather relaxed position in his armchair. You bite your lip before capturing their attention “Morning?” You say unsurely. 

Lucifer whirls around looking shocked and somewhat guilty “Ah good morning Sera, how are you?” He asks theatrically, much like Alastor used to, you’re glad that he’s dialled it back a bit. You smile politely “I’m fine thank you, and yourself?” You ask returning the same courtesy he grins, it’s kind of...creepy. “Never better, Alastor and I have been catching up, haven’t we? Old friend?” Lucifer eyes him, strangely enough, you couldn’t tell if he was trying to warn Alastor to keep his mouth shut or not. 

Alastor proceeds to stand from his chair when he turns to you, he simply rolls his eyes and smiles “Good morning, dear, I hope you slept well?” He asks his eyes trail over you as if searching for anything that might be wrong, you nod in reply “Good because we’re going back to the hotel today, Lucifer managed to clear the mob last night, he’s here to escort us back.” Your eyes widen, if they had cleared the mob last night why hadn’t they told you? 

You were more than happy to be going back, of course, but you wish they had kept you informed on what had happened. Alastor frowns “Dear? Are you alright? I thought you’d be happy about going back?” He questions, it seems your face had betrayed your feelings you shake your head and smile “Oh, no, I am...it’s just...” you pause, you had to admit you were also going to miss this time alone with Alastor, you feel like you’d seen a completely different side to him here. 

You feel like maybe that will just go away when you get back to the hotel, glancing up you see Alastor staring at you questioningly, confused by your response and waiting for you to finish it “Nothing, it’s nothing.” You turn away back to your room to get dressed unaware that you’d befuddled one powerful overlord and amused the King of Hell at the same time. When you eventually walked back in, dressed in yet another red outfit, a shocking red dress with black flats, you’re both ushered into a white limo with a huge, tacky red apple on the top. 

The inside had red leather seats, floor spotlights and was, undoubtedly, well stocked with wine. Alastor takes a seat next to you and Lucifer sits opposite you both. For a while the ride is silent, you’re currently wondering whose driving this vehicle, Alastor’s fiddling with his fingers in his lap, avoiding Lucifer’s intense stare that hadn’t shifted from him since he’d taken his seat. You glance up at Alastor noticing that he was acting a little shifty, his behaviour recently had you more and more confused every day. 

Lucifer eventually starts up a polite conversation with you asking about his brothers in Heaven, something that the bible had gotten right, he only had two though, Gabriel and Michael both of which had been ‘born’ in Heaven, just like he had been. They were lovely Angels you used to speak to them regularly when they weren’t busy, of course. “When last we spoke, they were fine, Gabriel is getting evermore mischievous but what’s new about that?” You ask jokingly, Gabriel was a bit of a prankster and Michael was more level headed and serious. 

Lucifer laughs nodding his head in agreement “Yes, he is quite the little devil himself sometimes, he’d say it was part of his charm” you laugh, that sounds exactly like something he’d say. Gabriel wasn’t always like that though he knew that there were times to be serious he just didn’t see the need to be like that all the time. You all eventually arrive outside of the hotel gates, most of the ride here had been awkwardly silent with you fighting to keep a conversation going. 

You couldn’t be happier to get out of that limo and into the hotel especially if that meant there would be more than just you to keep a conversation moving, pushing open the hotel doors you’re relieved to see everyone stood in the lobby looking pensive, waiting for your arrival. The minute they clap eyes on you sighs of relief are breathed throughout the lobby. Charlie smiles looking as though she’s about to say something but the minute her lip’s part to speak she’s practically shoved aside and a red and white blur rushes past her, tackling you into a tight hug. 

Crymini’s head fits snuggly under your chin, her arms were wrapped securely around your waist, she was clinging to you as if her afterlife depended on it. You smile softly pulling her close and resting your head on hers, her hair tickles your face slightly but you weren’t complaining, you’d worried about her too much to complain about anything right now. Neither of you says a word, nothing needed to be said it was all right there, in that hug. She had missed and worried about you just as much as you had missed and worried about her. Even if she wasn’t willing to admit it just yet. 

She pulls back slowly and crosses her arms over her chest, leaning on one hip, looking pouty “Glad to see the Radio Freak didn’t screw anything up for once” she mutters a not-so-subtle jab at Alastor. Said demon simply brushes off the comment with a large grin “Isn’t it just lovely to be back!” He announces sarcastically, Lucifer snickers before turning to him “Alastor might I finish having that word with you, privately?” He asks in a very formal manner Alastor nods and they excuse themselves. 

Leaving you to greet the others Charlie and Vaggie immediately ask how you were and what had happened. You don’t fill them in on all of the details just the important things, that you were fine and Alastor had been a complete gentleman the entire time. They were oddly surprised by that but didn’t say anything more about it, Angel had greeted you rather abruptly before stealing Crymini away, apparently, she was going to teach him how to make ‘edibles?’ 

You weren’t questioning it you were just glad they were bonding, Husk offers you a gruff ‘hello,’ even going to so far as to offer you a drink, even though he knew you’d say no, just to be polite. They, in turn, tell you about everything that happened yesterday, you couldn’t believe that Lucifer and Lilith had verbally placed you under their protection. You’d have to thank them both later, speaking of, Lilith had been stood on the far-left side of the lobby, silently observing your catch up with the others for some time. 

But she had finally decided to approach you all, a serene smile on her face, she was intimidatingly beautiful. She had piercing white eyes that could make even the scariest man tremble in fear, you know this because you’re sure that Lucifer trembles in fear of her sometimes. “Sera, I was wondering if maybe I could speak with you privately for a minute?” She asks politely, with a voice that sounded as though it had been cut from the finest silk. It was musical and calming, you found yourself nodding without realizing it. 

You follow her up the lobby stairs, down multiple corridors, up even more stairs. Before you both finally stopped at the balcony, Lilith glides gracefully to the stone railing looking out over the landscape. You follow after her coming to a stop by her right side, she was much taller than you, that in itself was intimidating. But you couldn’t deny she was gorgeous, utterly radiant. She smiles down at you when she catches you staring up at her, you mumble an embarrassed apology but she just laughs shaking her head. 

“Dear, it’s not a crime to stare especially in your situation, I understand that most Angels have never seen demons before, it’s quite natural to be curious” she reassures you, there’s this sparkle in her eyes, it’s almost cheeky. “First, I want to express just how happy I am to know that both you and Alastor are safe, he befriended my darling Lucifer a long time ago...it would be a shame if anything had happened to him, but it would devastate me if anything happened to you.” 

You’re shocked, really? It would devastate Lilith if anything had harmed you? “Why?” You blurt, instantly slapping a hand over your mouth for being so, unintentionally, rude. She smiles sadly “I believe in what my daughter is trying to achieve and if this is the way to do it then I’m on board completely, and I can already see how much of a difference you’re making, you may not see it but I do” she explains. Her eyes shift from you for a minute looking out to the city, when she looks back to you, she looks worried. 

“May I ask what your relationship with Alastor is?” The question is so abrupt, you nearly choke on air at the word ‘relationship’ you stutter for a minute before taking a deep breath trying to calm your jittery nerves. You purse your lips together “I’m not sure, as of right now, he’s been acting strange lately, it’s very unlike him...” you trail off, mind wandering to his odd behaviour. She nods fully understanding your conflict, Alastor was a difficult man to understand at the best of times. That’s why she was worried, or at least, it was one of the reasons why she worried, about him. 

“You bring out the good in him, if you can believe he has any, I can tell. His smile is...different around you, I could even go so far as to say you make him nervous” at that you scoff in disbelief. _You make_ _Alastor nervous?_ Not a chance! Impossible! She grins at your response, it’s a smile that makes her white eyes look almost crazed but you knew she was just amused, or at least that’s what you hoped it was. Lilith could be a bit of a wild card if you weren’t careful “I mean it, you might not see it yet but next time you’re alone with him, really pay attention and I’m sure you’ll see it too.” 

She suddenly frowns, adopting a serious look, she gently grabs the tops of your arms as if to make sure you were paying attention “There’s someone in his...afterlife...that I should warn you about” she says ambiguously, you swallow thickly you can’t go through one day without being warned about something or someone. You nod “A friend of his?” You ask hoping that maybe she would say they’re just very excitable or very protective but the look on her face had you feeling nauseated. 

She shakes her head silently, blonde tresses moving fluidly like liquid gold. “No, I wouldn’t call her that, personally, Alastor has a very chaotic personality as you well know, there are parts of him that are dark and unsavoury, as there are in all of us, it’s who we choose to influence us that makes the difference.” She’s explaining this awfully slow; it was making you anxious. “Her name is Rosie, she’s an overlord here in Hell, and she's a horrible influence on him. She encourages everything bad in him and tries to justify it.” You swallow thickly, your mouth and throat becoming painfully dry. 

She didn’t sound nice for a demon with such a lovely name “He seems to get a little nervous around her as well, for completely different reasons mind you, please keep an eye on him if she visits him here. I’d hate for him to start backtracking after already making so much progress.” She finishes, everything she had told you had your head feeling battered but you nod anyway. She nods excusing herself to go and find Lucifer. 

Leaving you to your thoughts, why was everything so strange down here? Why did everyone you spoke to have to leave you feeling confused, to fight some internal battle? Who’s Rosie exactly? 

Crymini and Angel had just finished making their edibles, she taught him to bake them because they tasted better, they essentially made cannabis brownies. Crymini practically scoffs one down whole, she hadn’t eaten one of these in so long, admittedly she was excited to be able to just switch off for a bit. She’d been worried for hours and now that you were home, she could just chill and put her brain away. Angie scoffs one as well and they leave the kitchen to let the rest cool down. 

Not realizing that leaving a plate full of cannabis brownies out the open without specifying that’s what they were was not a good idea. Alastor could smell the baked goods from a mile away. He assumed you must have done some baking again, he knew that was something you like to do if you felt stressed, he should check to see if you were okay. He had just finished having that long and tedious conversation with Lucifer about Rosie. 

He rolls his eyes, that women had gotten far more clingy over the years, it’s a surprise she hadn’t tried to follow him to his home at this point. He shakes his head trying to shake away the unpleasant thoughts, he didn’t want to think about her right now or at all if he could help it. She hadn’t seemed too bad at first but something about her...made him feel unpleasant... 

When he reaches the kitchen it’s empty but there’s a plate of brownies, he thinks, on the side cooling. He’s not sure if they’re brownies or not though, they don’t smell as sweet as they’re supposed to. But perhaps you had simply taken into account his odd eating habits, you were rather sweet like that...ironically enough that’s the only kind of sweet he likes. He picks up a brownie inspecting it, sniffing it, whatever it was you’d done he couldn’t put his finger on it, but if it had come from you it couldn’t be bad. He shrugs eating the brownie... 

Crymini had been sat with Angel for a good half an hour and those edibles should be cool by now “I’m getting the brownies” she says getting up off the lobby sofa where they’d been watching some shitty reality TV show, like Jeremy Kyle but way funnier. Her first brownie had just recently hit her, and she was already feeling hella relaxed, so when she found Alastor slumped on the kitchen floor with a plate next to him that had only three brownies left, it took her a few minutes to process it. 

But when she does, she gasps loudly and rather slowly, which would have been comical if the seriousness of the situation wasn’t kicking in at the same time amusement was, she crouches down by his side “Dude?” She says with a curious lilt, his head lifts up to look at her he didn’t seem affected...yet. He raises a single eyebrow at her “Yes?” She looks from him to the plate and back “You know those are edibles?” She warns trying to provoke some kind of reaction in him, but he just looked confused “Yes and I’m eating them.” 

She shakes her head slowly “They’re full of cannabis...” she trails off looking at the plate, honestly, she was impressed that he’d put so much away. They’d made at least 20 she’d had one, Angel had one. When she looks at him, he looks almost mortified “What?” His one-word shocked reply made her realize that he’d unknowing put himself a shit situation “How many of those did you just eat?” She was getting higher and higher by the second. 

“Ten.” 

She fixes him with a stern expression, or at least she tries to, knowing that was an obvious lie “Fifteen” his answer changes really quick, oh dear Lucifer, it's her turn to look mortified now “oh my gosh, that amount with your bodyweight...” she purses her lips he looked terrified and she could tell the drugs were starting to kick in, if she didn’t try to calm him down he could have a more anxiety-induced time with them instead of the relaxed feeling she gets. 

She shakes her head, making the room spin wildly, she blinks a few times before trying to reassure him “It’s fine...you’re fine” but he was unconvinced “then why are you looking at me like that!” He exclaims, she never thought she’d be crouched down by the Radio Freak’s side trying to calm him down because he accidentally ate her cannabis brownies. She snorts loudly before the kitchen doors open revealing Angel. “Toots, what’s taking so long...why is he sat on the floor?” He asks. 

She gives him a quick, unclear, rundown of what had happened before telling him to stay there and keep an eye on the ‘Radio Freak’ before rushing off to find you. When she does find you, she’s extremely lucky she didn’t have to go very far as you were coming down the lobby stairs. “Sera!” She calls out, it sounded more like a whine to the others in the lobby, when your gaze met hers, she puffed out her cheeks “Alastor ate fifteen of my cannabis brownies...” she mumbles. 

Your eyes widen “He what!” You exclaim rushing into the kitchen low and behold you’re greeted by a high Angel and a very high Alastor. Your jaw drops, your eyes dart to the plate before looking back to the mess that was Alastor, you sigh turning to both Angel and Crymini “I will be having a word with you two later when you’re not both high as a kite.” You say serious mother energy was kicking in. They simply nod wide-eyed, almost like scolded children. 

You turn to Alastor kneeling down beside him, you weren’t sure if you would be able to heal him, there was nothing to heal. It occurs to you that he may have to throw up the rest of what he’d eaten, just to be safe. You grimace cupping his cheeks to lift his head up, he smiles lazily at you with hazy, unfocused eyes, you struggle not to laugh. 

_“What am I going to do with you?”_ _You mumble softly..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12, Alastor's high af...this should be interesting! I love putting characters through the works! Especially him, it's pretty funny! Anyway I hope you guys like this one, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading, see you with the next one!


	13. A Heavenly Invite…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re left to look after a very vulnerable and high Alastor all while Charlie’s debating about a Ball you’ve all been invited to attend by her parents to celebrate Valentine’s Day. And her parents? They’re busy sending invites to Heaven…Who could they be inviting? 

You somehow managed to convince Husk to help you get Alastor to his room, he was so high he’d been mumbling about nonsense the entire time, nothing he said made any sense Husk had found it hilarious. But you were rather worried, he’d consumed so much cannabis you were convinced it would become increasingly bad for him if he didn’t vomit some of it out. As disgusting as that sounded, you didn’t want this for him but you knew it would stop the rest of the drugs from flooding into his system. 

Husk had one of Alastor’s arms around his shoulders and you had the other in much the same position. Husk huffs “How long has he been like this?” He asks gruffly, eying Alastor warily, you sigh Alastor’s still mumbling away to himself about nonsense that neither you nor Husk understands. “Not long, but it’s only going to get worse” you reply, he nods “Well, I can’t say I feel bad for him, but it is kinda weird to see him like this.” You arrive outside Alastor’s bedroom door Husk makes sure you’re able to handle him before leaving you to it. 

You thank Husk as he leaves and manage to pull Alastor to his bathroom, which was equally as bare as his bedroom, you suppose he doesn’t feel the need to decorate it since he doesn’t permanently ‘live’ here. He slumps to the tiled floor with a dazed look on his face it’s endearing if you were, to be honest, you kneel down opposite him, he looked so calm and unaware of everything. He smiles at you with unfocused eyes and you can’t help but smile back though yours was far more worried. 

You try to explain to him what he’d done but the entire time he just sat staring at you with this dreamy gaze, you get this feeling that he was currently unable to concentrate on anything you were trying to say. You worry your bottom lip between your teeth as you watched him hold his hands out in front of his face to inspect with this look of pure wonder. You never thought you’d be able to consider Alastor cute before but here you were watching him being utterly adorable, it was so out of character for him, you found that your heart was melting that the sight of him being so clueless. 

He suddenly stops staring at his hands and instead uses them to cup either side of your face holding you in place for a minute he doesn’t say a word, he just stares at you with that same look of wonder before grinning. “Do you know how lovely you are?” He asks randomly, your cheeks flare up a shade of red that could put his entire closet to shame. You couldn’t move, he wouldn’t let you, you were so embarrassed you couldn’t even look him in the eye anymore. “Alastor I really need you to focus for a minute I know it’s hard but I’d appreciate it if you would try, please?” You beg, hoping to distract him. 

He nods slowly pulling his hands back but not before tapping the pad of his index finger against your nose and replying “Anything for you, my dear.” You shake your head “Alastor?" You call out to him slowly, in a worried tone. He smiles at you with half-lidded eyes "Yes, darling" he replies dreamily, his expression is almost loving. You've never seen him like this before...in fact, you're positive that no one has. You offer him a concerned smile "I need you to throw up the rest of those brownies for me" you say slowly so that he would understand but, in his drug-addled state, his brain was elsewhere he offers you a confused look forcing you to repeat yourself. 

This time he leans in close to your face bracing his hands on your shoulders, with glazed eyes he replies "Now why...why would you want me to do something so unpleasant, dear?" He asks, his voice came out in slow and most of the words he'd used had been elongated. You sigh, you feel like you've just explained this, because you have, "Because we need to get the rest of the drugs out of your stomach before you have time to digest them" he slumps back nodding sluggishly. You're positive that he's still confused but you couldn't explain it again he leans in close once more like he wanted to tell you a secret. "If I do this will you stay...and take care of me?" He mumbles pouting slightly, a laugh nearly bursts out of you but you manage to hold it in. You nod "Of course I will." 

For a while after that he insists on you leaving the bathroom, you knew he would be a little embarrassed about throwing up in front of you. But you had to stay, you needed to make sure that he didn’t choke, you somehow managed to convince him that you’d left the room even though you obviously hadn’t. You tie up the majority of his hair, a few of the shorter layers simply weren’t long enough to be tied back, but it was enough to keep it out of his face. He’s been throwing up for quite a while, you could tell it was having a poor effect on his body. 

When he’s finally done, he’s shaking, his voice is hoarse and his throat is obviously raw, but he’s left with enough energy to freshen himself up with a snap of his fingers. “That was disgusting and I never wish to do it again,” he says, he sounded rough, you felt so bad having to force him to do that. He was still going to be high for a while but at least there wouldn’t be any more drugs seeping into his system, “Come on Al, let’s get you to bed so you can rest” you offer him a hand and help him to his feet. 

He sways a bit but you steady him, gently pulling him into his room and sitting him on the edge of his bed. He shakes his head wrapping an arm around your waist he pulls you to him, nuzzling into your stomach causing it to be filled with butterflies. “I don’t want to go to sleep” he whines. You sigh patting his head, his hair was so soft “You need to rest Alastor, you barely get enough sleep as it is.” 

He doesn’t verbally reply instead he squeezes you to him and shakes his head “Alastor-” he cuts you off “Please...I don’t want that nightmare again...” He whispers. You frown, this nightmare that he wouldn’t tell you anything about, was it really that bad? You bite your lip “Look I’m not going anywhere, so will you rest if I stay?” You try to coax him into it this way, he needs to rest but he doesn’t need to rest alone. 

He lifts his head to look at you before nodding, you don’t have to move he does that for you. He pulls you under the covers with him, cuddling into you, he’s quiet and even though there is still a fair amount of drugs in his system it still seems as though he wants to talk about something. You wrap a wing around him sheltering both of you, he reaches up to bury a hand into the feathers, they would start moulting soon. Getting ready for the summer. 

His fingers free up a few of them causing them to fall out his duvet is bound to end up covered in sleek, black feathers. “Soft...” he whispers, it’s just barely audible. This was such a sweet side of him, you wished he could be like this all the time you cup his cheek with your left-hand stroking his cheek. He covers your hand with his, removing it from your wing “Warm...” he adds quietly. 

His cognitive thinking seemed to be getting better and, despite the fact that he didn’t want to sleep, his eyes were slipping closed. When he finally closes them you whisper “Good night, Al.” You stay stroking a hand through his hair, waiting for him to eventually wake again, your mind thinking back to what Lilith had said about paying attention to how he acted around you. You guess you’d have to wait and see. 

Charlie was so glad that both you and Alastor were back, and now that you were, she would be able to seriously consider her mother’s and father’s invitation to attend the Valentine’s party. They had invited everyone at the hotel and she had attended every year, of course, she looks to Vaggie “It would be good to get everyone out of the hotel” she says optimistically. Vaggie was sat at the vanity brushing her hair and tying it up, she nods slightly with a hairband between her teeth. The minute she removes it she replies “Yeah, it would but you have to remember, this is your mom and dad we’re talking about they’re going to have invited a lot of questionable guests.” 

Charlie sits on the edge of their double bed, looking over the ivory invitations handwritten by her father, in curly cursive. There are eight invitation cards in her hands one addressed to every occupant at the hotel thus far. It wasn’t even twelve o’clock and she was already facing another difficult decision she not only wanted to attend the party but it was also Valentine’s day she wanted to make sure that what she’d planned would go perfectly, without a hitch. She eyes the bedside table the draw to which concealed the present she’d be gifting Vaggie, she’d have to make sure to hide it better. 

Charlie nod’s silently in reply to Vaggie’s comment, she had a point, they had to invite the overlord’s because it was polite, but it could still be fun! Though she was, admittedly, a little worried about you around ‘The Three V’s’ they were devious and cunning, if they wanted something for whatever reason they always seemed to pitch in to get it. But Rosie wasn’t exactly a nice demon to be around either, she was manipulative because she had been born in Hell, she believed that Lilith wasn’t of pure enough blood to be queen. 

Charlie wasn’t sure why Rosie wanted to take her mother’s place but she had a feeling she didn’t have the best intentions for anyone. At least the other three didn’t care about who sat on the thrones as long as they could have their fun, that seemed to be all they cared about. Vaggie gets up from the velvet stool and sits next to Charlie on their bed taking one of her hands “We’ll have to go to dress shopping that should be fun.” 

This cheers Charlie up significantly, they spend a few hours talking about that before wandering to the hotel lobby to let the others know about the Valentine’s party. They’re able to inform everyone barring two people, you and Alastor. Angel explains that he’d eaten a lot of his and Crymini’s cannabis brownies, while Vaggie found that hilarious Charlie, like you, was worried. She hoped you weren’t struggling with him alone. 

Charlie makes a point of going to see if the two of you were okay, she finds you both in Alastor’s room, he’s fast asleep cuddling into you and you’re led awake, holding him in an obviously loving way. She smiles “Hey, Sera how’s he doing?” You smile back at her with tired eyes “Hey, Charlie, he’s fine now, been asleep a while, wasn’t making much sense before that though.” You reply, she nods “Want some company?” She asks quietly. You nod, Charlie takes a seat on the floor and you both chat for a bit. 

You’re thrilled that they all celebrated the holiday’s here, Heaven only celebrated Christmas and Easter. So it would be a breath of fresh air for you to celebrate a different holiday, you haven’t celebrated Valentine’s in a long time, you wondered if the process of gift-giving was the same? “What are you getting Vaggie?” You ask quietly Charlie grins tapping the tip of her nose. Your wide smile said it all you nearly squealed there and then but you knew you’d have to keep quiet. Charlie was just happy that you were so accepting of them. 

She hoped her parents would be the same... 

Lilith sat at her purple vanity, she was sat in her comfortable pyjamas, despite the fact that it was nowhere near night-time, a rare sight to anyone really. The only two demons in all of Hell that were privy to such a sight were Lucifer and Charlotte, she was even lacking her usual face of make-up, Lucifer was sat at a desk next to her writing out invitations for the Valentine’s party. When she glances over, after pining her hair up, she catches him writing out the invitations for ‘The Three V’s,’ honesty, how childish could those three get. 

She pouts, “Do we really have to invite those three and for that matter do we have to invite Rosie?” She complains, they have this argument before every social event she always lost it but it never stopped her from trying, as evidence of that her husband sighs. He looks up with a sympathetic smile she knew he hated having this conversation because part of him agreed with her but they had to keep up appearances. He nods “Look I know you dislike them and I agree with you, love, but we can’t risk singling out influential demons.” 

She huffs crossing her arms, there’s silence in their room for a moment nothing but the soft scratching of a quill across invitation cards could be heard. She clicks her tongue “Did you invite Charlotte and her friends?” She asks pointedly, Lucifer nods “Yes, love, I left the invites with Charlotte, I trust she’ll hand them out...” he replies distractedly. He stops suddenly, looking up and catching her eyes, his eyebrows pulled together to form a frown, creases litter his forehead. 

“I’ve been thinking about inviting my brothers...” He trails off, her eyes widen where had that come from? Not that she wasn’t delighted it had been a while since he’d seen his brothers, but it’s not like he talked about home openly very much, if at all. She blinks for a minute before nodding “If that’s what you want, dear, then send them invites I’m sure they’d love to see you again.” She replies grabbing his hand comfortingly. He nods, he didn’t need a lot of convincing when it came to his brothers. But she also had a feeling he was doing this for Sera as well. 

She leaves him to write out the invites knowing that he’d send them straight away. She was wondering if you had taken her advice, she was also wondering if Alastor would get you something for Valentine’s? She smirks she hopes so, she was rooting for you two. She couldn’t help but be excited about her own daughter's relationship as well, she really hoped that she’d go through with her idea, she’d been planning it for so long now. 

Alastor opens his eyes blearily, the room was oddly quiet and dark he could only assume he’d been asleep for quite some time. But he could hear your breathing next to him. You were so warm, how could one person as small as you be so incredibly warm? He hums contentedly “Al, are you awake?” You whisper, he feels your hand comb through his hair, he was in danger of falling asleep again if you continued doing that. “Mm-hm” he replies, he remembers now just exactly why he went to bed in the first place. 

He sighs “Please tell me that nothing bad happened?” He groans he lifts his head up to look at you, your wing hadn’t moved, keeping him in a cocoon of warmth. You smile gently “Nothing happened, you’re fine, I’m fine, the others are fine and as far as I’m aware nobody’s high anymore.” You reply quietly, he nods relieved that he hadn’t done anything stupid in his drugged state. He never wished to see another brownie ever again...the both of you eventually shift from the bed Charlie had not long left to sit in the lobby with the others. So, it fell on you to tell him about the Valentine’s party. 

“So, Lilith and Lucifer invited everyone at the hotel to their Valentine’s party,” you say casually, Alastor’s fixing his shirt and throwing on his jacket when he replies “Ah, I was wondering if they would still host it this year” he replies, had he been to a lot of their parties? You assume maybe he had, especially with him being such good friends with them. You had to admit you were nervous, Charlie had mentioned wanting to go dress shopping and, honestly, you were more than a little clueless when it came to buying something suitable for events like this. 

“Dear, are you alright?” Alastor asks while distractedly pulling out the hair tie you had somehow managed to sneak into his hair without his knowledge. He eventually gets frustrated with it and simply snaps it off, glancing over you’re brushing down your outfit and combing your fingers through your hair freeing up any tangles. “I’m a little nervous, honestly, I haven’t been to a party like this in years” you reply, it was true you hadn’t been to any events really since you’d died. 

Alastor wonders over to you he had a feeling that what you were nervous about wasn’t the party but something else entirely. “Are you sure you’re nervous about the party and not about something else?” He asks gently his question catches you off guard your head shoots up to look at him, were you really that transparent? You don’t know how to reply because he was right, you were still worrying about Lilith’s warning. This Rosie girl...would she be there? You shake your head “Uh it’s nothing.” You brush it off without a second thought, you couldn’t share this with him...not yet. 

You both leave the room it was so late into the evening you were sure that everyone would be positively starving by now. You both take a leisurely walk back to the lobby, in silence, that seemed to be a common theme with you two. You clasp your hands together feeling fidgety Alastor couldn’t seem to stop fixing his hair, by the time you both reached the lobby the atmosphere between you both had gotten so thick you could cut it with a knife. 

“Hey, toots, wanna watch a movie with me and Cry?” Angel asks without even turning to look at you, you’re completely baffled that he knew you were there without even having to look. Cry? Must be a shortened nickname for Crymini who was sat on the lobby sofa next to him with an energy drink in one hand and her other hand digging through a bowl of cereal. They’re both watching some animated, gothic movie about a young gentleman who mistakenly marries a corpse bride. 

A little macabre for your taste but it had some catchy music you smile, perhaps it would do you some good to spend some time with them “I’d love to” you reply walking quickly over to plop down onto the floor by their feet. Funnily enough, Crymini hands you a plump pillow to sit on and Angel can’t seem to stop himself from playing with your ebony hair. Unbeknown to you Alastor was ushered into the kitchen by Charlie and Vaggie to have a private chat about none other than you. 

You found yourself quite enjoying the movie and yet you teared up at the end you felt that Emily deserved a happy ending just as much as Victoria and Victor did. To have her happy ending taken from her by that Lord Barcus was just awful! And she was such a lovely character...“You’re not actually crying right, toots?” Angel asks sounding semi concerned you sniffle “Why couldn’t Emily be happy too?” You reply wiping your eyes sadly. 

Crymini slips off the sofa to sit by your side leaning her head on your shoulder and wrapping an arm around you “It’s okay Victor gave her peace of mind that Lord Barcus would no longer hurt anyone else, so she was happy, what happened to her was unfair but she got justice in the end.” She reassures you; you smile returning her hug “I guess you’re right.” You reply you turn to Angel quickly “Are there any more movies like that?” That’s how you spent most of the evening watching animated movies fairly similar to that one. 

Alastor was stood in the kitchen with Charlie and Vaggie and he had a feeling that this conversation was going to have something to do with the Valentine’s party. “Alastor, will you be attending the party with the rest of us?” Charlie asks curiously he nods “Yes, dear, I attend every year I see no reason to change that now” he replies confidently. He starts pulling out cooking utensils knowing that everyone would be expecting food soon. 

Vaggie nods “Do you know what you’re getting Sera?” She asks with a smug smirk he pauses in his movements shocked that she dared to ask such a bold and, in his opinion, personal question. Yet, it got him thinking, what should he get you for Valentine’s. He turns to them with wide eyes Charlie chuckles “It’s okay we have some ideas; you can grab her a gift when we all go shopping for our outfits and such.” She suggests, he nods that was a very good idea. 

But now that he thought about it...the whole idea of Valentine’s was giving him butterflies, he felt terribly nervous and nauseated. His heart was pounding he swallows thickly he hoped he wasn’t the only one that felt this way... 

Meanwhile, up in Heaven two Angels had just received two beautifully written invitations and were on their way to seek permission to attend the party. The stoic male sat behind an ivory white, sleek desk, clear of anything. In fact, the desk was simply unneeded, his high-back white chair matched his desk. Three light knocks on his office door alerted him to his surroundings having been lost in thought. 

“Come in!” He answers deeply, his voice commanding and cold two Angels baring similar features enter his office holding an invitation each they place both handwritten cards down on the desk for him to read. He hums it seems their brother, Lucifer, has invited them to his Valentine’s party. He assumed the brothers, stood before him, were seeking his permission to attend this gathering, he leans back in his chair interlocking his fingers and resting his head on his interlocked hands in thought. 

It would benefit them greatly if two other well-trusted Angels checked on Seraphina in person, he needed more intel on how she was getting on down there. He couldn’t have the reputation of Heaven being ruined if she really did forgive those...demons. “We know you don’t speak with him anymore but it would be great if we could see him at least once a year...” Gabriel states seriously. Angels born in Heaven differed greatly from Angels like Seraphina. 

Especially in looks, Lucifer had and always will be blond, Gabriel’s hair was a dark brown and Michael’s hair was a dirty blond. All three of them were as pale as can be, all three of them had dark wings. But Michael was by far the tallest standing at 6ft, Gabriel was 5”8. Lucifer was the shortest obviously. He huffs pushing the invitations back “Yes, I agree, in fact, I expect you will receive invitations to all of their celebrations this year and I expect you both to attend them all, I want you to check-in with Seraphina while you’re there.” They nod with incredulous expressions. 

He smirks, darkly, “Alright then off you go now, I’m a very busy man after all.” They take their invitations back and hurry out of the room before he changed his mind. Gabriel turns to Michael as they scuttle down the corridor “He’s getting worse, have you noticed? He hasn’t left that room in months” he observes turning back slightly, worried that he’d heard every word. Michael nods frowning deeply “Yes, I feel bad for Sera, we’ll have to take this rare opportunity to tell our brother what’s going on up here.” Gabriel nods in agreement. 

_“I can’t believe he called it...” Gabriel wonders aloud._

_Michael shakes his head “I can’t believe it’s worse than he thought...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 and we've met some new characters, what's wrong with Heaven I wonder...I'm sure it's nothing to worry about...I hope you guys like this chapter all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading! See you with the next one!


	14. One of The Three V's…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel heads out to work but doesn’t tell you a single thing about it, Crymini seems to know why but won’t tell you either. You forget about it after relaxing with Husk, Vaggie and Niffty for a while but when Angel finally arrives home, he does not arrive alone…who is this tall, intimidating moth demon? 

You had all shared dinner last night, though the silence had been uncomfortable, it seemed Alastor was holding a grudge over Crymini and Angel for leaving their cannabis brownies out on the side with absolutely no warning whatsoever. It was funny but it did put quite the strain on the conversation, in that, there wasn’t much conversation at all. You, Charlie and Vaggie couldn’t have been any more uncomfortable. 

You’d been the only three to try and hold an actual conversation the entire time, it had been a painful half an hour. After that painful dinner, you’d all gone to your own bedrooms to get some rest. Of course, Alastor had walked you to your room and wished you goodnight, you felt that this would also become a common theme with the two of you. 

You wake the next morning finally feeling refreshed and well-rested, despite waking an absolute mess. You’re glad that last night was a night you’d spent in a bed on your own, you must have slept like a starfish the entire night, taking up all the space you possibly could. You could just tell that your hair was wildly spread across your pillows, your duvet was hanging off the left side of your bed barely clinging to the bottom left corner of the mattress. 

You had to admit that had been the best sleep you’d had in a while, you grin closing your eyes and happily wriggling about on your bed before eventually sitting up and stretching. You catch your reflection in the mirror on your vanity opposite your bed and laugh, your hair looked wild just as you’d predicted. But that was totally fine you shrug, happily jumping off the bed and skipping to the bathroom humming a tune to yourself. 

You have what could only be described as the best shower ever! It was just hot and soothing and lovely, you felt relaxed and happier than you had been in a while. There was no stress on your shoulders, everyone at the hotel was healthy and happy. You couldn’t ask for more, everything was perfect, you were even considering the possibility of what life would be like with them up in Heaven and it hadn’t even been a full year yet. 

You take your time drying your hair and getting dressed, settling for a white, midi skirt and a black, button-up blouse. You slip a cute pearl headband into your hair and put on a pair on black flats. You couldn’t wipe this content grin off your face, and you were convinced no one would, you leave your room and skip down the hallway toward the lobby stairs “You look unusually happy.” You recognized that voice and, funnily enough, those heavy footsteps. 

You whirl around to see Angel and Crymini walking toward you, Cry looked utterly exhausted there were deep, dark bags under her eyes. You assumed she’d been denied sleep due to her consumption of energy drinks and Angel, oddly enough, looked fed up yet ready to leave the hotel. He had a thick fur coat on and heavier make-up than usual. You eye him once more before raising a single eyebrow “Oh, are you going out?” You ask them both thinking they would be going shopping as some kind of bonding experience. Angel shakes his head “Nah, got work, babes but you two have fun I’ll be back later, ciao for now.” He replies walking past you both, continuing down the hallway. 

You didn’t know Angel worked, where did he work? What kind of job could Angel have in Hell? You look to Crymini questioningly “Do I want to know?” You ask cautiously, she looks almost alarmed, shaking her head slowly she replies “You do not.” The two of you make the rest of the way to the lobby together just in time to see Angel slipping out of the hotel doors, slamming them closed behind him, waking a very grumpy Husk. “Who the FUCK was that?” He yells, jumping up into view from behind the bar. 

The sound of beer bottles clattering to the floor around him did not comfort you, Crymini sighs heavily “Angie, who else, dude?” She shrugs as if it were no big deal, it was sweet to see her interacting with the others as if she’d been living here for years, she fit right in. You smile down at her fondly watching her bound up to the bar you follow close behind “Hey can I have a beer!” She asks excitedly. 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Not a chance in Hell!” 

You and Husk stare at each other in surprise, you hadn’t been expecting to speak at the same time as him. Crymini rolls her eyes “Fine…” she groans trailing off, acting like the huffy teenager she’d never been allowed to be. Secretly, though, she was glad you guys were treating her like her age, not like a child but like the irresponsible teenager that she, admittedly, was. Husk clears his throat before clearing away his empty beer bottles, grumbling the entire time. 

You struggle not to laugh, he was always so grumpy! He’s about to pull another beer bottle out from the fridge behind the bar, your eyes become as wide as saucers as you lean over the bar slightly to stop him “Shouldn’t you drink some water?” You say tenderly, hoping he’d understand. This time it was his turn to huff and roll his eyes “Why? It’s not like alcohol can kill me, I’m already dead, it’s not gonna do me any harm now…” He trails off reaching for another bottle. 

Once again you stop him “Nevertheless, I’m worried” you reply, you were deeply concerned. You didn’t care that alcohol probably couldn’t hurt his vital organs now but it couldn’t possibly be doing his body any good. He nearly growls at you “You don’t need to worry about me, mind ya own damn business” he argues. Crymini clicks her tongue as you move back to sit on one of the bar stools, dejected, she turns to you “Ah, leave him Sera, I bet he couldn’t go a day without alcohol.” 

His head had never moved so fast, of that you were sure, he glares at Crymini “I bet I could!” He shouts defiantly. She smirks at him shaking her head tauntingly “Nah, I bet you’d crack in the first five minutes!” She yells back, he turns his back messing about with the other fridge behind him before turning back to the two of you, slamming a bottle of water down on the bar counter. “Fine starting right now, the whole day no alcohol, I bet I can do it!” He barks holding out a fluffy, clawed hand. 

Crymini laughs grabbing his hand, shaking it “I doubt it but we’ll see.” You smile, Crymini you smart girl. You couldn’t help but admire her brains, she’d appealed to another side of him, a side that didn’t like to lose. She shares an amused look with you as Husk grumpily guzzled the entire bottle of water, not realizing how thirsty he was. The three of you chat for a while, Crymini flicked through channels on the TV and left it on a music channel. Playing some rock music that she started bobbing her head to. 

Husk eventually pulls out his plain cards and performs a few tricks for Crymini. The look of pure wonder that settles onto her features had you sitting back in your seat, watching the scene unfold with a grin on your face. This goes on for a little while before Crymini leaves saying that she was going to have a bath before doing anything else today. You watch her go before turning back to Husk who was putting away his deck of cards. “Fuckin kids gonna be the death of me, no alcohol for twenty-four hours, damn” he mutters, you suppress a smirk “Won’t stop you from trying to prove her wrong though, will it?” You question smugly, already knowing the answer. He grumbles but doesn’t reply, instead he crosses his arms over his chest after turning the channel over to the news. 

You both watch for a while, Katie Killjoy is not a demon you really liked seeing now, but you supposed, for the denizens here, she was a necessary evil. She was updating the denizens on what was happening in the nine circles and Husk had more than a few unpleasant things to say about her, all related to her brutal outing of you on the news, not two days past. But it was fine, you’d already forgiven her in your heart. 

Footsteps catch both yours and Husk’s attention, as you both turn your heads toward the lobby stairs, Vaggie’s wandering down them with a thoughtful expression and when she catches you both looking at her, she smiles. Making her way over to the bar, she stops beside you leaning her hip against the bar itself “Charlie’s locked me out of our room, said it was something to do with Valentine’s so she sent me away.” She mumbles but there’s a coy smile on her face and light in her eyes that indicated that she didn’t really mind. 

If anything, she looked curious and a little excited like Valentine’s couldn’t come soon enough. You grin sheepishly, keeping this secret was going to be hard but you couldn’t wait for the party. Vaggie eyes your expression with a scrutinizing gaze she smiles broadly. “Do you have any inkling as to what she’s got planned?” She asks you laugh nervously hoping she wouldn’t press you on the matter. You nod timidly Vaggie purses her lips together in amusement and crosses her arms over her chest “I take it you’re not gonna tell me anything about it?” 

You bite your lower lip before shaking your head. Vaggie chuckles, hopping up onto a bar stool, Husk slides her a bottle of water and she frowns but before she can even ask he speaks up. “If I can’t drink alcohol for an entire day then neither can you insufferable pricks” he mutters, she sends you a questioning look but you just shake your head, there was far too much to explain and it wasn’t overly important. Vaggie keeps your attention by talking about the Valentine’s party, informing you about do’s and don’ts and forewarning you about some of the overlords that would be attending. 

It had your nerves rising far more than you would have liked. But that didn’t last long, two pairs of footsteps were making their way down the lobby stairs. One pair, light and barely touching the steps which belonged to Niffty. The second pair was thundering down the stairs loudly, in obvious irritation, which belonged to a steamed looking Alastor. His face was red and you were positive there was steam blowing out of his fluffy ears, he doesn’t say a word to any of you. He simply forces his way into the kitchen striking the door with the palm of his hand angrily. 

Niffty bounds up to the three of you, though, not one of you was paying attention to her, instead, you were all staring at Alastor’s, hand-shaped, dent embedded into the kitchen door. Niffty’s giggle brings you back to the present “I have no idea what’s got him into such a tizzy, but it’s fun to watch!” She exclaims. Husk was nodding away, Vaggie, however, simply rolled her eyes turning back toward the rest of you. With Crymini busy doing whatever she wanted, Alastor fuming away in the kitchen, Angel at work and Charlie busy setting up for Valentine’s the rest of you decide to play a game… 

_You had no idea that Hell had_ _its_ _own Monopoly_ _board game…yes it starts just as many arguments as regular Monopoly_ _, if not more…_

When Crymini had left you and Husk to go back to her own room to have her bath, she hadn’t even thought about the possibility bumping into the ‘Radio Freak,’ he’d been on his way to the lobby. She hated that he walked around this hotel like he owned the place, she snorts passing by him causing him to stop in his tracks. “Something you’d like to say, dear?” He grits out through clenched teeth, she whirls around to face him, leaning on one hip and crossing her arms, somewhat reminding him of that insufferable moth demon. 

She rolls her eyes and scoffs “Nothing just nice to see you’re not hogging Sera’s attention anymore, you know like a baby would” she mutters. His resolve doesn’t break so easy though, a silly little comment like that wouldn’t break him, he smirks amused by her irritation. “I’m sorry are you jealous that she prefers my company over that of a stray mutt?” He throws back, her face drops had he seriously just called her a mutt? 

She was just annoyed before but now she was furious “Oh yeah? She prefers your company, is that what you think? She’s an Angel, dumbass, she only looked after you yesterday because she felt sorry for you! No one else would look after you out of actual care!” She snarls her upper lip curling up over her sharp canine teeth. His smirk drops, his features adopting a look of frustration, he clicks his tongue “Such a foul mouth…” he mutters quietly before adding, much louder, “Honestly, dogs like you should be put down, do you really think she cares about you, hm? You’re a stray that she took in simply because she didn’t have the heart to send you away, you should feel privileged that she even offers you the time of day.” 

Her jaw nearly drops, that one hurt, this dickhead thought she was going down without a fight…he couldn’t be more wrong. She scoffs “I bet if she were given the chance to go home tomorrow and have her memories of you completely wiped she’d jump at the chance, so don’t flatter yourself, Radio Freak, you mean nothing to her, less than nothing…” she argues. She doesn’t give him the chance reply instead she turns on her heel and races toward her bedroom. 

She was absolutely outraged, not only had that freak insulted her to her face but he’d completely played on her insecurities, two could play at that game though. She runs her bath, hoping it would calm her temper, she knew she probably shouldn’t have sunk to his level, but she found it so difficult to not get defensive. She shakes her head, getting undressed and throwing her clothes haphazardly around her bathroom floor, she slips into her hot bath and she couldn’t help but wonder…Did you really only pity her? Was that the only reason you tolerated her at all? 

Tears stream from her eyes her anger dissipating into fear and sadness. That old, melancholy loneliness starts to creep in again from the cracks of a heart that had been shattered far too often, pieced together only with the long-forgotten promises of love. She wondered why she even bothered to fix it at all… 

However, you remain blissfully unaware of the heartache of the two other demons, as you wait with bated breath for Husk to take his turn rolling the dice and moving his piece around the Monopoly board. This game had already caused several arguments, all of which you’d had to settle. But, despite that, you were having a lot of fun, Husk and Vaggie had been playing competitively the moment the game had started. 

You were all sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace, which housed a dimming flame, around the Monopoly board. You were sat in-between Niffty and Vaggie, Husk was sat opposite you, Niffty was sat with her back to the fireplace and was, as Husk put it, hogging all the warmth. Vaggie was sat opposite her “Jeez this isn’t life or death for Hell’s sake make a move!” 

She yells at Husk, he tuts and rolls the dice rolling double sixes, huffing, he moves his piece, shaped like the Baphomet, twelve spaces. He grunts in annoyance when he lands on one of Vaggie’s properties “YES!” She yells in excitement as if she’d already won the game. “Pay up, sucker!” She exclaims playfully slapping his arm. He grumpily pays the fee to her ‘strip club’ and rolls again. Niffty’s softly giggling away to herself at their antics and you had to admit it was funny to watch, it’s rare for them all to be this relaxed. 

When Husk’s turn is over, Niffty takes the dice eyeing the board sceptically and rightfully so, Vaggie was in the lead with Husk as a close second, it’s safe to say that you wouldn’t be winning any rounds of this game…ever. Yet again, you’re all interrupted by angry footsteps, you all turn your attention to the staircase, Crymini had somehow built up her anger again. She storms over to the four of you, Charlie appears out of the corner of your eye scuttling down the stairs after her, out of breath. 

Clearly, the princess had been trying, fruitlessly, to catch up with the infuriated hellhound. The hellhound that was now looming over you, leaning on one hip with her arms crossed looking as though she were about to give you a piece of her mind. “You should have heard what that Radio Freak had the nerve to say to me earlier!” She exclaims. And right on cue said deer demon storms out of the kitchen as if he’d been waiting for her to come complaining to you. 

The two start to bicker with each other and the rest of you had no idea what to do, how to handle it, or what the argument is even about. You get up from your position on the floor, the game now long forgotten, you step between the bickering demons “Okay, that’s enough nothing is ever resolved with fighting, what happened?” You ask calmly glancing between the two. Crymini averts her eyes to the floor, Alastor, however, is less than quiet reciting his side of the story. 

They had been arguing over you? What? Why? You couldn’t be more confused and as you were about to ask them to follow into the kitchen so that the three of you could talk, the hotel doors slam open. Forcing all of you to turn upon the impact of them slamming into the walls, an extremely tall demon waltzes in carrying a roughed up looking Angel Dust by the scruff of his neck before carelessly dropping him to the floor with a dull thud. 

The others jump to their feet, instantly recognizing this tall demon, with muted blue skin and hot pink eyes currently shaded by pink and gold, heart-shaped glasses. He was wearing a matching top hat with two antennae, one having a feather-like appearance. He was wearing a fur-lined coat, which had a mix of two different prints on it, zebra print and heart print, he had a mouth full of sharp pink teeth and black hands. 

He was far taller than all of you at the hotel, his smug and menacing grin rivalled that of Alastor’s constant smile, you were finding yourself to be more and more relieved by his mere presence alone. Angel’s soft and quiet sniffles had your heartbreaking, but the second you try to move forward to go to him two different demons grab your wrists and pull you back behind them, those two being Alastor and Charlie. 

Their expressions were serious, their body langue tense and prepared for a hostile reaction. “What are you doing here Valentino?” Charlie asks calmly, eyeing Angel’s dishevelled and bruised state, the moth demon chuckles darkly. Peering behind her shorter form to get a good look at you “Relax sugar, I thought I’d be nice and drop him off, isn’t that nice of me?” He replies, but he’s not looking at her he’s looking you directly in the eye. As if he were talking to you, your stomach was churning. 

What had he done to Angel? You could take a guess as to what he’d done but you hoped you were wrong, “Is that the little Angel we heard about the other day?” He asks blatantly ignoring everyone else around him, his eyes remain affixed to you. The weight of his stare on you had you feel as though you couldn’t breathe, there was this feeling in the pit of your stomach that screamed danger and every instinct in your body was telling you to run and never look back. But thankfully, Valentino was not the only overlord in this hotel right now. 

Alastor brushes himself and adopts his signature forced smile, summoning an old-fashioned microphone on a rather tall stand. He cradles it in the dip of his elbow, an act in full effect, you felt as though you were about to witness a show “Well, I think this is quite enough excitement for one day!” He exclaims as static starts to prickle in the air, caressing your arms and making the hairs on them rise. Showing off but a small portion of what he was capable off seemed to have Valentino’s attention shift from you to him. 

He eyes him with obvious caution, it becomes clear to the others that he wasn’t willing to get into a fight with Alastor, at least not right now. Not one on one. Alastor’s energy had you nearly collapsing to the floor, yes you knew he’d be powerful, he had openly admitted he was an overlord after all. But you never imagined that he’d be this strong, strong enough to make you feel queasy, to put such pressure on a room that it forces you to your knees. 

An action that Valentino doesn’t fail to notice unlike the others, he smirks once again a devious sparkle lighting up his eyes “You should be careful Alastor, you might break her yourself…it seems I’m not the one she has to worry about, what shame for her own downfall to be a demon tasked with protecting her.” He replies smugly, tutting as he turns away toward the open hotel doors, not even sparing a glance to Angel as he passes him. 

Though he does turn back before leaves the hotel doors, only to look you dead in the eye and smile. Something about it made you want to throw up as a shiver sneaks down your spine “It was nice to meet you, Little Angel, though next time I hope you’ll speak up a bit, yeah?” He tilts his head, mockingly curious, raising a single eyebrow before waving and finally disappearing. The minute he’s out of sight Alastor’s stops whatever it was he was doing to make the room feel heavy, turning to you with apologetic eyes, it seemed what Valentino had said had struck a nerve of some kind. 

But you couldn’t worry about that right now, you dodged the others as they worriedly made an effort to try and pull you to your feet. You raced toward Angel who was still in a heap on the floor, bruised, with matted white fur. His coat was missing and his clothes were incredibly torn, you try to comfort him while trying to heal his bruises but he slaps your hand away. The loud connection caused the entire room to be silenced more so than it already had been, as the others stare in shock. 

You were just as shocked, what was he doing? You could help…“Angel…let me heal your bruises” you beg quietly but it earns you a cold glare “Why don’t you just keep your nose out!? Jeez, always butting in trying to be helpful, why? Because you’re so helpful and nice!?” He yells in a sarcastic tone, you're taken aback “Just leave me alone, I didn’t ask for your help” he mutters much quieter. You’re stunned and, more than anything, you’re hurt. You were only trying to help because you were worried about him. 

Vaggie stumbles over, taking one of his arms, which he doesn’t shake away, “Come on, Angel, let’s get you cleaned up” She says softly, pulling him to his feet, he makes no effort to stop her. She offers you a sympathetic face as she walks away leading him up the stairs, Crymini follows close behind. You’re left with the others and you can just feel that Charlie’s about to try and comfort you, but for once you didn’t want it. 

You just wanted to be left alone, to be quiet, you didn’t want any of them acknowledging that you’d just had your heartbroken. You thought that you and Angel were finally getting along, what were you doing wrong? Better yet what do you do now? 

Angel sat on his bathroom floor with Vaggie and Cry, he felt completely numb inside “Why did you yell at her like that? She was worried about you Angel, she just wanted to take your pain away” Vaggie chides, it takes all of his will power not sob right there and then. Of course, he knew that…but he also didn’t want you to see him so weak. He didn’t want you thinking he needed help, that he needed to be saved, and he definitely didn’t want you knowing about his job. He didn’t want you to think less of him. 

“What you think she’ll still want to be friends with me when she finds out I sleep those other fucking harlequin babies for money? She’d think less of me, I’m surprised she even tolerates half us fucking misfits at this hotel.” He replies, his voice cracking, betraying him. At the sound Vaggie’s head shoots up to look at him, after cleaning him down and making sure nothing was broken or bleeding, he couldn’t look at her, at either of them. 

Vaggie shakes her head “Angel, if you knew just how much it hurt her to see you that way, then you’d understand that she truly cares about you, regardless of whatever you do.” She replies it’s quiet amongst the three of them for a minute, even Cry seemed to be mulling over what she’d said. Eventually, she stands up offering him a hand to take “Come on, dinner should be ready by now.” He eyes her hand before taking it. He gets changed, and quietly slips back into his persona, he’d perfected that by now, it was his defence mechanism in times like this. 

Meanwhile, Alastor had finished the cooking, while you, Charlie, Niffty and Husk sat at the bar. Each of you fiddling with an unopened bottle of water, awkwardly, none of you said a word not even when Vaggie, Angel and Crymini eventually joined the little group. If anything, the air became tense with the others glancing not so subtly between you and Angel. 

But neither you nor Angel could even look at each other, it was so awkward. If you thought last night’s meal was painful then this one would be downright torture. Alastor’s, somewhat, muffled voice calls you all in from the kitchen, you all filter in silently only sharing uncomfortable looks as you take your seats at the table. Alastor hands out the dishes and takes his seat in silence as well. 

Vaggie and Charlie start eating slowly with the rest of them joining in, Alastor’s and Crymini’s argument, long forgotten. You were the only one who hadn’t started eating yet, you couldn’t, you weren’t hungry. Your good mood had been ruined, now you felt sick to your stomach with worry, you felt guilty and yet you didn’t know why. You feel like from the very day you arrived you’ve caused nothing but problems, for everyone. 

You stare blankly at the dish in front of you, you simply couldn’t summon up the energy or the appetite to eat it. You sigh, getting up from your seat “I’m not hungry, I think I’m just gonna turn in early, night.” You rush the words out as you hurry to escape the room, you race to your bedroom and once you’re inside you close the door and leap onto your bed. Burying your face in the pillow, sobbing into it until you eventually fall asleep. 

At some point during the night though, you get an unexpected guest creeping into the other side of your bed to sleep with you, having been overrun with nightmares. Angel had crept into your bed and cuddled into your silently with no explanation causing you to wake abruptly with a start. “Angel? What’s wrong?” You whisper briefly putting aside the day’s events, he clings to you shaking his head “Shh, just go to sleep, okay, damn.” He replies quietly, you let out a tired sigh and wrap him up in your arms. 

Whatever that Valentino guy had done must have really scared him but he’s just too afraid to talk about it, you could understand that. He nuzzles into you letting out a content breath “Thanks, toots.” He whispers before his breathing evens out you just knew he was asleep, you gently kiss his forehead “It’s alright Angel, I’m not going anywhere so you rest.” 

_You completely forget that an Angel going to bed on an empty stomach is so not a good idea…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is up! Tensions in the hotel are rising, will Alastor and Crymini ever mend fences? Guess we'll have to wait and see...I hope you guys like this one, all comments are greatly appreciated and I'll see you with the next one!


	15. Group Shopping Trips!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake the next morning to an empty bed had you dreamt about Angel sneaking in last night? After being proven wrong you both join the others in the lobby…but something’s wrong you feel really light headed… 

Light starts to stream in through your window bathing your bed in a light red hue, so light, in fact, it almost looked pink. You roll over tiredly, peeling your eyes open you stare out the window. You felt a little shaky and you hadn’t even, really, moved yet. It’s now that you realize that the other side of the bed is empty. You frown, that’s strange you could have sworn Angel had snuck in last night or had you dreamt that? You had gone to bed upset after all. 

You slowly sit up leaning against the headboard of the bed, looking around the room for any evidence that he’d ever been here, the toilet in the bathroom flushes and you smirk. So, you hadn’t been dreaming it, the bathroom door opens and Angel walks out when he sees that you’re awake he blushes a little, averting his gaze. He fiddles with his twenty fingers before crossing both sets of his arms, he wanted to talk to you, to explain his rather bipolar behaviour. 

He sighs, wandering over to sit on the other side of the bed facing you, “Listen, toots, I need to talk to ya' about something and I kinda need ya' to keep an open mind, okay?” He says ambiguously, catching you off guard, you nod waiting for him to continue. The dam in his brain stopping him from spilling his innermost secrets from you bursts and everything that happened yesterday spills out of him in a flurry. He had you nearly in tears again after he was finished. 

Valentino was a rotten demon, to do something like that to anyone let alone Angel! And the fact that Angel was convinced that you’d think less of him because of what had happened, for his job? You shake your head “Angel, I’m so sorry, but you should know that I could never think less of you for your job, it just means I’ll worry about you more.” You assure him pulling him in for a hug, his shoulders sag and you can only assume that he must have been worrying about this for a long time. 

When he pulls back, he smiles softly, glad to have gotten everything off his chest, he fixes his hair and fluffs up his bust. Taking a deep breath he stands up “Come on then, toots, get dressed let’s go see the others, we don’t need the strawberry pimp and sugar tits getting into another fight.” You throw him a confused expression, those sure were some creative nicknames, but you ignore it throwing the duvet aside you swing your legs to the side of the bed and stand up. 

Your vision starts to go blurry, little black dots dance on the edge of your vision. You grab onto the bedside table to steady yourself after wobbling a bit, Angel makes a grab for your other arm. “Ya' okay? Ya' look a little pale...well not that ya' don’t always look pale but I’m saying ya' look more pale than usual” he rambles, you smile back at him as the dizzy spell passes “I’m fine, I must have gotten up too quickly and gotten a little dizzy.” You reply, moving about the room to grab some fresh clothes you take them to the bathroom. 

Angel was, however, unconvinced but didn’t say another word about it. Instead, he waited for you to get ready, helped you style your hair into a bun, handed you your shoes and waited patiently for you to leave your room. You both wander down the corridors together, on the way to the lobby, you both chat about the argument between Cry and Alastor. You felt awful that they were fighting about you “What do I do, Angel? How do get them to see eye to eye?” 

Angel scoffs “Toots, the day you get Cry and Al to see eye to eye will be the day Fat Nuggets learns how to fly!” He exclaims, laughing boisterously, you shake your head in disbelief. Surely you could at least get them to understand each other somehow, right? You both eventually arrive at the lobby everyone was already there chatting loudly to each other. Charlie and Vaggie were sat on the lobby sofa, Husk was stood behind the bar with a bottle of water in his hands once again, Niffty and Crymini were sat on bar stools on the opposite side of the bar. 

Alastor was stood beside the lit fireplace leaning against it casually, Charlie turns her attention to towards the two of you. She smiles at the two of you “Hey, we’re all going out shopping today to get our dresses and tuxedos for tomorrow” she says happily the minute those words leave her mouth Angel gasps and rushes over to Crymini. You can vaguely hear him asking her what she might want to wear, but you’re starting to feel increasingly worse. 

Your legs were feeling weak and your energy was rapidly depleting, while the others were happily discussing colours and styles, you were too busy concentrating on trying not to pass out. Vaggie turns to look at you grinning from ear to ear “What do you think you’ll get, Sera?” She asks curiously, you’re unable to reply as you try to take deep breaths hoping that the room would eventually stop spinning. “Toots, yer lookin pale again, ya' sure yer okay?” Angel asks from next to Crymini. 

You don’t get the chance to reply, the little black dots dancing on the edge of your vision suddenly turn into black clouds, completely overtaking your vision, wrenching consciousness from you. You collapse to the floor, surprisingly, Alastor was the first one to reach you, despite being the furthest away from you. Spatial warping worked to his advantage in these situations. 

Alastor lifts you into his arms, cradling you against him, you were so light it was worrying. He furrows his eyebrows looking up the others were equally as worried about you but Charlie looked, somewhat, relaxed. He frowns “Do you know something we don’t, dear?” He asks looking up at her everyone turns to see what he’s talking about. Only to see that she’s stood up straight, arms crossed looking as though she knew all the answers to their problems. She sighs smiling gently “Are you all forgetting that she didn’t eat a morsel all day yesterday, the poor thing’s probably starving!” She exclaims. 

Alastor looks down at you, of course, he remembered that you’d left the table early last night without touching your food. You’d worried him more than you could have possibly imagined, he sighs lifting you up the others back off giving him room to walk, not that he was really giving them a choice. You were definitely lighter than you should be, he gently lowers you onto the sofa, making sure you were comfortable before hurrying off into the kitchen. He’d be double damned if he didn’t take proper care of you. 

And he vowed that he wouldn’t let you go another day without eating at least three meals. He couldn’t stand worrying about you so much, Vaggie walks in and sees him huffing and puffing, she can tell he’s worried and maybe even a little frustrated. She smirks leaning against the kitchen table “You really do love her, don’t you?” She asks wondrously, surprised that he could really love anything. He huffs turning to face her “Yes, is that really so hard to believe!?” He exclaims in frustration. 

She raises her eyebrows and grins waiting for him to realize what he’d just said, his eyes widen in realization “And I just yelled that out for the whole hotel to hear...perfect.” He adds turning back to the stove she chuckles “You should thank your lucky stars, Sera’s unconscious and couldn’t hear you” she replies. Looking toward the kitchen door, at least she hoped you were still passed out for his sake. For once, she was seeing a whole new side to Alastor, that was all because of you. 

“It’s sweet that you care about her so much, I don’t think you realize this Alastor, but you’re completely different around her, you become the type of person that the rest of us don’t mind being around.” She says gently, she never thought that she’d be sat in the kitchen with Alastor, alone, having a calm conversation with him. He turns his head back briefly to look at her “You think so?” She smiles and for once she thinks that maybe he can be redeemed after all. She nods “Yeah, I do.” 

They eventually leave the kitchen just in time to see you waking up... 

You open your eyes and groan, your stomach was grumbling violently. You had this sneaking suspicion that you wouldn’t be going anywhere without eating something, you lift yourself up onto your forearms. Looking to your right you nearly jump out of your skin, Crymini and Angel were sat on the floor by the sofa, cross-legged with their elbows resting on the edge of the couch and they both had their heads resting in their hands. 

It was sort of...creepy...you smile uncomfortably at them “You really scared us there” Crymini says while Angel nods in agreement. You bite your lip to hold back laughter “I’m sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought” you reply, shifting to sit up properly. The others were there as well, hovering around and most of which seemed extremely worried about you, Alastor wonders over with a tray in his hand. On it was a plate with pancakes, syrup, and fresh orange juice “You are going to finish all of this before we go anywhere, and you will not be going a single day without eating ever again.” 

You’re speechless as he carefully places the tray in your lap, you look up at him with a bright smile. You couldn’t help but think that this was incredibly sweet, though you felt awful about worrying him to this extent “Thank you, this looks delicious and I’m sorry about worrying you all if it makes you feel better I certainly won’t be skipping any meals anytime soon.” He nods, and the others resume talking about the shopping trip, you ate quickly the pancakes were lovely, and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d had fresh orange juice. 

Alastor takes your tray when you’ve finished, you tried to do it yourself but he wouldn’t let you. You hoped that he wouldn’t start treating you like glass after fainting because you’ve been through far worse and you’re fine. You fold your hands in your lap the others were getting ready to leave and you, honestly, feel a little nervous. This would be your first proper outing since the incident with Katie Killjoy. 

You slowly start to chew the skin off your lips making them sore, once Alastor comes back everyone starts filtering out of the hotel. Alastor and you are the last two to leave, making sure to close the door behind you, you walk side by side with him, feeling jittery. The others, however, looked as though they were already enjoying themselves, Charlie and Vaggie were walking hand in hand ahead of the group, leading the way and chatting absentmindedly. Angel and Crymini were walking with linked arms, talking about what they were looking for in their outfits. 

Husk was busy listening to...or rather trying to block out the incessant rambling of the 3ft cyclopes demon and that left you and Alastor at the back of the group, walking side by side, the both of you silently worrying. You couldn’t help but eye every demon you passed, none of them passed you by without a second glance. You swallow thickly, taking a deep breath to calm your nerves and failing miserably, so instead, you switch to chewing the skin from around your nails. 

An arm snakes around your waist pulling you in, you look to your left Alastor’s eyeing literally anyone that passes you. “Stop biting your skin off, dear, you’re going to make your fingers sore” he mumbles quietly, you slowly lower your hand “I can’t help it, I’m nervous, what if they don’t like me?” You question, your eyes wandering around the packed streets. Alastor tuts next to you capturing your attention “So, you’re worried about them not liking you, instead of worrying about what harm they can do to you?” He asks in utter disbelief. 

You purse your lips together “I could be worried about both” you trail off, looking up at him and smiling shyly, he huffs no matter how adorable you were, it didn’t change the fact that your reply worried him. If anything, it just makes him tighten his grip on your waist, enough to keep you close but not enough to bruise or hurt you. He wouldn’t be surprised if other denizens assumed you were both joined at the hip. You all eventually arrive at a formal attire shop, one that Charlie, apparently, frequents. 

You all scramble to get inside, it’s cold and your hands are freezing but everyone pairs off wandering around the shop looking at dresses and suits. You were stood by the entrance fiddling with your fingers; you weren’t the best at picking out clothes for parties. Angel notices you stood by yourself and drags Crymini by the arm back over to you “What’s wrong?” He asks quietly you glance around everyone was already picking out lovely looking outfits. You turn back to Angel “I’m terrible at this, I haven’t been to a party since I died” you whisper Angel nods. “Okay, toots, you’re lucky to have me as a friend, now let’s go find you a worthy dress!” He exclaims grabbing your arm and pulling you along. 

Friend? Did he just really admit to being your friend? A silly grin spreads across your face but you already know that he wouldn’t want you to make a big deal out of this revelation. He starts picking out multiple, lovely dresses all of different styles and colours, it occurs to you that you’re going to be playing dress-up until you find a dress you like. You swallow thickly, as the mountain of dresses in Angel’s arms gets bigger. This was going to take a while... 

You’ve tried on so many dresses you couldn’t even count them all on both hands, yet every dress was either to bright, not your style or too boring. You sigh, stepping into what felt like the hundredth dress, this one is a white tulle ball gown, with sheer voluminous, lantern sleeves and sheer-panelled corset and skirt. It was simple but in its own way beautiful, you take a deep breath and step out of the changing room. Angel and Crymini gasp “Sera! You look beautiful!” Crymini exclaims, rushing over to admire the dress. 

Angel nods, agreeing, “It suits you, toots, like a cottage princess” you smile bashfully, you couldn’t be more relieved to have finally found the perfect dress. “Thanks, I’m gonna get changed now, wouldn’t want to ruin it before tomorrow even arrives” you reply walking back into the changing room, you were the only one completely unaware that everyone else had finished picking their outfits a while ago. And equally unaware that Charlie and Vaggie had snuck Alastor to the other side of the shop to pick you out a gift for tomorrow, the shop owner packaged it in a little red box with shaky hands. 

So, when you, Angel and Crymini finally joined them the gift was already safely hidden, concealed from view. You all start to head back to the hotel, with rather large dress bags or in Husk’s and Alastor’s case, suits bags. Alastor wraps an arm around you again “Did you find a dress you liked, darling?” He asks casually, and a with a smile that takes his breath away you reply “Yes, Angel and Crymini helped me choose!” You sound so excited that he simply doesn’t have the heart to get annoyed at the other two. 

He offers you a genuine soft smile “Good, I’m glad you had fun, dear.” You nod timidly. You’re about to ask him the same question but Crymini’s squeal causes your attention to shift to her, she’s peering into a shop window her nose is pressed up against the glass her eyes are sparkling excitedly. “Sera! Come look at this!” She calls gesturing sporadically for you to join her at the shop window, you giggle wandering over to her side. 

She points to what looked like...earmuffs? “They’re headphones specifically designed for demons like me, see my ears are on the top of my head not on the side like yours” She explains. You look back to the device, they’re quite technologically advanced...for you at least. But Crymini looked so happy, Charlie and the others gather around the both of you peering into the window curiously “Maybe, Sera could get those for you as a present some time, Cry!” Charlie exclaims. 

You nod enthusiastically “Oh, what a lovely idea” you reply, Crymini looked about ready to burst, to say she was over the moon would be an understatement when she’s about to reply she’s interrupted by Alastor scoffing. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes “Not that, that isn’t a lovely little notion, you all forget that Sera doesn’t have any money, so with what, pray tell, will she be buying that expensive gadget with?” He asks in a cocky manner. Crymini visibly deflates letting out a quiet ‘oh right.’ 

You frown but you don’t get the chance to remedy the situation Crymini shrugs “That’s okay, I didn’t really want them that much anyway” she mumbles, grabbing Angel’s arm she starts pulling him along talking quietly. The rest of you move on once again, Niffty walks with you and Alastor describing her outfit as best as she could, not being able to wait until tomorrow. But all the while, you can’t help but feel bad for Crymini, she really wanted those headphones and you had also been super excited at the prospect of buying her a gift that she would be excited by. 

You get an idea, on that you think might work, you’d have to speak with Charlie and see if it would be okay but you were almost positive that she wouldn’t mind. You make a mental note to speak with her when you get the chance, you all finally arrive back at the hotel. Walking in you’re all bathed in warmth Crymini and Angel groan in a mixture of happiness and exhaustion, after carrying weighted bags home. They both race each other upstairs, disappearing to their rooms you assume they’re going to hang their clothes up so they don’t get creased which is a good idea. 

You wander away from the group, heading up to your own room, unaware of the eyes the followed you until they could no longer see you. Alastor had noticed a change in your mood the minute that mutt had turned away from the shop window. Though he couldn’t fathom why, you remained an enigma to him, a mystery. But he also loved that about you, he was constantly learning, he was well aware of the others chatting but he wasn’t interested in what they had to say. 

Now all he could think about was the party tomorrow, he silently separates from the group, walking leisurely to his room. He pulls the little red box from his jacket pocket and stares at the white bow carefully tied around it. He was nervous about giving it to you, actually, he was nervous about the entire day, he didn’t want anything to go wrong. But with the other overlords attending the party he couldn’t count on the night going as smoothly as he’d like, he sighs pushing the door to his room open. 

He places the little red box on his bedside table and starts to hang up his attire, he’d hate for it to get creased. Even though he could just as easily fix it he’d rather not waste his energy on something that he could easily prevent. He pauses before leaving his room, he doesn’t know if you’re aware of this but he could hear you shuffling about in your room. But that wasn’t what caught his attention, you were humming. 

He loves it when you hum tunes to yourself, the sound was beautiful and melodic. He shakes himself from his reverie and leaves his room with the intent of taking some time to relax before making dinner. When he arrives at the lobby, he decides that he’s left dear Husker in peace for far too long. 

You finish hanging your dress up you can’t help but admire it with a huge cheesy grin. You have to leave eventually though; you need to find Charlie and chat about your little idea. You rush toward the lobby, noticing that Crymini and Angel were still gone, for once that worked to your advantage you’d be able to keep this a surprise for Cry. The only people in the lobby were Husk, Alastor, Vaggie and Niffty. You bite your lip where could Charlie be? 

“Vaggie?” You call out as you reach the bottom of the stairs, she and Niffy are sat in front of the fireplace desperately trying to warm up after spending so long in the blistering cold. She turns her head to look at you slightly “Yeah?” She replies you glance about the room “Do you know where Charlie is? I really need to talk to her” you ask with a curious lilt, Vaggie’s eyebrows jut downward for a moment before relaxing “Uh, the last I saw she went into the kitchen, everything okay?” She replies, slightly concerned that something may be wrong but you simply nod and thank her before quickly scuttling off into the kitchen to find Charlie. 

Charlie was in the middle of eating a biscuit and checking her mobile device when she looked up to see you. She smiles “Hey, Sera” she greets you happily, the cute red spots on her cheek become even bigger when she grins at you, you found it utterly adorable. “Hey, Charlie, do you have a minute? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about.” You ask politely, clasping your hands together, honestly, you were struggling not to chew the skin off of your fingers again. Charlie nods with a serious expression and gestures to the table. 

You sit next to her and try to calm her nerves with a small smile “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad, actually, it’s about those ‘headphones’ Crymini liked” you explain you could visibly see the tension leave Charlie’s shoulders, she breathes a sigh of relief rolling her shoulders to relieve the tension she asks you to continue. “Well, I know I don’t have any money to buy them for her but I was wondering how you’d feel if we all chipped in to get them for her? It would be a gift from all of us.” Charlie considers the idea for a moment before squealing happily. 

“I love that! And you don’t have to worry about paying for anything, it’s not like you permanently live here, we understand that you can’t buy things.” You nod glad that she’d accepted your idea, you were excited and even more so when she sets aside a day next week to go and pick up the gift. You simply couldn’t wait, Alastor suddenly waltzes into the room “I’m about to make dinner if you’re hungry, dears?” He asks through slightly clenched teeth. 

You were both unaware of the fact that he’d been stood outside the kitchen doors listening to the both of you making plans to by Crymini that expensive gift. Even after he’d made a perfectly reasonable argument against it you were still dead set on getting her that gift. But he bites his tongue, forcing himself to keep quiet on the matter if you wanted to get her this unnecessary gift then he would buy it for you. He just wished you would have come to him, he wouldn’t have minded helping you, in fact, he’d prefer it if you relied on him a little more. 

He shakes his head vaguely hearing the both of you agree to food, he makes a mental reminder to go out the day after tomorrow to pick up the silly present. You all spend the rest of the day relaxing; Charlie couldn’t help but be excited about tomorrow, Angel and Crymini were watching movies in Angel’s room. The rest of you spend time in the lobby, Vaggie and Charlie were cuddling and talking, you and Niffty were watching Husk perform some more tricks, he even teaches you a few. 

And once you’ve all had dinner Charlie suggests that you all head to bed early so ensure you get some proper rest. Alastor walks you to your room, you can’t help but wonder if he’s gotten anyone a Valentine’s gift, you almost feel saddened at the prospect of him getting something for someone. It gives you this sick feeling at the pit of your stomach, you couldn’t figure out why but it was there and no matter how much you tried to put the thought out of your mind you simply couldn’t. 

Alastor had noticed you were very quiet he stops outside of your door, eyeing it silently before looking down at you “Everything alright, dear?” He asks curiously, you sigh hugging your elbows you shrug “Yeah, everything’s fine, I guess I’m just nervous about tomorrow, Vaggie said that there would be other overlords there like you.” You reply shakily biting your lip, he finds himself turning away. In some ways he wished you wouldn’t do that it produced a strange reaction in him, moths would erupt in his stomach, his hands would get clammy. 

And more than anything he found himself wanting to kiss you, he swallows thickly “It’s alright, darling, I’ll be there, Lucifer will be there I rather doubt that anything would happen at their party” he assures you. He lifts one of your hands and plants a gentle kiss on the back of it before walking into his own room whispering... 

_“At least, I hope nothing happens...for your sake_ _, love...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Chapter 15, a super chill chapter, before the Valentine's party. Will it go well? Nobody knows...*Insert Evil laugh* Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading! See ya with the next one! 
> 
> (Which, by the way, I'm hoping to upload on Valentine's day!)


	16. Happy Valentine’s…Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hadn’t slept overly well, and when you wake up on the morning of the Valentine’s party you can’t shake this feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that something bad is going to happen. But why? 

You had tossed and turned all night, a small part of your brain couldn’t stop worrying about the party, so much so that you’d eventually gotten a headache. You did, eventually, get some sleep, though. You wake in the morning, opening bleary and tired eyes to peer about your room, you contemplate taking an extra half an hour to try and get some more sleep. But as you watch the red sky brighten slowly you realize that you have far too much to do before the party to waste any more time on sleeping. 

You get up with a sigh, stretching your arms above your head, your elbows crack loudly, you wince at the sound. Your arms slump back down into your lap, you decide that the best way to ease yourself into the day would be to have a nice hot shower. Smiling tiredly, you wander into the bathroom and start the hot water, you start to undress, silently contemplating the events to come. Charlie must be very excited about today, you hoped for her sake that everything would go well. But that doesn’t stop this sense of dread from welling up in the pit of your stomach as you step into the hot stream. 

Steam was filling up the bathroom slowly, like a thick, muggy, fog. The hot water from the shower relaxes the muscles in your shoulders, feathers from your wings start to loosen, falling to the shower floor. You hum, pushing them aside, for the time being, you focus on washing your hair, wondering if the others at the Hotel would receive Valentine’s gifts. None of them had even mentioned buying gifts, let alone receiving any. You shrug absentmindedly, rinsing your hair off, you lather yourself up with soap before washing it off and stepping out of the shower, you make sure to clean it of any leftover feathers. 

You wander back into your room wrapped in a towel, your thoughts were all over the place, jumping from Charlie’s plans to getting ready for the party, to the Overlords. You felt as though you were in a constant state of worry, it’s probably not worth getting dressed into anything fancy as of right now. You’d only be getting changed again a little later. You slip on a simple black dress, with bell-sleeves, a round collar, and a frilly hem. You put on your simple black, flat shoes and take a seat at your vanity, blow-drying your hair. You’re in the middle of brushing and styling it when you hear a series of knocks on your door, in a rhythm you weren’t familiar with. 

You frown, wondering who could possibly be wanting to see you now, surely, they could have waited until you’d gotten to the lobby? “Just a minute!” You call out, rushing trying to finish your hair, brushing it and quickly tying it all up. You examine your appearance in the mirror, that would have to do for now, at least, until later. You quickly scramble to open the door and low and behold, Alastor was stood on the other side. 

He's looking as dashing as ever, his suit is smooth, not a crease in sight. He looked nervous, but his shoulders were set as if he were determined to go through with whatever plan he had in mind. "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?" He asks gently, his hands clasped behind his back, concealing secrets from you. You purse your lips together "It could have been better, but I was able to sleep, eventually, what about you?" You ask, noticing light bags under his eyes, dark enough for you to notice but not dark enough to be a huge problem. 

He nods silently “I slept well, dear, thank you.” He replies and for a minute you both stand there, awkwardly, glancing around before you shake your head and step aside "Uh, come in, please" you beckon. He thanks you, quietly stepping into your room, skillfully hiding the gifts from you, one he had, somewhat, accumulated from Angel last night, before he'd gone to bed: 

_Alastor had been in the middle of getting ready to get some sleep_ _when he’s_ _interrupted_ _by knocking at his door. For a minute, he thinks it could be you, you had been worrying over the other overlords before_ _you parted ways. He opens the door and feel_ _s_ _more than a little disappointed to see the effeminate_ _spider stood at his door. Checking his_ _fuchsia, painted nails,_ _his second set of hands on his hips_ _“Hey, so Charlie told me what you’d gotten, toots, for Valentine’s and although it’s cute and all_ _I thought I’d throw an idea yer way_ _.” He states looking disinterested._

_Alastor huffs, folding his arm_ _s he replies “I’m listening” Angel tuts at his reply but continues anyway “_ _I was thinking you could make some kind of cute hair accessory to go with her dress_ _for the party tomorrow, ya know? Something with Bluebells or whatever it is that she likes, she doesn’t have any accessories_ _to go with it. But if you do decide to do that, don’t make to too flashy, her dress is kinda_ _cutesy_ _and_ _simple_ _, so...yeah.” Alastor nods, for once the_ _unnaturally tall arachnid had provided him with useful information._

_Angel sighs rolling his eyes “You’re welcome,_ _night!” He exclaims sarcastically before strutting off down the hallway back to his own room, leaving Alastor in utter befuddlement_ _. He closes his bedroom door and sets to work_ _on the accessory, spending most of the night_ _designing it._

The effeminate fellow had done an excellent job in increasing his curiosity over what you may be wearing, without telling him anything about it, he simply eluded that Bluebells would suit it well. He hoped that the spider hadn’t been leading him astray, he’d be more than a little annoyed if he had. 

He didn't want to give you anything normal though, so he'd improved upon the idea. He looks down at you and smiles softly "Are you excited for the party, dear?" He asks, curiosity getting the best of him, you nod but it's not half as enthusiastic or excited as Charlie's had been when he spoke with her earlier, he frowns. "Are you still worried about the overlords?" He questions, your expression said it all, not only were you worried about them, you were terrified of meeting them. You had every right to be, he'd be concerned if you weren't nervous "I just can't shake this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. Be it something small or something huge, something is going to happen at this party...I just know it." 

He furrows his eyebrows, your intuition had always been spot-on but it could also be impaired if you trusted the wrong people, he of all people would know that. He shakes his head, "Dear, I promise I won't let anything remotely harmful happen to you," he states confidently, you look up at him with worried eyes and he adds "ever again." Your lips part in disbelief, you're about to argue that he shouldn't feel bad about that anymore, but the sound of him clearing his throat had the words flying out of your head in an instant. 

"Right, that's enough of the heavy, it's Valentine's day and, as I'm sure you remember, I don't believe in celebrating it, however, as you're only here for a year and you don't get to celebrate this in Heaven, I got you a present." He says proudly, holding out a silver crown, with delicate curls and dips. It looked like a bluebell, flower crown with the exception that the bluebells were made of pure silver, with blue diamonds to add colour. The silver bands connected in a complete circle and looked like vines. 

It could be described as elfish if they existed. You gasp, had he bought this? It looked incredibly expensive! You stutter for a moment but, of course, he just had to add to your disbelief by pulling out a little red box "Or two" he adds with a smug grin. All of the worry flies out of your head, forgotten about, for the time being, your jaw drops “I hope you didn’t go spending a fortune on these!” You exclaim, he laughs loudly while shaking his head “My dear, relax, I made one of them” he replies casually, you couldn’t believe he was being so casual about this. 

You take the crown first, placing it delicately on the vanity, knowing full well that you’d be wearing it later with your dress, you loved it. And you knew that these bluebells would last forever “It’s wonderful” you admire, turning back to him, he’s still holding out the little red box. You eye him sceptically, the last time you’d gotten a concealed gift from him...well, it hadn’t gone well. He smirks at your expression; dread was flitting over your features despite how hard you were trying to hide it. He gently grabs your right-hand and turning it over he placed the small box in your palm. 

“Don’t worry, darling, there are no nasty surprises in this one, I assure you.” He whispers, he was stood so close that his cool breath ghosted over your reddened cheeks. You chew on your lower lip, gently tugging the white-bow loose, you take the lid off of the small red box to reveal a silver necklace, the pendant attached to it, was a black silhouette of deer antlers. It brought a smile to your face; you’d never forget who this gift had come from, you pull it from the box holding it up in the light. 

You glance up at him, he’s smiling gently, obviously happy with your reaction “Help me put it on?” You ask, though, not really giving him a choice as you thrust the necklace into his hands quickly discarding the box, you turn your back to him lifting the pony-tail out of his way. His fingers brush against the back of your neck as he fumbles nervously with the clasp, sending shivers down your spine at the feather-light touches. 

When he's finished you turn to him with a blinding smile "It's beautiful, Alastor, I love it!" You exclaim excitedly, grabbing the collar of his jacket to pull yourself up, you plant a quick kiss on his cheek, thinking nothing of it. But, of course, his face bursts into flames and he excuses himself abruptly to go and make breakfast. You found his odd reaction adorable; you caress the pendant that hung just below your collarbones. 

You smile leaving your room, you wander to the lobby, which is slightly decorated, with handmade, cut-out hearts, covered in a generous coating of red glitter, they’re affixed to the bar, the fireplace and around both the kitchen and entry doors. You smirk, assuming this was Charlie's doing, speaking of, she and Vaggie were sat on a pile of blankets and pillows in front of a roaring fire. Charlie's usual attire had been changed to a black skirt with suspenders attached, a red jumper with a white, round, lace, collar peeking out. Red and white, striped, thigh-high socks, and a pair of Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was styled into twin-tails, tied up with silk, red bows. 

She looked adorable, Vaggie's hair was styled similarly, except her twin-tails were tied up with pink bows and centred in the middle of both of them were white skulls. She was wearing a white and purple, halter-neck dress, the bodice in a corset style with the skirt flaring out into wide pleats, stopping just above her knees. She was wearing her usual stockings and different gloves; they were both purple with pink ruffles around the top. To complete the look, she was wearing a purple 'choker' necklace with a skull pendant hanging off it and purple heeled shoes. 

You feel, somewhat, underdressed, compared to them but you knew they were just trying to enjoy this holiday together before the hectic party tonight, Charlie catches your eye and sends you a knowing wink. You smile in silent reply, it was getting increasingly more difficult to keep this secret and you simply couldn’t wait for her to give Vaggie her gift. “You two look great, I feel like I should have tried harder!” You exclaim, skipping down the lobby stairs looking down at your appearance before looking back up. 

Vaggie grins and Charlie’s shaking her head sporadically, it’s a wonder she didn’t get dizzy, “Don’t be silly, hon, you look lovely.” Vaggie replies calmly reassuring you, Vaggie was such a calm and level headed person, it was so difficult to believe that she was able to hide explosive anger. Charlie grins and gestures to your new necklace “That’s pretty, where’d you get it?” She asks, for some reason her tone is knowing, she was feigning ignorance. You roll your eyes playfully, “You know very well where it came from.” 

She chuckles, the three of you chat with Husk occasionally weighing in here and there. Angel and Crymini eventually join you all and Alastor call’s you all into the kitchen for breakfast. You all chat excitedly about the party, Charlie tells you that you’ll all be leaving early to be the first ones to arrive. When she was questioned about it, she simply eludes that she had an important announcement to make and she needed her parents to be present as well. You try to hold back your smug and knowing smile and simply focus on eating your omelette while the others theorise around you. 

You, Crymini and Angel rushed up to his bedroom to relax and chat, you were finally getting excited about dressing up in nice clothes and spending some quality time with everyone. This was going to be such a big day for Charlie and Vaggie if all goes according to plan that is. You hoped it would, they deserved to be happy, Crymini’s mood seemed to have lifted significantly since yesterday. Fat Nuggets waddles over to you chuffing loudly, you smile down at the dappled pig you feel like you haven’t seen him in forever. 

You lift him up with a huge grin and give him the biggest cuddle you’re capable of. You all sit on Angel’s bed, the three of you makes plans to get dressed in your separate rooms and then to meet up in your room to style each other’s hair. Time seems to fly by with you three chatting, and soon you and Crymini are scrambling out of Angel’s room, racing off to your own to get dressed. You walk into your room closing the door behind you, you pull your dress out of the dress bag and start to get ready. 

It takes you a few minutes the lace up the back of the corset, but as much as you struggled you still managed to do it all by yourself. You manage to do a little happy dance at that before Crymini and Angel burst through your bedroom door, all dressed up. Angel's wearing a hot pink, sleek, floor-length dress, with lighter pink, hollowed out, hearts in various sizes decorating the bottom near the hem. He was wearing short heeled shoes as to not appear drastically tall and was sporting a blonde wig, styled in sleek waves, one side was pushed back with a black hair clip. 

Crymini was wearing a rather short, dark red, dress, dappled in white and orange skulls and silver chains, she was wearing black tights, long black, fingerless gloves and bright red boots. Her hair was tied back in a smooth pony-tail. “Right, sit down, toots, let’s get to work on your hair” Angel states, gently grabbing your shoulders and moving you to sit at your vanity. Crymini sits on your bed and watches as Angel sets to work “What are you thinking, Angie? An Updo?” She questions. 

He runs his hands through your ebony hair, nodding slowly “Yeah, think that would be best, maybe, curly with a few stands left out to frame her face...” He trails off picking up the silver headpiece Alastor had gifted you. “What’s this, toots?” He asks in wonder “Oh, Alastor made it for me, I was hoping you’d be able to work it into the hairstyle you’re planning on doing.” You reply Angel grins widely, his eyes sparkling with mischief “Ooh, sounds like someone’s got herself a Valentine!” 

You know he’s only teasing you but you can’t stop your face from turning bright red, Crymini and Angel giggle amongst themselves while he gets started on your hair. By the time he’s finished you really do feel like some cottage princess, the blue diamond’s stood out against your dark hair. “Thanks, Angel, it’s beautiful” you smile at him through the mirror and he rolls his eyes but grins back at you leaning in close to your ear, he whispers “You look beautiful, Sera.” 

You all filter out of your room and to the lobby, where everyone else was already stood, making sure they had everything they needed. Charlie was wearing a beautiful, floor-length, sparkly red dress, in a mermaid style, the tail end comprised of mostly red, layered, netting. Her hair was also in sleek, blonde, waves and pushed over one shoulder, you assumed she was wearing similar coloured heels. 

Vaggie, looked utterly breathtaking, she was wearing a Champaign-coloured, floor-length dress, with a slit going up one side. It was figure-hugging with a criss-cross halter neck, attached to the back were beautiful, large, moth wings, hanging downward. They were opalescent coloured with symmetrical eyes, consisting of a Champaign-coloured 'sclera,' a hot pink 'iris' and a round black 'pupil.' Her hair was styled up off her shoulders in a Champaign-coloured bow, her side fringe still covering her eye. She was now lacking her usual gloves, and she was wearing matching coloured shoes. Living up to her 'moth demon' description, she looked lovely. 

Husk was wearing a black tuxedo, with a black shirt, an amber coloured, silk, tie to match his eyes, a similar coloured waistcoat of the same material, a black blazer, with an amber coloured pocket-square and black suit pants. His shoes had been shined and cleaned with care, he managed to look rugged and put together at the same time. 

Niffty was wearing a wine-red dress, with a square neck and pleated straps, it had a thick waistband and a ruffled skirt that was longer at the back and shorter at the front due to its layered style, she had paired it with black, short heels, and sheer-lace, black gloves. She had gold headband situated in her hair and a gold heart-shaped locket sat in between her collar bones. 

But Alastor, he was a different story, he was wearing a red and black suit, a red shirt, with a black waistcoat and a black tie, a red blazer with a black pocket-square, red suit pants, with black leather dress shoes. He looked handsome, you were convinced that he was trying to steal your breath, as it catches in your throat. You couldn’t help but stare at him, and he couldn’t help but do the exact same. Even as he made his way over to meet you at the bottom of the lobby stairs, he couldn't have picked out a more perfect dress himself, the bluebell headpiece added that splash of colour, you looked dainty. Wonderful. 

He offers you a hand helping you down the last few steps, completely entranced by you, “You look breath-taking, dear” he compliments shifting your hand to link with his arm, a blush creeps across your face, like waves creeping up a sandy beach. Your smile was equally as stunning, why he felt as though he could stare at you all night and he’d never get sick of the sight of you. “Thank you, you look handsome yourself” you reply, smiling gently. 

If you thought your face was red, then Alastor’s face was practically on fire, so much so that his neck was red. He felt warm, if his heart was still beating, had he been alive, he was sure it would have jumped out of his chest by now. “Alright, everyone, dad sent us the limo to pick us up so let’s get going!” Charlie exclaims excitedly, grabbing Vaggie’s hand. Everyone starts leaving the hotel, and filing into the limo, sitting in pairs, taking up a lot of room while also trying to respect each other’s space. 

There was enough wine in the limo to sink a ship, not a small ship, or a small boat, an actual full-sized ship! Charlie pops open a bottle of red wine “Holidays are meant for celebrating, so everyone grab a glass” she says, everyone excitedly grabs a glass but you. You’re a little worried about Crymini drinking, you call out to her “Crymini, sweetie?” She looks up at you after Charlie fills her glass, you bite your lip worriedly “Drink in moderation, okay? It would be awful if you spent the rest of the night sick.” 

She smiles and nods “Okay” you smile back at her, “Sera, don’t you want one?” Charlie asks you shake your head timidly, even Alastor had glass he wasn’t going to be drinking all night but one or two to calm his nerves now and then wasn’t going to hurt. Vaggie digs around at all the bottles and pulls out a random one “Hey, looks like Lucifer had you in mind, he put a few bottles of alcohol-free wine in here for you.” She says looking at you with excited eyes, she pours you a glass, it was still a livid red colour. You’d have to be careful not to spill it on your cream-white dress. 

You all toast to a fun night, while you silently toast to an uneventful night. You arrive at the Magne Mansion and nothing was funnier than watching Angel trying to scramble out of the car. Crymini literally cried with laughter, Lucifer and Lilith greet you all at the doors. Both were dressed to the nines, as in they were both dressed in their usual outfits but it looked as though someone had dumped a bucket of glitter over them both. 

They invite you all inside and you all take a minute to catch up and admire the decor, there were red confetti hearts everywhere, literally, everywhere. There’s red silk around the stair bannister, and there are a few cut-out hearts...that also look suspiciously like apples...dotted about on the walls. Charlie sets down both hers and Vaggie’s drink, taking her hand and leading her into the middle of the room. From the front door, the swooping, marble stairs in the background make the setting look like something out of a fairy-tale. 

Charlie stops under the bright, crystal chandelier, she takes both of Vaggie’s hands as you all spread out to get a good view of what’s about to happen. Charlie takes a deep breath and starts to speak clearly “Vaggie, we’ve been together a long time now, we’ve shared so many great memories together, like that time we went to ‘Scaryland.’ We started the Happy Hotel together...did all of these amazing things.” At this point, you had to admit you were starting to well up and so was Vaggie, she takes a visible shaky breath letting Charlie continue. 

“I can’t envision a future without you in it anymore and quite frankly I don’t want to...” She pauses trailing off, she pulls out a small, velvet, lilac box and opens it. Sat, propped up, on a bed of purple silk was a white-silver ring with a diamond in the centre sparkling in the light of the chandelier. “Vagatha, would you do me the incredible honour of becoming Vagatha Magne?” Charlie asks hopefully, with stars in her eyes and a beaming smile on her face. Vaggie grimaces internally at the use of her real name but when she realizes why it was used her heart melts “Oh, Charlie, I’d love to!” She exclaims pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. 

The rest of you applaud loudly, as if the entire room was already filled with people, you rush over once they finished slipping the ring onto her finger. You pull Vaggie into a quick hug before pulling back “I’m so happy for the two of you, you have no idea how hard it was to keep that a secret!” You exclaim, Vaggie laughs “I’m impressed, if it were anyone else, I’m sure it would no longer be a secret by now.” You nod in agreement, as much as you loved the others you knew all too well that they would have spilt the beans the minute they’d found out. 

You and Lilith hover over Vaggie admiring her ring and talking about the wedding, the three of you agree that you’d love to see a mix of their colours in the theme. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Charlie are watching the three of you from afar “I’m proud of you Charlotte, you couldn’t have picked a better partner” he says confidently. Charlie’s shocked but nevertheless, she gives him a big hug “Thanks, dad” she whispers. 

Eventually, guests start arriving in droves. Husk had wandered off to the make-shift bar and was drinking up a storm, Crymini was sticking to Angel like glue, annoying some guests and making others laugh. Niffty was socializing with anyone in close approximation to her, and Alastor was trying his hardest to politely chatter to some of the guest...those he deemed worthy. You were stood with Lucifer, Lilith, Charlie and Vaggie chatting about the wedding. Charlie wanted you to be able to attend, as did Vaggie, but they were undecided as to what the best date would be for the reception. 

Lucifer was about to weigh in when your small group was suddenly approached by three demons; you recognized one of them. You swallow thickly, Valentino, how befitting, he was not a pleasant sight for anyone in your group apparently. However, the other two demons were complete strangers to you, Valentino was the tallest in their group by far but the second tallest was another male. He looked to be the same height as Alastor, a TV screen for a head, he wore a top hat with his antennae sticking out of the top. 

He stuck to a colour scheme of electric blue, black and red. He had a bright red bowtie, a striped, black and red, shirt and a stripped, tuxedo suit. He had a white-blue undershirt, his eyes consisted of a red sclera, his left eye had black rings in varying thicknesses, with bright blue pupils. His teeth were sharp and light blue and there appeared to be blood dripping down from one side of his mouth. He was stood with his hands in his pockets looking overconfident. 

The next was a slim demon with slightly grey-brown skin. She has velvet, burgundy and white hair, tied into pigtails with white lace hair ties. She seems to be wearing white eye-liner with crimson eye shadow, she has white irises and a vivid red sclera. She was wearing a black, velvet and white tea-length dress with short puffed sleeves adorned with various designs, velvet lace circled the bottom. She had on white and velvet striped evening gloves and black tights, on her feet were velvet flats with white puffballs on the top. 

Lucifer clears his throat obviously not in the mood for these particular guests “Vox, Velvet, Valentino it’s nice that you were able to attend.” He states stiffly, through slightly clenched teeth. Vox completely ignores his greeting, pointing at you with a slender finger “Aren’t you gonna introduce us to your little friend there, Lucifer?” His voice comes out sounding like nails on a chalkboard, unpleasant and scratchy, he spits out Lucifer’s name as if it sickened him to say it. Yet, nothing he’d said had been disrespectful, Lucifer couldn’t change the tone of another demon’s voice. 

He holds back an exasperated sigh “This is Seraphina, she’s an Angel, as I’m sure you’re all aware, she’s working with Charlotte on her Hotel project” Lucifer pauses turning to you “Sera, this is Vox, Velvet and Valentino, otherwise referred to as The Three V’s, they’re overlords here in Hell.” He finishes. Your entire body freezes up, three overlords at once...you were meeting three overlords at once!? You were so nervous you didn’t even know if you should speak, or if you even really wanted to... 

“OOH! A real Angel, I thought for sure that Killjoy bitch was lying, you know? Just to start shit? But I’ll be double damned, she was right!” Velvet just about bursts, Valentino crosses his arms next to her, rolling his eyes “Yeah well, good luck getting anything out of her, I’m starting to think she’s mute or some shit!” He exclaims indignantly, you open your mouth to explain that he’s wrong, but you’re cut off before you’ve even started. Vox laughs loudly, the sound booms around the room, reverberating off the walls and drawing a lot of attention, he slaps Valentino on the back harshly “Maybe, she just doesn’t want to talk to your ugly ass!” 

He and Velvet laugh together before waving you off, they walk away, Vox and Velvet were still laughing. Valentino had steam blowing out of his ears, they were arguing like siblings. The four of you stand in complete silence, you were utterly confused, but the others looked as though this was just a normal conversation. You turn to Lilith with a raised eyebrow, she has a glass of wine in her hand, she sighs “Yeah, they’re always like that.” She explains before polishing off the rest of her drink and adding, “I’m going to need a lot more wine to deal with them tonight.” 

She walks gracefully away, looking more like she was gliding across the room. At least those three hadn’t displayed any real interest in you, you supposed you could be relieved by that. Lucifer blows a raspberry next to you before smiling, “Try to relax and enjoy the rest of the party, okay? Lilith and I will be around if you need us” he pats your arm lightly and wanders off in search of his wife, Hell forbid if she actually got drunk. 

You glance around the room in search of someone you could...cling to...for safety purposes. It’s unknown to you that, Val, Vox and Velvet had actually taken an immediate interest in you, so much so that they’d agree to observe your behaviour for the entire night to see how you’d interact with the other demons, depending on how nice or stuck up you were. They would find suitable ways of testing the limits of your placid nature. In layman’s terms, they wanted to see if they could make you crack. 

You see Alastor waving you over, he was stood, somewhat, close to the entrance looking as though he wanted to make a hasty exit. You walk over dodging denizens, unaware of the eyes that were following your every movement. “Are you alright, dear? I see you met Vox” He grinds, Vox’s name through his teeth with clear detest. You wonder if there’s any history between them, you grimace looking back at the three demons. They were still bickering amongst themselves and they weren’t making any effort to socialize with others. You nod distractedly “Yes, I did, didn’t I?” 

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had such an odd meeting. You shake your head turning back to him “Why are you stood by yourself?” You ask trying to change the subject, you weren’t overly keen on talking about those three, especially with them being in the same room. The noise may have picked up a bit since others started arriving but that didn’t mean they couldn’t hear you. And they could. “You’ll find a lot of the overlords stood by themselves, dear, unless they choose to stick together, like those three.” He pauses, clearing his throat and fixing his tie “I usually prefer to be in my own company, but with you here I don’t have to be.” 

He finishes with a gleaming, charming smile, you offer him a bashful grin in return, for a short while you stand off to the side together, observing demons as they arrive. If Alastor recognizes any of them, he’ll politely point them out and tell you who they are and how he knows them. In doing so you were learning a lot about him, he seems to be having fun for a while until his smile drops and his posture becomes stiff and tense. 

That happened to be the exact moment when a certain, slender, demon waltzes in, she had pale white skin, sharp white teeth and a long neck. She appeared to be sporting a short blonde hair cut, though it could just be tied up under her red sun hat. It has two skulls and three black flowers on the front side and a large red and black plume on the top side. She was wearing a red dress, with grey shoulder pads, a black belt and black wrists and her eyes were all black. 

You watch as Alastor swallows, visibly nervous, he clasps his hands behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking. You were becoming increasingly worried, if her mere presence made _him_ nervous then you had no hope! Her head snaps in his direction, extraordinarily quick, her large smile seems to only get bigger. “Alastor!” She exclaims, her voice though not half as unpleasant as Vox’s had been, wasn’t half as smooth as you’d expected it to be. It was slightly high pitched, it had shivers scuttling up and down Alastor’s spine and yet, incredibly, he smiles back at her, politely, “Rosie.” He greets, his reply was a little chillier than her warm exclamation. 

She takes about four steps and she’s right in front of you, yet she hadn’t looked at you once her attention completely focused on him. “It’s been a while, my friend, we really should meet up more often” she pouts, Alastor has to bite his tongue to stop himself from outright shouting ‘no’ at the top of his lungs. Instead, he skillfully dodges the statement “Uh, Rosie, I’d like you to meet Sera, I knew her when I was alive, Sera this is Rosie, she’s also an overlord her in Hell.” Rosie’s eyes drag themselves to you and, for a minute, you feel like asking her if she’s related to Medusa because you were positive that the minute you’d looked into her cold, black eyes, you had turned to stone. 

You didn’t want to admit it but your entire body felt like jelly, your knees were knocking together. You were surprised that it wasn’t obvious, although, maybe it was. She smirks down at you, it’s a cruel and diminishing expression and, yet, she holds out a pale hand for you to shake “Charmed I’m sure” she greets. You didn’t want to shake her hand, but you weren’t going to throw your polite nature out the window simply because someone was making you uncomfortable. You take her hand gently “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rosie.” You reply. 

You try your best to keep your voice gentle and polite, Rosie’s hand almost snaps around your own, clasping it in a vice-like grip, she even digs her sharp, pointed, black nails into the soft skin of your hand. You bite your tongue, holding back any and all sounds of pain, despite the fact that it hurt more than you could possibly describe. 

Alastor notices blood beading up around her nails and grabs her wrist in a firm grasp. “That’s enough, Rosie, perhaps you should apologize for causing her to bleed?” He asserts, he felt strongly about you and he was determined to get over this uncomfortable feeling to keep you safe. Her eyes widen briefly, shocked that he’d actually been assertive to her before withdrawing her hand, her signature, unsettling smile sliding back into place. She places her hand over where her heart should be and gasps, “Oh, my, I do apologize, sometimes I forget I have a firm grip, you must forgive me!” She exclaims anyone with any sense would realize that her apology was fake. Even you knew it. 

But to be an Angel was to be kind to all, to treat others how you hope to be treated, you take a deep, calming breath and smile serenely “It’s alright, I forgive you.” This reply did not make Rosie happy, if anything her left eye twitched in obvious irritation “It’s such a shame, dear, just because you’re an Angel, you’re so defenceless and fragile, it must be awfully frustrating to live such a sheltered afterlife.” She may be smirking at her poisoned words, but her black eyes were glaring at you with such clear fury, you were sure that if looks could kill you’d have suffered a second death by now. 

“Well, it’s a good job we Angels heal faster than you demons, aye?” A smooth and playful voice calls from over Rosie’s shoulder, when she turns to see just who had butt into their conversation, she reveals Gabriel. You gasp in utter joy and he winks at you playfully, he takes your bleeding hand, the deep, crescent shapes she’d left weren’t so bad. Though they were still bleeding the pain had turned into a mild and more annoying sting. He covers your hand with both of his, brushing them down, softly, over the abused skin to reveal your hand fully healed. 

And in both of his hands lay a cluster of rose petals, Gabriel smirks at you before feigning a gasp as if he’d just realized something. “Oh, that’s right, you don’t like roses, my mistake, here let me fix that” he states in a cocky tone. He covers the rose petals in his hands, blowing on them lightly before throwing his hands up into the air. The rose petals had turned into a white dove, immediately taking flight. Gasps can be heard from almost everyone in the room, but you had been privy to these phenomena every day in Heaven. The dove circles the room once before soaring out of the entrance. 

You shake your head crossing your arms, with a smile on your face “Gabriel, you’re such a show-off” you accuse, he simply grins holding his arms out, a clear sign to give him a hug which you do. You wrap your arms around his back and squeeze him tightly, Rosie was long forgotten about, despite the fact that she was still stood right there next to you both. “I’m so happy to see you” You whisper, he chuckles the deep sound vibrating through his chest “I’m happy to see you too, Sera, we miss you up there.” 

When he pulls back, he stares deep into your eyes, and with a serious expression, he adds “All of us.” You knew full well that he was talking about the kids and for some reason, your heart drops “How are they?” You ask quietly, he smiles but it’s not huge like it usually is when he’s actually happy “They’re good, all behaving well, Rosa’s been getting help here and there, you don’t need to worry about them Sera, they’re doing fine, they just miss you.” You nod, your face suddenly lights up again “So, where is he?” You ask ambiguously, your eyes frantically searching the large room. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows draw down in confusion “Where’s who?” He replies you roll your eyes “Michael, you two are practically joined at the hip so if you’re here then I just know that he’s here too, now, where is he?” You demand, with a cheesy grin. Gabriel scoffs crossing his arms and pouting like a big kid “What? Am I not good enough for you?” He pouts childishly, you laugh grabbing his arm and racing off, searching the room for the Angel you just knew would be here. 

You eventually find him stood with Lucifer, Lilith and Charlie, which made sense as they were all technically family. “Michael!” You exclaim running up to him, he turns just in time to catch you in his arms as you leap at him. Crushing him in a hug and nearly forcing him to the floor, the sandy blonde Angel laughs and returns your hug with equal excitement. “If it isn’t my favourite Angel!” He exclaims, Gabriel and Lucifer let out a resounding ‘hey!’ Michael laughs, shaking his head at them “I stand by my statement!” 

Hours into the party, you’ve, finally, caught up with them both. And they’ve even bonded with their niece, Charlie, it had been sweet seeing her get all excited over meeting her uncles. Charlie and Michael got on like a house on fire and Gabriel kept her on her toes by showing off, like always. The others in your small group had already had at least two or three dances and that included Alastor, though he had been Rosie’s unwilling partner for, at least, three consecutive dances. 

He was now stood off to one side of the room with her, he looked so uncomfortable, you could see it written all over his face, every once in a while, you’d catch a wicked look passing over his features, much like the one he’d had before he killed you. You were worried that maybe she had some influence over him that you didn’t understand...it was the only reason you could come up with for why he continued to converse with her, even though he obviously didn’t want to. 

Gabriel sneaks up to your side, following your line of sight “He looks awfully uncomfortable...” he trails off, raising a single eyebrow you nod “yes, I know.” You reply worriedly he nudges your arm gently “Maybe you should go and save him, ask him to dance I’m sure he’d appreciate it.” He hints, sending a final look in Alastor’s direction before wandering off to, you presume, find one of his brothers to annoy. 

You bite your lip; you suppose it wasn’t an awful idea. You steel your nerves and set your shoulders before strutting over with purpose, you weren’t going to let Rosie intimidate you, Alastor needed you and you weren’t going to fail him. You make a conscious effort to ignore Rosie as best you could. You grab one of Alastor’s clawed hands and tug on it lightly “Dance with me?” You ask, without really giving him a choice, you pull him with you, to join the many other couples starting to dance to a slow song. 

You rest one hand on his shoulder while keeping one of his hands in your own, you smile up at him comfortingly. His free hand wraps around your waist shakily, his entire body was trembling, his muscles were tensed. His jaw was clenched, you could tell it was taking a lot of effort for him to remain gentle with you, he seemed almost like a caged animal. “It’s okay Al,” you whisper reassuring words, eventually his body starts to relax, he clouded eyes seem to clear and finally focus on you. 

When he finally realizes who he’s dancing with he lets out a sigh of relief, pulling you closer to him. For some reason this makes your anxiety skyrocket, what had she done to him to get him like that, he’s clinging to you as if you were his lifeline. He rests his head on top of yours and breathes in your scent, when he’s finally able to talk again he straightens up. “How’s your hand, dear?” You frown, what? Hadn’t he seen Gabriel heal it? “Alastor...that was hours ago, my hand’s all healed...” You reply, trailing off trying to fight off the panic that was building in you. 

Confusion flashes over his features, he lifts his head to look about the room. It was true, as you both spun around elegantly in a small circle, he caught a glimpse of the sky outside the open doors, it was indeed much later into the evening than he’d previously suspected it to be. He’d lost whole hours of time. He nods trying to appear normal, the last thing he wanted to do was alarm you “Right, yes I remember, I was simply double-checking, dear.” He lies, hoping it would convince you enough to let the subject go. 

You want, desperately, to question it. But he changes the subject, something he was getting increasingly good at, and eventually you realise you’re not going to be discussing this for a while. So instead, you simply enjoy the dance, you enjoy being in his presence and try to take his mind off of anything that he may find unpleasant. While he’s silently bathing in the calm feeling you gave him, he didn’t deserve it and he knew that for the rest of the night he would cling to you. He would do whatever it takes to keep you close to him throughout the rest of the night. 

Which is exactly what he does, after the dance he follows you everywhere always keeping, at least, on hand on you. He follows wherever you go like a lost puppy because, with you, he knew he wouldn’t lose any time, he’d remember it clearly. Because he wanted to. This newfound closeness had aggravated Rosie to no end, with you around he’d found his voice, he refused to dance with her, to be alone with her, to do anything with her, without you present. So, she had taken to waiting for the night to end knowing you’d all have to say goodbye to each other out of politeness. She eyes you with a snarl on her lips, oh how she loathed you. 

The party starts to come to an end, some guests were already leaving, Niffty was in the middle of politely saying goodbye to another denizen, one you hadn’t met before. He was a little bit taller than her but not by much, his skin was a grey-blue colour, he had fish fins that resembled ears. He had three cyan freckles, dotted on either side of his face, evenly spaced and perfectly symmetrical, his hair was smoothed back. It was a slightly darker blue shade, with grey stripes and a few cyan blue dots running through it. He had multiple razor-sharp, cyan teeth. 

His sclera was cyan blue and his iris was a light pink, almost red, he wore yellow goggled with a pink frame. He was wearing a grey laboratory suit, with pastel yellow buttons, and a tiny grey top hat with an esca attached. He didn’t appear to like being touched but out of politeness, he’d asked Niffty to dance once or twice as she was far too short to dance with many of the other demons here. It had been really sweet to watch. She waves him goodbye and moves to join, Husk, Crymini, and Angel near the entrance, all of whom were ready to leave. 

As were you. Charlie and Vaggie had suggested leaving early, so you could all relax together before going to bed, everyone had been extremely enthusiastic about the idea, especially Alastor. You had long since said goodbye to Gabriel and Michael, they were staying the night with Lucifer and Lilith in order to catch up, which you understood they didn’t get to do this often. 

You stood in the alcove of the grand staircase waiting for Charlie and Vaggie to finish talking with Lilith and Lucifer. Michael and Gabriel were making an effort to socialize with the other guests that were lingering about, few of which were waiting to say goodbye to the hosts out of respect. 

You just needed some time to yourself, to catch your breath and process the night's events. You didn't fail to notice that Alastor was stood with Rosie, he was desperately trying to end the conversation and say goodnight but she was having none of it, so he was forced to smile politely but he couldn't fool you, you knew that uncomfortable smile and you'd be able to spot it a mile off. 

You gently adjust your cream-white dress, it was starting to feel heavy and itchy. You'd all been at the party for quite a while, you were exhausted and couldn’t wait to get home. Lilith and Lucifer had promised to send you all home in the limo. Charlie and Vaggie start descending the stairs and, just as you're about to leave the little alcove you were stood in, something cold, heavy and absolutely foul-smelling is dumped over your head. Coating you in a thick, congealed substance, a disgusted shiver scuttles up and down your spine in rapid succession. 

You look down to see intestines...amongst other slick organs in a pile at your feet. You gag uncontrollably, your dress now red and clinging to your skin, your hair was coated in blood and congealed blood clots. It was like something out of a horror movie. You could hear laughter from above you, like hyena's playing with their food, you turn and looking up you see Vox, Valentino and Velvet stood, looming over the stair bannister laughing loudly. For some reason you had, honestly, believed that they’d already left, you hadn’t seen much of them for the entire party. 

You were cold, you were smelly and you were covered in something or, dare you say it, _someone else's_ blood and guts. The rest of the room is dead near-silent, save for a few uneducated demons, Rosie and The Three V’s. The others were all too aware of the mistake the three Overlord’s had made, the ball was now completely in Lucifer’s court. 

_Lucifer turns to the three_ _Overlord_ _’s_ _with utter distaste, an expression so terrifying it had all three immediately rethinking their actions..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16! Happy Valentine's Day hope you guys are having a better day than I am (Literally come down with a head cold today!) What a better way to spend Valentine's than to spend it with your favourite demons! And it's not Valentine's without a little drama now, is it? I hope you like this one, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!


	17. Happy Valentine’s...Part 2 The Aftermath...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You refuse to let anyone stoop to their level after pleading with Lucifer to let The Three V’s off with a warning, you allow Lilith to escort you to a spare room to shower. It seems you’d all be staying at the Magne Mansion tonight. What will occur? What will inevitably be revealed? 

_Previously..._

_You were cold, you were_ _smelly,_ _and you were covered in something or, dare you say it,_ ** _someone else's_** _blood and guts. The rest of the room is dead near-silent, save for a few uneducated demons, Rosie and The Three V’s. The others were all too aware of the mistake the three Overlord’s had made, the ball was now completely in Lucifer’s court._

_Lucifer turns to the three Overlord’s with utter distaste, an expression so terrifying it had all three immediately rethinking their actions..._

Now...

The silence must have been the most terrifying part, you’ve never known silence to be so incredibly loud. Even the click-clack of Lilith’s high-heel shoes wasn’t enough to distract you from watching the rage build up on her husband's face. You were, honestly, surprised he wasn’t bright red, you could almost imagine steam blowing out of his ears and making that high pitched whistle that a kettle makes when it's finished boiling. 

Lilith gently takes one of your hands, apparently, not caring that they’re covered in blood. She helps you safely step over the pile of organs at your feet, Niffty, Husk, Angel and Crymini were walking back into the centre of the room quietly. Still shocked at the turn of events, you had been caught off guard. You’d been so focused on other things; you’d completely forgotten about that bad feeling you’d gotten earlier in the day. Lilith leads you up the swooping, marble, staircase past Lucifer, but you pause next to him. 

His posture was stiff, and he was glaring daggers at the three overlords’ he looked to be contemplating their punishment. You purse your lips together “Lucifer?” You whisper, trying to catch his attention subtly, his head twitches in your direction but his piercing eyes remain affixed to the culprits. You sigh quietly “I wasn’t hurt, I’m okay, so please, don’t be too harsh on them.” You beg, he throws you an incredulous expression, as if you’d just grown three heads, and you understood why, for the most part, but you were right. In the end, you weren’t hurt just cold and a little gross. 

“Sera, they dumped a bucket of blood and organs over you” Lucifer replies in the hopes it would change your mind. In reality, it had just close-captioned your pain, this dress would be forever ruined which was a shame. You nod “Yes, I’m very well aware, but I’m fine otherwise this is Hell, Lucifer, I don’t expect the afterlife down here to always be civil.” He lets out an elongated, exasperated sigh. He couldn’t do what he wanted if you were so against it, you were here for a reason, how are they supposed to learn kindness if they’re never forgiven? 

He nods reluctantly and you allow Lilith to pull you the rest of the way up the stairs passing The Three V’s, you bid them goodnight leaving them baffled. Frozen to the spot in silence. 

Alastor watches as you disappear from sight with Lilith before his attention turns to the three overlords that had so infuriated him tonight. He thought Rosie was going to be his biggest problem and though, she hadn’t exactly helped, he should have taken extra care to at least keep an eye on those three. They’d been absent for a good chunk of the party, which was unusual for them, they loved parties, but they loved embarrassing people and belittling them even more. 

You were a perfect target because you were nice to everyone, whether they deserved it or not. Alastor couldn’t help but ball his hands up into fists. His shoulders were pushed back and tensed, despite the fact that they were looking sheepish. Lucifer clears his throat there are still a few lingering guests in the room “Alright everyone, parties over it’s time for you all to go, thank you for coming!” Lucifer announces loudly, signalling for the other guests to leave which they do. 

All but The Three V’s and Rosie who’s still stood next to Alastor smirking away. Lucifer sends her a sharp glare “I’m sorry, Rosie, I was unaware that my telling everyone to leave did not apply to you.” Lucifer’s voice becomes low, challenging. He was not a demon that she wanted to be pissing off right now, his cold and hardened glare sends shivers down her spine. She bites the insides of her cheeks visibly hollowing them out before turning and leaving the Mansion. 

The other three attempt to wander down the stairs without being noticed but, of course, they fail. Lucifer turns to face them incredibly fast; the atmosphere becomes even more tense, loaded with pent up anger. They freeze in place silently, the power emitting from him had even Alastor’s eyes widening in realization. That Lucifer was not a man he wanted to upset any time soon. “I have been extraordinarily lenient with the three of you” he starts, his tone, though, seemingly calm radiated power. 

Out of the corner of Alastor’s eye, he notices Lilith returning to the room from the left-hand corridor and approaching the others on the stairs. Lucifer rolls his shoulders trying to ease the tension in them, “I have been respectful enough to invite the three of you to every party, celebration and event Lilith and myself have ever hosted...and _this_ is how you choose to repay our hospitality?” His question is rhetorical, obviously, but that doesn’t stop Valentino from trying to answer him. This, however, only earns him a sharp look. 

“The three of you, it seems, are incredibly lucky tonight” He pauses to let out a frustrated huff “Sera practically begged me to let the three of you off with a verbal warning, as she wasn’t physically hurt, she saw no need for consequences to be put in place. So, the next time you see her I suggest you drop to your knees and kiss her feet for her kindness. Because I wanted nothing more than to destroy you tonight and of that, let me assure you, I am perfectly capable.” He finishes coldly, all emotion drains from his face, Alastor could have sworn he’d seen his breath for a few minutes. Lucifer turns to let them pass him. 

They scamper, wordlessly, down the staircase and out of the front door, Lucifer makes a vague gesture with his hand and the front doors close behind them, locking securely. It seemed they would be staying at the Magne Mansion tonight. Lucifer rubs a hand over his face “Alright, looks like you’ll all be staying here tonight but you’ll have to pair up, we may have a big home, but we don’t have a lot of bedrooms, so you’ll have to share.” 

Alastor could almost predict what was about to happen, Charlie links arms with Vaggie proclaiming that they would share her old room together. Angel and Crymini practically cling to each other and it’s obvious that they’re going to share a room together. Alastor prevents himself from rolling his eyes as Husk huffs, he lifts up Niffty grumpily placing her on his shoulder. “I’d sooner sleep on the floor than share a room with him.” Husk throws the words into the room throwing Alastor narrowed eyes. 

Alastor shrugs “Great, now that’s sorted I’m going to check on the one person we should be more worried about, rather than who’s staying with who tonight!” He mutters, annoyed that they had forgotten about the incident. He storms past the group quickly heading toward the stairs, Lucifer grabs Alastor’s left arm stopping him mid-way up the stairs. “Alastor, relax she didn’t seem too bothered when she passed me earlier.” Lucifer states calmly, only to receive a cold glare “No offence, _good friend_ , but I know her better than everyone in this room, I know when she’s not okay.” Alastor’s cold reply has everyone shocked, as he pulls his arm harshly from Lucifer’s light grip. 

He storms the rest of the way up the stairs, Lilith silently points him in the right direction, and he leaves, wordlessly, silently seething. Leaving the others dumbstruck, he wanders down the hallway quietly brooding away to himself, he could hear the water running in the room that Lilith had taken you to. And if he listened hard enough, he could hear your breathing. He was so in tune with you it worried him to no end when he realized that you really were more upset than you’d let on. 

He barges into the spare bedroom, it was dark, but clean and tidy with only the essentials. A double bed, wardrobe, dressing table and a bathroom. The door to which is closed, but he could see light beaming out from under the door, and he could hear the sound of the shower much clearer now. He knocks on the door lightly, yet hard enough for you to hear over the sound of the water crashing down “Dear? Are you alright?” He calls out through the door. 

He didn’t want to invade your privacy, after all, he could only assume you were trying to get clean, and he didn’t blame you. After a few minutes and no reply, he starts to get worried, anxiety is building up in the pit of his stomach. A quiet sob reaches his ears and suddenly every reason he’d come up with against just barging in flew out of his head, he throws the door open and the sight in front of him nearly breaks his heart. 

You’re sat curled up on the shower floor, in your dress, under a cold stream of water. Visibly shivering and sobbing uncontrollably. Your dress is soaked through and stained red, there’s still bits of clotted blood and tissue in your hair. Alastor approaches you slowly, crouching down, he frowns you haven’t said a word and he’s not sure what he really wants you to say. Silently he starts picking bits out of your hair dropping them to the shower floor and watching them get carried away by the water flow. 

He takes the pins of your hair slowly, letting each curl down slowly, he takes off your headpiece and sets it aside. You take a deep, shaky, breath “I completely forgot.” You say slowly, your voice is hoarse and raspy from crying, Alastor shakes his head his eyebrows pulling together in confusion “I completely forgot about that bad feeling I had earlier today, I was so distracted by the proposal, Gabriel and Michael, and you...I completely forgot.” 

Him? Why had you been worried about him? His frown couldn’t get any deeper “You shouldn’t have to be on guard all the time, it’s a party, you should have been allowed one night off to relax and enjoy yourself.” You shake your head, your eyes filling up again you looked so dejected. He hated this, he hated seeing you so upset. It was almost as though you’d given up, he sighs moving to sit next to you under the cold stream of water. He’s soaked through in seconds; the cold doesn’t bother him nearly as much as it seems to bother you, he wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you to him. 

He knew that this simple closeness to him wouldn’t keep you warm, not by a long shot, but he knew you’d find it comforting. “I should have been more vigilant, now my dress is ruined, I’m covered in blood, I’m cold and tired...” You yawn loudly, it was completely out of your control, just like earlier had been. “Dear, you forget that I’m particularly powerful myself, as is Lucifer, nothing is ever ruined when I’m around.” He replies vaguely, you lay your head on his shoulder opting to remain quiet. 

You were so tired you just wanted the night to end already, there’s a loud snap and suddenly the water stops running. Your slick cheek was still pressed up against his water-soaked blazer, your dress felt even heavier than before. You weren’t surprised, of course, but you were surprised that Alastor had risked his suit to sit with you. You look up at him with red and puffy eyes “I feel disgusting” you mumble, you’re shivering much more violently now. He nods, keeping one arm wrapped securely around your shoulders he moves to lift you up. 

Like a princess, though you didn’t really feel like one right now, he steps out of the shower and snaps his fingers again. You’re both suddenly dry as a bone, your dress is no longer stained and neither are you, in fact, you’re immaculately clean “See? Nothing’s ever ruined for...very long, at least. Let’s get you warmed up, dear, you may be dry but you’re still shivering.” He carries you out into the spare bedroom, you assumed you’d be staying here for the night as he places you gently on the soft bed. 

Another loud snap, hopefully, the last one you’d hear for the night as you were starting to get a headache. You’re now in a long nightgown with fitted sleeves, there’s now a fireplace neatly fitted on one wall of the room, housing a roaring flame. Alastor was also dressed in something warmer and more comfortable, you assumed they were pyjamas, but they were nothing like his usual silk ones, instead, they were just cotton, red pyjamas. It was...odd to see him dressed so casually, comfortably. 

He lowers himself to sit next to you, there were bags under his eyes, obviously, the use of his powers was making him tired and slightly weaker. “I know this isn’t how you pictured your Valentine’s day to go...” He trails off, his eyes slowly wandering to yours, he looked apologetic, it seemed like he was blaming himself. You let out a sad laugh, hollow, almost completely void of emotion, he was very right, you sniffle “It’s okay, I knew something was going to happen at the party. At least the start of the day was nice...although I kinda feel bad that I couldn’t get you a present.” You reply, shuffling closer you wrap your arms around him, hugging him to you. 

He tenses for a minute before relaxing, he eventually wraps his arms around your waist pulling you that much closer causing your heart to jump. “You just being here is gift enough, darling.” He replies, his voice is low, almost husky, it’s enough to make you shiver, raising goosebumps on your arms, although, that could be because you’d sat under cold water for the past thirty minutes. Without thinking you lift your head to plant a kiss onto his cheek, lingering there for a minute. 

“Alastor?” You whisper, catching his attention, his cheeks redden slightly, but he turns his head enough to look you in the eyes. Your so close that when he turns, the tip of his nose brushes against yours, you’d been thinking about this for a long time. The more time you’d spent with him the more you thought about it, he was really trying to make things better, to be better. It was starting to stir up old feelings in you, you hadn’t felt this way since that week he’d spent with you. “I forgive you.” 

Though the words were whispered, it felt, to Alastor, as if you’d shouted them at him. His eyes widen in shock, his jaw drops slightly, there’s an array of emotions running through him. But, overall, he felt relieved and, also, undeserving “That’s very bold of you to say, dear, you haven’t been here very long, are you sure?” He needed you to be sure, he wasn’t sure that he’d survive if you changed your mind at any point. You nod “I’m sure, I think I forgave you a while ago, I just wasn’t ready to admit it to myself at the time.” 

He nods in understand, it must have taken a lot of effort for you to accept everything that he’d put you through, let alone forgive him for it. He shakes his head with a small smile, combing his fingers through your hair before settling to cup your cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, when I think there’s nothing more that you can do to, possibly, surprise me, you find a way to prove me wrong...every time.” He eyes you, adoringly, your head was starting to feel as though it were being filled with cotton wool. 

But his hand cupping your cheek, making it tingle, was distracting you from the haze that was taking over your brain. His thumb occasionally stroking back and forth across your cheek was comforting, you watch his eyes suddenly darken, slightly, as they flick between yours and your lips multiple times. He takes a deep breath “I have something to confess to you, and I can’t think of a better day to do it.” He starts, cutting himself off to clear his throat and square his shoulders. 

When he looks back up at you, he looks nervous and it made you curious, what could he want to say that could have him so nervous. “I know we’ve been through a lot together; I’ve put you through Hell, without you actually being in Hell, and I know that I’m the last person that deserves to feel this way...” He pauses, for a minute, you’re afraid that he’s rethinking whatever it is he wants to say to you. 

But instead, he takes your hands in his, and smiles, it’s small and vulnerable completely unlike any other smile you’d seen on him, it takes your breath away. “My dear, I-” The bedroom door bursts open forcing the both of you to jump up in both embarrassment and shock at the sudden action. Angel stares wide-eyed for a moment before holding up all four of his hands “Whoops, sorry, toots, wrong room I guess...you two...continue, see ya!” He exclaims in a rush, hurrying back out of the room and slamming the door closed behind him. You could hear him rushing down the hallway calling Crymini’s name. 

For a minute you both silently stare at the door, you shift your eyes to look at him “So before you were rudely interrupted what were you about to say?” You ask curiously, hoping that Angel’s awful timing hadn’t put him off. Unfortunately, though, no such luck. Alastor shakes his head with a, somewhat, disappointed smile “Nothing, dear, it was nothing.” You’re about to press him on the matter, insist that he finish what he was about to say, but he climbs into the other side of the bed “We should get some rest, we’ve had a long day and I have no doubt that we’ll be up and ready to leave bright and early tomorrow morning.” 

You frown, why does he always insist on being so difficult? You clamber under the covers and flop onto your pillow with an exasperated sigh next to him, he lets out a soft chuckle. He turns to face you cupping your cheek once more “Perhaps today wasn’t the day...goodnight, my dear, pleasant dreams.” He whispers, before slowly leaning over you to place a light kiss on your forehead, his smooth, yet cool lips linger there for a moment before he eventually pulls back. 

He turns his back to you, leaving you feeling even more confused. Your body starts to feel tingly and achy like it would if you’d gotten a cold or the flu, you shake your head. That’s ridiculous, of course, you’re dead so you can’t really get sick, right? You close your eyes and eventually sleep overtakes you. 

But not for long enough, partway through the night you wake, feeling groggy and even more exhausted than you had when you fell asleep. You felt exceptionally hot like your skin was on fire, your nose felt blocked. Your throat was sore and every joint on your body was aching, movement next to you alerts you enough to know that you’ve somehow woken Alastor. He turns over and his eyes emit a red glow, lighting your features, you groan the light was bright enough to hurt your eyes forcing them to close again. 

You could feel him shuffling about and suddenly there’s a hand on your forehead, cool and comforting, you hum contentedly “That’s nice...” you mumble tiredly, you receive a huff in reply “You’ve got a fever, I feel like I’m sleeping next to lava, are you alright, dear?” So much talking, you didn’t have the energy to talk so you nod without really answering the question. For once you just wanted him to be quiet, you hear him scoff quietly in disbelief “Alright, darling, get some rest, I’ll look after you, I promise.” 

That’s exactly what he did for the whole night, sleep be damned, he had run back and forth from the bathroom to you continuously changing the wet cloth on your forehead to try to keep your temperature down. You were in an out of consciousness all night and quite frankly it was worrying him. He didn’t know that Angels could get sick, the sky outside starts to take on a lighter hue, indicating that dawn was breaking over Hell. He knew that the others were up already, he should probably let the others know that you’re sick. 

It’ll be up to them if they want to go home today but he was staying here with you, and he was adamant that you would not be moved. He glances down at you, sprawled out like a starfish in the double bed, he smiles in amusement, there was no way he’d have gotten any sleep last night. Your legs were entangled in the bedsheets, your hair was tangled and spread out, not only over your pillow, but it was also covering your face slightly. 

He smiles down at your exhausted form lovingly, brushing away the hair that was covering your features “I’ll be back soon, love.” He whispers hoping that you were far too deep in sleep that you couldn’t hear him, he leaves the room closing the door behind him softly. The last thing he wanted to do was wake you, you desperately needed rest, he wanders down the hallway toward the main room in the hopes that everyone would either be there or in the kitchen, at least. 

When he descends the stairs his ears twitch, he could hear the others talking in the other room to the left of the large room they’d had the party in last night. When he enters, he’s relieved to see Charlie and the others sat at a large dining table eating breakfast, though the group was lack four major people he needed to speak with. Lilith, Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel were not sat at the table, he wasn’t sure if he’d just missed them or if they had been missing from the room a while. No matter he’d talk to them after this. 

He clears his throat capturing everyone’s attention, Angel and Crymini are snickering at the table and he has to do his best to ignore them. Charlie smiles brightly at him from behind the dark, glossy, wood table, a pristine white plate was sat in front of her with eggs, bacon and toast placed on it invitingly. Yet seemingly forgotten about for the time being “Hey, Al, how’s everything? Did you and Sera sleep okay?” The question earns a chuckle from the two most annoying demons at the table, in his opinion, which, in turn, earns them a confused look from the princess. 

He fixes them with a stern glare before turning to her with a tired smile, though, trying not to let on that he was in fact extremely tired. “That’s what I came to speak with you all about, actually, Sera, didn’t have a good night's rest, she is, in fact, very sick. She has been in an out of consciousness all night and has an awfully high temperature.” He replies, her look of confusion turns in to one of genuine concern, Vaggie shakes her head looking remorseful “She must have caught a cold after what happened last night, she was cold and stressed, I wouldn’t be surprised.” 

She grabs Charlie’s hand lovingly but also in need of comfort from her other half. Her fiancé smiles back at her adoringly, squeezing her hand gently and offering a supportive look. Charlie nods in agreement “Yeah, I didn’t know Angels could get sick...but it seems there is a lot about them that we don’t know about, so I guess we’ll be staying here until she gets better, I’m my parents will understand.” She stands from her seat, forcing it to move back to make room, the slight scraping of the chair legs against the marble floor caused an unpleasant reaction in Alastor. Making his top lip curl threateningly over his sharp, upper teeth. 

He shakes the reaction away when Charlie starts speaking again “I’ll have a chat with them when I see them, at the moment they’re in their room with my uncles, catching up before they leave to go home.” She informs helpfully, he nods once and grins offering a theatrical half-bow, before turning on one heel to leave the room. But not before she calls out to him again “Alastor!? Don’t you want to eat breakfast?” He turns his head and smiles “No, my dear, I’ll be fine.” 

He marches his way back up the stairs and back toward the room you were still sleeping in or, hopefully, still sleeping in. He couldn’t count, on both hands, how many times you’d woken up, yet he was almost positive that you wouldn’t remember a thing. He was halfway there when he passed a well-lit room, the door was ajar, slightly, and from within, there was worried chatter. Alastor pauses outside the door, recognizing Lucifer’s voice, he waits, listening, hanging on to every word. 

Within the room, Lucifer was pacing back and forth next to the double bed, sat atop that bed was Lilith, staring worriedly up at him, her eyebrows creased, and her lips pulled down into a frown. Leaning up against the far-left wall next to Lilith’s vanity and Lucifer’s writing desk was Gabriel, he had one foot bet up, propped up against the wall, the other was planted firmly on the floor. His arms were crossed, and his expression was concerned and serious. 

Michael was sat in a wooden chair his elbows bent on his knees his hands clasped together, worry lines littered his forehead ageing him, severely. “What are you saying?! I don’t understand this at all!” Lucifer exclaims he’s obviously angry, over what? Alastor wasn’t sure but he was about to find out. Gabriel sighs pinching the bridge of his nose “When Sera arrived in Heaven, she was shrouded in anger, she was practically marinating in it. All she kept talking about was revenge she was rapid, quite unlike the Angel you know her to be now.” Gabriel explains, matter-of-factly. 

Michael nods despite Lucifer shaking his head in disbelief “It’s true, she was so dangerous, to herself and others, that we had to contain her in one of the prison cells in Heaven, the rooms that are barely used, she wouldn’t listen, it was almost as though she were blinded by anger. But two week later we found her passed out in her cell, which was strange because not only the day before she had been scratching at the cell door trying to get out.” Lilith covers her mouth in shock, she wasn’t the only one. 

Alastor was confused, that sounded nothing like the kind and gentle Angel he knew. The one he knew was resting just a few rooms down, Gabriel pushes himself off the wall nodding distractedly as if lost in memory and he recounted the experience whilst wandering the room “Yes, she woke up when we arrived looking far less feral, but we had to remain cautious, she was a smart girl, always has been. But it became evident to us that she had no recollection of the days prior, of her actions, of anything.” He sounded upset, Alastor was more confused than ever and to make it worse he felt as though he were about to hear bits of information not meant for his ears. 

But curiosity had him pinned to the spot, unable to move until he had some semblance of clarity. Lucifer's frustrated huff had him tuning back into the conversation extraordinarily quickly “So, what did the old man make you do?” He asks as if it were an obvious question, who? Alastor raises a single eyebrow and leans in closer to the door, invested in the topic of conversation that he so obviously shouldn’t be hearing. It’s Michael who replies, rubbing a hand over his face he looks back up with a pained expression. 

Lucifer’s expression turns in to realization as he stares between Michael and Gabriel pointedly “He made us lie to her, convince her that we found her passed out at the gates, she believed every word. We’ve felt awful ever since, but that’s when the old man started getting worse. Wouldn’t leave his office, he’s been obsessing over some new ‘idea’ for days now. When he visited Charlie, we knew something was up, and when he sent Sera down here...well that just confirmed it.” Michael explains ominously. 

Lilith uncrosses and then crosses her legs again, clasping her hands together, placing them delicately on her knee, listening patiently. Lucifer, however, looked beyond losing his patience and yet he sat down next to her and, with a gesture of a single hand, silently asked them to continue. Gabriel swallows thickly “You were right Lucifer; he’s planning something, and he’s been planning it a while. We’re not overly sure what it is yet, but we know Sera’s a big part of it, and it’s happening...now.” 

Lucifer jumps up from his seat startling not only his wife but his brother’s as well. Alastor, however, had heard enough, he leaves the spot that he’d been so rooted too, with great difficulty. Though he personally felt he’d heard enough, he also knew there was more that would be discussed, specific details of this so-called plan. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear them, let alone what your part in them would be, he was going to find it difficult enough to decide whether or not he should tell you what he’d heard. 

He quickly enters the room, trying not to slam the door behind him. He leans up against it, his eyes pinned to you as he tried to get his wits back, it’s funny the one thing that calmed him the most was now also the source of his stress. You were still star fished in bed; your head was close to hanging off the edge and you were snoring lightly. He smiles at the sight not because it was funny but because it was pure and soft and, above all, vulnerable. How could he not want to protect you? To protect this innocent side to you, to keep you safe was all he could ever want. He was determined, he’d made up his mind... 

He wanders over, quietly, tip-toeing his way to your side and gently lifts your head to place it back on the pillow, he wouldn’t tell you, at least, not unless it becomes necessary. Though he felt conflicted by your apparent 'anger’ when you had first entered the gates of Heaven, it went against the forgiveness you’d granted him last night but if you couldn’t remember that small chunk of time, then it was entirely possible. He shakes his head, he wanted to keep you sane and happy, and he would. 

_So, he stays, dutifully, by your side, looking after you until you wake...completely unaware that your future was being laid out for you and it would be far from safe..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 17 is up, needed to take a short break to figure out where the story was going once again. As details of future plans are spoken of in this chapter. So I apologize for the long wait for part 2 but it's finally up and I hope you enjoy it, things are about to get hella interesting! As always all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading! See ya with the next one!


	18. Alastor’s Shopping Trip Featuring Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Lilith finish discussing their plan to keep an eye on his old man with his brothers as his inside spies. Bidding them goodbye, you eventually wake up feeling awful with Alastor by your side acting strangely affectionate and secretive…until he leaves sneakily, leaving Charlie to keep you company. Who does he bump into on his outing? 

Lucifer had gone back to pacing around the bedroom again Michael and Gabriel had become silent. It was becoming ever clearer that their father had something planned, Lucifer runs a hand over his face “What’s our old man thinking?” He whispers quietly. Michael shakes his head, “I don’t know, but he basically demanded that we accept every invitation that you send us, to attend every event you throw our way.” Lucifer frowns, why would he ask that of his brothers? For years, they had been forbidden from seeing him…but now they were to attend every event he invited them to? 

Something about this just wasn’t sitting right with him. Why was Sera involved? What was her role in this? He didn’t like the insinuation that he may want anything to do with Hell. Especially if it was for negative intentions which, if past events were anything to go by, was extremely likely. The dawn of the new day had already passed the four of them by and he was positive that if they spent any more time chatting about this it would cause suspicion amongst the others, more so in Alastor. He was a naturally sociable soul, and that meant he was also naturally inquisitive. 

If he were to find out about this, about your involvement in it, he’d do whatever it takes to make sure that nothing happened to you. Lucifer sighs heavily, they had a lot of work to do and not nearly enough time to figure out what their old man was up to, especially if they wanted exact details. An idea hits him, he turns to his brothers with a serious expression causing them to straighten up giving him their full attention, as if they knew he’d come up with an idea. Which he had, it would be dangerous and they’d run the risk of getting caught but it was their only option thus far. 

“Do you both think you could figure out what our father’s doing while you’re at home? I know it’ll be dangerous but if you could give us any information about his plans when you visit…you may very well be saving all our afterlives, including Sera’s.” Michael and Gabriel share an unsure, their concerned expressions did not go unnoticed. Lucifer understood their hesitation to go against their father, after all, he had and look where it got him? With this new plan of his already in motion, it would seem, who knows what he’d do to them. He swallows thickly, he needed them to agree they were the only two he could truly rely on “Please? I wouldn’t ask something like this of you if we weren’t desperate.” He doesn’t beg often, even his brothers knew that. 

Michael sighs “I don’t like it, but it does seem to be the only option we have and I’d really rather Sera have the afterlife she deserves.” Michael replies, before nodding his head once, standing from his wooden seat to offer Lucifer a confident expression. Gabriel sighs loudly as if peer pressure had him caving, causing Lucifer to smirk knowing he had his second eldest brother hooked. Gabriel throws his arms up into the air dramatically “Alright! Let it never be said that I ignored the none-existent cries of help that Sera, most definitely, never made!” 

His dramatic agreement was something that Lucifer had already been expecting, he laughs in response smacking his brother on the back like he usually would. “Nobody’s saying that brother. Though I do think you’ll have a hard time competing for her affections, Alastor is already quite taken with her and has been for many years.” Gabriel fake gasps before laughing loudly “What? Do you think that’s news to me, brother? I could tell by the longing stares they were giving each other all night last night!” He snickers quietly to himself. 

Before shaking his head and staring pointedly at Lucifer “Don’t for one minute think that Alastor’s the only one casting loving glances when he thinks no one is looking because she’s been doing it just as much, if not more.” Lucifer is almost surprised by this new piece of information but more than anything he’s relieved, Gabriel had always been more observant when it came to others and their relationships. Often, he was the reason people got together. A real-life cupid if you asked him. 

He smirks nodding absentmindedly, Alastor would surely appreciate this vital piece of information. Lilith rises from the bed “Thank you both for coming last night, my husband has missed you both dearly, even if he won’t admit it out loud-” She cuts herself off for a moment to playfully jab Lucifer in the ribs with her elbow. “-And it was lovely that Charlotte got to meet her uncles.” She finishes, her soft and melodious voice filling the room, gently like the soft wisps of a light summer breeze. 

Michael and Gabriel smile widely “We loved meeting her! She’s a very interesting and brilliant girl, she’s kind and loving, if we lived here we’d have spoiled her rotten!” Michael exclaims they’re already on their way out of their room. Michael had really bonded with Charlotte last night, he found out about her wedding and congratulated her. Vaggie seemed like a lovely girl, he was equally as excited to receive an invite to their wedding. Gabriel had also bonded with Charlotte, to her he was the comedic relief, the prankster uncle. 

As they descended the swooping staircase they were reminiscing on the night before. Other than the unfortunate events that occurred at the end it had been a lovely night, they’d all had fun. Lilith and Lucifer walk his brothers to the front doors and start bidding them goodbye, wishing them a safe flight home. In the middle of them saying goodbye and finalizing plans about getting the information, they needed Charlie rushes over to them. “Hey-hah-Michael, Gabriel, it was super nice meeting my uncles! I hope you guys had fun…despite…everything” Her grin turns into a grimace before she shakes her head, clearing it of the memories of last night. 

When she looks back up at them she smiles cutely before turning to her parents “Also, I’ve just heard from Alastor that Sera woke up with a very high-temperature last night and, of course, she’s sick.” Charlie gasps, barely taking a breath between her spiel. Lilith gasps absolutely mortified at the thought that the event of last night causing you to become sick Gabriel huffs “Well, she’s in for a rough twenty-four hours, an Angels accelerated healing will try it’s hardest to heal whatever none existent virus is in her system.” Michael simply nods beside him. 

“Yes, her temperature is going to fluctuate quite a lot but fortunately for her, she should be feeling much better by tomorrow, but be careful her system might go into shock for a few days, it’s perfectly normal just makes sure she eats well.” Michael offers sound advice before bidding them all a final goodbye and taking flight their wings a bright golden colour that shimmered under the ‘daylight.’ 

When they’re, eventually, out of sight, concealed by the cloud cover Lucifer turns to Charlie “Charlotte, you might want to make sure Sera’s okay, she’s going to be feeling very confused I’m sure a friendly face or two will cheer her up.” Charlie nods with a serious expression before taking off like a bullet up the stairs, toward your room. 

When you wake, light is filtering through half-closed drapes, you nearly jump when the edge of the bed dips next to you and a cold, damp, cloth is placed on your burning forehead. You, regrettably, whip your head around to see Alastor perched on the edge of the bed next to you. He smiles down at you rather sweetly, but this smile also seemed a little uncomfortable, secretive, like there was something he was hiding. Your head was pounding and you could feel yourself burning up once more “Morning, dear, how are you feeling?” 

His voice whispered cutting through the silence, you groan although thankful that he was being quiet, much like last night, you simply didn’t want to talk. Your head was hurting he offers you a concerned expression, cupping your cheek with a cool, slender hand. “I feel awful, did I keep you up?” You ask worriedly, you don’t remember much about last night, but you do remember not sleeping overly well and if you hadn’t slept well then you’re sure that Alastor hadn’t. He shakes his head dismissively, gently stroking your cheek with his thumb. 

“Hush, dear, right now all I’m worried about is you.” He was being unusually strange, smiling uncomfortably, being overly affectionate, and right now he was giving you an un-needed run down of what he did last night while he was looking after you. You frown, reaching up you gently push a few strands of his hair out of his face for a minute it seems like he leans into your touch. His eyes flutter shut for a minute before he clears his throat, standing up quickly. Your hand drops back to your side as you stare up at him with confusion “Alastor, are you okay? You seem a little…off today” You ask carefully. 

You shift, slowly, trying to sit up slowly so that you could rest against the headboard of the bed. Alastor practically rushes to your aid while trying to answer your question “Uh, I’m fine, darling, I’m sure it’s just the lack of sleep coupled with the stress of last night.” Alastor takes the time to fluff up your pillows and make you extra comfortable, you remain unconvinced but too ill to push him on it. You could always ask him again when you’re feeling better “Are you thirsty, darling, can I get you anything?” He asks in a rush, he seemed almost desperate to do whatever you wanted. 

You shrug the weight of the duvet was stifling, it was trapping all of your body heat underneath it making you incredibly warm. You swallow thickly “Actually, water might be nice, please?” You ask politely, but you barely get the word water past your lips before a full, chilled, glass of water is being thrust at you. You were beginning to wonder what was really going with him. 

You gulp the water down, unaware of exactly how thirsty you were, before placing the glass on the bedside table. You lean your head back against the headboard, you have never been this hot before, there’s a few knocks on the door before it opens. Charlie’s head pops around the door “Hey can I come in?” She asks, as if she weren’t already in the room, you smile tiredly “Sure” you reply, your voice sounding raspy. She steps her eyes at first land on Alastor who was stood by the bed, his eyes glancing between the two of you anxiously, he was fiddling about with his jacket and shift his weight from one foot to the other. 

But then her eyes land on you and her expression switches from confusion to concern and worry “Oh, Sera! You look so warm, even your cheeks are rosy red.” She exclaims you wince at the volume you shift uncomfortably “I’m sorry, I know Lucifer and Lilith were probably expecting us to be heading back to the hotel today” you reply. You felt bad that you were imposing on their home but Charlie simply shakes her head “No don’t be silly, they’re happy to have you. Honestly, they’re just as worried about you as the rest of us are.” 

You sigh draping an arm over your head in a misguided attempt to help your growing headache “I feel like such an imposition, they’re being so kind to me.” Alastor shakes his head “Impossible, dear, you could never be an imposition to anyone, if it makes you feel better, I’ll speak with Lucifer myself, in fact, I’ll go do that now!” He announces proudly, bowing at the waist theatrically before yanking the door open and blowing out of the room like a hurricane. 

Leaving both you and Charlie completely stunned, jaws dropped, eyes wide. When Charlie turns back to you, she raises a single eyebrow “What on earth have you done to poor Alastor?” She asks in genuine disbelief you shake your head slightly, as to not make yourself dizzy, “I have no idea…” You trail off, you were baffled. “He’s been acting weird since I woke up, getting all fidgety and awkward, he wouldn’t stop rambling about random things, he was overly affectionate which, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, is way out of character for him, it’s just so strange.” 

Charlie rounds the bed to sit on the other side, next to you, “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for his odd behaviour, I’m sure you have nothing to worry about give it some time and I’m sure he’ll talk to you about whatever’s bothering him.” For some reason, because of the way he’d acted, you’re inclined to disagree. You huff “Is something else on your mind, Sera?” Charlie asks gently patting your hand you bite your lip and glance up at her “Would it be bad if I said I had romantic feelings for Alastor?” 

Charlie all but chokes on air, she pats her chest a few times and tries to clear her throat before sporadically shaking her head “No, of course not, it’s totally fine. Feelings toward different people change all the time, especially based on their actions” she smiles widely, you suppose she had a point, you just hoped you weren’t making a mistake by having feelings for him again. It clouded your judgment of him last time that had gotten you killed. Now you were even more worried, what if he doesn’t feel the same. 

He doesn’t even like to be touched! He prefers his personal space to anything else “What if he doesn’t want anything like that?” You ask dejectedly, Charlie laughs loudly causing you to raise a single eyebrow at her. Your head hurt far too much for her to be this loud “I wouldn’t give up too quickly if I were you, I have a feeling he likes you more than he lets on…” She trails off giving you a coy look and for a few hours you talk, Vaggie eventually joins you while handing you a bowl of soup. You can’t help but wonder where Alastor is, what could he possibly be doing? 

Alastor had left the room hurriedly while trying to act as normal as possible, he was nervous that you’d find out about this plan you were somehow involved in. He didn’t want you to know, the less you knew about it the better off you’d be, but he hated keeping things from you it made him feel awful. It put him in an awkward position, he’d wandered all the way to the atrium by now, where they’d had the party yesterday. 

He needed to step out of the Mansion for a little while, after all, he had mentally promised you that he’d pick up that gift that you were so determined to buy for that damned dog! The room was cleared of its decorations and the unfortunate remnants of the incident, he could only guess that Lilith was ecstatic to find that it hadn’t stained her floor. Lucifer was waiting by the front door rather suspiciously as if he’d been waiting for him. 

He reaches the pristine white doors, with the beautiful stained-glass windows, Lucifer grins widely at him “Mind if I join you, old friend?” He asks, politely with a tone of hidden intention. Alastor nods absentmindedly, pulling the door open they slip out of the Mansion, one of them seeking a moments piece and the other, internally panicking over the women he loved. The both of them walked in dead silence, passing by multiple denizens, none dared to meet their eyes despite them not being in the mood to put simple demons in their place. 

They now had much bigger problems on their plates, a few measly demons not keeping their eyes to themselves hardly seemed worth their effort anymore. Lucifer huffs loudly by Alastor side causing a random denizen passing them to jump out of her sheep wool, Lucifer turns his head back to yell and apologies before turning back to Alastor. “I think Sera may be in bigger danger than I previously suspected her to be.” 

Alastor was absolutely mortified by the topic of conversation that his, dear friend, had chosen. Alastor tensed next to him, though he was trying to play it off as a response to the actual statement “Oh? Why do you say that?” He questions with a curious lilt, trying to act as natural as possible Lucifer sighs “I can’t tell you all of the details right now, even I don’t have all of the details, but I just want you to take extra care of her. Don’t let her leave the hotel alone, ever!” He explains in a rush, almost demanding this of him. 

Alastor frowns, his eyebrows furrowing deeply causing worry lines to litter his forehead, he elects to remain silent on nodding in agreement. Of course, he was going to look after you, what else did he have to do? They eventually arrive at the all too familiar shop and there still perched on display in the window where the so called ‘headphones’ that dog had been in such a tizzy about. “My friend, not that I mean to pry on your business, but what in the actual Hell are we doing here?” Lucifer asks comically with a stretched grin. 

It was Alastor’s turn to sigh, but instead of it being in stress, it’s disappointment. He really couldn’t understand why you felt the need to surround yourself in company, such as Angel Dust and Crymini. “Sera wanted to get a gift for someone in our group but, of course, had no money to spend so I thought I’d buy it for her.” Lucifer’s smile turns into something shit-eating like he knew something that he didn’t. Alastor forces the door to the shop open and it’s unsurprising that he’s recognized immediately by the shop owner. This was a common occurrence where ever he went never usually greeted with anything but fear. 

While the shop owner quakes visibly, he’s too distracted by thoughts of you and curiosity for whatever Lucifer was so evidently hiding from him to really enjoy it. He quickly tells her what he wants pointing to it without looking and turning to his dear friend while she rushes off to complete his request. “What are you hiding, old friend?” He asks, eyeing his suspiciously his piercing red eyes analyzing Lucifer’s smug grin. “Well, my brother, Gabriel, is very observant when it comes to other’s relationships and he may have mentioned that Sera looks at you much the same way you look at her.” 

Lucifer’s reply had Alastor suddenly feeling sick with nerves, it was almost as though someone had punched him in the gut and broken the cage the moths had been in. He glares at his friend harshly as the gentle shopkeeper handed Alastor the gift “Do not play with me Lucifer, she is not a game, you had better be telling me the truth when it comes to her, I will accept nothing less than that!” He exclaims in an angry explosion. You were not a game to him, you meant far too much to him now for others to be joking about you. 

Lucifer shakes his head keeping his smug smile in place “I would never joke about this, I mean it, she feels the exact same way so, for the love of myself, tell her already. These longing glances from across the room are driving me crazy!” Lucifer snickers obnoxiously as they duck back out of the shop. Alastor was so deep in thought that he didn’t realize he was about to bump into another denizen until he did “Oh! Pardon me!” He exclaims, recognizing his mistake, he grins up at the demon only for his smile to immediately drop from his face. 

He’d briefly wondered why Lucifer had gotten so quiet, now he knew why. Stood in front of him in her usual attire sun hat on and a parasol resting on her left shoulder shielding her from the light, whatever precious little of it that they get, was Rosie. She was grinning wide, as per usual, looking incredibly pleased with herself, his skin was already crawling. “Oh, that’s fine, dear, it’s not often that we bump into each other” her cold eyes peer around obviously looking for something, or rather someone. 

“No Sera today?” She asks with mock curiosity, a slight lilt in her voice making it clear that she’s pleased you’re not around, but also wondering why aren’t and perhaps how long it would last. Alastor forces himself to hold back a series of foul words that he’d come up with to call her only to reply politely “She’s sick today, with everything that happened at the party I’m not surprised.” Lucifer was standing idly by, he almost felt like a mediator, but now he was glad he’d come along who knows what she would have pulled if she’d bumped into him alone. 

Rosie’s smile becomes chillingly wide, she looked far too happy about the prospect of you being ill and Lucifer could feel Alastor becoming irate next to him. She gasps mockingly “Oh no, poor thing! I suppose she’s just not made for afterlife in Hell, though, how long do you suspect it’ll last?” She asks far too curiously, offering poisonous words on a silver platter. Lucifer glances over at Alastor only to see him gearing up to drop words most vile, so vile he could almost hear them already. He rests a hand on his friends’ shoulder and with a smug smile replies. 

“Oh, don’t worry about her, an illness like this one only last up to a day with her accelerated healing she’ll be back to full health tomorrow, but we’ll let her know that you were worried about her, shall we?” He asks smugly watching a tsunami of annoyance and irritation floods her features, she grits her teeth together, in a forced smile, and nods stiffly before turning and walking the opposite way down the days. 

Lucifer rushes Alastor back to the hotel in the hopes that being in close proximity to you would calm him down. They reach the mansion in record time, never had Lucifer walked so fast, he was convinced that their feet hadn’t even touched the pavement half the time. Lucifer turns to Alastor who was holding the gift with a somewhat confused expression, puzzled himself he felt the need to ask his closest friend if he was feeling okay, after all, Rosie did provoke the worst reactions in him. 

“Feeling alright, Alastor?” He calls out carefully, his voice echoing around the atrium filling the vast, near-empty, space. Alastor’s head whips around to look at him with alarming speed causing his neck to crack loudly “What?” Alastor’s voice comes out in a worried whisper before he casts his gaze over the room. He shakes his head, doing a double-take “When did we get back?” Lucifer frowns, tilting his head slightly to one side. 

Surely, he wasn’t being serious? “Alastor, we practically ran here…remember? After bumping into Rosie?” Alastor’s confused expression doesn’t change “No, we were talking about Sera, we’d just left the shop, I bumped into someone and apologized…” he trails off looking as though he were trying to remember a vital memory. Lucifer was not only flabbergasted but extremely worried about his friend “Yes, that someone being Rosie, you can’t seriously tell me you don’t remember that?” He questions worry seeping into his tone as he takes a cautious step toward his friend. 

Alastor, though still looking confused, shakes his head as remembering and nods “Ah, right, yes, of course, how silly of me…well, I’m going to check on Sera now.” He says in a rush to get back to you he leaves swiftly, Lucifer watches him go until he’s out of sight before muttering to himself “What is she doing to you, dear friend?” 

Meanwhile, in Heaven Michael and Gabriel have just arrived back home, both were wringing their hands nervously as they were escorted by Exterminators to their father’s office door. They share a nervous glance before knocking on the door a deep and commanding “Come in!” Is yelled in a harsh and scratchy tone, the brothers try to gather enough courage so that they may survive this simple meeting. Opening the door and closing it behind them their father’s silhouette shifts, his head lifting to look at them “Ah, there you are I was beginning to worry that you would never return, sit boys, sit.” He offers, gesturing to the seats perfectly and methodically placed in front of his desk. 

They take their seats nervously worrying over their fathers’ erratic state, his hair looked pulled at, there were visible bags under his eyes, it was obvious to them that he wasn’t sleeping at all. They were beginning to wonder whether he’d left this room since their departure or not. 

_“Now, tell me everything…right down to the last detail_ _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Chapter 18 is here! Woo! And you'll be glad to know I finally have the concept of the storyline ironed out, and I even have the ending planned, though it won't be for quite a bit yet. So, we've finally got ourselves a workable story to be excited about. Please understand that this never happens for me, I've always been super uncomfortable with writing endings so this is a big step for me! As always all comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you like this Chapter. Thanks for reading and I'll see you with the next one!


	19. The Truth Behind Lucifer’s Fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Michael and Gabriel are busy sneaking around in Heaven trying to uncover the mystery plan their father was hiding with the help of a few other Angels. Meanwhile, you and Alastor are spending some bonding time together and Lilith and Lucifer are discussing his family history...why did Lucifer fall from Heaven? What could he have possibly done wrong? If anything at all... 

Michael and Gabriel finally leave their fathers office, silently and carefully closing the door behind them. Letting out a breath they didn’t know they were holding simultaneously; their legs were near trembling it had taken all their bravery to hold their tongues the way they did. As they’re walking, side by side, down the corridor Michael turns to his younger brother “Gabriel?” His younger brother glances up at him. 

His expression pale and slightly haunted, his eyes wide and it’s obvious that he’s internally panicking “We could have screwed that up so bad, I swear my voice has never cracked so much during one meeting with him, did you see the way he reacted?” Gabriel rushes out his voice filled with worry, the corridor that they were speeding down was starting to feel never-ending. Michael nods his head equally as worried, though, doing a far better job at concealing his battered nerves. 

“I’ve never seen him so erratic in all my existence, he did not seem happy about Sera getting along with the Hotel staff, down under.” Michael rubs his chin in thought feeling aged, despite being unable to age, well any further than he has. Gabriel nods slowly his nerves finally calming, slightly, but not nearly enough for him to drop his guard in his own home “We’re gonna have to find a way to get him out of that office for a while, so one of us can check it.” Michael’s heart drops into his stomach, the last time they’d done that, though it had been many years ago, back when Lucifer still lived with them, it had been terrifying. 

Michael looks his brother in the eye and they both knew exactly what they must do. Neither one of them wanted to do this, but if they wanted to save their niece, their brother and Sera, not mention the friends they had, admittedly, made then they had to do it. They wander out of their home, colourless as it was, it was nothing but solid white, with grey undertones, their home that houses the underground holding cells they’d been forced to keep you in. All the other buildings up here were equally colourless, the only colour they had was in their nature. 

Their landscape consisted of wide open, natural fields, well-kept gardens with water fountains, one of which was forbidden to visit. They also had a small forest with a large waterfall concealed within it the sky was a beautiful blue with soft white clouds occasionally speckling the blue hue. With all the nature, animals and wide-open spaces, it gives the other Angels a sense of freedom, but the brothers had been there long enough to know better. 

The whole place was run like a prison, certain places were forbidden, Exterminators acted as prison guards, gathering information and passing it on to the only one in a high enough position to want it. Their father was the ‘Chief’ calling all the shots, without anyone ever really knowing or questioning it. They find themselves outside the orphanage, Rosa was sat outside on the green grass surrounded by the children reading the last few pages of the book to them. 

An idea suddenly flashed through Gabriel’s head he grins manically “Rosa!” He calls out her name walking over casually her head lifts and she smiles brightly, a smile that knocks the air right out of him. Oof a smile that bright should be illegal! He shakes his head slightly trying to force himself to focus “Hey, Gabriel, Michael! How was the visit? Is Sera okay?” She asks worriedly wandering over, meeting them halfway. 

Gabriel offers her sympathetic eyes before nodding “She’s fine, Rosa, our visit went well, we even got to meet our adorable niece. But that’s not the reason for our visit, I’m afraid I need to ask a favour of you if you don’t mind, dear?” He asks politely, Michael almost does a double-take he was familiar with his brother enough to know that he’s never been like this around anyone else. That’s when it clicks, Michael smiles, he may joke about flirting with others, but the truth was he saved his chivalry for one woman, Rosa. 

She suddenly becomes serious turning to the kids with a kind smile “Alright everyone, go and play for a little while, I’ll continue the last few pages once we’re finished talking, okay?” The children nod and without question run off to play in the garden avoiding the forbidden areas, she turns back to them “Okay, what’s wrong?” She asks, worriedly, Gabriel takes her hands in his comfortingly “It’s alright, dear, we’re just very worried about our father, he never leaves his office, so we’d like to do something nice for him, and I was wondering how you’d feel about getting the kids together and putting on a play for everyone?” Gabriel asks. 

Michael was impressed, Gabriel’s plan might just work, besides who could say no to children? Rosa’s face lights up “A play? That sounds like a wonderful idea!” She exclaims happily, her eyes alight with ideas, Gabriel’s loving smile is so obvious it hurts “So, you’ll help?” He asks hopefully, staring deeply into her eyes, she blushes faintly “Of course, I will!” And that was it, an event that would keep their father out of his office and occupied long enough for one of them to sneak in and take a look around, it would also keep all of the Exterminators in one area making it easier. 

Time to start putting this plan into action... 

Meanwhile, in Hell...Alastor had been frozen to the spot outside the bedroom door of the room you were currently cooped up in. He knew you must be bored out of your mind; he knew he would be he could hear your light breathing from within and no one else's. It seemed you were without company right now leading him to believe that perhaps you’d fallen asleep. Which brought him to why he was stood outside the door debating on whether or not he should enter and risk disturbing you. 

He sighs with a twirl of his hand he’s able to send the gift back to his room at the hotel, safely hidden from prying eyes. He didn’t want to wake you but at the same time, he wanted to be close to you, to feel that tranquil feeling you were often able to gift him without even trying. His nerves had been on edge since his departure from Lucifer, he couldn’t remember bumping into Rosie and yet he knew he should. Lucifer would not have been so serious and so concerned if he were lying. 

He shakes his head, this was ridiculous, how would him opening a door and sitting in a chair in close proximity to you possibly be enough to wake you? Honestly, he could be such a fool sometimes. He straightens himself up, dusting down his suit and fixing his hair and monocle before carefully opening the door to find you still sat up against the headboard. 

There was a TV in the far-right corner of the room playing a movie quietly to itself, while you were sat in the bed twiddling your thumbs looking bored and uncomfortable. Alastor closes the door behind him, quietly, before walking over to you, fluffing up your pillows and making you comfortable once more. He rounds the bed shedding himself of his jacket and shoes for once not caring about the state he leaves them in, simply wishing to climb under the covers of the bed and be close to you again. 

When he’s finally made himself comfortable next to you, he wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you close to him forcing you to rest your head on his shoulder. You both sit in silence for a long while, just enjoying each other’s company, Alastor’s heart finally slowing down to a calm pace. He knew you were still quite feverish; he could feel it through his thin shirt, his skin was practically set on fire. 

He reaches up and places his ice-cold hand on your forehead and you immediately sigh in contentment. The corners of his lips twitch up in amusement, he was glad his cold hands were useful for something. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, the movie, though long forgotten about, still playing quietly in the background. Alastor had never felt calmer and happier before in his entire life and afterlife. 

And you? You felt much the same, only with added feverish fuzz, achy joints, and a major headache that you hadn’t been able to shake since you’d woken. It was bordering on unbearable so when Alastor placed his cool hand over your forehead it had felt, ironically, like Heaven. “What have you been up to, my dear?” He asks quietly, keeping all noise to a minimum he didn’t want to disturb the atmosphere or you for that matter. 

You shift closer to him so that you could hear better “Well, the others kept me company for a while, though Angel and Crymini were a little loud, we watched movies, they made sure I was drinking enough and eating enough. But they left after a few hours to let me rest.” You whisper you could feel him nodding in reply it had been nice of them to keep you company, but you had felt, somewhat, crowded after a while. 

“What did you get up to?” You ask, with great difficulty, Alastor hands you a glass of water out of nowhere and you were so relieved that he was able to do that, without leaving you. He’s quiet for a moment “Well, Lucifer and I went out of the Mansion for a short, or what was meant to be, a short walk. I needed to pick something up, we talked for a bit. Bumped into someone we knew, no one important and then we rushed home having realised how long we’d taken.” He tries to tell you enough without ruining the surprise and without worrying you. 

The fact that he couldn’t remember the latter half of the outing did not help. You wrap your arms around his waist clumsily, causing him to jump slightly at the sudden touch before settling. His heart had all but leapt into his throat, your fever must have well and truly kicked in because you do something that has his mind spinning in circles. “I missed you.” You mumble into his chest, he could feel your plump lips moving against his clothed chest causing his heart to palpitate even more. 

His breathing had even kicked up a notch, now he was mulling over what Lucifer had said. Perhaps he had been telling the truth, perhaps you did return his feeling, if that were the case, he couldn’t be happier. In fact, he was ecstatic. He desperately wanted to tell you that he loved you right now, but he wanted to wait until you were feeling better, and your thought process was more coherent. So instead, he simply nuzzles your hair and replies “I missed you too, darling.” 

You both return to sitting in silence, he starts combing his fingers through your hair. He smiles lovingly, he couldn’t believe that he was able to hold you like this, when you’d first arrived, he’d screwed up left right and centre to a point when he’d even convinced himself that he’s completely screwed up any chances he’d had with you. Now he was lead in a bed with you, cuddling you to till his heart's content. 

Your breathing had evened out and he just knew you’d fallen asleep against him, pressing a hand against your forehead once more. Your fever was gradually starting to come down, he couldn’t be more relieved. His eyelids were feeling heavy themselves, he felt that now would be a good time to catch up on some well-needed sleep. But before he allows himself to get any rest, he presses his cool lips to your forehead trying not to wake you and when he parts from you, he whispers “I love you, my little Angel.” 

He falls asleep with his arms wrapped around you, finally feeling that he had everything he could possibly want, right there, in his arms. 

Sat in the dining room were Lilith and Lucifer, bathed in candlelight trying to enjoy a calm and romantic dinner, the others were off doing their own thing, of course. They’d made their rounds checking in on everyone, though they had passed by yours and Alastor’s shared bedroom and heard the both of you talking quietly. They hadn’t wanted to ruin your shared moment, instead, they had simply smiled knowingly at each other. It took them back to when they were dating. 

Now they were happily married, had their own daughter, their existence couldn’t be better. Though they did wish they had less of the drama from Heaven and the Overlords. Lilith glances up at her husband, though he’d told her about most of his happiest memories from his ‘life’ in Heaven, he hadn’t told her why he’d fallen. In fact, hadn’t his brothers said something along the lines of ‘you were right’ earlier this morning? 

She pauses in her eating, their food though delicious had now become irrelevant to her, now she desperately wanted to ask what they’d meant by that. Her curious stare had caught Lucifer’s attention when his eyes meet hers his eyebrows fly up into his hairline, taking her hand from across the table stroking his thumb across the smooth skin. “What’s wrong, my love?” He asks dropping his ‘King Lucifer’ act. It never worked on her and almost always ended in an ass beating, it’s not like he did it on purpose but sometimes he forgets to switch that part of his personality off. 

The candle lights were flickering in the non-existent breeze, ever so slightly. Casting moving shadows on the koi fish wallpaper behind his dearly beloved, she smiles, and this smile has been stealing his breath from the very first meeting “I want to ask you something, but before I do, I want you to keep an open mind before outright refusing to answer it, okay?” This had him feeling extra confused. What could she possibly want to ask him that could have her worried that he wouldn’t want to answer it? 

He pushes his plate aside, and she mirrors his actions, he grips her hand squeezing it gently to reassure her “Of course, love, anything for you.” He replies, he didn’t want her to feel as though she couldn’t ask him something, not now, not ever. She visibly takes a deep breath worried that she might hurt his feelings with a simple question or indeed drudge up bad memories. She knew he had a tough time talking about his father, it made him uncomfortable because deep down, he still loved him. 

Despite whatever had happened, that’s the thing with familial bonds, though it’s not easy to forgive their shortcomings, it’s also not easy to just cast them out of your life either. She squeezes his hand in response before finally breaking the silence “Your bothers said, ‘you were right’ earlier, what did they mean by that?” Lucifer forces himself not to deflate, instead, he takes a deep breath. He knew this conversation was coming, though, he didn’t know when. Truthfully, he’d been avoiding this topic and he was convinced she knew that. 

But he also knew that he couldn’t avoid it forever, she deserved to know, and what scared him was one day he’d have to tell Charlotte as well. He takes a deep breath, begrudgingly, stealing his nerves when he looks up at her he smiles, it’s forced, and she knew it, but it was the best he could do for the topic they were about to dive into. “First, I don’t want you to ever feel as though you can’t ask me questions about my existence in Heaven, you deserve to know. Secondly, I want to tell you that, though this topic isn’t one I like talking about, it doesn’t affect me anymore, not the way it used to, okay?” 

She nods eagerly, nervous yet eager to hear more about his life before they’d met. He huffs rubbing his chin before begging to recount his of this particular memory “Well, that statement happens to be directed at the day I was cast out of Heaven...” 

_Lucifer and his brother’s race down the hallway of their large home, laughing boisterously and rather obnoxiously. But coming to a halt outside of their father's office, Michael and Gabriel both brace their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath while Lucifer was perfectly fine, his breathing even and his energy high. He laughs at his brothers “Both of you are older than I am, your stamina should be far better, I’m almost disappointed!” He boasts smugly, smacking them both, harshly, on the back causing them to grunt._

_He looks to his left, their father’s office door is ajar, slightly, piquing his curiosity greatly. Stepping toward the door his brothers straighten up almost immediately “Lucifer, stop, you know father has forbidden us from entering his office, we will all get into trouble is he catches even on of us in there!” Michael exclaims, though trying to remain quiet, his eyes darting left and right down the large hallway to check if they were in the clear._

_Lucifer turns back to them with a daring grin and mischief in his eyes“Then be a good big brother and keep an eye out, I’ll only be a minute!” He replies before disappearing into the dark abyss despite his older brothers' protests. Gabriel snickers slapping Michael’s arm lightly “Keep watch, I’ll go and distract father, after all, I am the funny one!” Gabriel offers Michael a cheeky wink, knowing it would annoy his brother before rushing off, not allowing him a chance to protest_ _being_ _alone._

_That left a very nervous Michael stood, awkwardly, in the middle of the empty hallway, slowly giving himself whiplash every time his head turns toward a random sound. He could hear his youngest brother rustling around in the office behind him, “Lucifer! What is taking so long? I thought you said you’d only be a minute!?” He scolds, his nerves getting the better of him. Inside the room, Lucifer was digging through the draws of his father’s rather large, unneeded, desk._

_He kept a lot of paperwork in there, surprisingly. Something suddenly catches his eyes, documents that were, for some reason, classified. Lucifer rips the file from the draw aggressively, his curiosity taking over, he read with fever. Greedily devouring the words on every document in that file. Some of them were plans to tear down buildings, houses Angels lived, and one plan to rip up the forbidden fountain._ _Despite the fact that_ _everyone obeyed the rule to never go to it._

_Though, admittedly, he’d visited the fountain once or twice and knew why it was forbidden. It showed a direct feed to Hell where_ _all of_ _the sinful souls ended up when they died. In that fountain, he’d seen a beautiful woman, unlike any he’d ever seen before, with hair like liquid gold. But often she looked sad and melancholy, he wondered why. That aside these plans had him puzzled._

_But that’s when he’d gotten to the written documents and his heart drops to his stomach. So, this had been why he’d been so determined to keep them out of his office? Despicable, they were plans to make an army of brainwashed Angels, he even had a planned name for them “The Exterminators...” He whispers, he wanted to send them into Hell to ‘cleanse’ it. Michael worriedly calls him, the panic in his voice had him convinced that their father was heading this way. He hurriedly takes the_ _document_ _, folding it into his pants pocket._

_He rushes to clear everything away, making it appear exactly as it was before hurrying out of the room, he could hear Gabriel and their father just about to round the corner on the far right. Without hesitation, he takes his older brothers' arm and rushes to the opposite end of the hallway waiting there for Gabriel. They listen silently, in suspense, at their fathers heeled ‘business’ shoes noisily make their way down the polished marble floor._

_They hear Gabriel bidding father goodbye before his steps hurry toward them rounding the corner. He blows out a sigh of relief seeing Lucifer and Michael stood together“So, find anything juicy in there?” Gabriel asks with a smug grin, he loved spending time with his brothers, but Lucifer’s curiosity would be the death of them one day. Lucifer shrugs“Not really, just crappy paperwork.” He lies._

_Michael sighs, rolling his eyes“So you’ve satisfied your curiosity and you’re not_ _gonna_ _put us in another situation where we could get into trouble again?” Michael asks, looking slightly steamed at his reckless younger brother. Lucifer eyes him silently for a moment, he was already determined to confront his father about this document, that’s why he’d stolen it. But as he regards his_ _brother,_ _he finds that if_ _this_ _does get him into deep_ _trouble,_ _he didn’t want to drag them down with him._

_He nods “Yes. I’m satisfied, let’s go eat I’m starved!” He replies, playing everything off with a large smile. Michael rolls his eyes but grins as he follows his brothers to the kitchen. It’s a few days later when their father is at a public speaking when everything goes south like Sherman, quite literally in Lucifer’s case._

_Lucifer races up to the podium that his father was currently stood at, forcing his father to look at him in confusion over his actions “Father, I’d like to ask you to explain this document I happened to find in the top draw of your desk, in_ ** _your_** _office!” He exclaims holding up the crumpled paper for all to see before reading the entire thing out. Appalled gasps could be heard in the audience, his father’s face pales. Lucifer is honestly surprised it didn’t turn beetroot red._

_His confrontation takes a dramatic shift when his father pins the existence of the document on him, his own son. He did it with such ease “I am so disappointed that my own son, would plan to build an army to wipe out the souls in Hell! They may be sinners but that does not make this any less disgusting!” Lucifer freezes up in fear. He couldn’t believe it his own father throwing him under the bus instead of taking responsibility._

_“Lucifer! I hereby cast you into the furthest depths of Hell with the souls you hate so much! That will be your punishment!” And that is the sole reason why Lucifer fell..._

He finishes his retelling of the painful memory, when he glances up his eyes widen, he immediately rises from his seat. Lilith sat opposite him with a mixture of emotions on her face and tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. “No, love, don’t cry. I am far happier down here than I ever was up there. Yes, I miss my brothers but that may be fixed.” He tuts wiping away her tears. She was a mixture of outraged and proud. 

Proud that Lucifer was brave enough to stand up to his own father alone, calling him out on something ghastly, brave enough to take the blame without dragging his brothers into it. But outraged that his father could be so vile as to cast out his own son as a traitor for his actions, she hoped never to meet such a foul being. To throw out your own son just to silence him...She rises from her seat wrapping her arms around her loving husband. 

“I love you, darling, and I will stand by you no matter what!” She claims, confidently. Lucifer returns her affection kissing the top of her head, and he could help but think about how lucky he was to have her. Hell, he loved her so damn much! 

In a darkened room, of a darkened home, in the furthest cesspit of Hell, Rosie was sat at her vanity, staring vainly at her reflection in the mirror. Lightly running the tips of her fingers over slight bags that had formed under her eyes. She’s no longer smiling. She looked terrifying, chilling to the bone, unapproachable. Putting up that façade was utterly exhausting at the best of times 

Her plans, the plans she’d been obsessing over for years! Were ruined...Her head quickly snaps to one side before returning to normal, ruined by one tiny, frail, little Angel. How did one insignificant, breakable, weak little being have so much control over her puppet! She picks up a random perfume before throwing it with excessive force to the opposite side of the room causing it to shatter loudly. Liquid splattering all over her skull and floral wallpaper. 

She needed to get rid of you. You had this effect over Alastor that somehow made him immune to her power while you’re around. She hated it! She hated it! She screeches loudly, forcing her fingers through her short blond hair, breaking her mirror at the sheer volume. When she looks back up at her, now, distorted reflection she smiles evilly, oh she knew exactly how she’d get rid of you. 

_Heaven would have to take you back...if you were badly hurt..._

_Or on the brink of a_ _second_ _death..._

_“I will get what I deserve, Sera, mark my words...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19...already? You must be thinking 'No way!' But yes, it is, in fact, Chapter 19 already! I really hope you like this one we're finally getting into the thick of the mysteries. And there's so much more to come. All comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading. I'll see you with the next one!


	20. A New Guest and More Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake feeling better in Alastor’s arms, though your system is shocked and you knew you’d need some help getting around today. You have a tender morning with Alastor before the both of you join the others for breakfast. Lilith and Lucifer offer you the limo home but you beg the others to walk feeling the need for some fresh air. When you arrive home you stumble upon two surprises…what could they be? 

Before you even open your eyes, you know it’s already light outside. Having not had the energy to move yesterday, both you and Alastor had fallen asleep as you were and refused to move until morning. But you didn’t regret the decision at all, you felt much better, no more aching joints, no more fever, no more headaches. It was as if you’d been magically cured last night, but you knew it was your Angelic healing, you turn over humming contentedly. Your soft and pliable cheek pressed up against something firm yet also soft. 

It dawns on you that your head is resting on Alastor’s chest, you wonder if he’s awake yet, but by the even, deep breathing you were inclined to believe that he wasn’t. Your eyes peel open to see the deep, red sky outside of the clean and clear windows brightening up little by little. You’re practically led on Alastor, the poor man must think you’re crushing him, but you felt so comfortable and relaxed. Your arms wrapped around his waist, your head resting just above where his heart would beat if he were alive, rising and falling with every breath he took. 

His arms were wrapped around you too, one around your shoulders and the over around your waist, the pads of his fingers digging into your soft, supple flesh. Sometimes they would flex oddly, reacting to a dream, you assumed. Your legs were, somewhat, tangled together you were blissfully happy and content. You move your left-hand to brace yourself against his chest, sitting up slightly, you stare down at his sleeping form. Completely unbothered by your movement. Your eyes trail over his resting form. 

His eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks slightly, he looked peaceful for once, the last time you two had shared a bed he’d had a nightmare. But it seemed that right now he was getting some well-deserved rest, he was still in his clothes, though, his jacket had already been discarded, his shirt was wrinkled and creased. The first few buttons had been undone to reveal the scarred skin on his neck, your eyebrows furrow, why were there deep, dark scars on his neck? 

You reach up your left-hand, shifting the rest of your weight onto your right arm, you gently trace a single finger over a particularly big scar, the stretches up from his left collar bone to the right side of his Adam's apple. The scar tissue was dark and felt rough beneath your fingertip, you may have found your new favourite thing, tracing his scars. You’re not used to seeing him looking so relaxed, his hair was sticking up in all directions, he looked oddly attractive. 

Your breathing increases at the thought, you were practically hovering over him continuing to trace the clutter of scars on his neck, you wonder if they were the reason he wore such thick clothing and so much of it. His eyes open slowly and his red eyes are immediately caught by your white ones, both of your faces flush with red, a heat the makes you uncomfortable spreads to the back of your neck from your cheeks. But his face doesn’t look any better, both slightly embarrassed by the close proximity but neither of you wants to do anything to change it. 

If anything, you’re both secretly happy to be this close to one another, which is made all the more evident when his arms tighten around you keeping you pressed up against him, sealing up whatever space may have been between you. You’re so close together you could feel each other’s heated breath fanning across your skin “Good morning, my dear, are you feeling better?” He asks deeply, his voice cracking slightly, sending your brain into complete overdrive. His morning voice had to had been one of the most attractive things ever and he did get it often. 

Alastor had superb control over his body, voice, and emotions. So, him having a ‘morning voice’ around you was a rarity. Your pulse picks up instantly hearing the deep, gravely sound but you pull yourself together enough to reply with a small nod before speaking quietly. “Yes, I feel better, though I do feel a little weaker than usual, I’m sure that will pass at some point” you reply, trying to keep a steady and calm tone, just because your body could betray your feelings doesn’t mean your voice could. He hums, it’s a deep, throaty sound the reverberates in his chest slightly, you could feel it beneath you. 

He reaches up with one hand to tuck some stray hair, that had rudely fallen in front of your face, blocking the beautiful sight from him, behind your ear. His hand hovers there before cupping your cheek stroking his thumb over the soft and warm skin, that was currently dusted in blush. “I’ll help you as much as you need me to then, darling.” He offers kindly, it may seem as though he were giving you choice in the matter but you knew better, he was going to coddle you for the entire day and you knew it. But you weren’t complaining. 

You nod, agreeing with him because what else were you supposed to do? You’re still tracing his scars but he doesn’t seem to notice, either that, or he doesn’t seem to care. Either way, it was enough encouragement to keep going a comfortable silence falling over you both again. Neither one of you want to get up, neither one of you want this to end. Had you both been alive your hearts would be running a million miles a minute, but, of course, if the atmosphere isn’t broken by either of you, then it is most certainly ruined by someone else at some point. 

A knock on the bedroom door makes you jump, though you’re grateful that, whoever it was, chose to knock, unlike Angel who seems to just like barging in. Alastor sighs deeply beneath you, the muscles of his arms flexing around you, twitching as if fighting some internal battle before he finally lets you go with a groan. Getting up he doesn’t even bother so tidy himself up instead he answers the door as he is, untidy, a little rugged. When he opens the door, he leans against it tiredly propping one arm up against the door above his head, his other hand gripping the door frame. Essentially, blocking the visitor's view of the room with his whole body. 

But Lilith and Lucifer’s voices could be heard, you couldn’t hear what they were saying at they were talking quietly amongst themselves, and, honestly, you were a little busy admiring Alastor’s pose from your position on the bed. Now, had you been paying even an ounce of attention, you’d know that Lilith and Lucifer were in the middle of asking Alastor if the two of you would be joining them and the others for breakfast this morning. However, as you weren’t paying attention when Alastor turns his head to look at you with tired and dark, slightly hooded eyes, coupled with his rugged appearance… 

It makes your breath catch in your throat and your face heat up to the max, your face felt like lava and you just knew it was spreading down to your neck as well. He asks you a question but you can’t hear a word he’s saying, because hot blood is pounding in your ears making it difficult to concentrate, let alone hear anything. But not wanting to look rude you simply nod, not knowing what you’re agreeing to, it could be absolutely anything, you, honestly, have no idea. When he closes the door again, having told them that you’d both be down in a minute, he turns to you with worried eyes. You’d already assured him that you were no longer sick, but your face was bright red but he chose to trust you, thinking that maybe it was the result of something else, which is most definitely was. 

He wanders over slowly, offering you a calloused hand to help you out of bed, he’d offered to help you for the day and that’s what he planned on doing, at least, until you got your strength back. When your hand takes his, he’s sure that his un-beating heart jumped, he was after all without his gloves for once, your skin was always so smooth and soft. Getting up from the bed silently, you wobble for a minute forcing Alastor to place a hand on your hip to keep you steady, and when you regain your balance, you smile up at him. 

“Thank you.” You whisper, he shakes his head, swallowing thickly. Deeming it safe to let you go for a minute, he snaps his fingers, simultaneously dressing you and neatening you both up. His hair now tidy, as was his usual attire, his shirt properly buttoned concealing his scars once more, and yes, he’s perfectly well aware that you’d been tracing them with your fingers earlier. It had been comforting to know you weren’t running from them. “Alright, I think we should head down to join them before they find an excuse to come back, don’t you, dear?” He asks, raising a quizzical brow and offering you an arm to take. 

You let out a small laugh, grinning at him, you take his arm knowing it would be for support if nothing else. The walk from your shared room to the dining room was nothing short of utterly stressful…well, at least, for Alastor it was. You were wobbly on your feet and more than once you had to stop complaining that you were feeling a little faint, it was beginning to worry him a lot more than he’d like to admit. But you eventually make it to the dining room, the others were already sat around the large table. There was an assortment of breakfast foods spread out in the middle of the table for everyone to pick at will. 

Alastor pulls your seat out and tucks it back in again when you’ve sat down, like a gentleman, before taking the seat next to you. Everyone is immediately talking at you, asking how you are, if you’re better and all the obvious questions which you answer honestly. Crymini, however, is glaring at Alastor with a ferocity that could be considered frightening, of course, Alastor didn’t feel that way though. The feelings of one hellhound would not be enough to deter him, everyone else at the table was clueless as to why she was staring at him with such obvious anger. Yet they remained quiet, not daring to ask. But Alastor had a slight inkling that he knew what it may be, it amused him greatly. 

Lilith pulls her eyes from the stare-off between the two to look directly at you with a kind and apologetic smile “Sera, we’re so sorry about what happened at the party, if we could have prevented it we would have.” She apologizes sweetly, you shake your head with a sympathetic gaze “No, please it’s fine, there’s bound to be a little trouble amongst the others down here, it’s not your fault at all.” You didn’t want them thinking they were responsible for everyone because they weren’t. It wouldn’t be right to hold them accountable for something they had no control over. 

They nod and you all eat occasionally having pleasant conversations here and there. Once breakfast is finished Charlie suggests that you should all head back to the hotel as soon as possible which you completely agree to, it would be foolish to leave it unattended for another night. Lucifer and Lilith walk you all to the front doors “It was lovely having you all over, though I do wish it had been under better circumstances.” Lilith trails off looking rather lost, you hoped nothing was plaguing her mind. 

“You could all take the limo if you like?” Lucifer offers, giving you a weary look, you expect he’s worried about you passing out or something but before Charlie has a chance to agree you interrupt her “Oh could we please walk? I’ve been cooped up in bed for a whole day, I’d love some fresh air!” You beg, Husk is already huffing away saying things like ‘look at ‘er she can’t walk home!’ and ‘if she passes out it’s on you!’ The others were easy to convince it was Alastor you had the most difficulty with. 

His stony expression made you want to laugh, it could almost be considered a pout because you were being so stubborn but you really did want some fresh air. “Please?” You say once more rather cutely, in his opinion, causing him to sigh he simply couldn’t deny you anything. You ask for the whole world and he’d find a way to give it to you, somehow. He agrees, rather reluctantly, Lucifer and Lilith wave you all off wishing you a safe walk home. Alastor, of course, practically demands that you hold onto him the entire way home, Charlie and Vaggie are holding hands chatting away, obviously excited to get back to the hotel. 

Angel and Crymini seem to have gotten this strange brother and sister thing going…no maybe they were more like an uncle and a niece? You weren’t sure sometimes it flipped between the two, you shake your head Niffty was unusually quiet, but she was grinning from ear to ear looking as though she were incredibly excited about something. And Husk was quietly being grumpy, probably wishing he had some alcohol. Alastor was constantly glancing down at you to make sure you were okay. 

You felt like you had a bit more energy after eating but you were still a little unsteady on your feet you offer him a small smile, letting him know that everything was okay which he returned. You’re all passing by some familiar shops and that’s when it hits you and it seems like Charlie reads your mind as she looks back at you with a large grin. You both nod enthusiastically, gestures that do not go unnoticed to a certain deer demon. 

But as you’re passing the shop hoping to catch a glimpse of the object you were looking for you’re both disappointed to find that instead there was a sold sign in its place, you both share a disappointed look before reluctantly deciding to let it go. You suppose you shouldn’t have expected it to still be there when you were both ready to buy it but now you felt like you’d let Crymini down. The rest of the walk back to the hotel felt completely ruined by the ‘let down’ mood you were in, even Charlie seemed a little more dejected than usual. 

You all, and I mean **all** , let out a groan of relief when you saw the veranda that led to the front doors of the hotel. You think you all even stood still for a few minutes just to take it all in but, of course, that didn’t last long. You all wanted to get inside as quickly as possible the others race up the beaten path to the front doors, leaving you and Alastor to walk slowly behind them, however, it piques both of your curiosity when they all pause at the hotel doors without heading inside. 

So, when you both eventually reach them you’re obviously not expecting them to turn to you, revealing what had so caught their attention that they felt frozen to the spot. Stapled to the front door was a handwritten note, it curly, almost, unreadable script and beneath that on the veranda itself was a bouquet of ‘candy cane’ carnations, where the petals were mostly white with a stark red outer edge. The note was addressed to you, the flowers were a gift, the note was from The Three V’s. A shiver slithers down your spine when you read the signature, before reading the rest of the note, with great difficulty, mind you. 

If you had to bet on who had written it you would pick Velvet, it seems like her handwriting would look like this, just as difficult to understand as she is when she talks. But, nevertheless, the note was an apology for their behaviour and a thank you for basically ‘saving their bacon’ whatever that means. They even off to take you and the rest of the group out to a fancy restaurant, as a real apology, leaving their contact information at the bottom. 

You read the note once more, this time out loud to the others, they look equally surprised as you feel. Alastor, however, looks unfazed and uninterested in the offer for dinner huffing he explains “They’re completely incapable of feeling remorse, it is simply because you have Lucifer wrapped around your finger, dear, do not take what they say at face value, trust me.” You purse your lips together, you’d have to give the idea some serious thought. 

You crouch down pick up the flowers and, on the way back up, you stumble backwards, having gotten up too quickly. Alastor steadies you gently grabbing your upper arms stopping you from falling and waiting until the dizzy spell had passed before dropping his arms to your waist guiding you inside the hotel. And as if one surprise wasn’t good enough for you guys, stood in the centre of the lobby was the demon you’d seen dancing with Niffty a few times at the party. Niffty gasps in delight “Baxter!” She squeals running up to him, you think for a minute she’s about to smother him in a hug, but she refrains from touching him. 

“You took up my offer?! I’m so glad!” She says excitedly, obviously surprised he’d taken her up on whatever she’d offered him. Vaggie clears her throat catching her attention, Niffty smiles bashfully “Oh right…Baxter I’d like you to meet everyone!” She announces, introducing us all, and sometimes what our job was at the hotel if we had one. She then turns to us to explain herself “So, I met Baxter at the party the other night, he mentioned that he hadn’t really met anyone yet and hadn’t gotten his own place so I told him about the hotel!” She explains excitedly, before adding in a bashful tone “I hope that’s okay?” 

There’s outright silence for a minute before Charlie gasps “Of course, it’s okay, welcome Baxter it’s nice to meet you. I’m sure Niffty will be able to show you to a suitable room.” Charlie replies with enthusiasm, obviously ecstatic with the idea of having yet another guest. Baxter’s eyes roll “I wasn’t sure about the idea at first if I’m being honest with you, but when Niffty mentioned there being an Angel staying here…it piqued my scientific curiosity.” He replies monotonously, adjusting his goggles slightly. 

His eyes zero in on you and his studying gaze makes you feel awkwardly specimen-like. “Your name is Sera? Correct?” He asks, his tone almost clinical you nod timidly, you’re so distracted by the short demon that when Charlie takes the note and flowers from you, disappearing into the kitchen with them you simply don’t realize. He nods once “If you wouldn’t mind I’d like to ask you a few questions if that’s alright?” His gaze shifts looking up and you know that he’s caught Alastor’s gaze behind you. 

Baxter’s face hardens like stone, flashing lights, blink one after another on his body like a warning. But it had nothing on the warning that Alastor gave in return, a spike in static and energy, though, Baxter’s eyes widened slightly the reaction was so short-lived you almost question whether it really happened or not. They’re very alike, Baxter and Alastor, sure there are some differences, but there are a few similarities as well. You nod once again “Sure, Baxter, I’ll answer your questions it’s only natural to be curious.” You reply nicely. 

You lightly tap one of Alastor’s hands, that was resting on your hip, letting him know you were fine. Nevertheless, he seems to struggle in letting you go, you and Baxter sit on the only sofa in the lobby, he asks you a few generic questions that’s you’ve gotten before and you answer them just like usual. Alastor watches for a while, he doesn’t like this new guest but he hasn’t shown affectionate interest in you, just curiosity. He supposed he’d have to deal with that, a real Angel in Hell was a rare sight after all. 

He takes this moment to sneak off, Niffty had already run off to prepare Baxter’s room, Angel had probably gone back to his pig, Husk was drinking up a storm behind the bar. Charlie and Vaggie were…who knows where, and he had something to sort out, he hurries up the lobby stairs toward his room and quickly rushes inside closing the door behind him. The gift he’d bought was sat on his bed waiting to be boxed up, a simple snap of his fingers takes care of it. He planned on giving it to you tomorrow so that you could surprise the dog…much to his displeasure. But if it meant that much to you then he wouldn’t question it. 

Making sure to hide it once more he feels ready enough to leave, feeling this need to hurry back to you just in case you needed him. He didn’t want to leave you in a vulnerable state, he opens his door and nearly knocks Crymini off her feet. She stumbles back after knocking into him with a huff before looking up, her expression turns sour “You should watch where you are going, mutt” Alastor grounds the words out, brushing himself down before folding his hands behind his back. 

She growls at him, her upper lip curling over sharp teeth “That was pretty selfish what you did the other night!” She claims angrily, Alastor raises a single eyebrow before smiling smugly, oh he was going to enjoy putting this dog in its place, that place being a kennel! “What, dear? What did I do?” He asks mockingly feigning ignorance; he already knew exactly what she was talking about. She grits her teeth, grinding them together “You know what, you selfish bastard! You confessed to having feelings for her just so you could keep her all to yourself, and don’t act surprised Angel told me everything!” 

Alastor shakes his head, his smug grin only growing, static increasing in the air feeling much like the brewing of a lightning storm. The air felt almost charged with static “Now listen here, you dumb dog because I shall only say this once. I may ‘confess’ my feelings to whomever I like, you cannot stop me, and if that keeps her away from the likes of you then even better!” Crymini’s eyes widen as the full weight of the danger that she’s in finally dawns on her, she finds herself wishing she hadn’t gone seeking him out. 

“Secondly, do you think what you’re doing is any different?” He asks with a tilt of his head, her face screws up into something crossed between confused and annoyed he laughs. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, it’s so obvious it hurts. A teenage mutt acting out because she had a ‘terrible childhood,’ a teenage girl with obvious father issues and a desperate need for attention that she wants in the form of a mother. She doesn’t care who she gets it from, as long as that person pays her all the attention in the world!” He captioned it perfectly the look of shock and hurt the flit across her face had him feeling both triumphant and the tiniest bit guilty. 

He pushed the separate feeling aside, confused by it, “And you have the nerve to call me selfish, dear, you might be the most selfish of us all, so don’t be a hypocrite.” He mutters, his smile dropping, instead he glares at her like she had been glaring at him all morning. He watches as tears well up in her eyes, trying to remain indifferent, but there was something about the broken-up look on her face that was telling him that maybe he hadn’t been entirely correct. But she rushes off in the opposite direction and his heart drops to the pit of his stomach… 

When he sees you stood at the end of the hallway looking upset and disappointed as Crymini rushes past you. You don’t even say a word to him you simply shake your head and turn away running after the hellhound, he thinks that hurt more than any words you could have possibly said. 

You had only been trying to find Crymini to ask her if she was okay, but what Alastor had said…You shake your head in disappointment turning away, silently, to rush off after her. You thought he’d gotten past all of this, but apparently not. You arrive outside of Crymini’s room and you don’t even need to knock to know she’s in there, you can hear her sobbing harshly. You open the door and walk in not even bothering to close it, instead you envelop Crymini in your arms, just allowing her to cry. 

You comb your hands through her hair trying to soothe her which seemed to work because after a short while she pulls away “Do you think I’m selfish?” She asks, her voice cracking, her breath coming in stuttered gasps as she tries to calm down you shake your head “No, of course not, Crymini, wanting a loving parental figure at your age is natural, understand? So, I don’t care if you want me to be your mother, your aunt, or even your grandmother!-” She laughs which is what you’d been hoping for “-I will be whatever you need me to be, okay?” You ask coaxingly, trying to get her to understand that you’re going to be there for her no matter what. 

She nods and decides that she wants to tell you about her life, so for hours, you sit and listen as she tells you everything that she can remember. Everything from, her mother passing away to her father becoming an abusive drunk, which is tragically what led her to her death. Her life story had you sobbing over her, how could her own birth father treat her like that, you have no doubt that her father could be roaming about in Hell right now, and for once that is one demon you wished to never meet. You have more than a few… unsavoury thing to say to him. 

“Crymini, when you get to Heaven, and I have every faith that you will, I will gladly help you look for your mother, okay?” The excited look she gives you warms your heart, she warms her arms around you, careful to avoid your wings, “Thanks, Sera, you’re the best.” She mumbles, you kiss the top of her head lovingly and simply hold her for a while. 

Alastor paces around in his room, he’d screwed up again, big style this time. He huffs in frustration, rubbing a hand over his face, annoyed with himself. He’d hurt you again, but at least this time he knew what he’d done wrong, though, it wasn’t going to be easy to make it right. But he had to try, and he was going to have to accept that Crymini was going to be a big part of your afterlife. He couldn’t be selfish with you like he wanted to be; he’d already taken so much from you he didn’t have the heart to deny you this as well. 

He didn't get along with the hellhound, she got on his nerves and in return, he got very easily frustrated by her mere presence but now that it had upset you, he understood that if he wanted things to go well with you...he was going to need to treat Crymini in a similar fashion. Not to mention he really did feel guilty, he himself knew what it was like having a difficult father, he should have been more empathetic...He seeks out the hound finding both her and you in the lobby, along with Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, and Husk. It seemed Baxter and Niffty must be off somewhere else in the hotel. 

The minute he’d entered the lobby tension hit him like a brick wall, he knew that wasn’t going to be easy. He clears his throat capturing their attention, Crymini turns her head to look at him only to childishly turn away huffing loudly, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting like a child. 

He bites his tongue to save himself from saying something unsavoury, instead, he walks over, cautiously, and snaps his fingers. A neatly wrapped present appears in her crossed legs, she looks up at him with a confused expression "Please accept this as an apology for upsetting you, I realize that what I said was wrong, I should have known better, I'm sorry...Crymini." The room was so quiet he could hear a pin drop. She opens that box and sat neatly inside it was the pair of headphones that he was planning on giving you so that you could re-gift them. What a smooth plan that had been... 

She jumps up in shock but nevertheless wastes no time plugging them into her phone and placing them on her head, they were specially designed for demons like her. She grins at him and for a minute his chest feels warm, his lips twitch upward slightly before he adopts a serious expression “I know what it’s like to have-ahem-‘difficulties’ with father figures, and because I know what that’s like I should have been better, I do hope you can forgive me?” 

Her lip wobbles for a moment and, sickeningly, he thinks he’s made her cry again but she simply sniffles, nodding. "Thanks...Alastor..." she mumbles. She skips off to do her own thing and the room remains quiet for a minute, but when you approach him a sense of worry builds in the pit of his stomach. But it quickly disappears when you smile at him, you catch him completely off guard by fisting a handful of his shirt and pulling him down to plant a kiss on his cheek "That was very sweet of you, Alastor." You mumble pulling back with an impressed smile. 

He forces down the blush he felt threatening to crash over his cheeks like a tidal wave, yes he liked this better, he hugs you to him, when really he wanted nothing more than to kiss you right now. But for now, he could settle for this, as he rests his head on top of yours, breathing in your Heavenly scent. 

Meanwhile, in a darkened room in Heaven, God sat at his desk, his tired eyes wide open, his wiry hair sticking out at all angles. Wrinkles appearing magically overnight, he was having to rethink his plan slightly, nothing was going that way he’d planned with you, he thought that with all the rage you’d arrived in Heaven with he’d get his way if he was able to utilise it. But your personality was so freaking sweet! 

He takes a deep calming breath, his hands shaking in obvious restraint, he remembers sneaking into your cell and making you forget all about that anger until it was trigged by stimuli...yes well, he’d provided you with plenty of that! He’d even forced you to stay an entire year in a hotel with your murderer! What more did he have to do?! To make it worse he couldn’t keep an eye on you anymore after the last incident he’d broken his looking mirror. 

He knew that sending his own warped shadow down to trick you might have been risky but he’d been growing impatient, honestly, who doesn’t get angry when they’re thrown through doors? He shakes his head his eyes flicking over to the cracked mirror, his shadow had made a huge mess when it bounced back. He could check the forbidden fountain but leaving his office was risky business. The last time he’d done that he’d had to cast out his own son to save his own skin, it was no terrible weight, of course, but it would raise questions if the same event were to repeat itself somehow. 

He sighs thrumming his fingers against his desk, the near-empty room eating up the sound... 

_“Oh, Sera...why can you just do as you’re told!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, more of the mystery is revealed, so that shadow thing had come from Heaven? But not just Heaven, from God!? Wow... who knew? I hope you guys liked this chapter as always all comments are greatly appreciated and I'll see you with the next one! Thanks for reading!


	21. Love is in The Air…And So is Tension…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t stop thinking about the note The Three V’s left you, you can’t help but think that it goes against your nature not to allow second chances. Alastor and Crymini share a moment of understanding and later on, Alastor, has something he absolutely must get off his chest when he’s alone with you. 

You and Alastor have since shifted to the kitchen, he looks utterly at peace to be cooking in the hotel kitchen once more. You’re sat on the kitchen isle counter, staring down at the note The Three V’s left you, you’ve been reading it and re-reading it for a while now. You can’t help but think that maybe they were being honest and really just wanted to offer you a real apology, a dinner in a nice restaurant wasn’t such a bad idea. You try to sigh quietly but, of course, you’re never quiet enough, when Alastor’s around his large ears miss nothing. 

Alastor’s head turns to you slightly to see you eyeing the note in your hand. You felt that those who were staying at the hotel had changed simply by spending more time with you, Angel has been much nicer than usual, Husk has been drinking far less alcohol than he had when you’d first met. Granted a lot of them still had a long way to go but they were still doing an amazing job. You couldn’t help but wonder that if a positive influence might help The Three V’s to be better. 

Alastor knew you were mulling over that idea they’d offered you; he knew you were such a forgiving soul and that it was simply in your nature to want to give others second chances. It was one of the reasons he loved you and he knew that he wouldn’t be anywhere near as close to you as he is now if you weren’t a forgiving person. He finally turns away from the cooker after putting the casserole into the oven, his eyes land on you taking in your appearance. 

Your expression looked stressed and conflicted; he takes a step forward “Are you still thinking about that offer?” He asks curiously, he already knew the answer, you look up at him folding the note up and putting it away. You sigh again lowering yourself down from the countertop, you nod slowly “Yes, I am and I know your opinion of them isn’t exactly the best but it goes against everything I believe to refuse to give seconds chances.” You bow your head not wanting to get into an argument over this. 

He takes another step forward grabbing one of your wrists while placing two fingers under your chin, lifting your head up to meet his gaze. “Dear, I want you to do whatever you want. If you want to take this offer then take it, we’ll all go with you and I’ll make sure you’re safe. I don’t want you to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable.” You could tell he was trying so hard to be supportive of whatever decision you wanted to make. It was incredibly sweet and heartwarming. 

It was a huge step in the right direction for him and you couldn’t be prouder of just how much he’d improved since you’d arrived. You hug him, wrapping your arms around his waist, nuzzling into him. He stiffens at first before relaxing gradually, wrapping his arms around you, pulling you close as if he craved you. “Thank you, Alastor, I really appreciate that” you whisper, holding him tightly not wanting to let go, ever. He rests his chin on the top of your head, content to just stay like that until dinner was done. 

But alas, you were always interrupted at some point it was only a matter of time. Crymini bursts into the room only to stumble backward, seeing the two of you wrapped up in an embrace. You jump shocked at the sudden interruption and try to step back only to find that Alastor’s arms would not allow it. He wasn’t ashamed to have you in his arms like this, after all, it was only a hug. His arms refusing to shift keep you pressed up against him like a vice. 

Crymini’s eyes shift between the two of you and the door she’d just barged through before she stutters “Uh, oops, sorry I’ll come back when you’re not busy.” But Alastor simply shakes his head “No, it’s fine. Is everything alright? Did you need something?” He asks seeing the thoughtful look on her face, he could tell there was something she wanted to get off of her chest, he was wondering if maybe she wanted to talk to you in private. As she rubs her upper arm uncomfortably before crossing both of her arms over her chest “Did you want to speak with Sera?” He adds, thinking maybe she wanted him to leave and didn’t know how to ask. 

He lets you go and turns back to the oven turning the heat down and checking on the food waiting for the teenage hellhound to reply. He can hear her clear her throat before speaking “Uh, no, actually, I was hoping to talk to you…alone…please?” Her tone was uncertain and he understood why, if past experiences were anything to go off of, it’s that they didn’t seem to really get along, especially not alone. Your eyes were as wide as could be, and darting between them both. Honestly, you weren’t sure it was such a good idea to leave them alone together. 

They had a tendency to snap at each other and, though, Alastor had apologized for his actions, it didn’t make everything magically okay. You swallow thickly but Alastor takes your hand and squeezes it gently, reassuring you “I’ll be on my best behaviour, dear, I promise.” You sigh, nodding, you walk out of the door, eyeing Crymini sceptically on the way out. You knew it wasn’t always Alastor’s fault, you weren’t blind but you also knew that Alastor was the one to escalate things and make them worse. 

Everyone else was relaxing in the lobby. It, honestly, felt as though it had been a long time since you’d all just taken some time for yourselves. You smile, Angel had gone back to flirting with Husk, annoying him. Surprisingly, Husk had a bottle of water in front of him and, for once, wasn’t looking half as grumpy as he usually would. If anything, he looked ever so slightly amused by Angel’s attempts, you raise an eyebrow but you’re not going to question it. 

Niffty and Baxter were sat in front of the fireplace, he was demonstrating how one of his many science gizmos worked. Niffty looked thoroughly impressed and Baxter looked pretty pleased with himself, which left Charlie and Vaggie on the only sofa in the lobby, snuggled up and chatting quietly. You wander over and greet them taking a seat on the floor “Hey, hon, feeling any better? Energy-wise that is?” Vaggie asks worriedly but you nod. You’d been slowly getting your energy back throughout the day. 

Though after chasing Crymini down, you did have to take a rather long rest. But you felt fine now “I wanted to know what your opinions were on the offer The Three V’s had given me, should we take them up on it?” You ask trying to keep your voice low, you really valued their opinions and, after all, they did own the hotel, you felt you should talk to them about it first before going around the others. Vaggie looks to Charlie, for help or for her opinion, you weren’t sure. 

Charlie, however, looked pensive and thoughtful, she was like you, she wanted to give people a chance to apologize and to better themselves. She purses her lips together holding in a huff of frustration “I don’t really know; I mean if they’re being genuine then I don’t see why not…” She trails off leaving her thoughts unfinished because you already knew, if they weren’t being genuine then they were planning something, the only question is what were they planning? What could they possibly hope to pull off at a public restaurant? Vaggie shrugs, her answer surprises both of you “Well, why don’t we just agree to this meal and if we start feeling uncomfortable or if we feel they’re not taking us seriously we can just leave.” You were impressed, you hadn’t thought of that and it was such a simple solution to the problem. 

Charlie nods, biting her nails, deep in thought, before smiling at her fiancé “What a great idea, Vaggie!” She exclaims diving over to press a quick, chaste kiss onto her lips. Vaggie smiles, blushing slightly at the public display of affection, but you simply smile, you were very excited for their wedding. Which ended up being the new topic of conversation. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen when you had left, Crymini had cleared her throat uncomfortably, not knowing how to start. She knew what she wanted to say but she didn’t know how to say it. Alastor was waiting patiently for her to start, not rushing her or pressuring her and for that, she was extremely grateful. She bites her lip organizing her thoughts before taking a deep breath, here goes nothing, she thinks. “I’m really sorry for calling you selfish for having feelings for her, I know she makes you a better person, she makes all of us better and I think I was just jealous. You were right, I was desperate for a mother figure because I never really got to have one.” She pauses, running her hands through her hair in frustration. 

“Instead, I got an abusive father who blamed me for her death, got drunk on a daily bases and tried to kill me twice, but I had nowhere else to go. So, I grew up as the fucked up teenage girl, who takes drugs to feel better about herself because no one really loved her and she sure as hell didn’t love herself.” Her voice wobbles but she swallows the lump in her throat, threatening to explode in the form of tears “I guess I just felt threatened, you know, the first bit of love that came around I clung to and it worried me when I realized I’d have to share it with multiple others.” She finally finishes her apology wiping away the tears that had betrayed her. 

Alastor was a mixture of emotions he felt very sympathetic, his father had also been quite abusive but his mother had not only been alive but had been smart. She’d gotten the both of them out of that situation, he also felt very angry, he knew he was a vile human when he was alive and he’d openly admit to that. But he was extremely against hurting children, though, he wasn’t overly keen on them and he had taken a little joy in their suffering during the stock market crash, he was against physically harming anyone that couldn’t fight back. 

Children were right up there on that list, along with elderly people, he saw it as extremely unfair. To know that her father had pretty much treated her like a punching bag angered him to no end. “Crymini, you don’t have to apologize, I knew why you were acting out. But thank you, if you ever want to rant about that despicable waste of space, then I do not see why I couldn’t lend you an ear, alright?” The long-winded offer was all he had to give in this situation, it wasn’t clear what she wanted and until he learned, all he could do was ask. 

But it seemed to have done the trick, the hellhound smiles at him, big and genuine she sniffles “Thanks, Al.” His heart warms, as strange as that sounds, it’s almost like he’s secretly glad that everything was patched up, the feeling confuses him more than his feelings for you did. He will forever be baffled by emotions but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it; he offers her a small smile and a nod before turning back to the oven. 

She decides to stay taking out the plates along with the knives and forks and starts setting the table before stopping, noticing a problem. “Uh, Al?” She calls, he’s busy taking the casserole out of the oven when he replies “Yes, my dear?” She tilts her head at the new ‘pet name’ but shakes it off “I think we’re gonna need a bigger table, there’s more of us now…” She trails off looking at the lack of space at their current, small, round table. He turns around and eyes the table, ah yes, Baxter joined them today, he hums thoughtfully. 

He snaps his fingers and the table is replaced with something more updated, something similar to the dining table that Lilith and Lucifer have at their home. Crymini grins, her eyes sparkling in awe, “You’ve got to teach me how to do that!” Alastor grins, having to resist snorting out loud, everybody here really is easily impressed “Why don’t you go get the others, I’ll finish the rest.” He suggests, Crymini nods wordlessly leaving the room. 

Before you know it, you’re all sat around a brand-new table, Baxter and Niffty sit together, he’s still showing off all of his gizmos, he had many of them. Husk, Angel and Crymini were all sitting together, willingly, chatting about watching a horror movie together tonight. Charlie and Vaggie were continuing their chat about the wedding, ironing out some details and most importantly trying to pick a date that works for everyone that doesn’t clash with anything. You, however, were sat silently next to Alastor eating and thinking. 

You would have to willingly contact one of The Three V’s and set up a day and a time for this meal, you’d also have to explain that there was a new addition to your group. So much to do…you were nervous, the feeling was, obviously, understandable, but you didn’t like to be nervous. And ignoring the feeling seemed to just make it worse, you suppose you should be lucky that they’d offered to invite everyone from the hotel as well, instead of insisting that you come alone. Otherwise, you would not have considered the offer at all. 

The last thing you wanted to do was willingly put yourself in a dangerous situation with demons you didn’t really know very well. Alastor’s hand subtly nudges yours, catching your attention, pulling you from your thoughts, you look up at him questioningly. His expression looks concerned, he looks as though he’s trying to ask if you’re okay, you simply smile up at him, trying to reassure him without words. Those worries can be left for another day, right now, you just wanted to enjoy a nice meal with the people you’ve grown to love and care for. 

Because that’s exactly how you saw them now, as people, not demons, not monsters meant to do you harm. People. All individual, all different, all unique. You watch as Husk, Angel and Crymini laugh at a joke Angel told, Niffty and Baxter eat and discuss how he got so interested in science. Charlie and Vaggie talked about wedding cakes and venues. You could see how all their eyes light up when they were talking about something or, indeed, talking to someone they were passionate about. You loved it, you loved all of them. You smile adoringly before digging into your food once more, unaware of the eyes on you. 

Alastor just couldn’t seem to shift his eyes from you for very long at all. He’d already finished eating, as distracted as he was, he’d managed, but now he was just all out staring at you. There were countless things that were worrying him when it came to you, the mysterious plan going on in Heaven that you were unknowingly involved in, The Three V’s inviting you all to dinner, Rosie and whatever the Hell she might be planning. It was all too much. His heart couldn’t take this worry anymore, he’d lost you once and that had been his own, insanely stupid, fault. He simply couldn’t lose you again. 

Especially not now. Not when he’d come so far, he’d regret having never told you how he felt about you, he couldn’t have that. He desperately needed you to know, if you reciprocated then perfect! But if not, then at least you’d know, he knew he didn’t deserve you, not even a little bit. But that wasn’t going to stop him from loving you, he guessed that’s just how selfish he really was. 

Everyone finishes their food, Alastor snaps his fingers and suddenly the dishes are clean, much to everyone’s surprise. He wanted it done quickly and he knew you’d be the first to offer, but, really, he just wanted to spend some time with you. He had something he wanted to get off his chest. Husk, Angel and Crymini rush off to watch their horror movies, Niffty and Baxter walk away talking a little about his life, she seemed very interested in him. Charlie and Vaggie bid you both goodnight claiming that they were going to get an ‘early night.’ 

Alastor turns to you, standing from his seat, he holds a hand out to you “Would you care to join me in the Library, my dear?” He asks, his voice sounds confident, but his shoulders were tensed, he was nervous and you could see it. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from you, you just knew. You take his hand; you’d been wanting to spend more time with him anyway. He leads the way out of the room, hooking your arm with his, you could feel him trembling next to you. It was making you curious, the familiar hallways seem to pass you both in a blur. 

Paintings, that neither of you paid any attention to, hung on the right-hand wall and windows on the left-hand wall let in a little light during the day. But now that sky was a familiar dark red hue, with thick clouds here and there, the day seemed to have gone by quite quickly. When you arrive at the Library, there’s already a fire in the fireplace and you just know that Alastor had something to do with it. You smile, the room was warm, there were bookcases crammed with books, and replacing the high-back chair, that Alastor had fallen asleep in last time, was a lovely sofa of the same colour and material. 

He leads you to this sofa, sitting down, closest to the arm of it, pulling you to sit down with him. You’re sat much closer than you need to be but you don’t care. The heat from the fireplace warming you both through was lovely and you could feel the worries of the day just melting away, your shoulders relaxing in the process. “Do you remember when we used to do this in my old home?” You ask curiously, the memory had just struck you, there had been a time when you were looking after him, that you would both sit on your blue sofa, in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet. Enjoying each other’s company. 

Although, back then, there had been a little more distance between the two of you. Right now, you’re pressed up against him, your cheek resting on his firm chest, your left-arm draped over him. His left arm wrapped around your shoulders, keeping you in place, he nods silently “Yes, though, it was a little different.” You grin, so he did remember, that made you happy at least he remembered some of the fond moments too. 

He’s quiet for a short while and you can feel his eyes boring into the top of your head when you look up your suspicions are confirmed. His expression looked lost, fearful, but you could tell that there was something he wanted to say. You shift, slightly, sitting up yet still remaining close to him “What’s wrong?” You ask worriedly, had you said something to upset him? He seemed lost in thought but when his eyes peer into yours they soften. 

He shakes his head “Nothing’s wrong, darling, I’m just-” He pauses to take a deep breath and when he lets it out, he finishes his reply “-thinking.” He smiles, brushing your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear making your cheeks heat up with blush “Beautiful Angel” he mumbles. This just makes your face explode with blush, with heat, a heat that rivalled any fire, that made the back of your neck uncomfortably hot. You couldn’t stop the grin that spread across your face at the compliment, try as you might, you simply couldn’t. 

You ever tried to look down to hide it, to hide all of it, the smile, the blush, everything. But you should have known Alastor would have none of that, using his thumb and finger to gently lift your head to look at him, as he had done earlier. He then cups the back of your head, slender, nimble, fingers tangling into your ebony hair “When we were alive, when you had so graciously opened up your home to me and healed me, I had started feeling…strange about you” Your heart would be thumping so fast right now if it could beat. Your breathing picks up and you know his does too. 

His stuttered breaths wash over you with every word he says “At the time I wasn’t overly sure what it was, I was confused by you, I couldn’t understand why you were so determined to be kind to someone you didn’t really know and I didn’t know why it caused such a strange reaction in me.” He pauses swallowing thickly, his eyes tracing your features oh so slowly. Your cheeks couldn’t be burning any hotter, if they tried, they’d catch fire. 

His fingers were shaking with nerves as he pulled you, impossibly, closer and you comply with little resistance. You could swear you were melting into him, your insides felt as though they were turning to butter and a cage of butterflies had been released in your stomach “It wasn’t until much later when I realized what it was, it’s but one of many reasons why I regret killing you.” You were going to explode with anticipation of that you were absolutely sure! All of this waiting, the uncertainty, had come down to this one moment and if anyone interrupted the two of you now, you may just have to scream at them for the first time ever. 

His half-lidded eyes seemed so much closer than they had been before, they were utterly hypnotizing, and just as his lips brush over yours gently, terribly lightly, he whispers the words you’d been so desperate to hear from him. “My dear, I love you and I have loved you for many years, I know I have no right to feel this way about you but-" he's cut short, a startled sound leaves his throat as you plant your lips on his. Your eyes are clenched shut and you have a fistful of his jacket in both hands, your lips are soft and pliable against his and when you part, you reply "I love you too, Alastor." 

He shakes his head in disbelief, his lips were still tingling, “Darling, I would very much like to kiss you again, please?” He could barely whisper the words to you before you eagerly press your lips to his once more. This time the kiss is a little deeper, it’s not perfect by any means, it takes a few minutes for you both to really find your rhythm but once you do...well, there’s almost no stopping you. His movements were more hesitant than yours, afraid that he’ll do something wrong. But in your opinion, he was doing splendidly. 

His lips were equally as soft, and the way he kissed you left you feeling breathless and fluttery. It felt like he was pouring his heart into it, trying to prove to you that every word he’d said to you...he meant every single one. It was your turn to tremble now and it was entirely his doing, you felt as though you could get high off his scent alone. He smelt of spices and something that was just...him. And to him, you were a breath of fresh air to a man who was drowning. You completed each other and when you both finally part, your lungs practically begging you to breath, it becomes worryingly clear that this newfound relationship you both found yourselves in...was going to make things ten times harder in the future. 

But for now, you had each other and that was enough. Alastor caresses your cheek, his nose just grazing yours “You’ve made me the happiest demon in all of Hell, my love.” You shake your head with a huge grin, wings fluttering out of habit, “You have made me the happiest Angel in all of Heaven!” You exclaim, you felt as though you were utterly glowing. Beaming from ear to ear, Alastor lets out a small chuckle and for a while you both cosy up on the sofa, cuddling, kissing, talking. 

But you both have to head to bed eventually. Alastor is the first to get up offering you a hand which you take, he smiles down at you lovingly, tapping the tip of your nose with the pad of his index finger. You move to wrap your arms around his waist and that’s how you walk for the whole way back to your room, his left arm around your shoulder and you practically clinging to him. You didn’t want this to end, you sigh. 

You reach your rooms much quicker than you would have liked and when he tries to let you go you only tighten your grip on him. He lets out a breathy laugh “Come now, darling, you need to rest” he whispers gently, you pout, batting your eyelashes up at him “Stay with me?” You ask, well you weren’t really asking, and he knows that because you simply take one of his hands in yours and drag him with you into your room. The dress you’d worn to the party was hung up on the wardrobe, funnily enough, you think that if it weren’t for what happened at the party, you wouldn’t be here with Alastor right now. 

He snaps his fingers and you’re both immediately changed into something more suitable for sleep. He closes the door behind him and the both of you climb under the covers of your bed getting comfortable...in each other’s arms, of course. Alastor feels as though there is simply no way he could stand any length of time without you in his arms any more. He was quickly finding it to be impossible, with you both entirely tangled up together, you lean up to give him a quick, chaste, kiss on the lips. Leaving him wanting more. 

“Goodnight, Alastor, I love you.” You mumble resting your head against his chest, eyes already closing under the weight of sleep. His dead heart jumps into his throat, once again, he may never get used to hearing you say that, but he most certainly wanted to hear you say it for the rest of his existence. He nuzzles into your hair, closing his eyes. 

_“Goodnight,_ _my darling, I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 21! Awh what an adorable confession! I really hope you guys liked this chapter, the relationship is finally progressing! All comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading, I'll see you with the next one!


	22. Heaven’s Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Gabriel and Rosa carry out a plan for the children to sing to God, as it only took a day or two of practice…The sooner the brothers could get the information they needed the better. Of course, it causes a modicum of suspicion in their father and they find out information that makes their stomach churn. But back in Hell you guys at the hotel and The Three V’s are making dinner plans… 

Gabriel, Michael and Rosa had spent a lot of time with the kids, they had decided that perhaps learning a few hymns might take less time compared to an entire play with individual lines and acts. The plus side to this is that the kids already knew a lot of the hymns they just needed to practice them, Gabriel could not have been more thankful for Rosa’s help, though, he felt guilty for not telling her the reason why he really needed her help. Michael was equally grateful, of course, but he was also incredibly nervous…he knew he’d be the one to sneak into his father’s office while it was empty. 

He was scared of the repercussions if he were to be caught if any of them were caught. They had just finished setting up a little stage for the kids to stand on so everyone could see them, and now Rosa was in the middle of rounding everyone up, even the Exterminators. Gabriel and Michael decide that now would be a good time to get the father, it would be Gabriel’s job to convince him to leave his office to watch the show. And Michael would quietly slip into the office once they’d left the corridor. Michael takes a deep, shaky, breath. 

Gabriel looks up at him with sympathetic eyes, he would not want to be in his brother’s shoes. This is where having Lucifer around made things easier, because he was very brave, much braver than them. He didn’t care about repercussions, he just wanted to satisfy his curiosity, but his curiosity had been his downfall. “It’s alright, Michael, I’m great at distracting our father…just leave it to me.” Gabriel tries to reassure his older brother but the pause wasn’t comforting to Michael at all. When Gabriel starts to doubt his ‘charm’ then he knows he should be worried because Gabriel doesn’t doubt his skills, ever. Michael can only nod, silently, before rushing off to the opposite end of the corridor. 

He watches as his brother straightens his white and black suit up, squaring his shoulders, before knocking, somewhat, confidently on their father’s office door. A reply, that Michael cannot hear from this distance, is uttered and Gabriel disappears into the room. Michael counts the minutes in his head, becoming ever more worried when he realizes that it’s taking some time for his brother to convince their father to leave his office. He knew it would be difficult, that much was obvious, but with his brother’s charming and accommodating personality, he found it easy to persuade anyone to do pretty much anything. But their father was a whole new kettle of fish, he may have to come to terms with the fact that this may not work at all. 

But at last, he’d done it! He watches slyly with an amazed smirk on his lips as his brother leaves the room in a suave manner with their father following behind him closing the door to his office. “I think you’re really going to enjoy this, father, the kids have put a lot of work into it and I know it will cheer poor Rosa up, she has been looking a little down lately.” Gabriel is really laying it on thick, it seems he’d gone with a guilt trip, not one in his little bag of tricks that he uses often. And for good reason, it makes him feel awful afterwards, but desperate times… 

They disappear from sight as his father simply grunts in reply, clearly not amused at having to leave his office unattended. Michael sneaks down the hallway, stopping at the office door, he gives the hallway a check to make absolutely sure that it’s clear, before turning the handle and slinking inside. He closes the door behind him and peers around the room, it’s immaculate, not a shred of paper in sight. There’s nothing on his clean desk and there’s nothing else in this room besides, the desk, the chairs, and a broken mirror that lay discarded up against a wall behind the door. 

He sighs, time to do some digging, wandering quietly behind the desk he checks through all the draws, he’s surprised none of these are locked considering the last incident. But fortunately, they weren’t he had a feeling that maybe his father was arrogant enough to think that no one would try it again considering, well he thought wrong! Michael finds a thick folder labelled ‘classified’…nothing else, not information about the folder, just that it’s classified. Michael hums quietly, there’s this sick feeling building up in the pit of his stomach. 

He slaps the file onto the desk and opens it the first few pages are plans to tear down buildings up here, Angels homes, old buildings, and the forbidden fountain, and there was another. It looked more recent than the others it was dated to have been drawn up three days ago, plans to…tear down the orphanage that Sera and Rosa worked at. Where the kids lived. Michael swallows thickly, trying to keep this sick feeling down, what could he stand to gain from tearing that building down? The other documents were detailed accounts of failed experiments, those failed experiments talk about making the perfect, super, soldier Angels, brainwashed into doing as they’re told. They had been labelled The Exterminators. 

The first few failed attempts had been on innocent, victim, Angels, and Angels with easily forgiving hearts. But the first successful Exterminator came from an Angel who had arrived into Heaven with pent up anger and a need for revenge…much like Sera. Michael wanted to throw up, right there and then, the next set of pages are obscure but seem to speak of this so called ‘plan’ of his. As Michael reads it, he realizes that his father truly has gone off the deep end. That Heaven may well be more corrupt than Hell ever was. 

His father wanted to start an outright war with Hell, simply because he was bored and he could. He was just…bored…he just wanted entertainment. He didn’t care if his people died and turned to dust, he was even willing to sacrifice their free will to make it happen! Michael was disgusted. Of course, his father had rigged the war to favour Heaven but that’s only because he despised demons. He even plans to promise the ‘victors’ a paradise beyond their wildest dreams. It was a lie, obviously. Like dangling candy in front of a child. 

He continues on reading discovering that you were indeed part of this plan, a huge part of it. He’d chosen you to be the Leader of his newly improved Angel Army, he found notes on how he’d planned to have you come into that position naturally, all of which were crossed out messily, obviously that part of his plan had not gone the way he’d intended it to. Continuing on, he found hastily written notes, dated back a while ago, that he’d had to put his plans on hold. That one of his sons, Lucifer, had nearly outed him and the Angels had gotten suspicious. Michael shakes his head in disbelief, he’d documented, almost, everything. 

He finds even more paper’s, though this time, neatly written in handwriting he doesn’t recognize. Dating back to before the dawn of time, before he and his brothers ever existed. Words of a different God forewarning that should any powerful being be in his position for too long, the power would drive them mad, causing them to feel an insatiable need to fill a hole within them that could never be filled. It warns that the position of ‘God’ should be passed down through the family, regularly, to save each individual from a fate worse than death. 

Michael pinches the bridge of his nose, he’d since made himself comfortable in his father’s chair. A note, possibly written by his grandfather of sorts, had him all out of sorts, he’d found out so much information in the past few minutes than he could have hoped for. And part of him wished he hadn’t it had coloured his opinion of his father immensely. His father had been in this position for as long as he could remember. Michael shakes his head, he shouldn’t stay in here longer than he needs to, his father would be expecting him to join them at the show at some point. 

It would only raise suspicion if he didn’t attend. He makes copies of the documents, carefully puts everything away just as it was and leaves the room storing the copies, making sure they’re hidden. He wanders, as calmly as he could out to the Orphanage and takes his seat next to his brother as if he hadn’t just read some disturbing information. He doesn’t fail to capture his father’s attention with his late entrance, the children are singing superbly, loud enough for his father to turn to him and start speaking over Gabriel. Who, by the way, was looking very uncomfortable. 

“Where have you been?!” He mutters quietly, his scrutinizing gaze eyeing him from head to toe, suspiciously. Just as he’d expected, but he was in no mood for his father’s suspicions today, he’d had enough. He turns to him as calm as can be and smiles smugly “My dimwitted brother, forgot to tell me when the show started, didn’t you, Gabriel?” He whispers back convincingly, raising an eyebrow at his brother. It wasn’t unusual for Gabriel to be forgetful about these types of things he’d done it before, so he was quick to agree to cover for his brother. 

He smacks his forehead lightly as to not disturb the show “Ah, how silly of me, I’d gone to fetch father while completely neglecting my poor older brother, you must be lost without me sometimes, Michael.” He replies, teasingly nudging him with his elbow before turning back to their father and shrugging “My bad, you know how forgetful I am.” He then turns his attention back to the kids, their father looked unconvinced and if anything, a little sour that he hadn’t gotten them to cave. 

Any other Angel would have, but they lived in the same building as this man, they knew all of his tricks by now. They’d grown; therefore, they’d become smarter and quicker than him. They weren’t going to let him catch them off guard ever, not if they could help it. Rosa hadn’t failed to notice that God was looking dishevelled and a little moody, perhaps, Gabriel had been right. Maybe he really was spending far too much time inside? She was glad to do something nice to get him out of the house for a little while. Fresh air will do him a world of good, right? 

Once the performance is over the kids stand to bow respectfully, and the other Angels cheer heavily. As do Gabriel and Michael, their father, however, simply rises from his seat, applauds for a few minutes, spares a single compliment to their singing and leaves with no further words. Leaving everyone else in complete shock, all of them looking around at each other as if that had been so out of character for him. But they forget they haven’t seen him in so long, they had no idea just how much he’d changed. 

It’d be a hell of a shock for them if they did find out. The Exterminators go back to their jobs having done their duty in protecting God and the brothers make their way through the thick crowd of Angels to thanks Rosa and the kids. Gabriel did more of the talking, though, Michael was scared that if he opened his mouth again all of the information he knew would come spilling out. Right now, they just needed everyone to remain as they were calm and completely clueless. When Gabriel’s finished and he’s said his goodbyes it’s down to business. 

They needed a private place to talk and the perfect place to do that was the forbidden fountain, nobody goes there. Not even the Exterminators, their father was too weird about leaving his office to check that place, so that’s where they agreed on talking when they needed to speak privately. Sat on the fountain lip Michael hides his head in his hands, his brother was not going to like this but he deserved to know what kind of man their father had become. 

Wordlessly, he hands over the copied papers and for a while, Gabriel simply reads in silence. Once he’s finished, he swallows thickly, his hand over his mouth, the look of hurt and betrayal would be forever painted in Michael’s brain, burned into it. But it was the look of defeat that scared him, deeply, his brother had always had this unwaveringly positive outlook on everything. But to see him looking beaten already just made him want to fight against this so much harder. 

“Don’t worry brother, you, Lucifer and I? We’ll all get through this together, we’ll save our people and theirs, we’ll make everything right, understand? We’re not going down without a fight, I’ve got you, brother, don’t ever doubt that…” 

Meanwhile, it’s a very different scene in Hell. Picturesque could be the only word to describe it. You wake, feeling warm and snuggly, strong arms wrapped around your small waist and you suddenly remember everything that happened last night. Blushing lightly, you finally open your eyes to be met with a chest clad in red silk, his breathing was slightly uneven meaning he was awake already. He’d been staring down at you for a while now, he hadn’t slept longer than a few hours last night, yet he’d slept well and felt refreshed, regardless. 

When you peer up at him with tired eyes he smiles softly down at you. He cups your cheek, stroking it gently “Good morning, darling.” He greets his voice slightly scratchy but it was clear he’d been awake a while. You groan burying your head into his neck, cuddling into him more “No, no getting up” you complain, feeling lazy. You wanted to stay here with Alastor all day, you knew you had things to do, you were just hoping you could convince him to forget it for today. 

Alastor laughs deeply, tangling his hand into the hair at the nape of your neck, keeping you close. Your breath was tickling his neck slightly but he wasn’t complaining, he loved being this close to you. He lets out a quiet sigh “As much as I’d love to spend the entire day in bed with you, my love, we really must get up, I’m positive there are important things you need to do, today.” He replies, he really would love to spend all day just led here with you, the whole idea sounded lovely. But he was also realistic, he knew there were things you needed to do today. 

But you made it hard for him every time you shook your head against him, the more you clung to him the more he just wanted to give in and give you what you wanted. He could be a very stubborn man when he wanted to be, you had dinner plans to be discussing with The Three V’s. Any other time you could beg Alastor to stay here with you, to be lazy all day, and he would happily agree. But not only were you busy today, but he was, admittedly, a little excited to ‘show off’ this new relationship today. 

“Please, Alastor, let’s take today for ourselves.” You mumble into his neck, your lips brushing, teasingly, against his scarred skin. For a moment he seriously considers it, he wants to, by Lucifer he desperately wants to! Instead, he pries you from him only to press his lips to yours, moving them against yours, the kiss was passionate and breathtaking. He turns slightly nearly pinning you beneath him, his hand brushing up and down your sides shakily, unsure, yet searching, wandering. Exploring new territory. 

But before you know it, it’s over, he parts from you and smiles lovingly. No matter how nervous he actually was, he would always hide it with a smile, his jittery hands stop, resting on your hips. “My darling, you simply must get up, I insist upon it!” He exclaims before rolling over and getting up himself. You sit up, pouting, stretching your arms into the air before crossing them over your chest, Alastor turns to you only to see you pouting adorably on the bed. “Come now, my darling, you should smile, after all, you’re never fully dressed without one!” He offers you a knowing smirk, and you almost crack a smile. 

But you remain strong your shake your head outright refusing, his smirk only deepens as he leans down to press another quick kiss to your soft lips. You smile before huffing loudly “Fine! But I’m not happy about it!” You exclaim with a grin, you untangle yourself from the duvet and climb off the bed. “I’m gonna have a shower, okay?” You weren’t really asking, more like you were letting him know that might be a while before you’re ready. Not only that, but you’d most likely be getting dressed in your room. 

You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable; he may have gotten a little better with physical touch but that doesn’t mean he’s going to be comfortable seeing you naked or anything of the sort. And, honestly, you weren’t quite ready for anything like that yet either. He nods “Alright, love, I think I may do the same, I’ll meet you when you’re ready.” He replies when he passes you on the way out of your room, he presses his lips to your forehead before walking out the door, closing it quietly behind him. 

You smile, you couldn’t be happier, and yet you still have butterflies fluttering around in your stomach. You skip into your bathroom, you felt as though you hadn’t seen it in forever, you stare into the mirror at your reflection. There were slight bags under your eyes but they weren’t anything you were too concerned about right now. You start the hot water in the shower and hum a tune to yourself as you undress and step in. You enjoy the hot water relieving the tension in your shoulders and neck, you couldn’t help but be slightly distracted by thoughts of The Three V’s. 

You’re a little terrified at the thought of calling them to arrange this dinner meeting, even the calming effects of the lavender shampoo and conditioner weren’t helping. When you, eventually, get out of the shower you take your time drying your hair and getting ready, the familiar knocking on your door alerted you that Alastor was ready and waiting for you. You smile, checking yourself over in the mirror, you sigh opening the door to a smartly dressed, smug-looking, Alastor. 

He offers you an arm which you take and the both of you take a leisurely walk to the lobby, your rest your head on his arm as you walk feeling content. “I love you” you mumble randomly, feeling that you just needed to say it again, the shaky breath Alastor takes forces you to look up at him. He’s staring down at you in amazement “I may never get used to hearing that from you…” he whispers before adding a little louder “I love you, too, my Angel.” You both arrive at the top of the stairs to the lobby and though you were both extremely quiet you still attracted the attention of everyone there. 

They could tell, instantly, that the relationship between you both had changed. It was all in the way you looked at each other Crymini, Angel, Vaggie and Charlie were grinning knowingly. Husk, Niffty and Baxter were eyeing the two of you with looks of confusion but sooner or later Niffty would get it an explain it to the other two. Alastor walks you over to the group and summons chairs for you all to sit in, you needed to talk about this plan before putting it into action. 

You take a deep breath “Right, we all need to talk, more specifically, I need to talk and you guys need to be honest with me. I’ve been thinking about the offer The Three V’s wrote about in their apology note, and I want you all to tell me if you’d be uncomfortable with us taking them up on it.” You look around the group, Baxter is obviously clueless but the others aren’t. Vaggie and Charlie remain quiet as you already knew their opinions. Alastor takes your hand squeezing it comfortingly, offering you a subtle smile. 

But the others seemed to be really thinking about it. After a short while of consideration Husk, Niffty and Baxter simply shrug, Crymini looks to Angel and you can’t help but feel as though you were asking too much of him. “Angel, I know Valentino has made you feel very…uncomfortable, and I want you to know that if you’re unhappy with the idea then we won’t do it.” You wouldn’t put him through something that makes him upset, uncomfortable and uneasy, just to give other people a second chance. 

But to your surprise he smiles brightly at you showing off his sharp teeth “Toots, you shoulder never turn down an expensive, all paid, meal down here, it’s a rarity, free food, toots, let’s do it!” Of course, he was thinking of what he could get out of it, you resist the urge to smirk at his antics. You nod “Okay, I guess all that’s left is to call them…” you trail off, this was the part you weren’t looking forward to. You had no idea who would pick up the phone, what kind of mood they’d be in. If it was Velvet you could be on the phone for hours, she seemed very chatty. 

You dig out the mobile device that Lucifer had gifted you, you rarely use it. You dial the number and Charlie teaches you how to place a phone call on ‘speaker’ so that everyone could hear them. For a while, it’s just trying to connect to them and for a minute you think they might be busy. But eventually, someone picks up “Hello, Sera, we weren’t sure you were going to contact us!” The enthusiastic reply comes from the scratchy voice of Vox. Alastor visibly tenses next to you, putting you on edge greatly. 

“Uh, yeah, honestly, I wasn’t sure I was going to at first” you mumble uncomfortably, though part of you was a little glad that, out of the three of them, it was Vox who answered. There’s a slight sigh on the other end “Yeah, it’s understandable, I’m assuming you’re calling about the offer for dinner?” He asks curiously, remaining polite, you were almost surprised at his tone you purse your lips together “Yes, but I must tell you first we have had a recent, unexpected, addition to our…little group here, does the offer still stand for everyone?” You didn’t want to accept if they changed their minds due to numbers. 

But Vox’s reply was instantaneous “Of course, don’t worry about the number of people, this is a personal apology from the three of us, don’t worry about cost, or the number of people attending. Let us worry about that, okay?” It was strange how accommodating they were being, even Alastor sat back in his seat with a baffled expression “Oh, thank you…” you reply unsurely looking around at the shocked expressions. There’s a chuckle on the other end “No problem, should we set the day to…let’s see…Thursday? Is that okay for you guys? Say...nine o’clock, we’ll send transport.” 

You look up to see everyone nodding enthusiastically, Thursday was the day after tomorrow. “That sounds perfect, thank you again, we’ll see you all on Thursday!” You reply enthusiastically “See you then!” Was his quick response before the line cuts. Everyone looked confused and flabbergasted Alastor clears his throat resting a hand on your knee, with one eyebrow raised he says “Well, that was most certainly peculiar!” 

Back at Porn Studios Vox, Velvet and Valentino slump back onto their sofa and sigh in relief. Their little stunt at the party had pissed Lucifer off more than they’d intended and they were afraid they’d lose their status not to mention invites to the best parties! Not to mention you’d really shocked and impressed them when you’d begged Lucifer to spare them, especially after the prank they’d pulled. They were grateful for that, it made them want to get to know you more, so this dinner was beneficial to them too. 

They hadn’t really gotten to speak to you at the party and now you’d piqued their interest, after all, that was the most they’d heard you speak on that phone call. Vox’s gets back up with a grunt “Right, time to book a nice restaurant, Val, wanna put your status to good use?” Valentino rolls his eyes but nods walking away to book a restaurant “Make sure it’s accommodating for her!” Vox yells, he and Velvet were very excited to meet you again and speak with you this time. But they were both, secretly a little concerned that Valentino was going to ruin it due to his actions toward Angel. Velvet sighs loudly, filing her nails, blowing away the dust. 

_“I hope he doesn’t blow_ _it;_ _I really like this_ _girl;_ _she saved our asses_ _.”_

_Vox nods, “Yeah, me too, Velvet, me too…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 22, up and ready for business! Secrets were revealed, plans were made. Looks to be one Hell of a bumpy ride to me! I hope you guys like this one, as always, all comments are greatly appreciated and thanks for reading. I'll see you with the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this Fic, updates to this Fic are subject to drastic change depending on what free time I may have for it. All comments are greatly appreciated and please keep in mind that, because we haven't heard too much about Hazbin's Heaven yet that the Heaven described in this fic (And some of the Angels) will most certainly differ from what Vivzipop has in mind, it is simply described this way to benefit the Reader. Thank you! :)


End file.
